Miraculous: Bluebell World
by Krazy Knight
Summary: It all started with a dream, in a world where Ladybug had not existed. Adrien and friends search for clues of the mysterious girl with Bluebell Eyes from their dreams until the mysterious Meili Cheng appears in their along with a number of super heroes and villains. Continues the story from Bluebell Eyes, with a summery of Bluebell Eyes in case you decide to skip that for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous: Bluebell World**

**Disclaimer: _You know how it works by now right?_**

* * *

**If you haven't read Bluebell Eyes, you may want to, however here is a brief "what happened previously" section:**

_After the Earthquake known as the Great Cataclysm, Adrien had dreams about a mysterious girl with **Bluebell Eyes **(hence the name) where he watches as she ultimately transforms into a superhero to fight a villain. During the same time, Chloe, Alya and Nino have dreams about being superheroes in which Chloe and Alya were both killed and Nino lost his hand._

_Back in the waking world there are no superheroes or villains in Paris. Adrien, Chloe, Alya and Nino go about their daily lives. The highlights being, that Emilie Agreste is alive and Gabriel has been missing for a number of years. Chloe stays at the Agreste Mansion whenever Audrey is in Paris, and Emilie has been more of her mother then Audrey. Alya has an obsession with getting Sabine Cheng, who is partners with Alya's mother in running a café, together with Tom Dupain on a blind date. Meanwhile Nino helps his pops as a contractor turning the attic space above Tom's Bakery into a "gaming room."_

_Emilie Agreste dreams of her times with Gabriel before he became lost to her, including the time when they found a pair of Miraculouses. In a hidden lair under the Agreste Mansion, there is a glass coffin that holds a pair of bodies locked in battle, Hawk Moth and Ladybug with part of Cat Noir's costume included with her own._

_Fu Chan also has a single dream during the Great Cataclysm, in which he overhears the voice of a young girl talking to the Gods of the Miraculouses, in which she offers to sacrifice herself twice to save the lives of her "friends" while they **reset** reality so that Hawk Moth is not in a position to have caused the deaths. _

_If you want more details, please read **Bluebell Eyes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Investigation, or at Least an Attempt to Investigate**

"Chloe, do you think it's possible to be in love with someone you've only seen in a dream?" Adrien asked as he heard Chloe shifting in the bed behind him. He was use to her coming into his room at night to sleep. Sometimes she would snuggle against his back, but most times she would just lie in bed facing away from him and occasionally steeling his covers.

"Are you talking about Marinette?" She asked as she shifted around. The way her voice sounded she must have rolled over to face his back.

"Yeah." He replied. He was honestly confused about his own feelings in the matter.

"I dreamt about her as well." Chloe admitted. Adrian couldn't roll around fast enough and the expression on his face was so serious. Chloe couldn't help herself. She pushed his nose with her finger and said. "boop".

"Funny, Chloe, Funny." He growled at her.

"I thought it was." She smiled a moment. "You just looked so serious I had to do something." He frowned at her debating about wither he should roll over again so his back was to her or just push her off the bed but before he could decide, she continued. "But I'm serious. I've been having these dreams about being a super hero for a while now, and I was murdered in it. That's why I came in her last night. I was freaked out about that, but that wasn't the end of the dream."

"I hope not, since that doesn't really. . ." He stopped talking when he thought about the end of his own dream. Chloe had dreamt of being a super hero and Marinette in his dream talked like she was one, and even transformed into a super hero like costume.

"No, afterwards I found myself drowning in some kind of goo, and I was pulled out of it by a girl wearing what looked like the remains of one of the costumes another girl at the beginning of my dream was wearing." Chloe explained her voice speeding up a little with every word. "As I woke up I said, Thank you Marinette." She finished.

"What did she look like?" He asked excitedly.

"As a superhero, she was in a skin tight red suit with black spots, pigtails, and an eye mask. When she rescued me, she looked like one of those girls what was half Asian half European, and she had these beautiful blue eyes."

"That's her, that's Marinette." He sounded so exited it was scary. "I mostly saw her in her street clothes and it looked like she was injured, but she did transform into the costume you described."

"Inured? In my dream I was also injured as well. And actually I heard someone yell out Nino. When I got to where the voice had come from, I witnessed another hero in what I think was a fox costume, falling over dead. Her costume seemed to dissolve away before my eyes. I think Nino like the Nino we know was there, but I'm not sure, I was too focused on the body." Adrien closed his eyes as he started to think.

"Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace and Cat Noir." He stated.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Those were the names she said to me in my dream, I didn't understand what she was talking about when she said them, but with what you just mentioned, maybe they were superhero names?"

"If that's the case, then the fox girl was probably Rena Rouge." Chloe stated. "My costume was yellow and black, so I was probably Queen Bee, but I didn't see any others."

"Damn." He frowned. "I feel like our dreams are connected, even if only loosely."

"Well, duh, we dreamt about the same person that neither of us actually knows." She snarked at him. This time he did push her off the bed. "Hey, that's rude." She complained after she thumped on the ground. She yanked the covers causing him to roll off the other side.

"Chloe!" He yelled. He stood up and grabbed a pillow as if he was ready to attack her with it. Before he could, his phone rang. He turned and grabbed it. Nino was the one calling. "Hey Nino, what's up." He asked just before a pillow hit him on the opposite side of his head from the phone. "CHLOE!" He yelled. She smiled innocently.

"Dude, Bro, whatever you're doing, you need to stop screwing around, and meet with Alya and me. It's super important."

"Sure Nino." He replied sounding a little irritated. "We'll drop everything we're doing," **_Not that we're doing much._** "And meet up with you guys."

"Dude, I'm serious this is really urgent. You wont believe what Alya found on her phone."

"I swear Nino, if you sent her a dick pic and want me to see it, I'm going to kill you." He grumbled.

"Alya, we'll meet you there as quickly as possible." He heard Chloe say behind him. He hadn't even heard her phone ring. "Stop Screwing around Adrien and get dressed, we need to go now." She ordered.

"What?"

"Alya and Nino had dreams similar to mine." She explained as she rushed from his room to get dressed.

"Wait, what?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah dude, you didn't let me get to that point." He heard Nino say from the phone. "I didn't know how much you knew already, but I guess a lot."

"Um, yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible." He said and clicked the call off. Adrien yanked off the clothes he wore to bed before grabbing fresh clothes. He slipped on a tee shirt and went to pull on his pants.

"Ready yet?" Chloe asked as she opened the door.

"CHLOE!" He yelled almost falling over with one pant leg halfway up.

"Oh please it's not like you go commando." She shook her head. "Although I didn't realize you wore briefs though." She started to laugh.

"I really hate you." He grumbled. She laughed harder.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Nino had run to Alya's place after she hung up on him. After his dream, he was totally freaked out. He rushed up the stair to hers apartment and through the hall, only to be knocked off his feet as she was running out of said apartment. He landed with a thud, twisting to avoid landing on his sprained wrist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She stated and stopped. "Nino what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was worried about you, when you hung up on me and didn't answer any more calls."

"Oh yeah, do you know how annoying that was with what I was trying to do."

"What were you trying to do?" He asked.

"Come with me and you'll see." She started to run again. Nino frowned but chased after her.

"Where are we going?" He huffed. He'd already run a lot and was tired.

"There is a one hour photo place down the street." She explained.

"A what?"

"One hour photo place. They develop film photos. I'm hoping the can do this roll of film." She explained, which only served to confuse him more. He was losing ground on her as she pushed open the door to the street. He needed to hurry, not matter how exhausted he was. She was already rushing along the sidewalk. He didn't know where she was going, so if he lost her, that was it. He huffed and he puffed and he wheezed as he watched her turn a corner. He made it to the corner just in time to see her try to enter a door five buildings down. He watched her kick it as she sat down apparently waiting for the place to open. He shuffled himself down to her and just wheezed a few more times.

"What's going on?" He finally managed. "Why the rush?"

"I had this dream last night." She started. Nino perked up, well at least as much as he could considering he was still trying to catch his breath. "And the thing is, when I woke up, I looked at my phone and flipped back to some older photos and saw ones I don't remember taking."

"Dude, what?" He asked. Alya frowned.

"There are photos on my phone I didn't take, but when I looked at them they changed. Like I had this selfie that was a group of us, um, cosplaying." She didn't want to say anything about the superhero thing to Nino, even though she was certain he was part of it. It would make her sound weird, maybe even crazy. He actually looked like he wanted to say something, but she held her hand up. She wasn't done. "That happened to the first two photos I tried to look at. So after that, I took out my previous phone to try to use it's camera to capture the image before it changed. It took the photo, but both changed. Then I tried with my old digital camera. Again the stupid photos changed." She was sounding rather pissed. "So I remembered my dad had an old film camera, and I'm hoping that these ones won't change since they aren't digital." She finished.

"Were you in a fox costume?" He asked. She blinked a little surprised by his question.

"Um, yes." She said hesitantly.

"Was there a bee girl with you?"

"Yes." A little less hesitantly.

"How about a girl looking like a ladybug?"

"Yes." He voice went from hesitant to slightly excited.

"A dude in a cat suit."

"Yes!" Excited for sure that time.

"Some guy in green?"

"A turtle, he was a turtle!" She exclaimed.

"I think I had the same dream." Alya caught the sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong Nino?" She asked.

"I watched you die in my dream." She could make out tears in his eyes. The memory upset him.

"I know, that part happened in my dream too, but I was rescued by some girl named Marinette." She smiled. "So you know, it's all, well mostly good." She finished.

"How does a girl rescue you from being dead?" He asked.

"I'm not going to think about the semantics about it, I'm just going to be happy about it happening." She went quiet a moment. "That's actually what the selfie I found on my phone was. It was the one I took in the dream."

"Dude, no way. How does that happen?" Alya just gave him a look. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. They sat on a bench nearby until the shop opened talking about their dreams, then Alya rushed inside to get her photos printed. The clerk took her film and fed it into the processing machine and let it run. Alya and Nino looked around the shop while they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally the clerk pulled the photos from the machine, not even bothering to check them since he could see how anxious she was. She was glad she'd grabbed some extra money since the development cost had been so much. She opened the envelope and pulled out the first photo. It was her dad taking a selfie in front of the panther enclosement at the zoo.

"Ugh." She complained and grabbed the last one in the pack. She pulled it out seeing a photo of her phone with an image of the girl in the ladybug costume swinging on some kind of line. Nino gasped seeing it and Alya held her breath. They watched waiting for it to fade into another image, but after five minutes it still hadn't changed.

"YES!" She yelled startling the clerk, causing him to jump and bump into a shelf knocking down a bunch of camera equipment..

"Oww." He complained.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I got a little excited."

"I hadn't noticed." The clerk groused.

"Um, so while we're here, I'd like to purchase some more film for my camera."

"Sure, how many rolls." He asked as he stood up. She checked her wallet.

"Nino, how much money do you have on you?" She asked. He frowned but got his wallet out. She grabbed his cash from him before he could even count it. "As much as I can get with this." She answered.

"Alya?"

"Sorry Nino, but it's important, and I'll pay you back, okay?" He sighed and nodded. As they flipped through the other three photos she'd taken he held up a photo of the Bee girl.

"I saw her killed in my dream too. She transformed into Chloe." He remarked.

"She did?" She asked excitedly. It was his turn to give her a look. "I'm not excited about her dying obviously, I'm excited about her being one of the heroes. We need to call her." She stated. "If she's part of this too, I want to know what she knows."

"Do you think Adrien is as well?" He asked. "I mean if you, Chloe and myself are, it would make sense that he was too. We're like totally a team as it is. Maybe he's the cat boy?"

"Makes as much sense as anything, plus he was the first to say the name Marinette." She agreed. You call him, I'll call her." He gave her a thumbs up as he pulled out his phone. She pulled her own out and dialed Chloe listening to what sounded like Nino having a hard time with Adrien. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the moment, she would have been laughing at him. She could hear Adrien yell "Chloe!" in annoyance as Chloe answered the phone.

"Hey Alya, what's up?"

"This is going to sound crazy but have you been having dreams about being a costumed superhero?" She asked.

"Um, yes." Chloe replied cautiously. "Why?" So much caution from everyone.

"Were you with a fox girl and a turtle guy, in a fight maybe with a guy in a silver mask and some barbarian woman." Alya was sounding way too excited about it, but it was really making Chloe's stomach turn a little.

"I think I'm the fox and Nino was the turtle. Him and I have been having the same dream."

"Oh god, I think I have been too."

"What about Adrien?"

"He told me a little of his dream, it doesn't sound like it's the same, except for a girl named Marinette was in both."

"Yeah, she was in mine too. Lets meet at the park, it's early enough it should still be pretty empty. Chloe, I've got stuff I need to show you guys."

"Alya, we'll meet you there as quickly as possible."

* * *

**B**

* * *

As expected the park was empty that early in the morning with it being the weekend and most people who didn't have to go out early, didn't go out early. Alya and Nino picked a spot near the fountain and waited for Adrien and Chloe. Once they were all together Alya started to talk.

"So, I've been having this dream on and off for a while about being a superhero. Over the last few days it was every night. In this dream I was with Nino in a turtle costume, Chloe in a bee costume, a girl I believe was named Marinette in a ladybug costume, and some boy in a cat costume. I was dressed as a fox.

"Carapace, Queen Bee, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge." Adrien said as Alya took a breath.

"Huh?" Her and Nino asked together.

"Those were the names that Marinette or Ladybug had said in my dream. Well not Ladybug, I kind of called her that before I yelled out her real name, but the others were all mentioned."

"So you weren't a cat boy in your dream?" Alya asked

"No, I didn't dream about being in a cat costume, I only dreamt about Marinette, er Ladybug? Ladyette? Maribug?" He added sounding a little confused as how to refer to her.

"Adrien, considering the circumstances, you've just come up with some creepy shipping names." Chloe remarked without thinking. A comment that under other circumstances would probably have garnered laughs but only brought a series of groans.

"So, lets go over our dreams." Alya decided to take charge of the investigation; at least that's how she looked at it. "Then I have something really important to show both of you." Chloe and Adrien nodded, Adrien looking more excited then Chloe.

"So as I mentioned before, we or most of us were in animal related super hero costumes, and we were fighting against a barbarian looking woman in armor. She used a weapon that had and axe on one side and a hammer on the other. There was also a guy in a silver mask that seemed to be the main villain. Our group got separated by her first attack. Nino and I were close enough together afterwards that we decided to go after the guy in the silver mask."

"I think his name was Hawk Moth." Nino added.

"So we went after Hawk Moth." Alya went on giving Nino and annoyed look for the interruption. "That was on top of the hotel, the one owned by Chloe's father." Nino and Chloe both nodded in agreement. "Nino was attacked by the barbarian woman and his hand was cut off. I um, ended up so distracted by that, that I was attacked and my head was cut off." She cringed a little. "Then I was in some kind of void or fog, heading towards a light, when I heard someone calling out to me. I wanted to get to that voice, and when I saw her, it was the girl in the ladybug costume. Although her costume was slightly altered, like she had part of the cat costume on her as well. She pulled me away from the light, and when I woke up, I spoke the name Marinette."

"That's pretty much the same as mine." Chloe remarked. "Except I made it up to the top just in time to see I guess, Alya's body fall. Then I was grabbed and felt something on my head, where I guess the top of it was cut off. I was then in some kind of slimy substance that was dragging me down. There was no light that I could see except for that girl's blue eyes. It seemed like they shined in the darkness. I first referred to her as Dupain-Cheng, then Marinette."

"Wait, Dupain-Cheng?" Alya asked. Chloe noticed that she also had Nino's attention.

"Um yes, isn't that how you're supposed to refer to Asian people, their surname?" She asked.

"I think that might only be Japanese people." Adrien remarked.

"No, it's not that." Alya stated. "Dupain, as in Tom Dupain and Cheng, as in Sabine Cheng?" She asked. Chloe shrugged.

"Oh wait, doesn't Tom Dupain run a bakery? I was there like yesterday. He's such a nice guy."

"Dude, Alya spent like the last few weeks trying to set up a blind date between them. It's totally too coincidental to be a coincidence don't you think?" Nino remarked.

"That is weird." Adrien agreed. "You think she's related to them?" Everyone noted the excitement in his voice.

"If they just met, how would she be related to them?" Chloe hated the idea of dashing Adrien's hopes, but it needed to be said.

"Oh, yeah." He frowned, all excitement gone.

"Um, so Nino why don't you add what you saw." Alya suggested.

"Oh dudes, so my dream lasted longer then Alya and Chloe's, and like that Hawk Moth guy totally gave me a message to give to Ladybug if she showed up. It was like to meet him at the Eiffel Tower. He left and she showed up. She used a yo-yo string to like totally stop the bleeding in my hand, which had been cut off like Ayla said. Then Nasty Woman, I believe that's what we were referring to her as, dropped a ring next to Ladybug distracting her long enough to hit her with the hammer side of her weapon. Ladybug totally went flying through the air. She then, er Nasty Woman, not Ladybug, undid the yo-yo string before kicking me. That's all I saw. I never saw her without a costume or named her.

"Adrien?" Alya asked.

"I think mine might have taken place before all of yours did. It started with me in an alley, and I think I was heading for the danger. I wasn't wearing a costume, but I was injured, but I didn't know how. That's when this girl with the most beautiful bluebell colored eyes yelled my name. She spoke with me, mentioning those names." He paused suddenly sounding sad again, "Then she took off transforming into that Ladybug costume as she rushed off. I woke up yelling her name."

"There is something you're not telling us." Alya speaking what everyone else picked up from his talk. Adrien frowned, he didn't want to say it but he did.

"She told me she was being selfish, talking to me. That if the worst happened she didn't want to regret not telling me." He was quiet again. Alya and moved closer, the mystery driving her nuts.

"What did she tell you!" She yelled.

"She told me, she loved me, that she had for a long time." He gave a sad smile. "Although it wasn't love at first sight, because she couldn't stand me at first."

"Oh." Alya was the only one who spoke. Adrien had totally derailed the conversation with that. **_No wonder he sounded so heart broken before._** She thought regretting making him say it. No one spoke for what seemed like forever, but doubled.

"So, um, where does that leave us?" Adrien asked. It was probably a good thing too, because no one wanted to say anything after what he'd already said. With him breaking the silence, which allowed Alya to start back on her original plans. She held out a notebook where she'd been making notes.

"Okay, so three of us were heroes. According to Nino's story, Nasty Woman stole Jewelry from us as she attacked. His bracelet, my necklace, and a hair pin from Chloe."

"I think it was a decorative comb actually." Chloe stated. "I remember thinking something about being worthy of the comb."

"Okay." Alya scratched something out before making another note. "He also mentioned a ring, probably belonging to that Cat Noir."

"Wait, a ring, that's right. My finger was broken in my dream. I felt like I was helpless to do anything because of it."

"So maybe your finger was broken with the removal of the ring?" Adrien just shrugged.

"That's about all I can guess."

"I mean it makes sense since we all had dreams that go together or seem to." Chloe added softly.

"I think the evil dude called them Miraculouses." Nino added. "and since we seemed to um, like depower, I wonder if they are how we got our powers?"

"That seems reasonable based on what we witnessed in the dreams." Alya remarked while making some notes.

"Okay, so what does this really add up too though?" Adrien asked. "Are we looking at some kind of alternate realty, another dimension, or did we all had the same bad burritos before bed?"

"Dude, what about an alternate timeline?" Nino asked. "I've seen those in some shows before. Like what if someone changed time? I mean they would almost have had to in order to bring Alya and Chloe back to life."

"But that doesn't mean it happened to us." Chloe spoke up.

"Although the damage from the earthquake, a lot of it resembles battle damage, not earthquake damage." Alya mentioned. "I noticed that a long time ago. I was going to write about it on my blog."

"Um, dudes, like there is something I haven't mentioned to anyone yet." Nino spoke up, Adrien felt a chill slip down his spine on the way Nino's voice sounded. "When I sprained my wrist, the doc took an X-ray of my arm. He noticed there was a near perfectly healed break in my arm, like where I saw it cut off in my dream." The others gasped in unison.

"And you hadn't broken it before?" Adrien once more broke the silence that had followed. Nino shook his head.

"The doctor had even made a quote, joke about it looking like my arm had been cut off and reattached."

"Do you think there would be signs of the cuts that happened to me and Alya if we got X-rayed?" Nino shrugged.

"You didn't tell me about it earlier." Alya grumbled.

"Sorry, It's been on my mind, but I thought it was totally crazy, until you showed me the photos."

"What photos?" Chloe asked.

"I was going to bring those up." Alya remarked as she pulled out four photos. "So after I woke up this morning, I had this urge to look at my camera roll. I looked at the last one before the earthquake, and the last photo before that moment was the selfie I took in my dream of all of us in costume."

"No way." Chloe stated and gulped.

"That's freaky, but cool." Adrien spoke excited again, thinking about the feelings he had for the girl in his dream.

"You weren't killed in your dream." Chloe growled with unexpected anger. Alya finally turned the photos to show them what they were. The first one was a photo of Ladybug swinging on some kind of line. The second one was a selfie of her with the girl Adrien recognized as Marinette from his dream. The third one was a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir. It appeared as if Ladybug was annoyed about something and Cat Noir was grinning and holding a rose. The fourth was a picture of Queen Bee.

"That is Marinette." Adrien pointed to the photo.

"That's what I thought." Alya nodded.

"So what does this mean?" Chloe asked. She felt her stomach fluttering like crazy.

"I don't know." Alya stated. "Other then these photos were on my phone and it looks like I took them. All I know is that when I tried to view them on my camera they faded into other photos. When I tried to take a picture with another phone or digital camera, they also faded. My dad's film camera on the other hand, the photos stayed. So I bought a bunch of rolls of film." Nino cleared his throat.

"Oh, Nino bought a bunch of film, and I thought we could go over each of our phones and take pictured of the earlier photos, to see if the same thing happens on your phones."

"Okay, lets do that." Again Adrien was the one who seemed the most excited about it. Considering the question he'd asked her earlier, Chloe couldn't blame him. The literal girl of his dreams was real, or at least appeared to have been real.

"I'll unlock my phone and you can go through the photos slowly while I take the pictures." She placed her camera on the side of the fountain after opening to her camera roll.

"Got it." Adrien replied and sat in front of it waiting for her to get ready. Nino almost laughed at the ridiculous site of Alya standing behind and over Adrien, aiming the camera at her phone while he started to go through the photos. He and Chloe stood off to either side and watched. They could see the photos as Adrien swiped through and even saw the way they would fade away into something else. They stopped only to switch to a second roll of film. By the time they were done, Chloe was visibly upset and frowning.

"Lets do my phone now." Adrien stated switching his phone with Alya's. Once more they started to take photos.

"You don't use your camera often do you?" Alya asked. Adrien shrugged. They did notice that he had a lot of photos of Ladybug on his phone though, but not too many of other people, but there were some. Once more Chloe was frowning by the time they finished. They only one roll on his.

"Who's next?" Adrien asked.

"Nino." Chloe stated. Alya glanced at her hearing the disheartened tones in her voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Chloe replied.

"Noticed what?"

"Just wait until you get the film developed." Chloe suggested. Alya did notice that there tears had started forming in Chloe's eyes. She hadn't been paying to much attention to the photos, but obviously Chloe had seen something that had upset her, and upset her a lot. They started going through Nino's camera then. His photos had perhaps the least amount of variation to them. Alya noticed that one selfie of him and her stayed them same except for the background was different. It amused her a little but also made her realize she was paying more attention to the photos now. Finally Chloe handed over her phone. Adrien started to go through the photos, and Alya took photos of those photos again.

"Wait, hold on." Alya ordered. "All the photos so far are selfies of just Chloe." She hadn't known Chloe for years like Adrien and Nino, but in the time she'd known her, she almost never saw Chloe take a lone selfie. She once said that she had enough photos of just herself from her modeling, she wanted to be with people in her own.

"I was actually expecting that." Chloe sighed sounding unhappy.

"Why?" Alya and Adrien both asked. "I was paying more attention to your photos then you were I'm guessing." The comment was aimed at Alya. It was true, she'd been more excited about having help with this project that she'd been more focused on taking the photos, not paying attention to the details of them.

"Okay, well let's at least finish off this roll with Chloe's phone. Just go past ones that are just of just Chloe, We'll just take photos of the ones where there are other people in them." Adrien agreed and both started to pay more attention to the photos. They even waited to watch them fade/change into other images. Almost every lone Chloe selfie turned into a picture of her friends, either that she'd taken of them, or with them.

"There, it's the Queen Bee outfit and Cat Noir is in the background." Alya mentioned. Adrien took a photo. Then there was a selfie with Queen Bee and Ladybug. Ladybug didn't look particularly happy. They found a couple photos that had Chloe posing for selfies with an annoyed looking Ladybug. Then a few with Sabrina in the background, and a few with Chloe in a Ladybug costume, and some of those had Sabrina in a Cat Noir outfit. They even saw Chloe's butler wearing a ridiculous mustache in a few with Chloe Ladybug and Sabrina Cat Noir fighting him. Then came a few photos of kissy-faced Chloe practically molesting Adrien. They finished the roll of film.

"Well that was, um, unexpected." Adrien commented softly.

"Go back to mine Adrien." Alya stated cautiously. This time they went slower through it and paid attention. Alya and Adrien started to notice what Chloe must have seen, but didn't say anything, not until they watched a photo of Alya and Marinette together turn into the same photo, but with Chloe in Marinette's place.

"Dudes, it's like Chloe took that Marinette chick's place in a bunch of these photos." Nino spoke, his voice low like he was sharing a secret, or perhaps trying to say it so Chloe wouldn't hear.

"That's not the worst of it." Chloe added. "Do some more, but watch the backgrounds." Alya really didn't want to go on anymore. She was starting to not like the picture of their lives these photos were showing. She took a moment to glance at Chloe and could see glossy streaks along her cheeks where tears had silently run from her eyes. Alya shook her head a little but Chloe just nodded, letting Alya know that she could go on. Adrien had also been looking at Chloe and with the nod he started again. Alya took more photos while watching the background closely. Chloe was actually in a lot of them, but she always looked angry, like she had a permanent scowl on her face.

"Well, I mean we don't really know what's going on there." Alya suggested weakly.

"Oh I know exactly what's going on there." Chloe stated. "We're not friends. In fact, I look like a total bitch."

"That's not really fair Chloe." Adrien tried to argue. "You don't really know what she's like."

"I know exactly what she's like, exactly who she is." Chloe stated. She was crying through her anger. "She is Audrey's daughter, not Emilie's daughter."

"You don't really know." Chloe cut Adrien off with her glare of death.

"If you want more proof, you only need to look at her sunglasses." Chloe swiped on her own phone to a photo where they could see a close up of Chloe's face with a pair of white sunglasses. "Audrey tried to give me those sunglasses years ago, calling me a poor urchin or something at the time. I took them and destroyed them. That bitch in the photo, she didn't, she kept them. I don't know why she choose Audrey over Emilie, but she obviously did, and has no friends to show for it. She is a miserable human being who always looks angry."

"I mean, she might not be. . ." Alya tried to help, but it just angered Chloe some more.

"Your dream, you were going towards a light, my dream, I was being dragged away by slime that was choking me. What does that tell you?!" She screamed. "It tells you what she was like, she was terrible enough that she was being dragged to Hell! TO HELL, ALYA!" Chloe was breathing hard and sobbing. "I don't know what happened, if those are really us, but I don't want to be her, I don't want to have anything to do with her." Chloe collapsed to her knees. Her friends all surrounded her, getting on their knees and wrapped their arms around her, holding her while she cried.

* * *

**C**

* * *

Chloe's outburst had pretty much derailed the discussion, and made everyone feel a little uncomfortable, because in the end, they couldn't really counter her argument. Nino had suggested that he could get some breakfast for them all at the Dupain bakery, and Chloe volunteered to go with him. She wanted to get away from Adrien and Alya for a while. After they left, Adrien pulled out his wallet.

"How much money do you need to get those photos developed?" He asked. She told him and he gave her the money. "I know Chloe is upset about this, but I think we need to keep looking into it."

"I know, I feel bad, but I need to finish this mystery." She added.

"Not to mention, we don't know what happened to change this, if this was changed, but it means someone did it. What if it was a villain who'd done it? That Hawk Moth guy or someone else? We might not be safe."

"I agree. I think we should look into, but maybe we should keep Chloe and Nino out of it. I know he's not to happy about this either, but he's hiding it better then Chloe."

"Hiding it, huh." He sighed. "This doesn't feel right, but I need to know about her."

"Her, as in Marinette?" Alya asked. Adrien nodded. "I'll take the film in and after it gets printed we can look it over. We should have plenty of time, I'm spending the weekend at your place with Chloe." She smiled softly.

"Oh yeah, plus mom wants to do that photo shoot with all of us too. It may be difficult to find some time."

"Oh we'll find the time, I'm sure."

* * *

**D**

* * *

"You know they aren't going to give it up." Chloe said as her and Nino walked towards the bakery. She'd stopped crying and used a public restroom to wash her face. She'd never been so happy to have not worn make-up in her life. She could imagine the mess it would have been.

"Dudette, I totally know that. Alya is almost as obsessed with it as she was with getting Mr. D together with Ms. C."

"Do you think that Marinette could be related to them?" She asked. He shrugged. "I mean, it seems like it fits, right, that she could have been their kid maybe. I've met Tom Dupain. He's the right age I'd say to have a kid our age. But if he was her father, and Sabine Cheng was her mother, what happened that they didn't have her?"

"Man, I'm not really sure. If we're talking about an alternate timeline thing, then I guess they must not have gotten together somehow. I'm only going by what I've seen in like TV and movies though. I think Max would be the best person to ask. That dude has probably tried to do some time travel experiments." Nino laughed and Chloe smiled for the first time in what felt like hours

"I would love to ask him, but if we were heroes, then wouldn't that compromise our secret identities or something?" She asked. Nino shrugged.

"If we're not heroes now, does it matter?"

"Not really." She paused and frowned. "Unless whoever changed time, assuming time changed, could still be after us." Nino stopped in his tracks.

"Man, I hadn't even thought of that." He joined her in frowning. "I wonder if the reason why Marinette doesn't exist then, is because the villain used time travel to beat her."

"Wait, so like some villain maybe found out who Ladybug was, and then went back in time to stop her from being born?" Chlose asked aloud a she was thinking about it.

"I mean that seems possible based on what we know. Alya mentioned getting her Miraculouses," He finger quoted the word, "from Ladybug, so I think maybe she was the leader of our team and would pass out those Miraculous thingies to us when we needed them."

"Right, if that was the case, then maybe that's the reason none of us are currently heroes or have our Miraculouses. Then does that mean the villain won? Does this villain currently have our Miraculouses?" She asked realizing she suddenly felt very possessive over an item she didn't remember ever having outside of a dream. "It's got to be the guy in the silver mask right, you called him Hawk Moth?"

"Seems like it, although we haven't seen anything about him have we?" He asked. Chloe thought about it. She couldn't think of any mentions of a Parisian Super Villain, ever.

"So did he get what he wanted then? Maybe whatever it is allowed him to lay low now. I mean, based on what you mentioned with him after our jewelry and us not having it, maybe he did win. Maybe that's what allowed him to wipe Ladybug out of existence? Maybe that means we aren't in any danger, because he already won."

"Maybe, but something doesn't seem right, but I can't put my finger on it." She'd been thinking the same thing, then it hit him. "Dude, I got it, you and Alya died right, so if Ladybug was wiped out of existence as you said, we never became super heroes and so you guys didn't get killed."

"Right, that's reasonable."

"But then why did you guys see Ladybug, or Marinette rescue you from your trips to the afterlife?" Chloe stopped walking and not just because they were in front of the bakery.

"You're right, that part doesn't fit what we've been discussing. I don't know how it fits, unless, she won, but she's not here, or maybe both Ladybug and Hawk Moth lost?"

"And like her last act was to save your souls?"

"I think I've got a headache." She opened the door for Nino. "After you." Nino went in.

"Ah Nino, you're here on a Saturday, I don't think I've ever seen that and you're with, it was Chloe right?"

"Last I checked." She smiled.

"Mr D. how's it hanging?"

"Low Nino, low." He smirked and Nino laughed. Chloe had no idea what they were talking about and decided it was probably for the best. They ordered some crescents, macaroons and coffee's to go.

* * *

**E**

* * *

"So when will the photos be processed." Chloe asked when they caught back up with Adrien and Alya.

"Hold on, I figured you wouldn't want to be a part of this anymore." Adrien commented a little confused.

"I didn't, but Nino and I were talking about it, and well, we're a little worried about what could happen if that Hawk Moth guy won, since he may have our Miraculouses." She frowned. "That is such a stupid name."

"But dudes, we also thought about the idea that maybe neither of them won. Maybe that's why neither that Marinette chick nor Hawk Moth dude are around."

"I hadn't thought about that." Alya admitted. "I don't know why, but I find that less comforting then if one of them had won."

"Me too." Adrien agreed as his phone beeped. He looked at the text. "Crap, I didn't realize how late it was. We forgot about mom and the photo shoot. The make-up artists are going to be there in like an hour."

"Wait, make-up artists?" Alya asked.

"Um, yeah, mom and Nathalie can do a lot, but since there are four of us, she called for back-up."

"Do you guys just want to clean up at the house to save time?" Chloe asked. Alya and Nino both agreed with Alya a little more leery of what was going to happen.

* * *

**F**

* * *

"This is what I want you to wear first." Emilie spoke as she showed Alya a colorful gown.

"That's really beautiful." Alya gasped. "I'm not sure it's right for me though."

"Well, it's a good thing it's not up to you then." Emilie smiled. "Chloe why don't you help her with it, there are a lot of ties in the back. I'll get the accessories."

"Got it mom." Chloe smiled. Alya striped to her panties after Emilie left so Chloe could help her into the gown. It was a strapless gown with built in support. Alya held up the front while Chloe did up the different ties in the back. As it tightened around her frame, she was impressed that it fit her body so well. It must have been because of all the straps in the back. Emilie knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?" She called to them.

"Yea mom." Chloe replied. Emilie rolled in a cart filled with stuff.

"I'll start on her make-up you help her with the stockings, heels and accessories." She ordered.

"You guys have done this before haven't you?" Alya asked. "The team up thing."

"Yeah, well you know it's easier to decorate Adrien when there is two of us, especially if he's tied up." Chloe commented. Alya laughed and then looked at the two.

"You guys are serious?" They both nodded.

"It only happened that way twice." Chloe said laughing.

"Maybe three or four times." Emilie corrected. Chloe finished her part before Emilie was done with the make-up, but once Emilie was done, she brought Alya into another room, that had been set up for the photo shoot. Lighting rigs were set in different places, furniture and other props where in position. Emile directed Alya on how to pose with Chloe helping to physically position her as needed. Alya was finding it hard to smile, but Chloe had a fix for that. She started to do little things behind Emilie, everything from mouthing the same words Emilie was saying, sometimes with her hands, to giving Emilie moose antlers and rabbit ears also with her hands. Alya could help but smile and laugh. After what felt like hours but was in reality only about forty-five minutes, more then six different scenes and hundreds of poses, Emilie called it over for that gown.

"You can change out of that, and just put on a robe. After seeing you here, I want to show you better what I was talking about, so Chloe please bring her to my office." She sounded a little sterner then Alya expected based on what she knew of Emilie. She felt suddenly very depressed.

"I didn't do so well did I?" She asked as Chloe helped her out of the dress and cleaned off the make-up.

"You're new at this, it's all right. She's not going to kick you to the curb just yet."

"Not helpful." Alya growled. Once done Chloe lead her to Emilie's office. Emilie sat at her desk. She directed Alya and Chloe to sit in front of a large flat screen TV.

"I know you were nervous, that's why I had Chloe help this time like I did. So I want to show you a series of photos I've taken, to give you an idea of what I was expecting." She started a slide show. Alya saw lots of beautiful women, including both Emilie and Chloe slide across the screen, pausing for a few moments to allow for a better look. Some were in color, others in black and white. All the women were absolutely gorgeous. It caused Alya's breath to hitch. She wanted to cry.

"I knew I wasn't good enough for this." She spoke trying to stop tears from leaking.

"What do you mean?" Emilie asked.

"I can't compare to any of those women. You never should have hired me for this. You made a huge mistake." She was starting to cry now. She couldn't believe how awful she felt. Emile started the slide show again.

"Look again Alya." Emilie ordered in her "mom Voice". Alya didn't want to, but it was so close to how her mown mother would talk, she couldn't stop. Emilie paused on a black and white photo.

"What do you think of her?"

"She's absolutely stunning, obviously a great model. Her smile looks so genuine."

"Very good, what else do you notice, describe her face."

"Chloe always said you were nice, why are you putting me through this?" Alya was getting more upset. She looked at Chloe for support but Chloe just sat there observing.

"I'm trying to make a point. Describe her face." She was using the same tone of voice Alya's mother again. It was definitely a mom voice.

"She's got darker skin."

"What else, glasses?"

"No."

"Other distinguishing features?"

"No, wait she. . . "Alya sniffled a little. "She has a birthmark on her, no, no way." Her voice went from upset to awe. As she moved closer to the screen for a better look, Alya noticed Chloe had started grinning. The picture flipped again, same model, different scene, still just as stunning.

"But that's not the dress." Alya complained. Suddenly the image changed to color. It was the same dress. "How?" In color she recognized herself almost immediately.

"I had that dressed specially designed for girls like you. The colors and fabrics were picked out because they would look good together but more importantly they would almost perfectly blend into each other when the color's removed." Emilie explained. Alya couldn't help but stare at her own picture. She noticed for all the time Emilie had spent doing her make-up, it barely showed. She looked very natural.

"I don't believe it."

"I told you I would show you how beautiful you are." Emilie's voice flipped from that stern motherly one, to that of an excited teenager.

"Thank you." Alya whispered and cried a happy cry.

* * *

**G**

* * *

"I can't believe you made us wait this long." Adrien complained as his mother entered the room with Nathalie and Chloe, who was dressed in a fantasy ball gown. Nino and he were dressed in fantasy inspired formalwear.

"Sorry, but I had something I needed to do first for Alya." Emilie explained. Adrien, who'd been left out of the whole conversation about Alya's beauty issues, was just confused. Nino on the other hand was left totally speechless when he saw Alya come in wearing a beautiful ball gown of a different style then Chloe's. "Wow, Alya, you clean up good." Adrien remarked. Nino was having trouble moving his jaw.

"So what are we doing?" Adrien asked.

"Well, I was going to have Nino and Alya pose in some dancing shots, well hopefully have them really dance, but I think we broke Nino." Emilie remarked looking at the now drooling Nino. Alya couldn't help herself, she started laughing as she looked at him.

"Oh, if I knew it was this easy to keep him quiet, I would have dressed like this a long time ago."

"Hey!" Nino finally managed. Once he recovered, Emilie started instruction the four teens on what she wanted them to do. She also had Chloe and Adrien show them how to "properly" dance in the styles that would go along with the fantasy theme. Towards the end, however, Nino plugged a speaker into his phone and started playing some of his own musical mixes to which the teens danced in a more modern fashion, still in their more fantasy fashions. Emilie started snapping photos like crazy watching them. She felt it was a fun contrast.

* * *

**H**

* * *

Alya and Nino ended up spending the night at the Ageste mansion. That had actually been Alya's plan with Chloe to start with. Nino was just an added bonus for Adrien especially since Adrien didn't want to be so "outnumbered" by the women in his life. Plus with Nino spending the night, they were able to get together and discuss the photos Alya had gotten developed.

"Dude, you're totally fencing in these photos." Nino commented holding one up. Adrien took it from him and looked it over. He hadn't really thought about it before, but fencing could be fun to try. He looked over a few more and noticed there were a lot of them. He even saw one where he was in complete garb, while Marinette was wearing just the lame.

"This almost looks like I was trying to teach her how to fence." Adrien said softly.

"Definitely." Alya remarked and held up a photo with Adrien off to the side of Marinette, his arm along hers as he seemed to be showing her how to position her foil.

"You know, I think this Adrien was captain oblivious." Chloe laughed. "Look at all of these photos where Marinette is practically fawning over him, but he doesn't seem to notice it at all."

"Oh come on, "He complained. "It's easy to see that in these photos because she said it in my dream."

"No dude, it's pretty obvious even without knowing that." Nino added. Adrien shot him death glare.

"Here's the funny part." Alya started setting out a series of other photos. "Cat Noir seems to be fawning over Ladybug, and in this one he's even giving her a rose, but if you look at her body language, she's having none of that."

"You're right." Chloe studied the photo. "So, Marinette was in love with Adrien, and Cat Noir was in love with Ladybug, but Adrien and Marinette weren't a couple."

"Then that must mean they really had not idea who each other were." Alya stated. "Unless they were playing it up for the camera."

"Lets not start down that road." Adrien frowned. "For the sake of the investigation at this point, lets just go with a straightforward approach to what we see in the pictures."

"Cool, I know this room!" Nino exclaimed. He held out a series of photos. "It's the room my pops and I remodeled for Mr. D, but it looks like a girl's room here."

"I think that's Marinette's room." Alya said as she examined a photo with a magnifying glass. "There are photos of Adrien all over the wall, even a poster?"

"What the what?" Adrien asked and grabbed the photo. He pulled out another magnifying glass. He'd purchased one of each of them when he and Alya picked up the photos.

"I think you were a model." Chloe commented surprised. "I mean, look here, this is a poster sized print. It even has a company logo." Adrien took a closer look at the photo Chloe had found.

"Hey, that's weird. I'm pretty sure that's the logo from my father's brand." He stated.

"Does that mean your dad was around then?" Nino asked.

"I don't know. It's weird though; I don't see any pics of him or my mom in these photos. I don't see Nathalie either."

"You don't think they're both gone in that um, timeline?" Chloe asked.

"Dude, I think this is Nathalie, but I'm not sure." Nino lay down a photo like he was playing a card game. There was an image of a really stern, unemotional looking Nathalie, holding what looked like a photo frame or tablet. Adrien took a better look at the image with his magnifying glass.

"I'm pretty sure that's Nathalie, but she doesn't look very happy. I think that's my dad on the whatever she's holding."

"Do you think it's some kind of memorial service?" Alya asked. "She could be holding the photo for some kind of service."

"You think he was around in the time line and maybe died?" Adrien wondered. "But where is mom, shouldn't she be holding the photo?"

"Maybe she just isn't in the photo. Perhaps she was at a podium or something." Alya suggested. She didn't buy it herself. She was certain she would have gotten a photo of that. In fact when she thought about, the idea of it being a memorial seemed off. She couldn't image she'd have taken a photo at one.

"Wait, this looks like the same background here, but isn't that you on a catwalk?" Alya tossed down a photo.

"Wow, you look pretty handsome there." Chloe commented. "A suit looks good on you, plus that hat's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, but I'm allergic to feathers, and there's a feather there. Do I not have that allergy?"

"Dude, it's probably a fake feather." Nino stated rolling his eyed. "Easiest explanation.

"Oh yeah." The group continued to go over photos until they finished.

"So basically we can gather, Adrien was a model, Chloe wasn't friends with us, Marinette was friends with us, and we were all superheroes. Adrien was in love with Ladybug, Marinette was in love with Adrien and neither knew who the other one was, making it the most ridiculous love triangle ever." Alya pointed out some of the basics.

"Hey!" Adrien complained. Chloe sand Nino snickered.

"Marinette's room, or what we're assuming is her room, is laid out like the room that Nino's dad was hired to remodel. Thanks to a poster on her wall, we can assume the Agreste Clothing Brand went on longer in that timeline, then in our current one." They'd all decided that for the moment, they were looking at it as an alternate timeline since Nino had the healed wound, and they had the alternate photos.

"What we don't know, is what happened to Emilie and Gabriel Agreste, since they aren't in any photos, or Marinette. Are we going with Dupain-cheng as her surname?" She asked.

"It seems to fit with my dream and the room at the bakery." Chloe supplied.

"Don't forget Adrien's unhealthy obsession with Ladybug based on the number of photos he had of her." Nino joked. Chloe laughed, Adrien growled and Alya ignored it.

"We also don't know what happened to Hawk Moth, Nasty Woman or the jewelry that we think helped us become heroes." She paused and sighed. "And unfortunately we don't know where to go from there." She finished and frowned.

* * *

**I**

* * *

The lack of not knowing how to proceed was a problem for the group. They did a second day of photos with Emilie. Because of the idea that something may have happened to both his parents, Adrien and Chloe acting a little more concerned about Emilie then normal, but otherwise it had been uneventful. The galley opening would be the week before Emilie had planned to leave the country to do some scouting for the next film she would be directing. The rushed itinerary had been poorly planned as it would put it just a week before the kid's Great Vacation started. Emilie actually slapped herself for not realizing it, since she could have brought Adrien with her if She'd set things up differently, but with her schedule already set and because of the connections she used, she couldn't change them. She would have loved to bring Chloe as well, but she was already scheduled to do some filming for the next movie she had a roll in. On the other hand, she also wouldn't have been able to go out on her own either, so maybe she'd subconsciously set it up that way.

"Mom, do you mind if Nino and Alya spend some nights over while you're gone?" Adrien asked with Chloe next to him.

"At the same time?" She asked.

"There could be some overlap in that regard." Chloe replied diplomatically. Emilie shook her head but smiled.

"I don't mind as long as Nathalie doesn't mind since she's in charge while I'm gone." The two teens knew well enough not to argue with her about being mature and responsible enough to be left alone, besides Nathalie pretty much let them do whatever they wanted without too much of a hassle. "My only rule is that I do not want anyone having quote, relations, while under my roof. Got it?"

"Relations huh?" Adrien started laughing. "Damn Chloe looks like we'll have to cancel the plans for the major orgy we were planning now."

"Oh no, and I was really looking forward to it as well." She replied.

"No need to be smart asses about it." Emilie remarked trying to sound annoyed while hiding her own amusement.

During the weeks between the photo shoot and the Grand Vacation, the friends all made somewhat separate plans for the time deciding they would try to come up with more ideas separately before getting together during vacation to further their investigations. Adrien decided he wanted to use at least some of his time, to try out fencing, since he'd done it in the alternate timeline.

Adrien went to speak with Armand D'argencourt about fencing after school and see about the possibility of joining the team or at least learning with the team.

"We have already done tryouts for the next term." Armand said to him. "You can try back towards the end of next term if you wish."

"Oh." Adrien replied dejected.

"Wait." Came a feminine voice from behind a fencing mask. The girl was wearing a red uniform. Adrien noted she was the only one in red. "Instructor D'argencourt I would be happy to give Adrien Agreste a quick lesson." She said.

"Ah Kagami, if you so wish, you may." Armand replied, " Though I do not understand why you would wish to." They spoke quietly so Adrien wouldn't hear them.

"Sir, it is because I have seen him around the school and he most certainly seems like shall I say, a slacker. It would be best to put such a notion out of his head quickly." He could hear the smile in her voice. He turned back to Adrien.

"Well, Mr. Agreste, it appears you have someone who wishes to show you how. Allow me to help you pick out some of our spare equipment." Once he'd been properly fitted, Kagami took him aside and showed him some basic moves. She smirked under her mask imaging the trouncing she'd give him.

"Now, lets do a little light sparing." She suggested.

"As you wish." He remarked and held his foil up. They did a little back and forth, with Kagami hitting him harder and harder each time. Adrien started to get annoyed with the pain he feeling, especially since she kept hitting the same spot. He was certain she was doing it on purpose.

When she went to do another thrust, he did a quick beat parry and finished with a thrust hitting her chest with the foil. She stepped back surprised that he'd **_actually _**touched her. **_That should not have happened. I am allowing my ego to get in the way of my fencing. _**She thought, annoyed at herself. She decided it was time to stop playing with him and put Adrien out of **_her_** misery. She went on the full attack. . .

And attacked. . .

And attacked. . .

And attacked. . .

And attacked. . .

**_What is going on? How is he parrying me?_** She started to get really angry. She noticed that the others had all stopped and were watching her match with Adrien. That did not help her mood.

"Is that Adrien Agreste guy keeping up with Kagami?" One of the other fencers mentioned.

"I don't think anyone has ever lasted this long against her." Another said.

Finally She managed to touch him again and end the extended match.

"Have you had fencing training before?" Armand asked as Kagami stormed off. They heard the sound of metal snapping from her direction.

"Not that I remember." He stated truthfully.

"Then you, my boy, may be the most natural fencer I have ever seen. You move as if you have been fencing for years. I know that try outs are over, but I believe it would be a disservice to the sport to not allow you on the team."

"What?" Kagami exclaimed turning toward them. They could see that her sabre was in two pieces.

"In fact, I believe you should regularly practice with Kagami, as she is currently the best in France, and fighting against you will only improve her as well, since I'm afraid to say, no one else here, except myself of course, can even compare. Kagami had been practically stomping over towards them, but she could still hear the conversation and she paused. **_Instructor D'argencourt is correct. There is no one, not even him who really challenges me. It might actually be a good thing to have Adrien Agreste to train against._**

"I welcome you to the team, Adrien Agreste." Kagami stated as she took off her mask and offered him her hand.

"Thank you, um Kagami." He replied with his most charming smile. She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, feeling her face go flush.

"Ya-you are welcome." She said slightly stammered. The rest of practice went a little more kindly, with Kagami no longer trying to destroy Adrien, but instead actually teaching him. She found herself more then a little impressed by how quickly he was picking it up. Afterwards Adrien went home where Emilie greeted him.

"I hear you're taking up fencing."

"Um yeah, actually I need you to sign off on it as well. You don't mind do you?" He asked having been so excited he'd forgotten to ask her.

"Oh course I am. It's nice to see you take an interest in something other then video games." She laughed. "Plus, you may not know this, but your father wanted to enroll you in classes when you were younger." She sighed a moment. "He'd planned on doing it after we returned, but. . . " She trailed off.

"I understand." He smiled. "So I'll be sure to do my best in his memory then." Emilie hugged him tightly.

"Mom, mom, Can't breath, I can't breath." He crocked.

* * *

**J**

* * *

While Adrien busied himself with fencing, Alya worked together with Nino to do more photos of the alternate pics, since her phone had the most useful ones for their investigations. She really felt like she was looking at a slightly off timeline in reverse as they went through her pre cataclysm pics. She and Nino had decided to take it more slowly so they could really look at the photos as they went and even as they faded into the current timeline's versions. Doing it that way also gave them a chance to discuss what they were seeing and speculate on the relationships that previous existed.

"So it looks like you received your powers last." She commented. Carapace only showed up at the end. Then she saw images of Rena Rouge and Queen Bee together and also apart. They didn't look particularly thrilled with each other, if she were being honest. Then further back in time, just Rena Rouge. At least as far as her, Nino and Chloe went that is. She had lots of photos of Ladybug and Cat Noir. It appeared as if those two came out at the same time. Aside from the super hero photos, she was really getting bothered by the amount of times she saw the image of Marinette fade into an image of Chloe. It almost seemed that Chloe had taken Marinette's place in her life. The observations that Chloe had made previously stuck in her mind while she looked at them.

"I just can't relate the Chloe in these photos with the Chloe I know." She said at last.

"I know. Dude it's so weird." Nino remarked. "I can't believe how angry she always looks in those photos. It's kinda scary."

"It is. I can't help but feel bad for her though, you know." Nino nodded in agreement. "Also for Marinette too."

"Really, I mean outside of her not being here?"

"The dudette totally fits in the place of Chloe in those pics right." Alya nodded in agreement. "And we know what Chloe and my dude's relationship is like, all siblingly right." Another nod from Alya and her expression changed as she realized where Nino was going with it.

"She was in love with Adrien and yet she had a similar relationship to him as Chloe does now. Ouch." Nino nodded that time.

* * *

**K**

* * *

"It's good to see you again Chloe." Tom stated when he opened the door to his bakery. She'd left for school extra early just so she could make it to the bakery an hour and a half before it opened.

"I was wondering if you wanted any help getting things ready this morning."

"You want to help out?" He asked.

"I had some fun helping you last time, and I'd like to learn more. Plus you did seem a little lonely working on your own before." She replied. He smiled at her.

"You're a sweet girl, Chloe. I'd be honored to have your help. Would you like to try some of the baking?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Tom took her to the back and found an apron for her and started to show her how to prepare the dough for crescents. To say that Chloe was a natural would be just about the greatest exaggeration ever in histoy. She was absolutely terrible at it, but Tom let her keep at it. By the time she had to leave for school, she'd managed to make the dough properly and almost shape the crescents.

"Here, take these." He handed her a bag with her failures. "They aren't perfect, but they taste pretty good. You can share then with your friends.

"Thanks Tom." She replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little. Chloe left the bakery just as Nino was turning the corner.

"Hey Nino." She called to him.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Just made some crescents. Wanna try one?"

"Wait, you made them?" He sounded more then a little concerned. She held one up. "That's a crescent?" He asked wide-eyed.

Tom heard a slight ruckus outside the bakery and took a look out the window. She watched as Nino was laying on the ground with Chloe straddling him trying to force feed him one of her crescents. Tom had a hardy laugh.

* * *

**L**

* * *

The Cesaire family had received an invitation to the _"Photo's by Celebrities" _show at one of Paris's most famous galleries, and surprisingly they went, well, Marlena, Otis, Nora and Alya went. The twins were left with their favorite babysitter, Rose Lavillant. Rose had of course invited her special friend, Juleka Couffaine, over to help.

"There are a lot of wonderful photos here." Otis really enjoyed seeing the various photos of wild animals.

"Very Cool." Nora was staring at photos from a boxing match from years ago. She hoped there would be even more photos of fights.

"Ah, these are the ones from your friends' mother, aren't they?" Marlena asked when she noticed the display with Emilie Agreste's name on it. "She certainly does have an eye for fashion, I'll give her that." Some of the images left her breathless at their beauty and she pointed out a rather elegant looking image of a woman in an evening gown reclining on a velvet couch with one hand holding her chin up. "This is why I thought it was best for you not to do this honey. You're pretty, but you just wouldn't be a good fit with a woman like this." Alya kept her mouth shut, feeling a little hurt by the comment, but she heard her sister giggle, GIGGLE. Nora never giggled. Marlena pivoted to look at her giggling daughter in surprise.

"Ah, mom, that is Alya." She giggled harder.

"What are you talking about?" She turned back to the photo and took a closer look at it, her eyes widened with surprise.

"She's not even wearing that much make-up. I can't believe you didn't notice it. I mean she's in like half of these photos." Nora added. Marlena started looking more closely at all of the photos, and she started to pick out her daughter. So many different styles of fashions, some childish looking ones, many elegant ones, and just a few that seemed like everyday fashions. By the time she'd finished her jaw was hanging practically to her feet.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "How did I not notice that?" She paused as a thought occurred to her. "I thought you needed permission to do this?"

"I gave her my permission after you rejected it. Our daughter is a beautiful young woman." Otis spoke up. "And I'm glad to let the world see it." He couldn't stop smiling and hugged his daughter, partially to keep her from her mother's wrath if it came to that. Marlena became quiet and contemplative for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I'm sorry Alya I should have had more faith in you. I feel so bad about how I talked to you."

"It's okay mom." She smiled and hugged her.

"Do you think she'd be willing to take some photos of me?" Marlena asked in a whisper.

"Maybe." Alya grinned.

* * *

**M**

* * *

Alya met with Emilie off to the side of the gallery.

"Looks like it went pretty well." Emilie observed.

"It did. I'm glad my mother was able to accept them, she even wants you to take her picture. I think she'd like to use it in the café." Emilie smiled and laughed.

"It'll cost her." She joked. "I'm just glad it worked out for you. My mother wasn't as understanding as yours."

"Really, what happened?" Alya asked. Emilie had mentioned how her mother wasn't willing to accept her as a model.

"I invited my mother to my first show, but she RSVP'd with a message that Quote, I raised my child to be a strong woman, not some cheap whore for men to ogle."

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding." She couldn't believe a woman would ay that to her own daughter.

"Honestly, it was the last time that I ever had contact with her."

"I'm sorry." Alya gave Emilie a comforting hug.

"It's okay, I made my peace with it long ago." She remarked and smiled a little. She didn't feel the need to mention that her mother had been murdered years ago, also stopping her from having any contact with her. Emilie didn't care about it but knew it would likely bring Alay down. "Now, why don't you introduce me to your mother and maybe I can do some photos of her before my scouting trip next week."

"Sounds like a plan." Alya grabbed Emilie's hand and dragged her over to her mother.

* * *

**N**

* * *

"You look very handsome Adrien." Lila Rossi commented when she found Adrien at the gallery. "Both in person and in your mother's photos." Her mother had received an invitation due to her work at the Embassy. Lila went as her plus one.

"Oh, thank you Lila. I appreciate the compliment." He replied. Lila initiated a cheek kissing greeting, only to "accidently" move the wrong way to end up kissing Adrien on the lips for the second kiss.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Adrien apologized in a flustered manner.

"It's okay Adrien, as far as accidents going, you kissing me on the lips is a rather nice one." She remarked, blushing just slightly. "I mean, if you wanted to do it more purposefully, I would certainly being willing to. . . " She stopped talking when she noticed that Adrien had turned away to greet Nino. "Ugh." She complained and went to stampe her foot, slowing it to a light stamp; after all, she didn't want to draw undue attention to herself.

* * *

**O**

* * *

"Hi Nathalie!" Adrien called as he entered the mansion with Chloe, Alya and Nino in tow after the last day of school. Alya and Nino had bags with them filled with clothes, and in Alya's case, a large plastic bin filled with photos, most of which Adrien had paid to develop.

"Welcome home Adrien, Chloe, Alya and Nino." She replied with a smile. "It's good to see all of you again."

"Hi Nathalie." Chloe said.

"Hey Nathalie." Alya replied.

"Duuuude." Nino gave her a thumbs up. Nathalie laughed.

"As long as you all stay out of trouble, you can pretty much do what you want. If you have any problems let me know. I was thinking of pizza for dinner, on Emilie of course." She smirked.

"Pizza sounds great." Adrien said as they headed up the stairs to the upper level with his and Chloe's rooms. Alya and Chloe went to her room to drop of their stuff, while Nino and Adrien went to his. Nino tossed his stuff next to the couch while Adrien pulled out a folding table to set up with a set of folding chairs, as if they were getting ready to play cards. A few minutes later Chloe and Alya entered the room with Alya carrying her bin. She placed the bin on the table and opened it. She pulled out the photos and started to arrange them. The others sat down and they started looking over them with Alya explaining some of her thoughts on when the different heroes showed up.

"What if they both lost?" Adrien asked looking at a photo of ladybug. "I mean, we've been looking at this as if Team Ladybug fought Team Hawk Moth, and one of them lost. What if there was a third party that beat both of them?"

"That's possible." Alya said and frowned. She'd done a few searching for Ladybug and Hawk Moth, but nothing about heroes or villains had shown up. She didn't think anything would, but tried anyway. "Hey, do you have someplace I can plug in my phone?" She asked.

"Oh, I've got something better." Adrien exclaimed and went over to his desk, pulling something out and placed it on top of it, waving the others over. "Check this out." When they surrounded him they saw he'd put out some kind of large circular pad. Once he plugged it in a four lights slowly moved around lighting it up.

"Dude, is that the symbol from whenever Sakura goes to activate her Clow Cards?" Nino asked.

"Oh yeah. It can charge up to four devices depending on the size." He placed his phone on a quarter of it. The color of that section changed from red to green. The others did the same until the entire pad light up in green.

"Okay, that's pretty cute." Chloe commented.

"Not something I would have expected you to have." Alya laughed. "Maybe we should let your mom know about your interest in that anime. I bet she'd get you one of those Sakura costumes to wear."

"Don't you dare." He growled.

"You'd look cute in her kitten outfit." Chloe added. "You already looked pretty good in that black cat suit. The pink waitress looking outfit would just be an adorable upgrade."

"Dude, I'd totally pay to see that." Nino being ever so helpful.

"I hate you all." Adrien pouted. They had a nice laugh before going back to the photos. They still didn't have photos of Emilie and every time they saw a photo of Gabriel, it looked like he was on a tablet or picture frame. "I think my father is older in those photos then anything I've seen him in here, but I can't tell because of the size."

"Sorry Adrien." Alya mentioned. "There just isn't a good way to increase the size of them like this." A little while later, Nathalie brought up a couple of pizzas and soda before returning heading to the kitchen. They ate the pizza and drank the soda and then just did nothing. They were stuck.

"There is nothing in these photos that help us figure out what actually happened." Alya complained as she walked around. She went up the spiral staircase thinking the view from up there would give her a new perspective. "Obviously there was a battle. Either Ladybug or Hawk Moth won, or maybe both lost, and neither of them seems to exist anymore anyway. Probably because they both lost. But then somehow Chloe and I were brought back to life by Ladybug, meaning that she probably won, but where is she!" She exclaimed and slammed her fist against a self on one of the bookcases. She heard the sound of something crack and then the bookcase move slightly. "Oh my God!" She cried.

"What?" Adrien asked as he looked up at her. He noticed she was moving a bookshelf. It seemed to get stuck a moment, then she forced it the rest of the way. He rushed up the spiral staircase.

"Holy Crap." He was stunned. It looked like there was a secret passage behind the bookcase. Before he could stop her, Alya went through the opening.

* * *

**P**

* * *

Adrien followed Alya, while Chloe and Nino rushed up the staircase to follow both of them.

"I never knew there was anything like this here." Adrien spoke in awe. The passages were fairly narrow, but for the most part, they did not have any trouble getting through. Well all except for Alya. She was the only one who had any sort of issue, and it was pretty much because of her larger chest. She couldn't help but mention it a few times as Chloe moved easily through, irritating Chloe.

"There is so much dust here." Chloe commented ignoring Alya's most recent "struggle" through a narrowed gap.

"Yeah, it looks like no one has been back her for years." Adrien agreed. He noticed a small notch in a wall and looked through. He could see into Chloe's room. "So we're right next to your room." He stated. "But I don't see a door or access spot."

"Maybe not every room has one." Alya suggested. They found a narrow and short staircase and continued down. Nino found a notch and looked through.

"Dude, the kitchen is right here and man can Nathalie totally put away the pizza." Chloe pushed him aside to see Nathalie folding a slice in half and practically swallowing it whole. She could just make the pizza box had only one slice left.

"I will never be able to watch her eat the same way again." She whispered.

"Okay, we've seen like six rooms now and no doors. There has to be doors somewhere." Adrien complained. They went down another set of stairs.

"Maybe they're hidden on both sides, so only the person who designed them can find them." Alya said.

"At least it'll make it easier for us to find out way back to your room, bro." Nino added.

"We were just at the first floor and we're going down. The mansion doesn't have a basement, so where are we going?" Chloe asked. Alya paused, causing Adrien to bump into her, Chloe to bump into him and Nino into her.

"Um I don't have my phone, can someone hand me theirs? I need some light."

"I don't have mine either."

"Dudes, we totally left them all on that charging pad."

"Maybe we should go back." Chloe suggested. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah dudes, I'm with her."

"Yeah maybe." Adiren was undecided. Alya on the other hand just kept going. "Oh man, Alya." He called to her. "Lets go back and get some lights."

"I found the end." She called back. "It seems like it's a dead end too." She sounded a little disheartened. They could hear the sound of her tapping, hitting and sliding her hands against presumably the end. "Ah ha!" She cried and a light appeared as a doorway opened. "Holy shit." She said as she walked out. The others rushed to follow her.

They found themselves on a fenced platform above what appeared to be a small forest in a, for lack of a better term, cavern. There was a small bridge leading to a center point above the forest that held some kind of glass box with a rounded lid. There also appeared to be another bridge going the rest of the way across the gap. Adrien noticed something red inside the glass box and rushed down the bridge.

"It's her, er, it's them. It's Ladybug and Hawk Moth!" He exclaimed when he got a good look inside. The others rushed to his side. She didn't look exactly like she did in his dream, but she did match what Alya and Chloe had described, minus the dissolving costume. In fact her costume looked intact. The base was the red and black skin tight ladybug spotted suit, but she had long black gloves and boots on, a black belt that lead into a tail, that actually looked like a belt, but she also had black cat ears. He saw the spotted earing in one ear and noticed Hawk Moth had his hand on the other. He also saw she wore a ring on her the hand that looked as if it was about to strike Hawk Moth's face. He was betting it was Cat Noir's ring.

"Look, he had my foxtail necklace on." Alya growled. She'd decided it was hers right then and there.

"I think that's the bracelet from my dream." Nino noted pointing towards Hawk Moth's wrist..

"How is my comb staying on his head, he has no hair." Chloe wondered aloud. Adrien was barely listening to them, he was focused on Ladybug / Marinette.

"Does this mean there was a third party who beat them both?"

"Dude, it looks like they're fighting, like in the middle of a hit."

"Why is this under the mansion?"

"Is this a super villain lair?"

"Do you think mom know about it?"

"With so much dust in the passage, I doubt that anyone from the mansion has been down here."

Adrien undid the latches he saw on the glass box and lifted the lid off. He touched Ladybug, she felt cold, but he could feel some kind of energy there too. He couldn't move her body at all. His hand touched the ring on her finger and he felt power there. Words came into his mind. As he looked up, he noticed the others were also touching the other items. Alya hand her hand on the foxtail necklace, Nino held the turtle shell bracelet between his fingers, and Chloe had a death grip on the bee comb. They all opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Notes:**

Welcome back dear readers! I hope you enjoyed the first part of Bluebell World. I know it covered a bunch of stuff from Bluebell Eyes, but I thought it was important for them to go over everything together. I also really hate in stories where the characters somehow pick out exactly what's happened with a limited amount of information, so I tried to have these guys come up with a bunch of different ideas and not be correct about everything. I really like them seeming to go along with the idea that there was a third party involved in whatever changed the world.

I also originally thought I'd gloss over the gallery opening, but then I realized it was a perfect chance to get to use Lila, so I went with it.

I thought about addressing the fire at Notre Dame as well, but I realized that the timing of my story, would put it well afterwards so I didn't.

Just so you know, I actually did fence for about a year, until I got injured (outside of Fencing) and the episode Riposte, I felt the need to say that both Adrien and Kagami would have been disqualified for leaving the match space. Sorry had to get that off my chest. It's weird though, in the show they are fighting with Sabre, but a lot of their moves look like foil fencing moves. I was doing mostly foil and a little epee.

As always, I love reviews, and they inspire me to write faster. I have mostly an outline as to where I expect this to go, but that can always become derailed and go way off the tracks. :D

I want to give a special shout out to firestorm100 and Mythril Moth for the conversations we had about the story since it really got me excited to continue it. Plus I think they both would have hunted me down if I left it with the double cliffhanger. ;)

I am waiting to see how long it takes someone to ask "What about Meili?"

**As always, Peace and Love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bluebell World**

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Meili Appears**

Tom Dupain exited the bakery a little before sunrise to take in the early morning air. He was whistling as he stretched his arms above his head. His apron was covered with flour. A moment later, his overnight guest also came out.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Sabine Cheng cooed when she leaned against his massive arm, wrapping her own around it.

"I needed a little fresh air to revitalize me." He smiled. "After last night, I was very much wiped out. If you hadn't helped with the baking today, I wouldn't be able to open on time."

"After last night, I can believe that. You were a wild man." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't done anything like that since my days exploring the world in my twenties." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "And it was just as great to have you by my side baking too. I never had anything feel so right."

"You're such a romantic, but I can't argue with that. In all my time working with Marlena over years, it never felt so good to work with someone like it did this morning. I'm still impressed after everything we did last night that you could even move." She laughed. He laughed back.

"We should do this more often, the night games and the morning baking."

"You might get your wish with that."

"Mama! Papa!" He heard a voice yell from down the street. He looked over towards the sound and saw a young girl standing looking in his and Sabine's direction. He glanced around looking for the girl's parents but he didn't see anyone else. He watched as her rushed forward yelling "Mama! Papa!" again. He turned to say something to Sabine, but noticed she had a look of horror on her face, or was it a look of surprise, maybe a look of horprise, surorror?

"Meili, what, how did you get here?" He heard her say towards the girl. **_Sabine knows the girl. Is she Sabine's daughter_**, he wondered. They had never spoken about children, so he didn't know if she had any or not. **_But if the girl's calling her mama, is she calling me papa? _**He could see a possible resemblance to Sabine in the girl, who he noted reminded him of a younger and non-sexy version of Lei Fang from the Dead or Alive game series.

The girl in question, who'd come to a skidding stop wore one of those Chinese style dresses, a cheongsam he believed it was called. It was white with some sort of embroidered flower design on the right breast area the length went just past her knees. It appeared to be cut up to her waist on both sides and her pink footless leggings seemed to be the only thing keeping the outfit from being indecent. She wore black ballet flats on her otherwise bare feet and it appeared she had on a jacket with a logo from the Eiffel Tower, the ones the workers there wore when it was cold. She had blue-black hair that looked like it was in a pair or buns on the sides of her head, with a covering that matched the dress's color and appeared to have an "M" embroidered on it with the same flower pattern the dress had. Coming out of the bun was braided hair that looped once with the end hanging a little lower then the loop. The girl seemed to be surprised for some reason though, maybe a little confused. That's when he noticed Chloe and Nino's girlfriend come up behind her. They both said something but they were too far away for him to see.

He wasn't sure what he was watching exactly, but he saw the girl, Meili, Sabine had called her turn to look at the girls, then she hugged Chloe and Nino's girlfriend. Alya was her name he finally remembered. Meili looked like she pulled away, stepping back from them as if something were wrong and suddenly she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Alya held her eyes shut, feeling a massive headache as she woke up. Is this what a hangover feels like? She wondered as she rolled to her side. She pulled her covers up to her neck before finally opening her eyes. She looked over at the monitor on her desk. **_My desk? Why am I looking at my desk?_** She sat up and looked around. She was in her room.

"Okay I know I went to Chloe's last night. How did I get back here?" She wondered aloud and reached for her phone. It was missing. She got out of bed and started to look around for it. "Wait, I remember putting it on Adrien's charging pad. Then I left it there when we, what did we do last night? An image flashed in her mind, the girl in the ladybug costume locked in battle with the man in the silver mask. "I need to call Chloe." Alya panicked when she remembered she didn't have her phone, and that she had no idea what Chloe's number was. That meant even if she borrowed her mother or sister's phone to call, she wouldn't know what to dial. She realized she didn't even know Nino's or Adrien's either. She had no way to contact anyone without her phone, no way unless she did it in person. As she decided what to do, she realized she was still in the same outfit she wore last night.

"Screw it." She stated and ran from her room and out the door of the apartment. **_Chloe and Nino should still be at Adrien's so I'll head over there._**

* * *

**B**

* * *

Chloe rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes. The bed felt wrong to her. She sat up. She was in her room at Le Grand Paris.

"How did I get back here?" She asked the room before covering her mouth with her hands. Audrey was still in Paris, which meant she was somewhere in the apartments. Chloe needed to be quiet least Audrey hear her. She slipped out from under the covers realizing she was still dressed the same as the night before. She reached into her pocket to take out her phone, hoping there was a message or something on it to explain, well explain anything. She frowned when she didn't find it. **_The last time I remember having it was when I put it on that charging pad in Adrien's room. Is my phone still there? _**She took a deep breath and quietly made her way to the door. She opened it a little and glanced out.

Ever since her last confrontation with Audrey a few weeks ago, she'd been even harder to deal with. Her father had told her Audrey would walk around the house at all hours and yell if she found anything out of place. Chloe was spared most of her wrath since she wasn't in the house very often. Unfortunately she still needed to make the occasional appearance to keep the woman in the dark about her living arrangements. She heard the sound of stiletto heels clacking against the hardwood floors. She took a quick look around the corner of the hall and saw her mother pacing. **_It's not even dawn and she's in full dress and make-up_**, Chloe noted. She was actually pretty impressed if she were being truthful. For all her evilness as a person, Audrey always looked glamorous. **_If it weren't for the fact that I've seen her in different make-up, I'd think she had it tattooed on her face._**

As soon as Audrey moved to enter a different room, Chloe made a break for the Elevator. She waited for the door to open and cringed when the bell rang out. She slipped in and hit the button for the lobby. As she door shut she heard her Audrey call out "Clara! Where are you going?" Chloe didn't answer she just ran out as soon as the doors opened in the lobby.

She waited until she was a number of streets away before she stopped running. Chloe huffed and puffed as she bent over with her hands on her knees for support. **_I need to get to get home and talk to everyone else. _**She thought. She realized she didn't have any money since she didn't have her purse or wallet. **_Looks like I'm walking_**. She moved at a brisk pace, occasionally running when she felt rested enough to. It was during one of those running moments in view of the Eiffel Tower when she very literally ran into someone familiar. A pair of "Umphs!" filled the air as the both her and the other person landed on their rear ends.

"Chloe!" Alya exclaimed.

"Alya!" Chloe exclaimed at the same moment.

"How did you get here?" They said in unison. Despite the seriousness of what they both felt the situation held, they couldn't help but laugh a little. They got up, as the dawn starting to break, seeing a number of people already out and about, most were probably just tourists who didn't realize that not much would be going on yet. Before they could say anything else to each other, they heard people making exclamations of annoyance as a figure ran through the area.

"Was that?" Alya asked as a girl ran past. She didn't look right, but she was certain she was who she thought it was.

"I think so." Chloe replied. "Let's go!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Alya's hand so they could run after the figure.

* * *

**C**

* * *

_"And your mother wanted to name you Meili after her own grandmother, who taught her how to cook, just like my grandmother taught me how to bake. According to her Meili means beautiful and graceful, and you certainly are a beautiful little girl." Her father said and added with a laugh. "You can always work on the graceful part." She smiled at him not understanding the joke at her age. "Your name however means the good of people in our native French, but also means the one who raises in Hebrew. The problem was, we couldn't decide which name to go with. Since we had yet to decide where we wanted to spend out lives together, we decided that if we made our lives in China, we'd go with your mother's choice and if we stayed in France, we'd go with my choice. While we were trying to finalize our future my grandmother decided to retire and offered us the chance to take over the bakery. So we did and that's why you're named. . . _

"You were the prostitute?" She heard the voice of her papa say.

"I was never a prostitute. I was a thief." That was the voice of her mother. "You were the only mark I ever slept with."

"So it is possible that she is my daughter?" He asked. There was a long pause and finally her mother spoke again.

"Yes. You were the only one I slept with at the time, but I had no idea that it was you. I can't even begin to understand how she figured it out." She went quiet again. "If I had know, I would have said something."

"I believe you would have." He replied. And it sounded like he meant it.

"I don't even know how she got here. She's supposed to be living with my uncle in China. He didn't contact me to say anything about her coming here. I don't know what to do, I don't even have room at my place to keep her." She sounded like she was on the verge of panicking.

"Since it is likely she is my daughter, she can stay here. I have room for her." He offered only slightly morning what was likely going be the loss of his game room.

"You shouldn't have to. She shouldn't even be here." **_That's true enough_**, Meili thought as she listened. **_How am I here, and why is their discussion so confusing?_** She rolled her head over and opened her yes slightly. Past her parents she saw Alya and who she assumed was Chloe looking really uncomfortable, likely because of the conversation. Hearing her mother call her by the name Meili had really thrown her off and upset her. When she heard her actual name spoken behind her, she turned and saw Alya and Chloe. Before she any thought went through her head, she was hugging them both.

"You're alive, you're both alive." She'd spoken in disbelief, her voice still sounding strange to her. When she felt the two girls stiffen, she pulled back. Alya looked like the Alya she always knew, but Chloe, Chloe looked way different. Her hair down, and the lack of her trademark blue eye shadow and nude lipstick stood out. The later two replaced with a black smoky eye with a hint of red, and a pretty pink lip color. Not only her hair and make-up were different so was her clothing, black jeans and a red t-shirt. No hint of yellow or white on her. But the looks they gave her, those looks of disbelief. "You, you don't know me do you?" She asked desperately finally realizing why her voice sounded so strange to her. "Wait, why do I have a Chinese accent?" That had been too much for her. At that point, she swooned and everything had gone dark. Now she was listening to her "parents" speak about her as she looked upon her "friends" through barely open eyelids.

"I'm not sure how I got here, to be honest." She spoke finally. "I don't remember what happened." It was truthful enough. Between the conversation her parents were having and the chances to Chloe with the reaction of both Chloe and Alys, it was painfully obvious this was not the world she'd known. It made sense though; she had sacrificed herself, and supposedly her own birth to bring her friends back to life. It was obvious that her parents were not married although at least they knew each other. Alya and Chloe acted as if they didn't know her, although if she were being honest, she figured Chloe would act that way even if she did. "I don't really remember much from before I woke up this morning." She did not go into details about where, when and how she woke up.

"We should take her to the hospital." Tom suggested. "There might be something terribly wrong with her."

"But we don't have any documentation for her." Sabine stated. "I don't even know if they will treat her, and even if they do, she could be here illegally." She finally looked at Meili. "And you, ugh, do you have any of the paperwork you needed to get here on you? How did you even. . . " She stopped herself. If she didn't remember how she got there, she wouldn't know if she had anything. Sabine wonder if she'd been mugged, if she was a tourist with a backpack or suitcase, and especially if she went to certain parts of Paris, she could have been attacked for her stuff. It would also explain why she didn't remember. The problem was, Sabine really did not want to deal with the hassle they would have if she'd snuck into the country.

As another discussion between her parents occurred, Meili felt the thin strap of her purse crossing between her breasts. She ran a finger along it until she found her purse hidden by the jacket she had borrowed from the man at the Eiffel Tower. While her parents conversation switched back to arguing about her health and the hospital she pulled her purse in front of her and looked inside, hoping she would find the documentation she needed. She shifted herself a little as she did it, keeping her actions out of sight from Alya and Chloe. Alya, at least the one she knew, was her friend, but this Alya wasn't the one she knew. Her reaction to the hug told her that much. It was the only reason she felt like she needed to keep things secret until she had clearer ideas as to what was going on. Meili nearly gasped when she saw what was inside her purse. She closed it quickly and knew needed some time alone.

"Please, I do not feel as if I need to go to the hospital right now." The way she spoke besides having the accent sounded a little to "proper" to her. "I hate to intrude more then I already have, but could I use your washroom?" She inguired.

"Of course." Tom described the way to get to it and Meili stood from the couch they'd placed her on and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door she went to open her purse again, but froze when she saw her reflection in the full-length mirror on the door. She hadn't been paying attention to herself at all earlier but now, now she couldn't look away from her reflection. She slipped off the jacket the man from the Eiffel Tower had given her. Besides wearing the cheongsam and leggings, she had on a jacket of her own, but this one was more of a Chinese style with its Mandarin collar and frog buttons. She noticed that there was embroidery on it, but it was with a black thread that you only noticed when it caught the light. She slipped it off and took a better look at it. She noticed there was no tag in it suggesting it was homemade. She started to take a closer look at some of the embroidery at different angles and froze. There in one of the patterns was the letters MEILI. She'd signed her work.

It made sense when she thought about. The rest of the outfit was in her prefered colors to wear. It was literally a Chinese version of her favorite outfit when she thought about it. After putting the jacket back on, she looked at her hair. The style was certainly different. She took one of the bun covers off and undid the clasp that held her braid in the loop and the bun, although she did not undo the braid. She noticed a black, wired ribbon worked into the braid. She smiled thinking it was there to help her give the loop a more sturdy shape. Once she finished extending her hair she saw that it went down to her waist.

"I've never had hair this long before." She whispered. Ever since she was younger, she'd kept her hair shorter because she always helped at the bakery, and longer hair tended to get in the way. At least that's what her mother had always claimed. It seemed reasonable and she liked her previous short twin tails, but she suddenly felt really excited about the longer hair, and everything she could do with it. She wrapped her braid back into the bun and redid the loop. Now that she looked at it, the style looked a lot like the hairstyle from one of the characters in one of her papa's favorite fighting video games.

"Are you all right in there? It's been a while." Came the voice of her father. She hadn't realized how long she'd been staring at herself in the mirror. She frowned realizing she didn't have time to go back into her purse.

"Um yes I am." She replied and opened the door without ever looking inside her purse again.

"Your mother and I have come to an arrangement." He started as they walked back to the living room. "You will stay with me since I have the extra room, while she tries to find out about the documentation you should have. Do you have any other luggage?" He asked. The last thing she wanted to admit to was not remembering something else and giving them more reason to take her to the hospital.

"Um, I had something, but when I woke up, it was gone." She justified her possible lie, after all, who travels to another country without some kind of luggage? She probably had something with her.

"We'll go shopping for some clothes and a mattress for you after I close up for the night. If I put a notice out now, I can even close a little early." Meili noted that Sabine was keeping quiet and honestly didn't look very happy.

"I will take my leave. I have to get ready for opening the café." She stated curtly. She gave Tom a quick kiss on the cheek after pulling him down so she could reach it. "Meili as a guest here, please do not get in Tom's way." She remarked as she left without giving Meili a kiss or hug. **_Is this the kind of woman mama became without papa? _**She wondered. **_I never would have thought she'd be so different._**

"I need to open the bakery, we're already late. Let me show you to my game room, that's where you'll be sleeping." He led her to a thin staircase that she'd never seen before and up to the game room, her room. It was so different and the size of the TV in there was astounding, along with so many different game consoles set up with it. She found herself getting more excited about changes to what had once been her room.

"I can just sleep on the couch." She offered. She wondered if she'd ever get to use to hearing that accent in her voice.

"No no no, I will not have my daughter couch surfing in my home." He remarked. She looked towards the ladder that lead up to the little platform below the trap door / skylight that lead to the roof.

"If we get a futon, we could put it up there and I can look out on the stars while I go to sleep." She suggested. She'd had her own bed before as well as a futon mattress on that platform in her previous life. At least that way she could look out onto the stars which should have remained the same.

"You won't fall off that?" He asked.

"Of course not. It would be just like a bunk bed."

"Okay." He agreed. He took a little time to familiarize her with the TV and the games, so she had something to do while he worked.

"Papa, do you mind if I help you out in the bakery?" She asked.

"Of course you can." He smiled "I would love to have my daughter help me in the kitchen." Although he knew it was still a little questionable that she was his daughter, something about her felt right. While she'd been in the bathroom, he and Sabine had discussed the possibility of getting a DNA test done. Just looking at her, he was certain she was his daughter though, and Sabine was certain he was the only one who could have been. The test would be needed if he wanted to make sure to keep her in Paris with him if Sabine decided to make her go back to China. He didn't think Sabine would force her to go at this point, but she also seemed very upset the girl was there. He knew enough to know he didn't know her well enough to figure out her reactions.

Tom was impressed at how much Meili knew her way around a kitchen. It didn't surprise him though. Sabine had told him there were three kinds of people in her family: Those who cook, those who did martial arts and those who cooked and did martial arts. He was pretty certain Sabine was part of the later, but she never confirmed, but since she was extremely limber.

Actually while he watched her, not only did she know her way around a kitchen; she seemed to know her way around _his_ kitchen. In so many cases he didn't have to tell her where anything was, and she knew how to make most of the pastries the bakery sold. That seemed a little odd to him although he supposed his layout was fairly standard. If her family did as much in the line of cooking as Sabine had suggested, then she'd obviously been in a number of kitchens and could guess where the most efficient areas were for things to be kept.

* * *

**D**

* * *

Nino opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of his room in the darkness of the morning. He yawned and rolled onto his side, glancing at the alarm clock. It was so early. He yawned. He'd had such a strange dream. Staying at Adrien's place, seeing the bodies of Ladybug and Hawk Moth. He really hoped his actual stay would be less uneventful.

* * *

**E**

* * *

Adrien woke up and looked around his room. He couldn't remember going to bed. He sat up and saw that Nino wasn't on the couch. He looked at his desk and all their phones were still on the charging pad. He figured Nino must have been in the bathroom, so he got up and left the room heading to one of the main bathrooms to relieve himself. He frowned as he remembered something strange. He went back to his room and up the staircase. He tried to move one of the bookcases. It didn't move. He went to the next bookcase and tried. Again it didn't move. He did this for all of them. Nothing. Not one moved. *** He frowned again.

"Was I just dreaming?" He said to himself. "I remember seeing Ladybug and Hawk Moth, at least I think I saw them. I'm positive one of these bookcases moved last night." He tried them all again. He slid down the fireman's pole back to the bottom floor and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Nino, Nino are you almost done?" He asked. There was no answer. He tried the door. It opened. "Dude, if you're stinking up my bathroom I'm going to be pissed." He called out. There were no unusual smells nor was there anyone in there. "Huh, maybe he went to see the girls." Adrien headed for Chloe's room.

"Chloe. Alya." He called out. There was no reply. He opened her door slowly. Chloe often entered his room without invitation, but Adrien generally felt uncomfortable about doing so with her room ever since he'd walked in on her changing a couple years ago. When he looked around, he saw no one. **_Did they go to the kitchen?_**

Adrien headed to the kitchen. Again, no one was there. He was starting to get worried. He didn't want to go to Nathalie, partially because he was afraid she wouldn't be there either. He heard the sound of Chloe's gate chime ring through the house. He rushed to the intercom to look through the camera. He got a brief glance of Chloe and Alya both huffing and puffing as if they were out of breath. He rushed to the door to open it for them. They both collapsed to their knees in front of him. If not for the expressions they wore, he would have made a joke about them kneeling before him.

"She's here." Chloe finally said.

"We saw Marinette." Alya breathed.

As tired as they had been, both Chloe and Alya had to practically tackle Adrien to stop him from running out to find Marinette. In fact, they each held onto a leg and were dragged slightly. Finally Alya had to yell out.

"You don't even know where we saw her, where exactly do you think you'll be going!" That caused Adrien to pause.

"Where did you see her?" He asked his tone more serious then they'd ever heard from him.

"We need to talk about this, she's not exactly Marinette." Chloe explained. She watched his serious/excited expression fail.

"We should get Nino and talk about it together." Alya suggested in a manner that was more of an order then suggestion.

"He wasn't with you?" Adrien asked. They pair shook their heads.

"I woke up in my room this morning." Alya stated.

"I woke up at the hotel, in my room there." Chloe added.

"Do you think Nino ended up back in his room then?" Adrien asked. At the same time that he was asking, Nino was in fact still in his bed having just rolled over to his other side where he cuddled with a body pillow.

* * *

**F**

* * *

Since they had Nino's phone still, the trio headed for his place to meet up with him, having decided that since three of them ended up in their own beds, he probably had too.

"Dude's what up?" He asked when he answered the door. He was the only one home and looked like he'd just gotten out of bed.

"We have a lot to discuss." Alya stated as she lovingly shoved him out of the way so everyone could enter. Nino went to the refrigerator and grabbed some drinks as they sat around the kitchen table. He noticed that Adrien seemed antsy.

"Chloe and I ran into each out as we were heading back to Adrien's house." Alya started.

"Literally, I might add." Chloe added. Alya sighed.

"We saw a girl running down the street through the early morning tourists. Her eyes stood out, those blue eyes from our dreams, so we followed her. We got there in time to hear her yell out Mama and Papa directed towards Sabine and Tom." Adrien had leaned forward as he listened with excitement burning in his eyes.

"We said her name behind her and she turned to us, she replied with our names and hugged us, right before she fainted."

"Is she all right?" Adrien asked concerned.

"It seemed like she was. After listening to Sabine and Tom discuss how Tom was likely the father."

"A very uncomfortable discussion." Chloe interrupted and Alya just nodded in agreement that time.

"But yeah after a very very uncomfortable discussion she woke up and went to use the bathroom. The thing is, her name isn't actually Marinette, it's Meili. Tom doesn't know her, but is letting her stay with him."

"She also didn't look like the Marinette from the photos. She was dressed more, um Chinese, and had really long hair, unless it was a wig." Chloe spoke. "She had the same face any eyes though.

"The problem is, she didn't acknowledge us after she woke up. We were only their briefly after she got out of the bathroom, long enough to hear what the final plans were, but when we left she just waved good bye to us, she didn't use out names or act at all like she knew us."

"But you're sure she called your names earlier?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, and actually I think she said something about us being alive, but I don't know about Alya but I was really so stunned that I barely heard anything she said."

"Yeah, the hug surprised me, I missed her speaking too." She cringed to herself about it.

"She hugged you?" Adrien asked sounding like a sad puppy. It was obvious he wanted the hug. Alya wanted to laugh at the expression on his face, but thought it would be cruel.

"So, what are we going to do?" Nino asked. The news about "Marinette" existing had taken the forefront in most of their minds.

"I think we should go see her." Adrien stated. "At least I know I want to go see her."

"Okay but should it be all of us or just some of us?" Nino asked. They all looked at each other unsure how to handle things. It was decided that Alya and Adrien would be the ones to go into the bakery and talk to Marinette/Meili.

* * *

**G**

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time Adrien and Alya opened the door to the bakery and were greeted by Meili behind the counter. She looked at them both and smiled.

"You are one of the girls who helped me this morning are you not?" She asked. "I apologize for my forwardness and subsequent fainting spell."

"No need to apologize." Alya remarked. "I was happy to help. Do you know who I am?"

"I believe papa said your name was Alya or what it Chloe?" She responded. "Maybe Chlalya?" She smiled at her own joke.

"It's Alya. I'm glad to see you seem to be okay now. Let me introduce my friend Adrien." She gestured to him.

"Hello Adrien. It is my pleasure to meet you." Meili stated. "Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked. Adrien for his part was looking at her. She had the same eyes that had captivated him from his dreams, but the way she talked was so different, and not just the accent, although that was really throwing him off. He didn't know what to say to her. He'd thought about what he'd want to say to her, to confess his feelings for her, the ones from the dream, but now that he was in front of her, he couldn't speak.

"We were hoping to pick up some things for dinner tonight." Alya jumped in seeing that Adrien seemed to have lost all ability to speak. "My friends and I are having a get together, you should come." She suggested.

"That sounds very pleasant" Meili replied. "But I as I am new here, and have finally met my father, I would very much like to get to know him better."

"I understand." Alya replied more then a little disappointed and listed off some items to purchase. Meili put together the order for them.

"Please visit us again sometime." Meili added once she handed the bag to Alya.

"We will." Alya grabbed Adrien's shoulder and turned him towards the exit. Right after they left Meili collapsed onto the stool behind the bakery case, her heart beating so rapidly, she'd been expecting it to burst from her chest. That had been the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life. All she'd wanted to do was jump over the counter and hug Adrien. The thing was, she'd spent more then an hour on her papa's computer looking up her former friends.

It had been right after Tom had looked up places in Paris to purchase a futon mattress. The plan was to close down the bakery about two hours early and go shopping. Along with the mattress, they would stop by a thrift store to get her some inexpensive clothes since hers went missing, and a boutique for her to get new lingerie, for as her papa had put it, "No one wants to wear used underwear." He was correct; she really did not want to get thrift store underwear. But once he was done with the mattress search, she asked if she could use it for a while to look up more local information herself. He left her alone to surf the web.

The first thing she looked up was Alya's Ladyblog. She was not surprised to see it did not exist. The second thing was Ladybug and Cat Noir. She saw a number of images of ladybugs and black cats and a few that had both. There was a rather adorable one of a black kitten with a ladybug on its nose.

She looked up Adrien Agreste after that. She was surprised at the lack of images available. The last time she'd looked him up, not that she was a stalker, there had been a hundred and three new images from the most recent Agreste Fashion Male Teen line of him. She had frozen on one photo in particular. It was an image of Lila Rossi and Adrien kissing on the lips. The image was from Lila's Instapic account with the caption **A rare moment of PDA with the Love of My Life. #LilaRossi #AdrienAgreste**. Like a movie heroine that everyone knows is about to do something stupid, she clicked on the pic to look at Lila's full roll of photos. She had a number of selfies, not surprising, and a bunch of Adrien. More then a few had her and Adrien in poses that made it appear as if they had a legitimate relationship.

She'd gone after him right away when she'd joined class previously, using the lie of being a super hero as her in with him. Here without Marinette and Ladybug to block her, it seemed she'd gotten him. It made her heart feel awful. **_Although with no Ladybug, no superheroes here, does that mean she connected to him in a more real way? _**She wondered. **_What if this version of Lila didn't need to lie to get him?_** She needed to stop and look something else up. She decided to look up Nino's information. She was relived to see he basically posted the same kinds of things he always had. Pictures at his DJ gigs, photos of him and Alya, him and Adrien, him, Alya and Adrien. **_Actually is that a picture with Chloe? Is that Chloe?_** She had looked very different when she'd seen her earlier, now she was very curious.

"She is an actress?" The idea seemed impossible, but there it was, she even had her own page on that movie database online. It also mentioned how she modeled as well. Now she was really wondering about the changes that had occurred in this version of reality or at least the catalyst.

"Hawk Moth, there is no Hawk Moth here, but how did that cause Chloe become an actress since she was like seven?" She asked herself. She turned her attention to Alya again. She'd only looked up her Ladyblog, but she remembered Alya had had a different blog before that one. It was still active. She looked at it. One of the first things she saw were photos from a gallery opening. It appeared as if Alya had actually modeled with Chloe, Adrien and Nino for some of the photos that were featured. She recalled vaguely seeing a couple of them when she first looked up Adrien, but ignored them because she didn't recognize anyone in them. Now she saw they were all in costumes. There were some historical ones, some Lolita styled ones, and even more modern elegant ones. She saw the photographer was a local actress and director named, "EMILIY AGRESTE!?"

"She comes in every so often." She heard her papa say as he leaned in to comment from what she said out loud. "She's really more down to earth then you'd expect from someone like her. I would have expected an actress to be really stuck up."

"I saw one of her movie once." She stated, at least she'd seen part of one of her movies. According to Adrien at the time, it had been her only movie. Here she was an actress and director. "I did not realize she lived here."

"Yeah, she's a darling of Paris." Meili frowned. She quickly turned to the computer and looked up Gabriel Agreste. He'd gone missing a number of years earlier while on a trip to China with his wife, Emilie Agreste. His clothing line had just started to become established when it had occurred and thus it had fallen apart with his lose.

**_I had asked for Hawk Moth to not be in a position to cause the deaths of Chloe and Alya, and now when I look at this world, Gabriel Agreste has been replaced by his wife, like the two Miraculouses had been switched by those voices. I thought he was Hawk Moth once, but when he became akumatized I dismissed that idea. Now I think I was right after all. Poor Adrien. Although it does seem like so many people have better lives because of it._**

**_What do I do though? It was obvious Alya and Chloe didn't actually know me, and now that I think about it, maybe they didn't actually call my name before either. I may have imagined it after hearing whatever they had said. I can't just go up to everyone I knew and say, Hi, you don't remember me but we use to be friends in a version of reality where I was a superhero, although you didn't know that either_**. She bumped her head against the desk as she sulked.**_ The only way this works out, is if I start over and pretend like I don't know anyone. Assuming I have a chance to meet them all again. Mama didn't seem to keen on having me here. What happened to her? Is she like this because she didn't have papa's love. If that's the case, then I'm responsible for her being this way. I need to find a way to fix it._**

"Meili, Meili." She heard her father say. He sounded like he'd said it a few times. She needed to get use to that name too.

"Yes Papa?"

"Can you watch the counter while I um, relieve myself."

"Of course Papa." She replied and went up just a few minutes before Alya and Adrein showed up, giving her a very difficult test on her resolve.

* * *

**H**

* * *

Meili had forgotten what a pain in the rear it was to try and move a futon mattress through the house let alone get it to that platform, but eventually her and Tom had accomplished the task. She'd been pretty happy with the clothing excursion as well. She'd picked up some shorts, pants, skirts, tops and dresses. Best of all, since her father had no idea about lingerie shopping, he'd brought her to one of the higher end boutiques that sold some really nice stuff. Meili felt a little bad about taking advantage of his lack of knowledge, but she'd never had a chance to get such high quality underwear before and it felt really good.

After she kissed her papa on the cheek and went to bed, she looked up at the stars through the skylight and enjoyed the fact that those were still the same. The problem was even hours after lying down, she couldn't fall asleep. She slipped out from the covers and opened the skylight / trap door that lead to the roof. She climbed out and looked around. The view itself was the same, but the roof was not. There were no plants, no makeshift table, no sign that anyone ever came up here. While she'd had stuff to focus on, Meili hadn't had time to really think about everything that had occurred, but suddenly looking at the bare roof it all came down on her at once. Meili fell to her knees and started to sob with her face in her hands. Her friends as she knew them didn't exist, her parent's weren't together, her mother was considering sending her back to China. It was too much for her. **_How am I ever going to get through this? _**

* * *

**I**

* * *

Meile woke up in the morning, back on her futon. She had only the vaguest memory of climbing back down the night before. She couldn't even figure out how long she'd been up there crying. She crawled to the end of the platform and made her way down to the floor. She didn't even know what time it was since she didn't have a cell phone and there was no clock in the game room. She went to the bathroom and took a shower before changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and heading down to the kitchen. She heard voices down there. Thinking maybe her mother had come back, she rushed the rest of the way and froze. Chloe was in the kitchen baking while Tom was at the counter, serving customers.

"Oh hi, Meili." Chloe said softly.

"Um hello." She replied cautiously.

"I'm Chloe, in case you didn't catch my name yesterday.

"The other girl from when I fell over?" She asked. Chloe nodded.

"I'm glad to see you looking well." It was a surreal moment for her, entering the kitchen and finding Chloe of all people baking.

"Thank you."

"Oh Meili," Her father stated. "Meili, Meili" He repeated.

"Oh I'm sorry." She replied. **_Will I ever get use to hearing that name?_**

"I'm sure all this is a bit overwhelming for you." He gave her the excuse she needed.

"It is, so different from what I am use to." It wasn't a lie. Chloe baking in itself was a huge difference to her.

"Well, this is Chloe, I think she already introduced herself. She started helping me out a few weeks ago. I've been teaching her how to bake. Her crescents are actually really good." Chloe blushed a little and smiled. "I'm teaching her some other recipes now. If you'd like to join us, please do, but please don't feel as if you have to. I know you're still getting use to everything."

"Thank you papa. I think I'll take a rest. I did not sleep well last night."

"A new place, I'm not surprised. I always have trouble sleeping when I'm in a strange bed. Made things really interesting when I was traveling to so many different countries in my youth."

"You'll have to tell me those stories." She suggested. She really didn't want to see Chloe right now. She didn't want to see anyone if she could help it. She really wasn't mentally prepared for it.

"I will." He stated with a smile. She glanced at Chloe again. It was so strange to see her there like that, doing the kind of things she use to do. As she turned to leave, Chloe spoke.

"I hear you met my brother yesterday too."

"Your what?" She asked. **_What brother? Since when did she have a brother? Did that much change?_**

"Yeah, well, he's not actually my bother by blood or anything." She continued.

"Adopted?" Meili asked trying to figure out who that was.

"Not really, more like I was." She laughed. She hated to admit it but Chloe had a really pleasant laugh when she wasn't being evil. "Adrien's like my brother. He came in with Alya, the other girl from yesterday."

"Adrien? Your bother?" The confusion in her head felt like a dam bursting in her brain.

"Yeah, I was practically raised by Emilie, his mother." Chloe's expression when she spoke showed the love she felt. **_Wow._** "Anyway, I just thought I'd say something. You're new here and if you need people to show you around, Adrien, Alya or I would be happy to do so. Even Nino would. He's Alya's boyfriend, and a bit of a goofball, but he's a great guy, except when he refuses to try my baked goods." Her expression changed to one of annoyance. She couldn't help herself and Meili smiled a little, but turned away from Chloe as she did so and went back up to her room, scratch that, her papa's game room.

She'd taken some boxes from the bakery, and used them as makeshift furniture for her clothes, at least until they knew what was going to be happening to her and maybe got real furniture. Tom planned on getting a DNA test done as soon as possible so if Sabine did decide to send Meili back, he could start legal proceedings to keep her in Paris. She still couldn't believe how different her mother was. It was disheartening.

As she moved some of the boxes that made up her clothing containing furniture, her purse dropped out of one. Meilie's eyes went wide. With everything else going on, she'd forgotten about her purse and suddenly she felt extremely guilty about it. She grabbed it and went up the ladder to her futon and then out the skylight where she could have some privacy. Once there and alone, she opened her purse to confirm what she'd yesterday. She had the Ladybug Earrings, the Cat Ring, the Bee Comb, the Foxtail Necklace and the Turtle Bracelet in her purse. She felt her heart skip a beat as she picked out the earrings and put them on.

"Marinette, I'm so happy to see you!" Tikki exclaimed as the Kwami appeared.

"Oh Tikki, I'm so sorry I didn't get to this earlier." Marinette cried as she hugged her.

"It's okay Marinette, It's okay I think." Tikki looked a little confused as if she knew something wasn't right. She glanced down at the purse and saw the other Miraculouses in there. "What happened, why do you have all those?"

"I made a wish Tikki, I made a wish and everything is different now." She stated and went on to explain to the Kwami everything that happened, and what she'd witnessed to far.

"If there is no Hawk Moth and no other super villain took over for him, then I don't think there is a reason for me to keep my Miraculous." Meili stated. "I think I should return them all to Master Fu."

"Are you sure Marinette." Tikki paused. "Should I call you Meili as well?"

"I don't know, it's so confusing to me. How am I supposed to handle this? I can't even remember to respond to that name."

"You don't have to do it alone, you have me."

"Thanks Tikki." Meili smiled at the Kwami. The problem with giving the Miraculouses back to Master Fu was she wouldn't have Tikki anymore.

* * *

**J**

* * *

Meili helped Tom start the mornings baking before the bakery's opening. There was a knock on the glass of the front door and Tom left her to finish folding some dough. A moment later Chloe came in followed by Tom.

"Good morning, Meili." She called cheerfully.

"Um, good morning, Chloe." She replied. If she hadn't been in the middle of something, she would have left the room, but she couldn't do so while she was finishing the rolls she was working on. Chloe grabbed an apron and started on a batch of croissants, since those were the only item she knew how to make by memory. Meili continued to work while Chloe and Tom made conversation, finding them calling her name ever so often, but as before she forgot to actually respond to it. **_ I must look like a total airhead to them,_** she thought**_. I need to, wait, I got it._**

"Papa, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What would you have named me if you had been given the choice?" She asked.

"Ah, that's easy, I would have named you Marinette after my grandmother." He said cheerfully. Meili smiled. Had her back not been towards Chloe, she would have noticed the girl had taken far more interest in that then anything else that had been said.

"Papa, would it be good with you if I used the name Marinette while I live with you?" She asked. Chloe's eyes went wide with surprise and Tom's eyes got misty.

"Of course, you can!" He exclaimed and grabbed her up in a big hug spinning her around the room.

"Thank you Papa." She exclaimed back feeling a little dizzy.

Once the naming thing was taken care of Meili, now going by Marinette, excused herself to get some air. She left through the back way and started towards Master Fu's shop. It was early in the morning and there were few people on the streets except those heading to their places of employment and a handful of tourists enjoying the beauty of Paris at sunrise. Marinette decided to walk instead of taking a bus or even transforming. She wasn't even wearing the Ladybug Earrings.

It was strange walking through the streets of Paris without seeing poster or billboard of Adrien everywhere. That made sense though that with Gabriel Agreste gone and his brand dead, that Adrien wouldn't be a model for him. Since her wish had been to reset things so Hawk Moth wouldn't be in a position to kill Alya and Chloe, and Gabriel was gone and his previously late wife alive and in Paris, It seemed the best explanation was Gabriel Agreste had been Hawk Moth. Obviously it wasn't the only explanation, but she considered it the best. Though, she wondered, **_the thief had stolen both the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses, so does that mean Emilie Agreste has the Peacock one or was it lost forever?_**

Marinette froze in front of the door that would take her into Master Fu's shop, or what would have been Master Fu's shop. Instead the space was part of a café. She ducked away when she saw her mother through the window of said café. With her heart beating rapidly she rushed away from that spot. On the one hand, she now knew where her mother worked; on the other hand, Master Fu's shop was gone. She rushed back home.

"Melie, er Marinette, you're home." Tom stated when she came in the front door of the bakery. "Did you have a nice walk? You didn't get lost did you?" He asked. She could tell he had been worried but did want to seem to overbearing.

"It was enjoyable." She remarked. "Is your assistant gone?" She asked.

"Chloe? Yes she left a little while ago." She just nodded, not sure what to say.

"Do you need some more help with her gone?"

"If you'd like to." She nodded again and looked at what they had available. "How about I make macaroons?"

"We could use more." He replied as she headed to the kitchen. Since the bakery was empty he went back to instruct her on how to make them, only to see she'd started. He watched her in fascination. The techniques she used when baking reminded him so much of his own, plus she wasn't using a recipe either. She had it memorized, like any good cook who repeatedly made something. He hadn't used a written recipe himself for years, except when he experimented on new flavors or items. Then he noticed something that disturbed him. She was making **_his_** secret recipe for macaroons.

After she finished, he tried one. It was perfect, like she'd been making them for years herself. He supposed it was possible that someone else used the same recipe he did, maybe someone had tried his and recreated it, then taught her, before she knew she was his daughter. That was really farfetched. He needed to speak with her about it, but he'd wait until the day was over, until then he'd watch her more closely.

* * *

**K**

* * *

It had started to rain just before the bakery closed giving a more ominous feeling to Tom. He flipped the sign from "Open" to "Closed" on the kakery door and went up to the living room. Marinette wasn't there. He could hear the sounds of Ultimate Mecha Strike III from the game room. He went up the stairs. She'd placed a sheet of cardboard, made from bakery supply boxes, over the stairway to give herself a little more privacy, and he slid it aside.

"Oh Papa, do you want to play?" She asked and dug out the second controller.

"Sure." He remarked and sat as he took the controller. They started to play. He was impressed with her ability at the game. She was kicking his butt and he was getting annoyed. He pulled out his special move, the one that he used to defeat annoying little punks online, and she countered it easily and defeated him.

"I know there is something you're not telling me, Mei- - -rinette." Tom said softly as he set his controller on the table in front of him. She gave him a confused and innocent look. "You know my family's secret macaroon recipe by heart. Your baking techniques are nearly identical to my own, and you already seem to know all my moves in this game." She nodded reluctantly.

"Let us say something terrible happened one day, and a single person was given a chance to reset the world to save lives, but she had to make a couple of sacrifices to do it." Her words held a great deal of sadness.

"What kind of sacrifices?" He asked concerned.

"The first one was, she had to trade her life." She closed her eyes. "But she was willing to do that to save the others. The second one was harder. She had to sacrifice her parents love for each other." A tear slid down her cheek. "She would be put in a position to drain the air from the tire on a bicycle because it would mean her parents would not meet and would not fall in love. She was assured that they could always find love, just not with each other." Tom was at a loss for words. He just continued to stare at the girl, but she wasn't done yet.

"Then she wakes up cold and confused only knowing that she was not even supposed to wake up. Once she realizes that she was there, she rushes off to find her parents. She is even more surprised and thrilled when she sees her parents together, but then her mother calls her name, and it is not the name she had before. Then others she knew before are there, but they do not know her either." She paused again and took a deep breath. "Because unlike everyone else in her city, she has her original memories intact instead of the new memories everyone else does. It is like she is in a strange new country where she recognizes everyone and everything, but nothing is the same."

"That is a incredible story Marinette, and it sounds crazy and impossible." Tom spoke. "And I would have to be insane it believe it, but I do believe it." He remarked and hugged her. "I've traveled the world, and I've met people who could do amazing and impossible things, why not my own daughter? Besides the next best explanation is that you traveled back in time or something." He gave her a smile.

"Thank you Papa." She replied and cried softly on her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me about the things that I don't remember." He suggested curiously.

* * *

**L**

* * *

The bakery door had been left unlocked and Sabine went inside to get out of the rain, not thinking about it as she had other concerns on her mind. Meili had some explaining to do as far as she was concerned. The first thing she'd done when she'd gotten home the day her daughter had shown up was call her uncle to find out how her daughter had come to be in Paris, and how she'd figured out who her father was, when she herself had not idea who Meili's father was. She tried a number of times to contact her uncle but it took a few days to actually get in touch with him.

"Why is my daughter in Paris and not there with you?" She asked speaking in Mandarin. It was the only time she really used her native tongue, and truthfully, she spoke to her uncle more then she did her daughter. Being a single mother was tough in any country but more so in China, especially when that child was a girl. She'd been grateful when her uncle agreed to raise the girl. As much as Sabine had not wanted to be a parent, she didn't feel right about ending the life of the child, after all, she had felt some strange connection to the man who she believed was the father even if she didn't even know his name. She should have stolen his ID along with his cash.

"Why wouldn't Marinette be in Paris?" Her uncle had replied. She frowned.

"What? Who's Marinette?" She asked confused. He was quiet for a moment then when he spoke he didn't sound quite right to her.

"Meili had discovered something about her father and left. I attempted to contact you but had no luck." His voice sounded almost mechanical, not tinny mechanical, but emotionless mechanical. She finished up with her phone call and sat at her table. She was certain her Uncle had called her daughter Marinette, and was surprised that she would have been with him. The name Marinette also gave her a strange fluttery feeling in her heart. It was while she was sitting there going over the conversation that she noticed the large envelope on her table. It bore no markings. She pulled it over to herself and opened it. Inside was documentation, the kind Meili would need not only to be in Paris, but also to attend school during the next term. The forms were in her handwriting, thought she knew she didn't write them. It was unlikely that Meili could have forged them, since if she wrote to her family in China, it in kanji not in a Romanized form, meaning Meili wouldn't have a sample of her handwriting to use to forge the French forms. There was something that disturbed her even more then the handwriting though, especially after the conversation she'd just had. Her daughter was listed as **_Meili "Marinette" Cheng._**

With that information in hand, Sabine headed to the bakery in search of an explanation from her daughter, since she had no idea who else to talk to. She had not intended to sneak into Tom's home, but she had, and thanks to her skills both from her time as a thief and the family training, she was able to quietly sneak around. Because of those reasons, she overheard the conversation between "Marinette" and Tom. She didn't move as she listened, and much like Tom, as unbelievable as the story sounded, she believed it. She stayed long enough to hear "Marinette" as Tom had started to call her, talk about the life together the three of them had in her memories. It reminded Sabine of the kind of life she'd wished for when she was a child. She continued to listen until her daughter trailed off as if falling asleep, and then she snuck out. The rain outside hid the tears she'd shed from view of anyone who might have seen her.

* * *

**M**

* * *

"When talking to Tom, she'd asked what name he would have chosen for her if he'd been given the choice. He told her Marinette, and she asked if it would be all right for her to use that." Chloe explained to Adrien, Alya and Nino. They were still all at the Agreste Mansion as the original plan had been to stay for a week. Previously during the school term, Chloe had been stopping by the Dupain Bakery once or twice during the week, and on the weekends to help out. With Meili, or Marinette there, she'd been going every morning to try and observe her.

"So we still don't know if she actually has any memories or dreams from before the Great Cataclysm like us?" Adrien put out there.

"No, aside from that first moment with Alya and me, she hasn't done anything to suggest she does. Although I do feel like she's avoiding me."

"Who wouldn't" Nino quipped. Chloe shot him a dirty look.

"Hey, if you had just tried my baking the first time, I wouldn't have had to tackle you." She replied irritated.

"Anyway, back to the problem at hand." Alya sighed. "She just doesn't seem to be interested in socializing with us, or anyone but her father right?" Chloe nodded.

"Dudes, what if she only had enough memory to get to her parents?" Nino suggested.

"That's possible, I guess." Adrien agreed in a disheartened manner. All he wanted to do was to get a real chance to talk to the girl, literally, of his dreams.

"I hate to suggest this,"Alya started, "but maybe she's not even the same Marinette we saw in the coffin. She has the same face and the same eyes, but nothing else is the same. I mean hair does not grow that long in like, well it probably took her a couple years to get hair long enough for that hair style."

"Yeah, and I guess based on the conversation between Tom and ah, Sabine, she's been around and active in China for years." Chlose added as Adrien rested his head on his desk and sulked.

"Maybe it's time we just like confronted her about it." Nino suggested. "We could totally just go there in the morning and like when Tom lets Chloe in we could all go in and like say something that just like hints that we know something and see how she reacts. Like dude if she gets all surprised, then we know she knows something and she'll know we know something. It's like a totally win win scenario."

"You know except for the part where we all enter like a bunch of thugs getting ready to rob the place." Alya remarked annoyed. The problem was, Nino had the best plan she could think of and she'd been thinking a lot about it.

* * *

**N**

* * *

Marinette woke up a little earlier then normal and went down to the bakery. She noticed that Chloe was outside the door waiting to be let in. She also noticed Chloe wasn't alone. Marinette sidled along the side, out of site from the door and looked out the window. Alya, Nino and Adrien were with Chloe. She felt a little panicked. **_Why are they all here today?_** She wondered. She snuck back the way she came and headed up to the game room. As she slipped the boxes over the stairway, she heard the sound of Chloe knocking; at least she assumed it was Chloe. She then heard Tom's heavy footsteps heading down to the bakery. A few moments later, those heavy foots steps and a few lighter ones sounded as if they were heading up towards her.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you guys." Her father stated. "She hasn't spend any time with anyone but me. I'm sure she'd like to spend some time with friends or kids who could become her friends." **_Crap, he's bringing them up to my room, er the game room._** She was having trouble trying to think of it as her room since it didn't look like her room.

She grabbed her purse and opened it. She pulled out the Bee Comb and slipped it into her hair.

"My Queen," said, the yellow and black Kwami who appeared.

"Pollen, buzz on." She whispered. She felt the transformation over her body. She couldn't help but look at the mirror on the wall, one of the newer items added recently to make it feel more like her room. She had not turned into the Queen Bee that Chloe had, instead she wore a mini dress, mostly yellow with a black stripes starting at her waist, to a thick black stripe along the tight skirt. It was sleeveless but her arms were covered with opera length yellow gloves with black stripes and her hands covered in total black. There were black leggings under the dress and down her legs, with yellow knee length boots, with black soles, and black stripes at the top. Her hair changed into a ponytail that was mostly yellow with black stripes through it. The mask was the only thing that looked like the same as when Chloe transformed. Queen Bee wasted no more time as she leapt to her futon and then snuck out the trap door. She heard voices in her room just as she tossed her top to swing away.

She swung past three streets before she finally stopped on a rooftop near a large chimney. Her heart was pounding like crazy. It was the first time since she'd woken up on the Eiffel Tower that she'd used a Miraculous. It wasn't the first time she'd worn one, or all of them though to be precise. Even though she wasn't wearing any of them when she was interacting with people, even her father, when she was alone, she would put all of them on, not because she wanted the powers of them, but at Tikki's request. When they hadn't been able to find Master Fu's shop, and it became obvious she wouldn't be able to give him back the Miraculouses, Tikki asked her to wear all of the Miraculouses whenever she felt comfortable doing so.

"When a Miraculous isn't touched or worn, the Kwami are sort of trapped, unable to really exist, but knowing they didn't." She explained to Marinette. "Unless the Miraculous was in Master Fu's phonograph. It links us to our home dimension. When the Miraculouses are in that special box we can all get together and play and well, not be alone." Marinette agreed to wear them all, allowing the Kwamies to be free and play together or whatever else they wanted to do, but only when she was alone. She didn't want the temptation to use them. The last thing she wanted to do with this new life was be a superhero, which made her choice to escape those who had been her friends, by use of the Bee Miraculous, unfortunate.

She'd been sitting on the roof for at least an hour when she heard a scream. She couldn't help herself as she got up and rushed in the direction of it. She'd noticed that some woman was running down the street with a baby carriage in front of her. When she hit a bump the carriage tipped over, the woman grabbed the now screaming baby out of it and ran. Another woman was running after yelling that her baby was being kidnapped. Before she knew what she was doing, Queen Bee launched herself into the air.

"Venom." She cried holding the top that now pulsed with its power. She tossed it on its string and hit the running woman in the back, instantly freezing her. Queen Bee landed a moment later and pulled the baby from the paralyzed woman. The mother rushed to her, as Officer Raincomprix, who had also heard the screams, showed up.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She cried tears of join as she took the baby from Queen Bee.

"Who are you?" Roger asked.

"You can call me Queen Bee." She sung slightly wincing slightly as she realized she'd sung part of the one Lorde song. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to sing that." She added as she scratched her head in an embarrassed manner. She froze. She hadn't said that in an accent, or at least not in her Chinese accent. Her voice had sounded normal mostly.

"I'm not sure I approve of people running around in vigilante costumes, but I'm glad you were here Queen Bee. Now if you'd like to come down to the station, and explain what you did and who you really are."

"I'm really sorry, I can't do that." She remarked as she tossed her top and used it to swing away. "But don't worry, that paralysis should wear off shortly." She called back as she vanished.

* * *

**O**

* * *

"Hold on, isn't that supposed to be me?" Chloe asked annoyed after the news Report from Nadia Chamack aired. For being one of the two people against looking into the superhero thing, she seemed really upset about someone else being one in her stead.

"Do you think it was Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Dude, wouldn't she have been a Ladybug though?" Nino asked.

"You don't think that other people are now superheroes do you?" Alya asked sounding slightly upset and disappointed.

"Maybe." Adrien replied also sounding disappointed mixed with a hint of bothered. "But is Marinette involved or not? We have no idea if she had the Miraculouses right?"

"I've never seen her wear any of them at the bakery." Chloe confirmed. "So maybe these are new people since none of us are involved." Adrien hit his desk in frustration. It had been bad enough to him when she hadn't been at home when Tom Dupain had lead them up to her room, now to see at least one of their superhero identities running around.

"The costume was totally different then what I remember from the dream." Nino stated.

"That's right, it was different." Alya agreed and frowned. "Do you think they are different with ever user?"

"Probably." Adrien said. "We have a lot of questions and the best chance at some of them being answered is by talking to Marinette. I think we need to try and catch her." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**P**

* * *

For a period of time, just under two weeks, Marinette would transform using a Miraculous to escape from some combination of her former friends showing up to try and talk with her. _EVERY TIME_, she did so, there would be some crime occurring that she would then stop with no thought of what she was doing, or simply she acted before thinking. Worse yet, _EVERY TIME_, Nadia Chamack would be nearby enough to record at least part of it. Most of the time Marinette in whichever disguise she was using, would vanish without talking to anyone.

The firsts for her being that as Rena Rouge, she stopped a purse-snatcher. When they showed up after dark, she transformed into Cat Noir to escape only to take out a handful of bank robbers. In the case of Carapace, she was on a walk near the Seine River when she saw the group heading her way. She transformed, jumped into the river to hide under the turtle shell and ended up saving a drowning victim. Each costume, looked at least a little different then the original versions her friends and teammate wore. What had stood out to her was that Cat Noir's and Carapace's costumes both kept a very masculine look to them, although she noted that they would have been rather sexy on the guys who had worn them. One of the things she would never admit out loud to anyway was she had a certain appreciation for the body hidden under Cat Noir's costume. She did enjoy looking at him when he wasn't paying attention, the same way she looked at Adrien when he was in his fencing gear.

In what had been the most spectacular and best-captured moments of Queen Bee, she'd actually rescued Chloe from being hit during a traffic accident. For her, it had been one of the most awkward moments, and the look she got from Chloe had been very confused and maybe even annoyed. She did not stop to speak with the former Queen Bee, instead heading to help first responders help rescue people from the cars. She found herself surprised when she looked over and saw Chloe doing the same.

* * *

**Q**

* * *

"I give up." Adrien grumbled from his pillow as he laid face down in it. His friends were all in the room with him. He rolled his head over to free his mouth for more talking that would not include tasting his pillow with every word. "Either she is doing an extremely good job of avoiding us, or some higher power doesn't want us to spend time with her." He sounded so very defeated.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that every time we try to speak with her, a superhero is spotted." Alya stated. "I think she's using those powers to escape us. If that is the case, she's intentionally avoiding us. I want to know why."

"But dudette, aren't we totally pushing it too hard?" Nino asked. "Don't you think that if we keep trying to force it, we'll just make her avoid us all the more?"

"Besides, Adrien and I will be gone for a while after tomorrow since I'll be filming my next movie, so I wont even be helping Tom at the bakery."

"Oh yeah," Alya sighed then asked, "Why does Adrien have to go with you?"

"Because mom and Nathalie don't trust him home alone, and Nathalie has to come with as my agent and guardian." Chloe grinned.

"It was just one dog, I didn't expect it to run wild in the house. Can't they just forgive and forget."

"I think mom would have been more willing to do so had the dog not ripped apart and peed all over her wedding dress."

"Ugh." He complained. "Anyway, I think maybe Nino is right. Why don't we cool it at least for while. Chloe is the only one who's had any luck and that's from helping out at the bakery." He sat up and held up his hand as he noticed Alya about to speak. "and I think it would look a little weird if anyone else offered to help there all of a sudden." Alya's head fell, meaning she agreed but didn't want to actually admit that she agreed.

* * *

**R**

* * *

When Marinette returned to the bakery after her latest escape adventure, Sabine was waiting for her with Tom. It was one of those moments where she felt sick to her stomach. She was certain something horrible was about to happen because they both looked so very serious.

"This was delivered to my apartment." Sabine stated as she pointed out a large backpack. It was the sort you saw in camping movies. It was green, with a metal frame and had a sleeping bag rolled up and attached on the bottom. Marinette couldn't help but wonder what was in that backpack, but she didn't make a move towards it.

"Thank you." She responded softly. She found herself having a hard time meeting her mother's eyes.

"I also found your paperwork. Everything you need to be in Paris." She held a large envelope out to her. Marinette did take that from her. "It includes the paperwork for you to go to school next term at Francoise Dupont." Marinette's eyes went wide. All the effort she was making to stay away from everyone, and here she was going to end up back in school with them. **_Maybe I won't have the same class._**

"I had stopped by here a couple weeks ago, when you were playing a video game with Tom." She continued. "I overheard your conversation about the sacrifices you made." Now Marinette was in a real panic. From what she'd learned of this version of Sabine Cheng, the woman might have her committed or something worse. "And between that, the reaction of my uncle when I first asked him about you being here, and those forms just showing up already filled out in my handwriting, I have to say, I believe your story." She smiled sadly while Marinette just stared at her. "The way you described us as a family, is the sort of family I had dreamed of having since I was a little girl. I was hoping you and your father would be willing to give me a chance to try and become part of that with you both.

"Of course Mama!" She screamed and leapt into a hug with her mother. Tom came up on the side and engulfed them both in his arms. After that, they spent time talking. Sabine would be spending more of her free time at the bakery with them as they tried to feel out what their new lives together would entail. However, Sabine did need to go to work and left Marinette alone with Tom who wanted to speak with her about something else.

"I've seen how you've been avoiding Chloe, Nino and their friends." He started. "Does that have anything to do with the ones who died before?" As her father said it, she knew it was exactly that, she just hadn't put it all together herself.

"Yes," She admitted both to him and herself. "Alya and Chloe were the ones who died, while Nino could have died from his wounds. Adrien wasn't there, but since he's Chloe's brother and Nino's best friend, he's kind of been avoided by association." Tom could sense an additional sadness in the way she spoke of Adrien, but filed it away from later consideration.

"If they were your friends before, and I'm just assuming that's true, why are you avoiding them?"

"Because I am not supposed to even exist." She stated flat out. "I was supposed to be a sacrifice for them to live. What if I start to spend time with them, and it is taken as breaking the trade I made, and they die again?" Truthfully, it was the same reason she'd not used the Ladybug Miraculous, she was afraid it would void her deal with the gods of the Miraculouses.

"It seems to me that the universe found a loophole for you. You were still born, but not because of the love of your parents, at least not at the time. The fact that you're here at the same time that your mother and I have started dating, tells me that fate wants you here, and I can't believe that fate would place you here and then take your friends away again." Marinette smiled. **_Papa has a point. I was still born, and considering how every time I us a Miraculous to escape them, there's a crime, it seems like fate wants me to be a hero._** She hugged her father.

"Thanks Papa."

* * *

**S**

* * *

Marinette slipped the earrings onto her ears as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tikki floated next to her looking extremely excited. Marinette smiled.

"Tikki, spots on!" She called out. She felt the familiar energy along her body as she transformed into. . . Ladybug? The costume she saw in the mirror was much different then her previous one. Even though the others looked different, she'd expected hers to be the same, since it had been hers before.

The first thing that stood out to her was the long black boots that went almost to her thighs but seemed to dissolve into the red costume under them. A matching set of black gloves went halfway up her upper arm, once more fading into the red costume. Fading might not have been the right word, it was more little tendrils of black joined with the red of the costume under it. Around her waist appeared to be a corset like belt, also in black. She wondered if her new costume was the result of her using both her Miraculous and Cat Noir'. She didn't have cat ears or claws and her mask looked the same.

Once she got past those changes, she noticed a couple others. The suit had three cut outs on it that showed her skin under it. On each shoulder there was a cut out that extended from her collarbone to a dozen or so centimeters above the glove top. The final cut out was positioned to show off her décolletage. She wasn't one to normally wear clothing that showed off her cleavage, so she was surprised to see how much she actually had. She couldn't help herself, she leaned forward a little and pulled her arms in a little to extenuate it. She whistled at her reflection and started to giggle.

"Maybe I should consider some lower cut tops in the future." She suggested to herself and glanced over at the backpack her mother had dropped off. She was still curious as to what was in it. She looked at the sleeping bag attached to the bottom and saw what appeared to be some poles for tent. **_If I had the proper memories, would I remember backpacking my way here?_** When she opened the back it self, she found on the top was a camping cooking kit, empty canteen, then some clothes. A pair of jeans, denim shorts, tee shirt. Under those, a laptop, tablet, and cell phone, but none of which matched the ones she remembered from her past life. Under the electronics, basic underwear, then under those, different currencies, again giving the impression of that she would have been traveling across land rather then flying. The rest of the clothing were nicer undergarments, a couple more cheongsam style dresses and tops. Buried in the zippered pockets, miscellaneous items that would have been handy, such as tools, sewing supplies, matches, shoes for hiking, and other odds and ends. She felt a little cheated not knowing what experiences she'd missed.

She found in the packet of documents her mother hand gave her included a passport, again hinting that her travel plans seemed to be over ground, and it looked as if she'd started shortly before the "Great Cataclysm". She had heard of the earthquake, and the date it occurred. She realized right away it was the explanation everyone accepted as the reason for the damage around Paris. When she looked at the passport again, it clearly showed her leaving China, but didn't show any other marks for travel. Admittedly she wasn't sure how it all worked, but she was certain there should have been markings from any country she went through at least up until the European Union, but there wasn't anything.

"Where was I during all of those weeks?" She asked but her thoughts were interrupted a moment later when she heard a number of sirens, as if police cars were rushing somewhere. As with so many times before, she moved without thinking and leaped to the skylight trapdoor and out to follow the sirens

"Time to Introduce Ladybug to Paris." She said as she tossed her yoyo to swing.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Bonus:**

**A Hairy Situation:**

Marinette had left her hair in the braids for a few days, not wanting to deal with her hair until she needed to wash it or maybe figured out another style to try. The washing it came first, and then the drying. The washing and drying took forever to do. However, with her hair wet, she was able to see that once unbraided, it was long enough to make it just about past her buttocks. After using a hair dryer to try and finish the drying as it was getting late, she put her hair into a couple of pig tails like she normally did before going to bed. When she woke up, she realized the mistake she had made.

She had rolled around enough in her sleep that her long hair had gotten rather tangled up in itself and on her. She grabbed a brush, a pick and a comb to try to untangle the mess. After a half hour of pain, sweat and tears, she grabbed a pair of scissors.

"That is it, I am done, I am done!" She exclaimed as she moved to cut off the pain causing locks. Since she was wearing the Miraculouses, Tikki, Pollen, and Trixx all rushed to stop her from doing that first possibly devastating slice.

"Remember how excited you were to have long hair Marinette." Tikki said, slightly panicked while trying to sound soothing.

"It'll be okay." Said Trixx as she tried to open Marinette's fingers to force a release of the sheers.

"Let go, let go, this is awful. I know why I never let my hair grown this long before."

"My Queen, please remain calm, we can help you." Pollen spoke with a bow.

"How?" She demanded. Pollen gave her a smile.

"Please put down the scissors and we'll show you." He responded. She did as told and the three Kwami's got to work. She watched in the mirror as the started to move through the hair, phasing in and out at points and pulling the tangles apart. It only took them about ten minutes and they were done. All the tangles were gone, and her hair looked wonderful.

"Wow, how, how do you know to do that?" She asked.

"Long hair has been around for thousands of years Marinette. You're not the first person we've had to make presentable." Tikki remarked with a laugh.

"So, um, how are you guys at styling hair?" She asked. The grin on Pollen's face actually terrified her a little.

**END.**

* * *

**NOTE:**

* * *

At one point when I typed in Martial arts, it ended up at Martian Arts. Pretty sure those are two very different things. :D

I'm not sure what I typed, but I ended up with Manatee instead of Marinette also. My typing is terrible.

*** So I don't know if I'll get a chance to work it in, but I picture in my mind someone going back behind the passages again and seeing some broken gears on the ground behind that bookshelf, because when Alya forced the secret passage open all the way, she broke the mechanism.

Another thing I'm not sure If I'll be able to work it in or not, but I know at some point Marinette will be thinking about how easy it was for her mother and father to both accept her story, and accept her as she is, even though there was supposedly another version of her. The truth being, that although there is proof there was a Meili running around China (yeah there will be something) the person she was supposed to be living with, doesn't know her. It's sort of like Meili only exists in people's memories when she needs to. Up until the point Sabine called her uncle, he did not need to be part of it, so he knew nothing of her, only of Marinette from before. Kinda the same reason why Meili's journey seemed to skip from China to France during the time that Marinette was in the Glass Coffin (just to make sure no one thinks there is a Meili running around as well as Marinette. :D I hope people will be like "Yeah, I caught that." Instead of like "oh, that's what you were trying to do."

I originally wanted to end this Chapter with her first day in class, but there is more I want to do with another character, and the longer I go here, the more confusion there will be for me, and the more liekly I'll screw something up. So up next, well I bet you can guess who the next character the focus will be on.

I do have a side story to write for Master Fu, since we now have Miraculouses being used. I also have plans to write what happened when the others all touched their Miraculouses, but I have like two and a half ideas on what happens there, and any of them will force the direction of the story, and I'd like to let it go where it will. So once that's set, I'll write that part as well as a bonus.

So as side bit, below is a scene from this chapter as I originally wrote back when I was working on Chloe's chapter in Bluebell eyes. Yup, I was thinking ahead to this even back then.

* * *

_"I know there is something you're not telling me, Marinette." Tom said softly as he set his controller on the table in front of him. She gave him a confused innocent look. "You know my family's secret Macaroon recipe by heart. Your baking techniques are nearly identical to my own, and you already seem to know all my moves in this game." She nodded._

_"Lets say something terrible happened one day, and a person was given a chance to reset the world to save lives, but she had to make a couple of sacrifices to do it." The words held a sadness he'd never heard in a voice before._

_"What kind of sacrifices? He asked._

_"The first one was, she had to trade her life." She closed her eyes. "But she was willing to do that to save the others. The second one, was harder. She had to sacrifice her parents love for each other." A tear slid down her cheek. "She would be put in a position to drain the air from the tires on a bicycle because it would mean her parents wouldn't meet and wouldn't fall in love. She was assured that they could always find love, just not with each other." Tom was at a loss for words. He just continued to stare at the girl, but she wasn't done yet._

_"Then she wakes up, the last thing in her head is the words, 'it's as much a punishment as a reward'. But she ignores those words, instead to rushes off to her home only to find that her Parent's don't remember her, and that even her best friend and her, I guess rival, maybe 2__nd__ worst enemy, don't remember her either." She still wasn't done. "Because unlike everyone else in her city, she has her original memories intact instead of the new memories everyone else has. That part, mostly likely the punishment the voice in her head had said._

_"That is a incredible story Mariette, and it sounds crazy and impossible." Tom spoke. "And I would have to be insane it believe it, but I do believe it." He remarked and hugged her. "I don't know why I believe it, but I do."_

_"Thank you Pappa." She replied and cried softly on her shoulder._

_"Why don't you tell me about the things that I don't remember." He suggested._

* * *

At that point I wasn't even sure Sabine would know here.

**I'm going to somewhat steal this line from someone else, I wish I could remember who wrote the original version, but - - -**

**_I run on Fuel and my fuel is Reviews, please keep me Fueled._ **

**LOL**

**As Always, Peace and Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dark Wings Will Rise**

* * *

**_Roughly six years ago._**

* * *

"I'm trying to get the director's chair for a new Snow White movie." Emilie stated to Robert. Robert was generally considered to be the greatest prop maker in the French movie industry. "I wanted you to put together the glass coffin for me." Emilie gave him her award-winning smile.

"Sure, but don't you think you're jumping the gun a little?" He remarked.

"Maybe, but really do you think they are going to say no to the woman director who just won three awards for her last movie?"

"Point taken, so what do you want?" He asked.

"I want the coffin itself to be pretty plain, after all it's what's inside that's important. Latches on the outside to hold it shut, although not air tight, for obvious reasons." She laughed and he smiled. "But I also want inside to have an emergency latch so if anything happens the person inside can get out on their own. But it should be hidden from view of those outside, but visible to the person inside."

"Got it."

"The base, I want to have a more foresty feel to it. Like it's made from the trunk of a large tree, maybe with branches spreading out at the top, and those branches are what holds the glass part. It will need to have wheels in it, maybe on a hydraulic system so we can move it around when needed and then raised or would that be lowered, well, wither way they need to be hidden when it's in place."

"Sure I can do that."

"The glass needs to be very strong as well to withstand something trying to break it. I don't want the occupant falling through the bottom or in case something gets dropped on it, I don't want it to break the glass and cut the occupant."

"Makes sense."

"And if you could make it seven feet, by three feet by two feet."

"That big? Are you going to have an amazon playing Snow White?" He asked jokingly.

"Not exactly." She replied with a slight grin. Robert just shrugged it off. It wasn't exactly the weirdest request he'd ever been given. A couple weeks later she returned and paid for the prop from her own account.

"They rejected me as the director." She'd announced dramatically with one arm raised to cover her eyes as she posed. "But I'll still take it. You did such a beautiful job and I love it. I will find a use for it. Maybe I'll produce my own version in the future."

"I can't believe it. They really rejected you?" Robert asked surprised.

"Yes." She sighed a little annoyed. "I wanted to do a more traditional Snow White movie, and apparently in our current entertainment climate, you're not allowed to have a Snow White who isn't some kind of vengeful sword wielding maniac." She grumbled. "I loved those traditional fairy tales and I wanted to make a movie that honored the source material."

"I feel bad, if you'd said that before I never would have agreed to make this, I mean I could have told you that making a classic fairy tale story to honor the classic fairy tale was never going to fly."

"You know, it's still worth it. I mean, if nothing else, I've got a beautiful piece for my home now." She smiled sweetly and asked him to show her how everything worked. She knew the movie she wanted to make, would not be approved, but that wasn't really the point for her, after all, she had her very own personal "Snow White" she wanted the glass coffin for.

* * *

**_Present(ish) day_**

* * *

About forty-nine hours after Meili Cheng had awoken on top of the Eiffel Tower, the sound of fists pounding on heavy glass could be heard throughout the hidden bunker of the Agreste mansion. It was a desperate kind of a sound, with panicked meaty hits that lasted a good five minutes. Then about two minutes later, the lid of the glass coffin opened and Hawk Moth climbed out. As he did so, his transformation ended. Nooroo sort of fluttered to the ground with no acknowledgement from Gabriel Agreste.

He looked at the glass coffin he'd been in with its fairy tale look, having no idea how he'd gotten in there. He tried to remember what happened. He could vaguely remember his last battle with Ladybug, one of the few where he was physically present. She must have put him in there, but for what reason? He'd been so focused on the coffin itself he hadn't immediately noticed his surroundings. Once he realized he was in his bunker, his eyes widened because he didn't see Emilie. He looked around quickly, not even the tube she'd been held in was there, only the one he'd found himself in. He rushed along the walkway and to the lift platform that would take him up to his office. Once there he froze.

The office, his office, was not as he remembered it. His desk was gone, replaced with a different one and there was a second desk fifteen feet from it. He saw a number of photo frames on the walls, ones he had not put up. Gabriel turned to see the painting he'd commissioned of Emilie that held the secret buttons to activate the hidden lift still in place. He glanced at the photos again, seeing fashion photography, many of what appeared to be a set of twins, as well as autographed photos of different celebrities. The twins in those photos actually bothered him for some reason, but he couldn't quite put a finger on why. He then noticed the multiple movie posters with Emilie on them.

"Some one is playing some kind of disgusting joke on me." He growled to himself, but he felt like that explanation was incorrect. Something was very, very wrong, but not the kind of wrong that was a practical joke. He wondered if maybe he'd died in his battle and somehow ended up in Hell. No, No, No. He needed answers and he needed them now. He left the office to look for Nathalie. She would be the best person to get answers from; she was his assistant after all. Virtually nothing went on in the mansion she did not know about.

As he stepped through the door, he saw the backside of a woman he did not immediately recognize. She was wearing a pair of low-heeled black booties, cutoff jeans and a black tank top. She had a messy braid of purple hair with red streaks in it. He noted that at least from the backside, she had the body of a model. But it was the hair that kept his attention. **_Purple and red. It can't be. She never put had that much purple put into her hair._**

"Nathalie?" He asked, his voice louder then he expected as it echoed in the foyer. She spun around in obvious surprise. He saw her face, and though her make-up was far less strict then he was use to, it was Nathalie. She didn't move, she just stared at him for long moments before rushing up to him.

"Gabriel, you're home!" She exclaimed as she gave him a hug. Even though she'd hugged him a number of times in the past as a way of giving comfort, this was not one of those. It was an excited/happy hug and a very awkward moment for him, mostly because he'd never seen her look so sexy before, outside of her use of a Miraculous.

"Of course I am, where else would I be?" There were too many confusing things going on for him; Nathalie's style of dress, her comment, her hug. None of those were normal for Nathalie.

"That's what everyone has been wondering about. Where you've been all these years?" She replied. "Wait, does Emilie know you're home?" His brain stopped working for a moment, well more then a, more like a whole bunch of moments. packed into a bouquet of moments.

"Emilie?" He asked sounding a little like a child that was lost in the woods, wanting to call out, but afraid that doing so would attract the monsters in the woods.

"You haven't seen her? Well I guess that makes sense, since she's in China, but I would have thought she'd found you and that's why you're here." This Nathalie was a lot more talkative then his Nathalie was. **_This one, mine?_** He thought. **_I've already separated her into different people. Why? _**

"Emilie's in China?" He asked. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he was already forming a hypothesis. He could clearly see an image of Ladybug combined with Cat Noir in his head and Nathalie mentioning him being gone for years as well as the other evidence he'd seen. He couldn't help it, he laughed. Nathalie looked surprised by his reaction.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Nathalie, I am far better then okay, or I will be as soon as I see Emilie again. Do you have a way to contact her?"

"Of course, I can call her." Nathalie stated.

"Great. Please do." She nodded and went to grab her phone from her pocket and realized how she was dressed. Previously when she worked for him, she always wore a suit of some sort, very proper and businesslike, and always from his fashion line.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I need to get changed." She cried embarrassed.

"Nathalie, I have no problem with how you are dressed. I'm assuming you work for Emilie now and not me, so you don't have to worry about my dress code." He paused. "Is it normal for you to be here while she's out of the country? "

"Of course, I watch the house and kids." She replied. She was about to hit the quick dial for Emilie when she heard the surprised question from Gabriel.

"Kids? Like, more then one?" He asked. **_Was Emilie pregnant when we first found the Miraculouses? Do I have another child?_** Even though he and Emilie didn't care, or hadn't cared if they had children, he had to admit Adrien was dear to him and another child would be wonderful, especially a daughter. He could already see fashion designs for a girl's line.

"Well sort of. Adrien and Chloe." She remarked.

"Emilie called our daughter Chloe? That seems strange after Audrey used that name." **_And especially how Audrey picked it_**, he thought but didn't bother Nathalie with those details.

"Um, Chloe is the Audrey one." Nathalie explained. "It's a long story, but the short version is, that while Audrey is in Paris, Chloe stays here." She smiled a moment. "She's even taken after Emilie as far as a careers go."

"So the Chloe who is part of the kids you mentioned is Chloe Bourgeois?" He did not sound to thrilled about it.

"Yes. She's also an actress and model." Nathalie explained. "In fact, I'm her manager."

"Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of Audrey Bourgeois is _your_ client as a manager?" He sounded very confused. "You're a talent manager?"

"I think I have a lot to catch you up on." She remarked. "But first, I think we should call Emilie." Gabriel swore at himself for getting distracted from the most important thing in his life, his wife Emilie. Nathalie slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Actually, Lets use the office phone. We'll want to try the satellite phone. She uses a Chinese made phone when she's there and doesn't like anything private or personal said over it. She's certain that they listen in on her conversations. With her connections in the government there, she'd know. Plus the connection with the satellite phone can be iffy depending on a number of factors and I'd rather not deal with the possibility of the cell cutting out during the call." **_She may look very different but that is so very Nathalie,_** He thought with a smile. He followed her into the office and to the second desk. **_Ah, that makes sense. It's her desk._** She set the phone to speaker and dialed. It rang a few times before it was answered.

"Are the kids all right?" was the first and slightly panicked words Gabriel hadn't heard in his wife speak in a decade. He couldn't help it as tears sprang to his eyes just from the sound of her voice.

"That kids are fine." Nathalie replied.

"Nathalie, I love you and all, but this phone is for emergencies, and if the kids are okay, I'm not sure what kind of emergency you could be having." Gabriel tried his best to control his emotions, but it was difficult, so very difficult.

"It's not exactly an emergency per say, but I thought it would be extremely important to you."

"Oh really? This ought to be good."

"I hope it is my lady." Gabriel spoke his voice wavering just a little. There was silence from the other end that lasted an eternity.

"Gabriel?' Her voice questioned and wavering also, like she was trying not to openly cry as he himself was. "You're awa. . ." She stopped a moment. "You're home?" The last piece of the puzzle, well last one he needed at any rate, was shoved into place with her words.

"I'm home." He replied. "I think we have much to talk about when you return."

"I'll take the first flight home." She stated.

"Um, there is a slight problem with that." Nathalie spoke up, surprising them both as they'd forgotten she was there. "It looks like there are some ugly looking storms forming in the area you're currently at. I can't get any travel plans to go through." Of course she started to looks for a way to get her home, Nathalie has always been so efficient.

"I will find a way." She stated

"My lady. Emilie, I want to see you more then you can imagine, or maybe you can, but I beg of you, do not do anything that might risk your safety. I would rather wait to see you then lose you ah. . . "He was about to say again, but he had no idea what this Nathalie knew and he didn't want to give anything away. "I don't want to risk you."

"I won't." She remarked a little disappointed but understanding. Nathalie left them alone after that to talk in private. Even so they still did not devolve any information dealing with the Miraculouses. Finally the pair ended their call.

"Nathalie, It's been decided that I shall remain a secret until Emilie returns, so we would ask you to keep that secret." Gabriel explained. "She feels it will be easier on Adrien if she's here then."

"That makes sense." She stated.

"I'll be staying in here for the time being. Emilie assures me the couch is very comfortable."

"It is." Nathalie agreed and turned away as she blushed, remembering a recent tryst she'd had with Emilie on that couch. The reality of Gabriel coming back hit her then. The arrangement she and Emilie had would be over. She was happy for Emilie and had been aware that while there had been the slightest chance Gabriel could come back, her relationship with Emilie wouldn't get any further. Now it was very definitive that their relationship wouldn't advance. She couldn't help herself, she wiped a tear from her eye. "If you need anything, just let me know. I should warn you though, Adrien and Chloe both have friends staying over this week so things will be a little more hectic."

"And we can't just send the three of them home?" It took Nathalie a moment to realize the third child he meant was Chloe. She's taken to thinking of Chloe as belonging in the mansion as much ant Adrien.

"Not unless you want to explain why." She replied.

"I understand. Can you do me a favor though, can you log me into your computer. I'd like to see what I've missed during my absence."

"Of course." She did so before leaving, returning after a few minutes with some reheated leftovers. Gabriel hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelled it. Nathalie left him alone to go about his searching. She wanted to ask him more about what had happened, but suspected that that information would have to wait until Emilie returned.

Gabriel sat at the computer and looked up Ladybug, Vat Noir, fixed his typo to Cat Noir and finally Hawk Moth. He then looked up his fashion brand, and the names of the apprentices he'd had over the years. Some of them still made it into fashion but many of them did not. He couldn't even locate any information on the girl from Adrien's class he'd been considering offering the position to. He recalled she'd mentioned that he had been her favorite designer and an inspiration.

"Perhaps without me here, she didn't end up having an interest in fashion. That's a shame. I could have used her in bringing my brand back to the forefront." He frowned. He even looked up some of his rivals; their designs were so blasé. It seemed without him, fashion lost a lot of its excitement. Still all the research cinched for him his theory and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever wish Ladybug made has returned Emilie. To me The fool has given me my greatest wish in the end, and now there are no heroes to interfere with us in the future."

* * *

**A**

* * *

Gabriel noticed a new alert pop up on the computer. On the screen came an image he did not expect nor want to see. Queen Bee in all her glory, sort of. Being a fashion designer, he noticed right away the differences in the costume. He quickly opened a new search for her, since he hadn't considered looking up any of the second string heroes earlier. The only thing that came up was information on the insect and a music video. Then he saw the liner at the bottom of the alert.

"Good Samaritan in Bee Costume Appears - Stops Kidnapping Attempt." There was no name for her given. **_Would this be her first appearance then? If she's untested, then perhaps I can easily get her Miraculous. _**He chuckled.

"Nooroo." He stated but didn't see his Kwami. "Nooroo?" He asked. He realized he hadn't see the Kwami since he'd climbed out of the coffin, then he only just noticed the creature briefly as he detransformed. Gabriel went to the lift and pressed the secret spots in the painting. As he was lowered to the bunker he thought about something. "There is no reason to go after that Miraculous. I've got what I've been wanting for all these years. Why risk dealing with superheroes again." He smiled. When he reached the bunker he noticed Nooroo on the floor. He rushed to the Kwami.

"Master." Nooroo said weakly.

"Nooroo, hold on, let me help you." Gabriel spoke. It took a few hours and more then the usual amount of snacks, but Nooroo was finally feeling normal. Gabriel sighed in relief. He wasn't sure what the future was going to hold, but he needed to make sure that Nooroo would be available for it.

* * *

**B**

* * *

It seemed as if everyday brought about a new version of a previously know (at least by Gabriel Agreste) superhero. Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Cat Noir and Carapace all showed up, and then randomly showed up again. None of them seemed to be working together and there was no Ladybug. Gabriel found that to be curious. He also found himself wondering if the revised costumes they wore meant that different people were the heroes, or if maybe the different costumes were the result of there being no Ladybug.

When he caught a live stream on the news with Queen Bee rescuing the Bourgeois girl from a likely death, he decided they probably were new individuals with the Miraculouses. At least whoever was giving them out had the good sense to not give the bee one to the Bourgeois girl. He always wondered why it was that Ladybug had gone back to the girl so many times with the Bee Miraculous. The first time was an obvious accident, the second time made a certain sense since it had been her father akumatized, but after that it seemed a little crazy. Of course the current version of the Bourgeois girl was actually a decent human being and not a worthless lump of meat and hair. He'd learned that much from his own investigations in the house, investigations that would have been easier if Emilie had been as concerned for safety as much as he'd been and added more inside cameras to the security system.

It was while he was contemplating the current group of Miraculous users that he heard the sound of the hidden lift moving. Since Nathalie had given no indication of knowing anything about the secrets of the mansion he wasn't sure who it could be and slipped behind the desk to hind if necessary. When he saw Emilie rise from the floor, he moved around to the front of the desk. The pair of them then just sort of stood staring at each other for a moment, then as if a queue had been given they rushed to each other and embraced, their mouths and tongues locking together in a fury of built up passion.

* * *

**C**

* * *

After the pair finished with their naked fun time and lay cuddled together on the couch Emilie rolled around in his arms to face Gabriel.

"You look older, but I really find the white hair to be very sexy." Her words whispered towards his ear.

"You look like you haven't aged a bit." He replied in hushed tones. She smiled.

"I think that's why at my age, I'm still playing the young single rather then the middle aged mother in movies." She laughed a little. Gabriel loved that sound, it warmed his usually bitter heart. "But now I think we have many things to discuss. I'm pretty certain you have an amazing story to tell me."

"Very much so, and I wish to hear your story as well." He replied and they spoke. He described to her what happened to her when they used the Miraculouses originally. She countered with her version of the same incident. He spoke about having her hidden away in the bunker and his quest to get hold of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses to bring her back from her death like state. She told him about her quest to find a way to heal his miraculous to awaken him. He spoke to her about raising Adrien and having their son model for him, while she talked about taking Chloe in and raising both kids together and the occasional use of both as extras in movies and Chloe's desire to follow in her footsteps.

"I have a very hard time with this version**** of the Bourgeois girl. It sounds like she is nothing like the one I unfortunately knew. But if Adrien isn't a model or trying his hand in acting, does he do anything productive?"

"He recently took up fencing. Apparently he's extremely good at it."

"He was the best in Paris. His only rival was the Tsurugi girl." Gabriel laughed.

"Kagami you mean. She's actually the one he's training with. She's also very cute. I'd love to get my hands on her." She gave a wicked little grin. Gabriel honestly had not idea how to respond to that. Although having learned of her interest in photography both landscapes and fashions, he figured it had something to do with that. He actually thought with her photography skills, she could be the one to take the pictures of Adrien to rebirth his fashion empire. He could easily imagine the publicity that would receive. Perhaps he'd involve the Bourgeois girl as well. She continued, "He also does some kind of gaming stream. I don't fully understand it all, but he has a following and makes money with it. Adrien has initiative and he's really happy, so I'm happy for him." Gabriel was quiet. He was very much aware that his version of Adrien had not been particularly happy often, and he knew most of it was his fault. He'd always planned to make it up to Adrien once Emilie was back with them.

They spoke more, mostly Gabriel talking about the final battle with the superheroes, leaving out the detail of Chloe Bourgeois being one of them especially one who was killed. Her affection for the girl was very evident, and although he was certain the killing overall wouldn't bother her, especially with what they'd done to her mother with their first Miraculous use, he figured she'd be angry about the Bourgeois girl's death.

"I've looked at the photos of the damages from the Great Cataclysm, and I am positive it's the same damage from my Akuma's attack."

"So you're suggesting that my reality was overlaid on yours." She suggested.

"More of less, yes."

"I think you're right. The you I had in my Snow White Coffin . . . "

"Snow White coffin?" He asked with a brow raised slightly.

"Yes my love, Snow White coffin, literally designed in mind for a movie I was mostly hoping to direct." She grinned. "So you are my little Snow White." She added and kissed his nose. He just shook his head. "But anyway, you were the younger self, the one I placed in the coffin, but after the Great Cataclysm and you were in your transformed state." Her eyes suddenly went wide as she remembered an important detail. "What happened to the girl who was with you?" She asked suddenly pulling away from him and standing up in her full naked glory.

"What girl?" He asked as he also joined her.

"The one in the black and red costume, she looked like she was fighting you."

"Sounds like Ladybug. She was with me in that coffin?" That news was very upsetting to him.

"I guess it was her. I didn't want to have any photo evidence of anything, so I don't have a photo to show you for confirmation." She frowned but described the girl to him.

"That was her. She was using both Miraculouses at the time. I believe she made a wish, and that's why things have been altered, and as far as I am concerned for the better."

"We still need to bring you back to the world of the living, and while I was in China, I was setting things up with one of the villages I was at for you to be quote, found." She explained. "I've done a little investigation into a number of things to help put together a reasonable explanation as to why you were missing for so long." He nodded.

"Gabriel, I've got dinner for you." Came the voice of Nathalie with a knock on the locked door. Emilie panicked and started to gather the clothes that belonged to her that were spread across the room. Gabriel gave her a confused look.

"I used my Miraculous to get here, so Nathalie doesn't know I'm here or even about the Miraculouses, and I would like to keep it that way. " She whisper-hissed at him. He started gathering his clothes and putting them on while Emilie rushed to hide behind her desk. Gabriel finished buttoning his shirt before opening the door. Nathalie stood there holding a tray with a covered plate, a glass of wine, and a cloth napkin. With Gabriel back she'd started dressing more business like and was wearing a black skirt suit, with low heels and fishnet pantyhose with her hair in a bun.

"Thank you Nathalie." He took the tray from her. "If you don't mind, I would prefer to not be disturbed for a while."

"Of course." She replied. Emilie thought it was probably for the best that Nathalie didn't know she was there. She had a feeling Nathalie would find it awkward because of their relationship. She cocked her head as a thought came to her. She wondered if the Nathalie from Gabriel's original reality had a relationship with him like she had with her own. Then that got her to wondering if she could somehow transition their relationships together into one. The idea brought a smile to her face.

"So Nathalie doesn't know about your Miraculous, hmm, that's interesting. She's my most trusted ally."

"Wait, she worked with you in your transformed state?" She asked surprised.

"Very much so, and even recently she's been using . . . " His words stopped abruptly. She looked at him curiously.

"Using what?"

"Your Miraculous."

"Didn't you say it was damaged?"

"Yes, it is, she mostly uses it for the enhanced abilities, and when she does create a sentimonster, it's for a very limited time to avoid the same stresses on her body that you had. I also do not allow her to create the sentimonster very often so she has time to recover." Emilie thought about what Gabriel said. She was surprised that Nathalie was that supportive. It added to her thoughts that perhaps Gabriel and Nathalie did have a similar relationship to her and Nathalie.

"Why is she so supportive?" She asked.

"To bring you back of course, why else?" He replied matter of factly. She closed her eyes. **_He doesn't have that kind of relationship but I bet his version of Nathalie wants it. Oh my god, he's still that oblivious isn't he?_** She recalled a number of times she'd watch women throw themselves at him and him not even realizing it. **_I hope Adrien doesn't inherit that trait from him. That would be just plain depressing._**

"Anyway, as I mentioned before I have things set up for your return and we can discuss it all in greater detail, however before then I have some special plans I'd like your help with.." Her grin somewhat resembled that of a great white shark's.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

I am going to try and do some shorter chapters so I can post more often.

**** I have seriously been racking my brain to figure out the exact word I wanted to use here. I know there is a word that fits in here perfectly, but I literally can't figure it out. I've even looked up similar concepts on a thesaurus website to find it.

I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Next Chapter some Ladybug action.

**PEACE & LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ladybug Appears**

**_I've missed this_**, Ladybug thought as she swung between buildings. She'd been everyone else, and even though Queen Bee's top functioned a lot like her yoyo as far as making her way through Paris went, there was a noticeable difference doing it as Ladybug and not Queen Bee. Using Cat Noir's pole to vault around the rooftops had also been fun, but truthfully, Rena Rouge and Carapace's abilities didn't have the same sort of transportation usage as the others. Although on more then one occasion as Carapace, she wanted to put on a ninja mask over her eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she followed the sounds of sirens, but her lips curved down. She was actually feeling lonely. She hated to admit it, but she really missed Cat Noir with his banter and stupid puns and wished she'd known who he was. She'd never expected not knowing each other's identities would be such a hindrance.

**_After speaking to Papa, I think it's time to confide in my friends_**, she thought as she landed on a rooftop. She could hear screams and the sounds of a major commotion going on a street over. **_With Hawk Moth gone, and fate pushing me this way, I'm sure he's right and things will be fine if I asked for their help._** She leapt to the next rooftop and her heart broke into a million little pieces when she saw the scene. Below her it appeared Stoneheart and a sentimonster made out of what appeared to be park benches was causing the ruckus. She felt tears spring instantly to her eyes.

"No, no, no, it can't be." She cried out on the rooftop. Ladybug could feel her heart pounding in her chest, painfully so very painfully. She felt so stupid for even thinking that everything would be okay, that her friends were out of danger. Not only had Hawk Moth shown up, at least his akuma, but it appeared as if he was already teamed up with Mayura. Even though she'd been certain they were working together previously, it was obvious the first time a sentimonster shown up, Hawk Moth had been as surprised as the rest of them. If like her, he had his previous memories, he might have been able to locate Mayura right away instead of however they'd found each other in the previous reality.

Thinking about everything was helping her calm down and focus. Hawk Moth hadn't made any kind of an announcement about wanting her and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. In fact, it appeared as if the only thing they were interested in was destruction, plain and simple. Was it possible it wasn't the same Hawk Moth? Had someone else found thode Miraculouses? She heard a scream as a woman cowered in front of the sentimonster as it was preparing to step on her. Ladybug moved quickly, swinging towards the woman, and grabbing her before she could be injured.

"Shit." She whispered. The sentimonster could be taken out with Cat Noir's Cataclysm, but she wasn't using that Miraculous. She could always try to break it herself, but some of the sentimonsters reformed or healed from standard damage, The benches it was made from appeared to be made of iron and even though she was strong, she wasn't strong enough to break iron. That meant Stoneheart would need to be her target. She heard another scream as a tree was pulled from the ground and tossed at a man. Ladybug rushed, leaping to kick it away from him. Stoneheart let out a growl and started to aim his attacks at her. She dodged them and jumped up to his right hand, prying his fingers apart. There was nothing there. She frowned and was grabbed with Stoneheart's other hand to be tossed at one of the buildings. She managed to twist around and plant her feet on the wall and push off to jump again and land back on the ground, on her feet. She was honestly impressed with herself for that maneuver.

While she was fighting Stoneheart and being an overall distraction, the police had cleared the civilians from the area so they could safely get involved with the villains. Office Raincomprix was the first one to turn his attention to the fight.

"Please halt and desist with your attacks." He called out with a megaphone aiming for Stoneheart and the bench monster. He wasn't sure if he should include the costumed girl as well, but since she'd worked well as a distraction he was willing to leave her alone for the moment. Stoneheart and the bench monster turned towards him as if to attack.

"Look out!" Ladybug cried as she rushed to save Roger, but then something surprising happened. The sentimonster suddenly turned back into a bench and Stoneheart became Ivan Bruel. Ivan collapsed to his knees in front of Roger and Ladybug skidded to a halt.

"Okay young man, you are under arrest." He stated.

"What, what happened?" Ivan asked.

"Office Raincomprix, it wasn't his fault, he was akumatized." Ladybug tried to explain but remembered this had never happened her before so Roger wouldn't have any point of reference. She was ready to explain it all, until she realized how insane it would sound to talk about butterflies possessed by dark energy merging with an object and causing a transformation to occur that someone else controlled.

"And do you have proof of this Miss, miss?"

"Ladybug, you can call me Ladybug." She replied. She paused, once more like when she had used the other Miraculouses, her Chinese accent was gone. "And no, I don't." She admitted and deflated. If only she'd been able to defeat one of them and released the akuma or amok.

"As I appreciate your help with this situation, I will not haul you in to talk about it at this time. I would however appreciate if you did not try to tell me how to do my job." He stated with authority she honestly couldn't remember him ever showing before. **_Guess he's different too._**

"Okay, but please just consider what I said when you interrogate him and I'll try my best to get you proof." She gave Roger a little smile when he nodded slightly.

"I hope you do, this young man is part of my daughter's class." He paused and added, "Someone is going to be held responsible for all this destruction and he's the only suspect we have." He sounded a little upset about it too. Ladybug's heart went out to him, but she smiled.

"What destruction?" She asked. As Roger turned to give her a disbelieving look as he swung his arm out as if presenting the damage to her, she tossed her yoyo into the air and called out, "Miraculous Ladybug." She visibly sighed in relief as millions of magical Ladybugs appeared and started to fix the damage. She'd never used that without a lucky charm before and honestly wasn't sure it would work. **_Thank you Thank you Thank you._**

"All this dam. . . " His words were cut off as his jaw dropped seeing the damage being repaired before his eyes.

"Bug out!" She called as she tossed her yoyo to swing away from the scene. She just barely caught sight of a concerned Mylene Haprele rushing onto the scene as she exited it.

"Ivan, Ivan, are you okay?" She cried. Roger stopped her from getting any closer as another office cuffed Ivan. Ladybug frowned but knew she couldn't do anything about that. All she could do was hope that she could find the Akuma.

* * *

**A**

* * *

After failing to find the butterfly, she went back home, undid her transformation and Marinette slipped on the Cat, Bee, Fox and Turtle Miraculouses giving the respective kwami's a chance to come out and play. Tikki stayed close and landed on the new desk that had been added to the room as Marinette sat in the also new rolling chair in front of it.

"What's wrong Marinette?" The kwami asked.

"I feel like I'm a terrible person Tikki." She sighed sadly. "I realized today that I don't know anything about the lives of all my classmates. When I saw Mylene calling out to Ivan, I had no idea if they were dating or not. I know he turned into Stoneheart the first time because Kim was making fun of him and Mylene's misunderstanding of his intentions, but what about this time? Are they dating and something happened? Are they not dating and he was rejected? For all I know he could have stubbed his toe." She spun around in the chair. "And what was with that attack anyway? Why didn't Hawk Moth demand any Miraculouses. He'd have to be aware of them with Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Cat Noir and Carapace running around." She put her arms on her desk and rested her head on them.

"You could always look everyone else up." Tikki suggested although she was certain Marinette already thought of that. "But I'm bothered about Hawk Moth not making any demands too. Do you think it's a different Hawk Moth?"

"Probably. Maybe. I don't know." The answer to that question was important. She'd decided that Gabriel Agreste had most likely been Hawk Moth, but he was gone. **_Does that mean Emilie Agreste was Hawk Moth now? That doesn't seem likely since Chloe mentioned to Papa that Emilie was in China doing some kind of location scouting, so that pretty much leaves her out._** Over the time that Marinette had been visiting Master Fu, he'd been offering her wisdom and insight into the Miraculouses. Thanks to that, she was aware there was only so much distance a Miraculous user could used their powers. That meant Hawk Moth had a limited range. If he was in the center of Paris, he could use his powers to akumatize people through all of France and then some, but China would be well out of that range. Whomever was creating the Akuma's had to be local.

* * *

**B**

* * *

"She's never done that before." Hawk Moth stated while he and his transformed wife stood together watching on a flat screen he'd carried into the hidden attic, aka the Hawk Moth Lair. Emilie had never been in it. The hidden passage to its lift was in the bunker and she'd never found it. She had to admit she was impressed with Gabriel's secrets in the mansion. Once he was back officially she'd have to start trying to find all those secrets again. They could renew the game they played before.

"I thought you'd mentioned she had the ability to repair the damages." The transformed Emilie replied. Hawk Moth looked at her in her transformed state. It was similar to Mayura, however the dress didn't pool on the floor the way it had for Nathalie. She also appeared to have peacock feathers fanned on her back like a set of wings and was more purple then blue with longer loose hair. Otherwise the transformation was appeared mostly the same.

"She does, but I've never seen it used without a Luck Charm." He replied. **_Could this Ladybug be more experienced then the one I dealt with? Is it the same Ladybug but with more training?_**

It had been a couple of days since Nathalie had taken Chloe and Adrien out of town to the filming location for Chloe's scenes in whatever drivel she was acting in. They had decided it would be best to not have the children or Nathalie around when they started to implement Emilie's plan. "It's why I had suggested we end the transformations before she could use it. I had hoped to leave the destruction in place."

"It won't have any real effect on my plan." She shrugged. "It would certainly have kept the court systems and police busier, but since we're after their Miraculouses that distraction wouldn't have helped much." She undid her transformation and Hawk Moth stood there looking at her. "Although it would have been a lot more fun."

"Have you decided what you'd like to be called while transformed?" He asked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, to protect your identity if we need to call to each other."

"That's adorable that you and these heroes like your little code names, but I don't think it's really necessary. I don't plan on revealing myself in public. Plus, I was a history nerd, not a comic and gaming nerd." She added and winked at him. He sighed, a little annoyed by her statement as he undid his transformation. She continued to speak ignoring his annoyed expression. "I used a random number generator to set up the days, times and which of us attacks, making certain that a few of them are spread out more then a week apart. I don't want it to stand out when we're both outside of Paris to set up your return." He nodded in agreement.

They'd wanted to use the attacks to draw out Ladybug since the easiest way for them to get what Emilie wanted was to use the wish. That meant they needed both Ladybug and Cat Noir around. Gabriel had been amazed that Ladybug showed up so fast, especially since she'd not been seen previously. He also noticed the difference in her costume, although her hair was nearly the same, the only thing setting it apart from before was her blue-black hair now had red at the tips, a red that matched her costume.

"I've set things up so that I'll be back just before school starts up for the kids, and your miraculous," She giggled a little at her own joke, "resurrection will take place about a week after. As much as I hate to disrupt their education, I think it'll help ad credence to the timing." Gabriel agreed with her and honestly just want to go public again.

* * *

**C**

* * *

"Ladybug showed up, Ladybug showed up!" Alya exclaimed at Nino as she was watching the screen on her phone. "My plan worked."

"My dudette, your plan was to try and catch Marinette in a costume, and you totally did not do that." He replied. She frowned. Although she'd agreed to stop visiting the bakery while Adrien and Chloe were away, she'd still been doing it anyway. Her hope was that Marinette would continue her disappearing act and she would be able to confront her in one of the superhero costumes. She wasn't stopping by everyday since she felt like that would be a little too much and maybe have a more negative effect on their future relationship with her. **_If only Marinette would talk to use._**

"Okay I will give you that it didn't go exactly as I had planned, but it did get us Ladybug."

"Dude, I totally don't get that correlation." Nino stated. "Assuming she is the one using the other Miraculouses, which we totally don't know, why would she wait so long to use her own?"

"I, I, um, I hate you sometimes." She growled. She couldn't find an argument to use against him. It was true they were assuming Marinette was all the superheroes that had been popping up recently but they had no real proof. Alya glanced back at her phone. "Oh my God, quick get me the photos we took." She stated. Nino didn't question her order, as her tone of voice did not allow for such. He handed her the box.

The pair of them had spent a lot of time going over those photos. Nino had helped Alya take the film photos of her phone's entire camera roll and pair them up with printed copies of the corresponding "replacement" images that they faded into and clipped them together.

As they were paired up Alya separated them into different categories such "Similar" and "Different". The similar category being any photo that was nearly identical to its replacement version. Ther majority of those photos had Chloe replacing Marinette in them. There wasn't really much if a need to break those down any further and honestly Alya found it disturbing that so many of those photos had Chloe in the background looking angry and nasty, so unlike the Chloe she knew.

The different category was broken down in more sub categories such as "Friends", "Way Different", and Creatures" and so forth. It was the creature photos she rummaged through until she came upon the stone giant.

"Nino, look at this. Isn't this the same thing here?" She asked holding out a photo and her phone.

"Dude, no way, they are." He replied in a jumble that if Alya hadn't known him so well, would have confused her. Alya looked through at all the "replacement" photos for the stone giant, but they were so random and gave her know clue as to it's origin.

"Do you think I was a reporter or something before?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?" He replied in elegant fashion.

"A reporter, do you think I was some kind of reporter? I mean, look at all of these photos. I have hundreds of photos I've taken of these creatures Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting. I was obviously making an effort to get them.

"Huh, I really hadn't thought about it before." He looked at some of the other photos and went into the box of Adrien's photos, which were mostly Ladybug. "It looks like some of Adrien's photos match up with yours, but I totally don't think you sent them to him." Nino pulled out the composition book they'd taken notes in. According to them, Alya and Adrien had thought that he'd saved the photos from a website based on the files names.

"So if he downloaded the photos from a website, I must have supplied the photos to the website." Her eyes went wide. "Hey Nino help me find some of the photos we had with computer screens in the background, I'm sure I saw a few with Ladybug photos on the screens."

"Found one!" Nino exclaimed. It had come from his phone. Alya used a magnifying glass to look at him.

"There, the heading on that page is "LadyBlog" and it looks like it's all about Ladybug." She smiled. "I think I found the site I was sending the photos too."

"Yo, check this out. It looks totally like you were actually updating that site." He stated and showed her another photo. He was right, it appeared she was the one editing the blog.

"Awesome, it looks like the LadyBlog was mine." She laughed and looked at Nino who'd gotten distracted by her phone, looking visibly upset from whatever was on the screen. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ivan from class, he's being arrested. Apparently he was the monster." Alya snatched the phone form him. He could see Ladybug waving her arms around a little like she was trying to explain something to Sabrina's dad. Alya saw Mylene run onto the scene just as Ladybug was leaving, and she caught Ladybug glancing at the girl as she swung away.

"Poor Mylene." Alya's voice was full of sadness. "They've barely started dating and this happens."

"What caused him to transform though?" Nino wondered aloud. Alya had the same question on her mind.

* * *

**D**

* * *

Super heroes and super villains had been around for more then three quarters of a century and with them came many specialized laws most of the world's countries had adopted and even a series of treaty like laws for dealing with super villains who violate the borders of multiple countries. One of the more specialized laws dealt with the concept of the "pop up villain or pop up minion". Although not commonplace, incidents of mind control, chemical transformation, electronic control and such of innocents had been known to occur often enough that laws were put in place to protect those specialized victims. To simplify the legalize of those laws, they basically stated the crimes of individuals or groups controlled by another, would be transferred to the controller, usually a super villain.

When Hawk Moth had made his original debut, he'd made it quite clear he was in control of the akumas and thus the question of whether the people who transformed were pop up minions or not had been answered before it was even needed to be asked. The problem that occurred for Ivan Bruel this time around was that Hawk Moth had not popped up to take credit for his transformation into Stoneheart. That left Ivan as the only suspect in the attack and destruction that occurred. Another problem he had was the only person who made the claim was currently a random possible hero who just popped up herself. Her information would be considered but not taken as gospel by the authorities.

The third problem Ivan had, was his memory loss would also be given little consideration since with the laws were well enough know, many people who got it in their heads that being a villain would be a hoot used memory loss as an excuse when they claimed to be a pop-up minion. In other words, too many bad people had taken or tried to take advantage of the system that it made it harder on those who really needed that protection. Unfortunately the authorities in charge of such could never be bothered to attempt to do anything about that, afraid of their constituencies, that the problem became so big it hurt everyone.

* * *

**E**

* * *

Marinette was torn. Cat Noir's cataclysm could have destroyed the sentimonster and released the amok, which would have shown that someone else was controlling it. That could have helped Ivan's case. She needed Cat Noir, but she didn't know who the original Cat Noir had been and she had no idea how to find out. The kwamies could not say the name to anyone who didn't already know, so she couldn't ask Tikki or Plagg. Plagg couldn't carry the ring to its previous owner because he wouldn't have enough time before he vanished from it not being connected to a human.

She also held such a deep fear for the lives of her former friends. Seeing that Hawk Moth, or at least a Hawk Moth had appeared and in such a coincidental time, freaked her out. SHE had chosen Alya and Nino, SHE kept giving Chloe the opportunity to be a hero, SHE was the one responsible for what happened to them. For the fist time, she wished that the Miraculouses hadn't been in her purse when she'd woken up.

"I have to find a way to deal with the Akumas and Sentimonsters." Marinette stated as she leaned back in her chair. Before Tikki could speak Marinette looked at the kwami and added. "Without risking anyone else's lives." She looked up at the ceiling, wishing she knew what happened to Master Fu. He could have advise her. He could give the Miraculouses to other people and the responsibility would be out of her hands. Although, at this point, she'd still feel responsible for whomever was given a miraculous now. "Wait, I think I have an idea." She motioned for all the kwami's to come together and told them her idea.

"I don't believe anyone has ever tried that my Queen." Pollen stated.

"The Miraculouses weren't meant to be used that way, Marinette." Tikki chided.

"I think it sounds like fun." Trixx added.

"Whatever, as long as there is cheese as a reward." Plagg said.

"I believe Master Fu would be proud of your creativity, but also admonish you for your recklessness. " Wayzz admitted. "I also believe he would have been right there with you in his youth. He had been rather reckless himself." The kwami smirked at some memory he was unwilling to share.

"Does that mean you're all in?" They all nodded except for Tikki who remained quiet.

"I don't approve of this plan Marinette." She started. Everyone looked at her. "However I won't abandon you." She gave her a little smile. "Plus someone needs to keep you all out of trouble."

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette cried as she hugged all the kwamies together. "We'll start practicing tomorrow." ****

* * *

**F**

* * *

Ivan was still being poked and prodded eight days after his transformation as the authorities tried to understand what caused said transformation. They couldn't find any sign of chemicals, meta-gene, or a half dozen other known causes of sudden transformations. They were in fact preparing to rerun the tests to see if they missed something. He and his parents had agreed to the original tests (not that the authorities needed it), in hopes that it would help prove his innocence. The problem was , the entire process was beginning to be very stressful and Ivan was getting upset. It got even worse when the nurse preparing to draw blood for what seemed like the hundredth time, missed the vein and rooted around in his arm looking for it rather then pull out and re-stick.

* * *

**G**

* * *

"I don't think I remember a time when Hawk Moth went this long without unleashing an akuma." Marinette lamented to the kwamies as she sat in her room sketching out a dress design. She'd given up on trying to unlock the laptop she'd found in her stuff from China. She couldn't figure out the password. Also since her papa had bought her a phone, she'd pretty much ignored the one that was in the backpack as well. She didn't think they would be all that useful anyway.

The dress she was designing was a combination of traditional Chinese and Western styles. Having seen the work she'd done with Chinese style clothing, she wanted to try to incorporate it into her designs. She honestly had to wonder why she never thought about doing more of that before. She glanced up at the TV. She had in on with the sound off. On the screen was Stoneheart once more on a rampage.

"Tikki, Spots on!" She cried and transformed.

* * *

**H**

* * *

Ladybug showed up outside the police station where Stoneheart was unleashing massive amount of destruction. She frowned. The first time, he'd had a note as the item that was akumatized, but when she'd checked last time, he didn't have the note. The akuma had to be in something else. She studied him from a distance to see what was different, paying enough attention to the area in case someone ended up in danger.

"Please Ivan, please calm down." Mylene begged as she showed up on the scene. Stoneheart seemed to pause a moment before looking as if he was going to shove her out of the way. Ladybug swung in and grabbed Mylene to pull her out of the way.

"Please help him." The girl begged. "You're a superhero right? You can save him?"

"We'll try." Ladybug stated. "Were you with him the first time he transformed?"

"Yes, um we were together."

"Did you see a little purple butterfly land on anything of his?"

"A purple butterfly, um yes I did why?"

"What did it land on?"

"The new band shirt he got after the concert we went to. He'd put it on and then Kim saw us and started making fun of him for it. I know it wasn't his taste, but I loved the band and he bought it and wore it for me."

"Got it." Ladybug smiled. Figured it would be Kim again though. She was pretty certain that the only person who had caused more akumatizations then him had been Chloe. At least this time around Chloe seemed to be nice enough that she shouldn't be a problem. Ladybug leapt away before ducking behind some hedges out of sight. "Tikki, spots off." She said softly. "Trixx, lets pounce."

Mylene lost track of Ladybug as she jumped around, but she saw Rena Rouge suddenly run towards Stoneheart. **_So that's what she meant by we_**, she thought. Rena Rouge leapt at the stone giant and placed a kick against his chin. She didn't expect it to do anything other then annoy the monster, which was pretty much the result. When she landed on the other side, she rolled and started to play her flute. Suddenly there were all sorts of superheroes surrounding him and not just those from Paris. It appeared to be heroes from all over the world and showed up although none were attacking. Rena Rouge slipped under a police van.

"Trixx, lets rest," She said and as her transformation ended she grabbed a snack from her purse and tossed it to the kwami. "Plagg claws out." A moment later Cat Noir rushed onto the scene. She knew she had only seconds before the illusion vanished with her ending her usage of the Fox Miraculous, but she only needed that distraction for a couple of seconds. Once more she leapt at stone heart, this time at his back, and noted that cracks in his stone skin that outlined what appeared to be a T-shirt shape. "Cataclysm." She yelled and slammer her hand against his shoulder also using the force to push herself off him. The stone skin from his torso dissolved away and a moment later, his transformation undid itself. Cat Noir used her baton and extended it to launch herself into the air and onto a rooftop. She ducked behind an air conditioning unit. "Plagg Claws in." She pulled a piece of wax-covered cheese from her purse and tossed it to him as she rushed off. "Tikki, spots on." She leapt from the building and swung back to the scene before Stoneheart's transformation finished dissolving around Ivan.

"Make sure you film this!" She yelled at a girl with her cell phone up. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Alya. "Not him, the pile of ash there." She pointed where the T-shirt section laid on the ground just as the purple butterfly worked it's way free from the "ash". Ladybug swung her yoyo and captured it. She pulled the yoyo back to her to release the cleansed insect. "Bye bye little butterfly." She smiled as the white butterfly flew away. She then looked directly at Alya.

"That is an akuma, and it's energized with evil energy. That's what causes the transformation." She explained. "It's attracted to strong negative emotions and they are controlled by a super villain. My team is hunting that super villain." She paused a moment then tossed her yoyo into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" As millions of ladybugs began to fix everything, Ladybug herself vanished from the scene.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Ladybug was grateful she hadn't needed to use her lucky charm as she landed on top of her roof. She opened the trap door and slipped inside and plopped onto her bed.

"Spots off Tikki." She whimpered, and her transformation ended. She felt so tired as she laid there, her eyes not wanting to open. Everything had pretty much worked how she hoped, but the problem was the more then slight side effect of her becoming very week and tired. She knew it would happen since they'd been practicing the quick swap of powers for the last week.

_Marinette stopped by a thrift store on her way to the location she planned on practicing her idea. She picked up a pair of leggings, a tee shirt and ballet flats. She would rather have used sneakers, but they didn't have any in her size. She went under one of the bridges over the Seine River where she quickly changed her clothes and transformed into Cat Noir. She then snuck behind some buildings to find a manhole cover. Using her enhanced strength she moved it and climbed down, pulling the cover back over so no one would be the wiser._

_The smell was always terrible in the sewer, but it was out of sight of pedestrians and allowed her a lot more freedom then anywhere else would have. Since she and Cat Noir had been down there a number of times before, in her original timeline, she knew the layout pretty well. She headed towards the large open area that seemed like it would be impossible for it to exist under Paris. Once there she hung her backpack with her clothes, all in sealed plastic bags, out of the way._

_"Claws in Plagg, Spots on Tikki." She stated and as one transformation ended the other started. "Spots off Tikki, Shell on Wayzz." She cried. Again as her transformation ended, the new one started. She practiced all the transformations, over and over again, occasionally tripping up with a Claws out Trixx, or a Spots in Pollen." Mixing up the kwamies with the activation phrases caused nothing to happen, which wasn't a big deal during that practice. However, when she was doing it while running and leaping, the lack of a change, often ended up with her landing in the sewage. She knew that was a possibility, hence the cheap thrift wear, but it didn't make it any less disgusting. Those moments were also why those leggings, shoes and tee shirt ended up in a bucket of bleach water when she got home until the next day when she'd start all over again. _

Marinette learned a few things form her experiments. Eventually the kwamies would still need to fed after four or five transformations, even without the use of their special abilities. Switching between Miraculouses left her physically tired, especially after the used the powers. That knowledge came after she passed out in the sewer tunnels a couple of times. While she was transformed she was mostly fine, the energies of the transformation keeping her going, but she'd pay for it once she was done. She knew she would need to be able to get home quickly once she was finished, and that meant saving either Ladybug or Queen Bee in reserve. Using them to swing through Paris was the most efficient way to get home. She did not want to pass out for hours out on the streets.

"At least it worked, and now Ivan should be free to…" She fell asleep while speaking to herself.

* * *

**J**

* * *

"Damn it!" Hawk Moth yelled when his akuma had been defeated. He had decided to reakumatize Stoneheart in order to keep from putting proof out there that someone else was causing the transformation. That's why he'd wanted to undo it himself. It would extend the bureaucratic nightmare that had been started and keep the police busy with the investigation, but Ladybug and company destroyed that plan.

"It's not really a loss for us." Emily stated with a smile. "We've learned a few things about the so called heroes." Hawk Moth looked at her but didn't speak but motioned for her to continue. She was obviously looking at it from a different perspective from him and he was curious about it. "We know the heroes are in fact working together. They are also very coordinated, almost like they had military training." Hawk Moth tilted his head as he thought about what she was saying. "They also attacked one by one, keeping themselves hidden until needed."

"Not letting us know how many of them were actually there." He finished her though and she nodded. "It's a much different strategy then the Ladybug I dealt with ever used. Her and Cat Noir teamed up right away, and when they started using the others they were always present as well. The coordination these heroes showed hints that they have been training together for years."

"Additionally she also admitted they were hunting you." She laughed at that. "I wonder if they are any better then the previous ones you dealt with? You did say they never found you."

"Hmm, we should be a little more cautious in our plans. I wonder how they knew I was in Paris?"

"Perhaps it had something to do with the wish she made."

"Most likely. I wish I knew what her wish was. All I know for certain is that it switched us, but was that the intention or a side effect?"

"We'll just have to ask her, although if she isn't the current Ladybug, and as you mentioned, she's not fighting the same way, it seems likely she isn't, we may never get that answer." Hawk Moth frowned and detransformed.

* * *

**K**

* * *

Ivan went though another series of tests almost directly after his transformation. The results once more were negative for everything the authorities knew to look for. A day after that, he was released. Ladybug had given them enough evidence along with the earlier lack of evidence from the tests, that Ivan was likely a "pop-up" minion. It was decided not to prosecute him, however he would still be watched for some time for signs of transforming again.

* * *

**L**

* * *

Alya was thrilled beyond belief. Not only had she managed to get video of Ladybug, but Ladybug even used her to pass on a message to all of Paris, which she did via her newly (recreated?) LadyBlog. The media picked up on the video and her blog, its single post went viral. She would need to get more and wished she could have used the other photos she had, but since that world no longer existed as far as they could tell, it would be pointless to do so.

It made her feel like she was part of it. She wanted to really get a chance to speak with Marinette about everything but the girl was still avoiding her. She'd even gone so far as to try to make headway with Sabine. She frowned thinking about the conversation she had while waitressing.

_"Do you ever feel like someone if avoiding you?" Alya had asked Sabine when the café was empty._

_"Not exactly." Sabine remarked. She'd spent a lot of her life being the one to avoid others, her family, authorities in multiple countries, and her own daughter. "Who do you think is avoiding you? Not Nino?"_

_"No, not Nino. Actually to be honest with you, Meili." She used Marinette's Chinese name since that was the one she'd heard from Sabine on the day Meili showed up and the one Sabine tended use._

_"And you're hoping that I can connect you with her?" Sabine observed. Alya nodded._

_"I was worried about her when she collapsed but since then, she always seems to be gone when I stop by the bakery."_

_"I would love to help you. I think it would be nice for her to make some friends." __**Or rekindle her friendships with the people she'd been friends with before**__, she thought but didn't say aloud._

_"But?" Alya asked._

_"But I've spent most of my life estranged from her, and I'm trying to really be a family with her and Tom right now, so I don't want to go against her wishes." Sabine knew why Meili was avoiding Alya and her group, and like Tom she felt that fate was pushing Meili into that direction, since the people her daughter was trying to avoid were actively trying to close to her. She knew Tom was glad Chloe was or had been spending as much time helping at the bakery as she did, since it forced Meili to spend time with her, even if Chloe didn't seem to be making much progress in getting Meili to open up._

_"Can you answer one question for them about it then?" Sabine nodded. "Do you know why she's avoiding us?" Alya could see a little panic flash across Sabine's features._

_"I am aware, but it's not my place to me to share it." That pretty much ended that conversation._

"At least I know that she is avoiding us and there is a reason for it." Alya spoke to herself. "I just need to figure out what that reason is."

* * *

**M**

* * *

As the grand vacation went on, there were more random akuma and amok attacks, and they were random. Sometimes it was an akuma, other times it was an akuma and an amok and still others it was just an amok. It had Marientte believing that this wasn't the same Hawk Moth and Mayura. Actually, it could have been the same Mayura and a different Hawk Moth. She'd started to work with him, but again, he'd been surprised the first time she'd used her powers to help him, so he probably didn't know her to start with. If she just joined him for the fun of being a villain, then the random attacks would fit perfectly with that.

"What are you doing Marinette?" Tikki asked as Marinette stirred a pot.

"I'm trying to see if I can make the aqua transformation potion." The tired and worn out Marinette replied. "Master Fu had told me all the ingredients when he was trying to figure out the last one, so I thought I could remake it, but I don't know the right amounts of the ingredients." It had also been extremely hard for her to even find some of them. She'd had to order many online from remote areas, meaning they might not even be what they were supposed to be. The mixture gave a underwhelming puff of vapor. Marinette recognized it as a sign of failure. She plopped back onto her chair.

She desperately needed something to give her the upper hand in her battles. Using the different Miraculouses was starting to have a serious affect on her body. She was tired all the time and she had a full set of luggage hanging out under her eyes. If not for make-up she'd have looked like a zombie.

"I wish Master Fu was here to help me or at least the pictures we took of the book. Master Fu was teaching me how to decode it, at least what he knew about decoding it." She sighed. "The book itself would be nice." She added then sat up. "Wait, I can get the book, I know who last had it. I mean, who should have had it. I can't remember if it was the Collector, Gabriel Agreste or even Adrien who mentioned it, but one of them said something about it being the last gift Gabriel Agreste had gotten from his wife. If he disappeared instead of her, she still should have had time to give it to him. It could still be in the Mansion. All I need to do is break in and get it!"

"Are you sure you want to risk that Marinette?" Tikki asked. "What if you get caught?"

"Emilie Agreste is in China doing some location scouting thing, Chloe is on location filming for that movie she's going to be in, and Adrien and Nathalie went with her. It's the perfect time to do it since the mansion should be empty. Unless Gabriel Agreste is actually Hawk Moth and hiding out there."

"It still seems too risky." Tikki frowned. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument thought, but felt she needed to at least be the voice of reason.

"I can use Plagg since Cat Noir would be a better choice to break in with, but I'll keep you with in case something happens. Plus you can keep me out of trouble."

"I do like keeping you out of trouble, although that seems to be much harder lately then it use to be."

"I know. I'm sorry for that."

* * *

**N**

* * *

"Please Nathalie, I have that tournament I signed up for to do. Plus I was supposed to stream it for my channel and I don't have any of my gaming gear here, unless you want to buy me a new console, headset, camera . . ." She gave him an annoyed look that caused him to pause. He had one more thing to add. "We're almost done here anyway." Adrien begged.

"I don't know, the last time you were home on your own for so long you caused a huge mess." His temporary guardian / babysitter remarked.

"I promise I won't let in any animals this time. I'm no longer twelve. I know better. " She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Okay, you can go home tonight then and do your tournament tomorrow, just swear to me you won't get into any trouble."

"I swear." He stated. While it was true he'd signed up for a tournament, he'd done it earlier that day knowing he didn't have what he needed with him. He was really bored watching Chloe being filmed and for some reason a bunch of the other teen actresses were always surrounding him. He really didn't understand why, and it was annoying him.

"Fine, you can go back home." She smiled. Adrien hugged her.

"Thank you Nathalie!" He exclaimed.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

**** I thought about stopping here and making you all wait to find out what the plan was.

Up Next, the break in. Breaking in is hard to do.

I feel like I should say something witty here like I usually attempt to do, but I can't think of anything.

I hope you all enjoyed this, and I'm a little curious as to how long it'll take before people get mad at me for Marinette avoiding everyone? Will Ihave a bunch of akumatized readers after me?

Thanks again to everyone who took the time to write a review or a PM about the story. I really appreciate it. I write for myself first, as I think most authors do, and It's great to see people enjoying what I'm writing. It makes it all worthwhile.

**PEACE & LOVE!**

Reviews appreciated and loved!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Breaking in Is(n't) Hard to Do.**

Cat Noir moved around every nearby building in order to study the layout of the Agreste Mansion. She already knew the outside pretty well, and some of the inside, but with it being a different reality from the one she had her knowledge from, she wanted to learn the differences. The first question was security cameras. She wondered if she should have brought Trixx along to use her illusions to hide from cameras, but she would have needed to know where the cameras were at for that to work. She paused when she noticed a window was left partially open. Her knowledge had it as a window in Adrien's room, assuming it still was his room with all the other changes. She moved in as close as she could while staying on the tops of the nearby buildings. She could see it was in fact still Adrien's room, and that it was nearly identical to what she remembered about it from the couple of times she'd been in there, mostly as Ladybug.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her staff and extended it to vault over to the window. She landed on the sill with a moment of panic as there wasn't actually anything for her to really land on, not with the window only partially opened. Her arms pin-wheeled as she tried to keep herself from falling. She managed to get a hand under the open window where her feet were planted and held on for dear life, although it really wasn't for dear life when she thought about it. She could fall from that height transformed without injury, plus as Cat Noir, she'd most likely to land on her feet. Falling however might draw more attention then she wanted. She slipped her other hand in and in that felt like the most awkward movement she'd ever made, forced the window the rest of the way open to slip in. She huffed and puffed as her heart pounded against her chest. She wasn't sure if it was because of what she just went through or because she was alone in Adrien's room. She looked around enjoying the moment. He had a gaming system sitting out in front of the large TV in his room, with a controller and connected headset sitting on the couch. She smiled as she remembered practicing for the tournament together, and the unfulfilled promise of getting together to play just for fun.

Cat Noir used her staff to raise her up to the level with the shelves. She was looking for a book, a book that had artwork of past superheroes, one that Adrien had had an interest in before. At least the Adrien she'd known in her original timeline or realty. She still wasn't sure how she should think about the changes that occurred.

The night vision she had as Cat Noir was great. She was able to read the titles of the books, manga, CD's and movies without any additional light. None of them were the book she was looking for. She slide down the pole at the end of the walkway and found herself looking at his bed.

**_I will not act like an anime girl. I will not act like an anime girl. I will not act like an anime girl_**, she thought even as she prowled over towards his bed. Cat Noir then flopped on it face first directly into Adrien's pillow. She caressed the covers as she took in his scent. **_What the hell am I doing?_** She yelled in her head, but his scent was so overpowering it was making her a little loopy. She rolled onto her back with the strange thought of moving her arms and legs like she was making a snow angel with his sheets, but finally got control of herself. She sat up and slipped off the bed and carefully snuck out from his room and into the hallway. She would need to check the other rooms. Naturally she came upon Chloe's room next and looked around a little. The room didn't show any of the style that Chloe's room had from her timeline. It was a little disconcerting. She didn't see any of the selfies of Chloe she expected, instead there were photos of her friends. Chloe wasn't even in all of them. She didn't see any books and doubted the book would be in Chloe's room anyway so she only did a quick examination. Slyly she moved through the halls and other rooms, finding a large number of other rooms. **_I wonder how many maids they employ here?_** She eventually found a small library and quickly went through the books. Still nothing. The master bedroom; again nothing. She made it back to the front of the mansion and looked at the banister on the staircase. **_No, it's a bad idea, don't do it, don't do it_**, she thought even as she leapt on it and started to surf along it. The light turned on and she watched in horror as Adrien Agreste came out of another room, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Adrien heard a strange sound and looked upwards in the direction it had come from. He saw the person in the black cat outfit sliding along the banister and watched as said person leapt over him instead of crashing into him. He still dropped the tray he was carrying from the surprise intrusion.

"Cat Noir?" He asked as he looked at the figure.

"Actually, I prefer Kitten Noire. I think it's cuter, like me, don't you think so to?" He just sort of nodded, his voice failing him. Even though her eyes were green and not blue, he knew the depth of those eyes from his dream. He would never forget those eyes, even if they were red, yellow, purple, or pink. She took his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it sending a spark surging through him, leaving him feeling high and stupid. "Sorry my prince, but I have to run, it was a purrrrr-fect pleasure to see you. We'll have to do it again sometime." And suddenly she was at the top of the stairs and then out of sight. Adrien suddenly came back to his senses and ran up the stairs after her.

"Wait!" He called as he ran into his room seeing the door just swinging shut before him, but she was gone by the time he went through it. The only sign she'd been there was the open window. He frowned and punched the wall. He jerked his head to the side as he noticed something else. The open window wasn't the only sign someone had been in there, his bed sheets were all messed up, like someone had been rolling all over them. **_Did she do that?_** He was confused and amused at the same time.

* * *

**B**

* * *

Cat Noir, or Kitten Noire as she told Adrien she preferred to be called moved faster then she'd ever moved before, her cheeks so flushed with embarrassment they were practically a beacon in the night. She finally found a secluded spot on top of a building to stop and hide, placing her back against a chimney and sliding down to a sitting position. Tikki flew out of one of her pockets.

"Oh God, why did I act that way, why did I say those things to Adrien." She cried with her hands over her face. She couldn't help but touch her lips, remembering the jolt of electricity she felt when she kissed Adrien's hand only a few short minutes prior. She'd given Adrien's cheek a more then friendly kiss at that impromptu picnic her classmates had, and it hadn't felt like this had felt. **_Is this how Cat Noir feels all the time when he's with Ladybug?_**

"It's because you're merged with Plagg." Tikki explained. "He's more of a free spirit, so when you're merged with him, you are less inhibited."

"Wait, what?"

"Whenever you use the miraculous you can take on certain traits from the Kwami associated with it." Tikki explained.

"I never had that happen with you." Tikki burst out laughing at her.

"Marinette, I love you, but lets be honest, you're quite clumsy." Marinette wanted to argue but couldn't. "But I'm very graceful." She did a pirouette on Kitten Noire's shoulder. "It's why when you're merged with me, you don't fall flat on your face all the time."

"Ouch." Marinette stated feeling a slight aura of meanness from her kwami. "So, that's why Cat Noir is the way he is?" She asked. Tikki smirked. SMIRKED. **_Tikki never smirks. I must have done something to really make her mad._**

"Well, I think he actually has more self control then you do. I don't think he's ever rolled around someone's bed sniffing at it." A new wave of embarrassment washed over Marinette.

"That's only because he never knew where Ladybug slept." She countered. This time Tikki went quiet without a comeback.

* * *

**C**

* * *

"Plagg claws in." Kitten Noire stated and changed back. She sat in her rolling chair and spun around.

"I take it the mission failed. And where's my cheese" Plagg stated when he saw the looks on Marinette and Tikki's faces while holding his hands out. "What was the mission anyway." They hadn't actually told him any details because Marinette wasn't use to discussing plans with anyone other then Tikki.

"Looking for and borrowing the Miraculous Spell Book." Marinette stated as she slipped on the other Miraculouses to release the remaining kwamis. "But we didn't find it." She pulled out some cheese from the mini-fridge she had in her room and handed it to him.

"We broke into the Agreste mansion." Tikki added with another smirk.

"Oh, it was in the safe behind the painting at the landing on the staircase when we found it originally." Plagg stated before biting into the cheese.

"That would have been good to know before going in there." Marinette slide along the floor in the chair before spinning again. Suddenly she slammed her foot down and stopped suddenly. "What do you mean when you found it originally? Who's the we?" She asked a little louder then she meant to. Plagg looked at her and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Marinette stared at the kwami. "Nononononononono." Her eyes went wide. "You're not telling me Adrien was Cat Noir are you?" Her heart started to pound painfully against her chest. It seemed like that was happening a lot lately. Plagg opened his mouth again and only bubbles poured out.

"Master Marinette." Wayzz stated in a calm voice. "You know the rules. Kwami's cannot say the name to anyone, human or kwami, that doesn't already know." Marinette glanced at Wayzz, and he gave her a wink.

"Adrien Agrest was Cat Noir." She stated at Plagg. **_The last time I saw him before everything changed, he was injured like he'd been caught up in the fighting._** **_If he was Cat Noir then it makes sense why he looked that way. _**Plagg looked at her and took a deep breath.

"It's about time!" Plagg yelled. "I cannot believe how absurdly stupid the two of you are." The kwami ranted. "Watching you pine after Adrien and him fawning over Ladybug has been sooooo irritating. Who came up with the stupid idea of keeping your identities secret from each other? Do you know how much less annoying it would have been for me if you two just admitted to each other who you were, but nooooooo, I have to listen to Adrien constantly call you just a friend all the time because he was so focused on Ladybug that he ignored the feelings he was developing for you. If I could have told him I would have just to put you two out of **_my_** misery." Plagg who had been bouncing around in the air like crazy and waving his hands while he verbally bitch slapped Marinette, finally stopped and was huffing and puffing. He looked up at her again and growled. "And don't get me started on how Ladybug was acting towards Cat Noir."

"He's been holding that in for a while." Pollen commented.

"I think that may have been the longest I've heard he talk about anything other then cheese." Wayzz added.

"That was AWESOME!" Trixx exclaimed. Tikki didn't say anything, instead she floated there with her jaw dropped. She'd been expecting Plagg to say something, but what he said surprised her. She also didn't want to mention it had been her idea to keep their identities separate from each other. Everyone went quiet after that, at least for a few minutes. The silence just deepened. Tikki was finally ready to speak, to convince Marinette it was time to get Cat Noir back, but Marinette started talking first.

"I wish I had confided in him about my identity. I have been wishing I had for a while now. Almost ever since I woke up here. I have missed Cat Noir, I have missed my friends, but these are not my friends, not really. They are the people they would have been without me." Tears began to sting her eyes. "How can I ask any of them to risk their lives along side me now? Adrien has his mother back, it is like the greatest dream he had before. How can I go to him and ask him to chance loosing all that because I selfishly want him back as my Cat Noir?" She pulled her knees up so her feet rested on the edge of the chair and balled herself up, allowing herself a moment to lightly cry, and then she looked up.

"How did he know the name Cat Noir? I have never given it to anyone when transformed." She'd actually gone out of her way to keep from speaking when she was either Carapace or Cat Noir. She could do a mocking male voice if she wanted, but she couldn't do a passable serious one, and she didn't want anyone to know all the heroes were girls, and especially that they were all the same girl. Cat Noir wasn't just a name but also worked as a description, although not the way he'd said it. He'd said it like it was a name. **_Did that mean he had some memories of the previous reality? He did have a connection to the Cat Miraculous, and the Cat Miraculous was part of what I used to unlock the wish that changed reality. Did that allow him to remember some things?_**

* * *

**D**

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere near the border of China, two figures sat outside a tent with a fire going before them. Emilie Agreste leaned against Gabriel Agreste, and in return he wrapped his arms around her. She held a long metal stick with a couple of marshmallows stabbed onto the end of it, over the fire. Gabriel rested his chin on her head and laughed when one marshmallow suddenly caught fired and melted off the stick.

"Damn it I lost one." Emilie growled as she yanked the stick back a little too hard causing the other one to go flying off and onto the top of the tent. Gabriel's laughing increased while Emilie pouted. The pair were not strangers to camping out. They'd done it a lot in their youth while traveling the world for both Gabriel's fashion shows and Emilie's explorations into history. It had just been a very long time since they'd done it together.

"I don't look forward to our time apart My Lady." He stated at last. "I've been wanting to be with you for so long, and to have to part again, it's far too soon."

"It's only for a couple weeks My Love." She responded. "We need you to make your official comeback, then I can throw it in the face of the lawyers who constantly wanted me to declare you dead. You can't even believe how much I am looking forward to that." She laughed.

"Are you going to do your, _I was right and your were wrong_ dance?"

"Not for them I'm not, maybe for you afterwards." She giggled and snuggled in closer, moving herself to be sitting in his lap. It felt so right to her.

Gabriel smiled, breathing in the scent of Emilie's hair. He'd been impressed with her and her use of the Peacock Miraculous. Where he'd had to denounce Nooroo in order to use his power on himself, she'd learned how to do it without such. That allowed her to create her own sentimonsters to get around. She even kept a few toys with her to always have something useful: a toy plane, horse, car, bird, dragon, dolphin, shark and whale. She'd used the toy plane to get them this far. Travel by sentimonster was slower then standard airline travel, but it allowed them to remain secret as traveled through the countries they needed to. Emilie's plan was to leave Gabriel in a small village in China, but one that had a hospital capable of taking care of coma patients. Afterwards Emilie would finish her scouting and return to Paris. Then about a week after school started for the kids, Gabriel would be located. It was as perfect as she could come up with. She smiled again, the last few weeks with him, pairing up their powers. Everything was wonderful, and once she controlled everything, it would be glorious.

* * *

**E**

* * *

Adrien stood outside of the bakery looking through the window. Marinette was working behind the counter and was on her own. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Good Morning, how may I help you?" Marinette stated as she looked up. He wasn't sure, but he thought he noticed a shift in her expression, but it had been so fast, he couldn't tell what it was. As he continued to look at her, his heart started to pound in his chest. He stepped up to the counter ready to talk to her. He wanted to get her alone and they were alone. He smiled at her and started to speak. His heart was pounding so hard the blood rushing through his body was so loud that he couldn't really hear what she was saying, and he wasn't even sure what he himself was saying in return. Before he knew it, he was outside of the bakery with a bag full of baked goods.

Marinette slumped down in the chair behind the counter while holding her head between her hands. She'd wanted to speak to Adrien, she really had. He knew the name Cat Noir after all. At least she was pretty certain he used it like a name. Once she saw him however, she lost all sense of herself. She went totally on autopilot to take his order. She hadn't even heard what he'd said, at least not in any memorable way. She wasn't even honestly sure she'd gotten his order right, but since he didn't say anything, so she must have.

"Why am I such a coward when it comes to him?" She whispered to herself.

Every morning Adrien would go to the bakery, and every morning, they would have a cordial transaction, with neither of them actually talking to the other about what they wanted to. Still, as far as Adrien was concerned, he was making progress since Marinette was no longer running away from him. Marinette herself would check Alya's Ladyblog looking for the story of Cat Noir breaking in the Agreste mansion and never seeing it. She wasn't sure what that meant. She was certain if Adrien had told her, Alya would have put the up on her blog in a heartbeat. **_Why didn't her tell her? _**She wondered.

* * *

**F**

* * *

"Chloe, you're back?" Marinette was surprised to see the girl already working after she woke up and went downstairs.

"Filming finished yesterday and I couldn't wait to get back here. Your mom let me in. Are you two getting along now? I know when you first got here she didn't seem to be to happy about it, but now she was already here this morning."

"Oh, yes, we are. She has decided she wanted to try to be a family." Marinette replied a little uncomfortably.

"That's awesome. Sometimes I wish I got along better with Audrey, but then I talk to her and I'm so glad I have Emilie in my life." Marinette saw the smile on Chloe's face and the way it went to her eyes. She could feel the warmth Chloe felt in her own chest.**_ Chloe really does have a better life here. She's so much nicer then the Chloe I knew._** "Speaking of Audrey, she'd going to be leaving town again soon, so I'll be back living at daddy's."

"I am not sure if I am expected to be happy or sad for you." Marinette stated. Chloe laughed.

"Anytime Audrey is gone, it's a time to be happy. It just means I won't be staying with Emilie and Adrien. That makes me a little sad, but I know daddy misses me when I'm gone, so I'm happy for him when I'm living with him." The pair continued to talk while they worked on the mornings baked goods. Marinette really did enjoy the conversation. It was nice to be able to talk to someone her own age again, even Chloe. Although she still needed to remind herself that this Chloe was very different from the one she'd known.

* * *

**G**

* * *

With only a couple days before the first term was to start, Emilie made her return appearance at home. It was on the same day that Audrey would be leaving town, meaning that Chloe would no longer be staying at the mansion. At least since school hadn't started yet, Chloe and Emilie were able to spend most of the last day together going over Emilie's trip, Chloe's filming, and some other catching up moments. The thing was, for whatever reason, Chloe didn't mention Marinette to her. They still had the theory that Gabriel Agreste was connected to if not was Hawk Moth. Or at least had been in the alternate timeline. As much as Chloe loved and trusted Emilie, she felt uncomfortable talking about the mysterious new girl for that reason. Adrien had been the same way, although Chloe had a feeling that there was more going on with Adrien then he was telling her.

"Good Bye mom, good bye darling brother!" Chloe exclaimed to them both as she did the double-handed kiss blowing towards them standing outside the car her father had sent for her. She would be expected to see Audrey off before the woman left. Adrien just rolled his eyes at her drama queen moment, but Emilie had actual tears in her eyes. She was going to miss having Chloe staying with them. Chloe slipped into the car and wiped the extra moisture from her eyes as the driver drove off.

Emilie looked at Adrien as she wiped away her own tears.

"I never got to have her try on the new outfits I found on my trip." She snuffled. "I guess I'll just have to have you do it, Adrien." She looked around. "Adrien? Adrien?" She called out. She couldn't see him, but she heard him yell back at her.

"Not happening mom! You can wait til she's over again."

* * *

**H**

* * *

"Aren't you going to get ready for school?" Tom asked when he saw Marinette in the kitchen early in the morning.

"School?" She asked.

"Yes, school. You remember that packet of papers I brought you included your registration for classes." Sabine added from behind Tom.

"But I did not get a class list or anything, I thought maybe it did not go through." Marinette sounded like she was in a panic. "I don't have any of the school supplies I'll need."

"We took care of your supplies." Tom explained.

"With everything you went through we thought it would be best if we took care of all of it and left you alone." Sabine added. Neither of them mentioned looking at the list of students and seeing all the people their daughter had been avoiding. It may have been a little cruel on their part, but they both believed she needed to face the people who'd been her friends in the timeline she'd told them about.

"But, but, but."

"No but's young lady. If you are going to live here, you're going to attend school." Her father put his foot down, literally to extenuate the point.

"Yes Papa." She pouted. And that's how she found herself standing outside a familiar classroom with a familiar teacher.

"Good morning, I'm Miss Bustier. You must be Meili Cheng." Miss Bustier stated.

"Yes. I am Meili Cheng. It is a pleasure to meet you." Marinette replied. She understood the real reason her parents had taken care of all her school items, it was so she wouldn't know which class she was going to be in, not that she hadn't already guessed. There was no way with the way things were going, that she wouldn't end up in this class.

"It's a pleasure to have you in my class. Since you're the only new student in my class this term, I would like you to introduce yourself, if that is all right with you."

"I understand." She remarked. Miss Caline Bustier led her into the classroom. The ruckus that had been going on stopped when the students noticed the new girl. Marinette wore a white Cheongsam, with the sides split up to her waist and a pink flower with black butterflies embroidered on the right breast, with a pair of black leggings and ballet flats. As her new habit became, she had her long hair braided and looped on the sides of her head with small covered hair buns.

"Class, we have a new student today." The class looked at her with deep interest, especially Alya, Nino, Chloe and Adrien. "I'll let her introduce herself."

"Hello, my name is Meili Cheng, but while I am living in Paris, I would like to honor my father by using the name Marinette. I will answer to either." She stated. It was true, she'd finally gotten use to be called Meili since that's what her mother always called her. Kim perked up the moment he heard the name "Marinette."

"Hey Agreste, is she the girl of your dreams?!" He exclaimed in class. Adrien turned instantly red while the majority of the class was looking at him with whispers spreading throughout the room causing a mini ruckus. Chloe noted that Marinette blushed a little as well. She was aware that Marinette didn't know anything about their dreams, since she never gave the others a chance to really talk to her. Since the group had received the class list, Alya had talked Ivan into sitting near Mylene, giving up his space behind her and Chloe. She wanted to get Marinette in the seat behind them to force her to socialize with them.

"Oh Miss Bustier, as the most recent transfer student here, I would be happy to act as an ambassador for the school and show Meili around." Lili piped up waving her own hand in the air.

"Thank you for volunteering Lila, that's were kind of you. Meili, um Marinette, please take the seat next to Lila and she can tell you everything you need to know, preferably while class is not in session."

"Yes Miss Bustier." She replied. She looked up to where Lila was sitting. **_Hold on, why isn't Lila sitting with Adrien? She had that post about him and her kissing at that gallery opening. _** Marinette really didn't feel good about sitting next to Lila. Honestly she would rather have sat next to . . . **_Wait, is that Sabrina? Not being Chloe's minion really works for her. She really looks stunning._** Her already interrupted thoughts were interrupted by an outside source.

"Wait, Meili Cheng?" Kim called out as she was next to him. "Are you _thee_ Meili Cheng?"

"I am sorry but I do not understand your question." She replied confused. He pulled out his phone and played a video. She looked at it and watched as she saw herself giving a martial arts demonstration of some sort. "Yeah, this is totally you. I use to love watching your stuff, you know before your injury." She couldn't look away from the screen. She was doing moves she didn't know she could. In fact she noticed that she was doing some of the moves from that Dead or Alive video game her papa loved. **_Is this why I do my hair this way? To look like Lei Fang? _**She wondered to herself. **_Actually the martial arts explain the indecent height of the slits in the dresses, maneuverability._** She couldn't help but watch as the her on the screen mentioned in the video that she was doing a move from that very game. "Why do you have the subtitles on?" Marinette asked.

"Because I don't speak Chinese." Kim remarked.

"Actually it is Mandarin." Marinette responded. **_Wait, since when did I understand Mandarin? Can I speak it?_** She looked at Kim and started speaking again and he looked at her with confusion plastered all over his face. **_I can speak Mandarin. That is so cool_**. She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay Class, now that we have the video portion of our day over with, it's time to get to actual school work." Miss Bustier stated. Even though Marinette wasn't particularly happy about sitting next to Lila, she realized that her seat was about as far away from her former friends as she could get in the classroom. It was actually a bit of a relief for her. Ever since the akumas and sentimonsters started showing up, she'd become more and more worried about them. It was so bad that Marinette really wished Chloe didn't work at the bakery. She may not have really been friends with Chloe previously, but this version of her seemed to be a truly good person.

"Hi, I'm Lila, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lila remarked and offered her hand as she stood up to let Marinette in to take the seat away from the isle. Marinette took her hand and gave it a little shake before slipping over to the empty seat.

"I believe I have seen you before." Marinette commented as she pulled out her phone. "Yes, I believe this is you. Why do you not sit next to your um, is the word boyfriend?" She asked as she held up the image on the phone. It was the photo from the gallery. Lila looked at it for a few moments before replying.

"He's not my boyfriend." She admitted.

"Does love of your life mean something different from what it would seem to mean to me? Am I not translating it correctly?" Marinette asked. Lila got quiet again as she looked at the photo and back to Marinette.

"Well, just because he's the love of my life doesn't mean I'm the love of his. In truth that photo was an accident, but I couldn't help but post it, you know what I mean."

"I think so." Marinette replied and smiled. **_Wow, I think she's actually being honest here. I guess she'd probably have to since it would be so easy to confirm things being in the class and all, but thank God Adrien isn't dating her. At least I know he still has standards._**

"Why don't I give you a tour during lunch break." Lila suggested. Marinette nodded. She really didn't need it, but they didn't know that.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Lila directed Marinette to her next classroom and even walked her to it. They had the same class so it really wasn't that much of a problem for Lila. Even so, Marinette couldn't believe how nice Lila was being. **_Is this what Lila would have been like if she hadn't gone after Adrien the way she had? Was it just her lies to get his attention that started all the problems with her? I'll have to keep an eye on her._**

Just before lunch Lila started the full tour of the school for Marinette. She was able to get special permission for them both to leave class a little early for it.

"What did, was his name Kim?" Marinette started and continued without giving Lila a chance to answer. "What did he mean when he asked the yellow haired boy if I was his dream girl?" Lila got quiet again and even sucked on her bottom lip.

"Girl of his dreams actually. So a while ago, Adrien, that's the yellow haired boy, he fell asleep in class. When he woke up he'd yelled out what sounded like _'Marinette'_." Marinette couldn't help but blush at that statement. **_Did he really call out my name, but he doesn't even know me? I wonder what else he could have said if it wasn't my name though? _** It made Marinette strangely happy at first, but then she frowned. **_It doesn't change anything, I can't be happy that he might have called my name. I have to keep him and the others safe even if it means I can't be friends with them._**

"Are you okay?" Lila asked.

"I am fine." She remarked not really sounding fine. Lila let it drop though.

* * *

**J**

* * *

Marinette found herself spending more time at school with Lila then she ever would have thought possible. For almost of the week Lila had been helpful to her in a manner Marinette would never have expected. She already knew much about her fellow classmates, but being a foreign transfer student had given her a chance to find out about the things that were different then she remembered. Lila also put a lot of thought in her answers, something Marinette had found to be really unexpected. Lila always seemed to be more of a sneaky individual quick with a scheme or comment.

The peaceful return to school did not last long however, as a sentimonster attacked nearby. As students were rushed to shelter away from possible harm, Marinette rushed off to become Ladybug and take out the creature, this one a robot made from a city bus.

**_I'm fighting a Transformer_**, She thought. **_I wonder if it's an Autobot or Decepticon? _**After she got hit from a punch and went flying into a fountain she thought, **_It's a Decepticon, only a Decepticon would punch a human like that. _**Her father had started showing her the cartoon show from the 80's recently. It was the only reason she knew the reference having not seen the live actions ones (again due to her father). She was surprised at how much she enjoyed the 80's corniness of the show. **_Okay, time to focus on defeating it. _**

As Ladybug jumped at it for another attack, it grabbed her out of the air. She felt it squeeze her tighter then was comfortable. Then a small arm popped out from its forearm and headed towards her ear. Her eyes widened with surprise. It was after her Miraculous after all. **_Have they been all the time, just being sneaky about it?_** That felt much more devious. She was lucky enough that one arm was partially out, and she was able to swing her yoyo to wrap around the robot's legs, causing it to fall. As if fell, its grip loosened enough for her to get free and disappear.

A moment later Cat Noir bounded in with cataclysm in hand, literally, and punched the sentimonster before once more bounding out of sight. Ladybug's yoyo then came into view trapping the amuk that appeared. Then from off to the side a feather floated away without Ladybug making another appearance.

* * *

**K**

* * *

"You look tired." Lila noted when she saw Marinette with her head on the table in front of them.

"I am a little, um bit." She replied as if she were trying to remember the phrase she meant, which she didn't need to but she thought it was best if she occasionally hunted for words or phrases since she was supposed to have been raised in China with French being her second language.

"You're not sick are you?"

"I do not think so."

"I hope not. By the way, I didn't see you in the shelter area."

"I am sorry if I worried you. I got lost. I did not remember you showing me the shelter area and I was in the water closet with, um, a, um, a little." She seemed to be looking for words then perked up. "Female problems." Lila just looked at her and nodded.

* * *

**L**

* * *

Just about a week and a half after classes had started for the term, Mr. Damocles came into the office and asked Adrien to follow him back to his office. Waiting for him was Nathalie dressed in a nice skirt suit acting all the part of a manager.

"Adrien, you're mother needs you to come home right away."

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"I will let your mother explain everything to you, but I can tell you it's nothing bad, so you don't have to worry." Adrien let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Honestly I think you'll like it." She whispered as she led him from the school.

* * *

**M**

* * *

CRASH! The sound of a wall breaking reverberated through out the classrooms.

"I think that was part of the building." Miss Bustier stated her voice betraying her with the fear she felt, more for her students then herself. The floor shook a little more with the next crashing noise.

"All Students please evacuate the premises." The voice of Mr. Damocles sounded through the P.A. system. "And do so in an orderly fashion. Please exit through the back of the school."

"Okay everyone, you heard Mr. Damocles. Lets exit in an orderly fashion." She directed the students to exit. As they moved quickly they could see breaks in the walls of the school. As the building shook again, Marinette slipped and somehow ended up at a different walkway as part of it broke away trapping her away from the rest of her classmates.

"Do not worry, I find my own way out!" She called and waved to Lila and Miss Bustier.

"Please be careful Meili." Miss Bustier called back.

"You better not get hurt, or I'll hurt you." Lila yelled in a joking yet somewhat serious manner. Marinette was surprised when she realized she actually felt warmed by Lila's comment. The building shook again and Marinette vanished form everyone else's view as most of her class started to rush off to safety.

* * *

**N**

* * *

"I've always wanted to break a school." Emilie stated to no one as she controlled the sentimonster. She laughed as she slammed a fist through a door. She'd decided to keep full control of the creature this time. It was almost like playing a virtual reality video game for her. She laughed again as she had the sentimonster pull out the bricks that made up the wall the door was in. Bricks went flying everywhere.

"Chloe look out!" She heard the voice of Nino call. She turned the sentimonster around to see where it appeared that Nino had just pushed Chloe out of the way of the airborne debris.

"Shit, I had Nathalie pick up Adrien, but she probably couldn't get Chloe. Damn, I'll have to be more careful." She used the sentimonster to kick through a wall away from Chloe and Nino and into another room. She finished breaking through the wall and into the room where she saw Alya directing some of the other students out the doorway.

"This way, this way quick." Her "daughter's" friend cried waving a hand. She moved towards them, slowly this time, giving Alya time to get the other students out. She noticed that Alya directed them to Chloe, who directed them to Nino and out the back way.

"What are they all doing in here still? Shouldn't they have already evacuated? I specifically attacked away from their classroom to give them time to escape." She'd wanted both Adrien and Chloe out of school before she attacked it, but she also wanted to avoid hurting Alya and Nino since they were her children's closest friends.

Suddenly she felt pain on the back of her neck, well the back of the sentimonster's neck. When she did full control as she was she would received some feedback from her connection to her creation. Her body started to feel as if it was stiffening up.

"Self guidance." She stated giving full control back to the sentimonster. Immediately her stiff joints loosened. She could still observe through its "eyes" and did so. She noticed the back end of Queen Bee dashing down a hallway. "She must have used her paralysis power. Damn it. I was hoping it wouldn't affect the sentimonsters." She heard a noise from behind and suddenly her vision went dark. "Cat Noir must have snuck up behind it." She grumbled. **_How did Gabriel deal with these pests all the time? I just want to kill them. I will kill them._** She thought before undoing her transformation. Emilie's timing was good as she finished returning to herself as she heard the gate chime for the Gorilla meaning that he was returning with Adrien and Nathalie.

Emilie grabbed her purse as she rushed to the front door opening it just before Adrien and Nathalie could make it to the steps. She motioned for them to wait for her there as she gracefully raced down the stairs, an impressive feat for a woman in five-inch stilettoes. Emilie was certainly dressed to impress in body hugging blue dress with a deep sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder, long sleeves. She wore her hair down with a little covering her left eye. Her make-up was impeccable with bright red lipstick and a steamy, smoky shadow surrounding her eyes with just a hint of color to help her own green eyes really sparkle.

"Mom?" Adrien asked stunned from her appearance. "What's going on?" **_She never dresses like this unless she's trying to impress someone. _**

"Oh Adrien, honey, I have the greatest news ever!" She exclaimed as she made it to the bottom of the stairs and wrapped him in a hug. "They found your father. We're heading over to the Chinese Embassy right now to see him." She explained as she let him go. Adrien was speechless.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**BONUS**

* * *

**Video Girl Meili**

"What are you doing Marinette?" Tikki asked as she watched her partner looking up videos on the computer.

"Kim showed me a video of myself doing martial arts, so my _other self_ had a video channel. I was curious as to what I would have been like if I had her memories. I also wanted to know about the injury he mentioned." Tikki floated nearby to watch as Marinette selected the video list so she could see all the videos.

"Is that a hair care video?" Tikki asked and pointed to the screen. Marinette selected it. She watched as her "other self" went over how she took care of her hair, showering, sleeping, braiding and other hairstyles she liked to use. Marinette pounded the back of her head against the back of her chair.

"Why could I have not found this earlier. It would have made life so much easier for me." She cried. Tikki rolled her large eyes. "Seriously Tikki, everything I needed to know is right here. I would not have needed you guys to fix my hair for me." She got quiet a moment. "Although, I really do enjoy letting all of you do my hair." Marinette smiled and Tikki laughed.

"We do enjoy playing with your hair too." Tikki remarked. Marinette looked at some of the martial arts videos. She had real training; not surprising considering how many members of her mother's side of the family did martial arts. What surprised her was seeing her "other self" doing versions of video game moves and explaining how they could actually be used or the problems with trying to use them. IT wasn't just limited to _Dead of Alive_ either. She was doing moves from _Street Fighter_ and _Mortal Combat_.

"I wonder if I can do those?" She asked aloud. She started one of the videos as she got up and watched. She tried doing the jump kick her "other self" did and fell to the floor landing with a thud on her behind. She got up and tried it again. THUD, another butt bruising fall to the floor. The third time she landed on her rear she noticed her mother's head poking out of the staircase. She blushed in embarrassment.

"You didn't practice martial arts at all before did you, Meili?" She asked.

"Not really, just a little self defense. How could you tell?"

"You don't move like you did." Sabine remarked.

"What do you mean?" Sabine came fully into the room and watched the video Marinette had been trying to replicate. She watched it a second time and then did it, near perfectly.

"You have no muscle memory. What she was doing was a variation on a move I learned when I was younger. I've practiced often. Those who practice martial arts develop muscle memory, which helps them become faster and even move without thinking. When you were trying to do that kick, I could tell it was not something you did regularly because your form was awkward and stiff." Marinette let out a little sigh.

"You offered to teach me, but I wasn't interested in it." She admitted.

"You seem to be interested now." Marinette nodded.

"Seeing myself do that, well it is amazing really." She didn't add that knowing martial arts would be a big help as a superhero.

"I can train you if you would like." Sabine offered. Marinette rushed to her and hugged her. It was something Marinette was use to doing, but not something this version of Sabine was use to receiving, so she was rather stiff and awkward in her movements.

"Please, teach me."

"I will." Sabine pulled away. "We'll start now." She added with a wicked grin.

"Right now, now?" Marinette asked looking a little surprised.

"You certainly don't want to practice after dinner, Meili. Vomiting from being hit is not a fun feeling." **_Marinette's face fell. What have I gotten myself into?_**

**The End.**

* * *

**NOTES:**

* * *

So I'm really disappointed with the names Mr. Bug and Lady Noire for the swapped Kwamis, although I did pre-order the doll two pack, caused they are adorable- and just got word my order has been delayed :*( . Just going to put out there that besides LadyNoir being a commonly used shipping name, it also doesn't reference the CAT aspect, which to me is the most important part. Mr. Bug just sounds stupid. It's why I'll use Lord Bug and Kitten Noire in my fics, already have in fact, although I went with Noir instead of Noire because I failed my French classes. Lol. I actually first saw Kitten Noire and Lord Bug suggested on the Miraculous Fandom page. I wish the producers had used those names in the series.

When I have Meili / Marinette speaking, I try to about using contractions. I have a sister in law from the Philippines and with English as a second language she doesn't use them. Since I have trouble writing to show accents in the first place, I figuresd that was the best way to handle it. I'm trying to catch the moments where I miss it, but I don't always. It's only when Marinette is herself. When she uses the Miraculouses, she speaks without the accent (as mentioned in the last chapter) and doesn't have the same restrictions to her way of talking.

The chapter title (when did I start doing those this story anyway?) is just a play on the song "Breaking up is hard to do".

Up next, the return of Gabriel Agreste, well the "official" return.

To be honest, The next Chapter is going to be harder for me to write. I know what I want to write, but I'm having trouble visualizing it. So wish me luck

**As Always**

**PEACE & LOVE**

* * *

**Reviews and comments appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Battle of the Century**

"Father?" Adrien asked. He knew that Gabriel Agreste should be referred to as "father" not "dad", not "papa" and certainly not "daddy". That was the first impression Adrien had meeting his father again after so many years. The second impression he got was that his father was far warmer to his mother then to him. The third and final impression looking at the stature of Gabrial Agreste was, _I have no problem imagining this man as the man in the silver mask._

Emilie figured that Adrien's nervousness was solely because he hadn't seen Gabriel in so many years. She couldn't help but notice Gabriel wasn't making it any easier though. He was giving her more attention then he was Adrien. She'd thought the time they had spent together while he was hiding would have been enough for him but apparently his want of her was insatiable. She aware it was also partially her fault, after all she'd dressed specifically to get his attention and she was very much getting and enjoying that attention.

"I hate to bring this up, but there are reporters outside." Nathalie mentioned as she glanced out the embassy's window. "It appears our meeting here has already been leaked."

"It was bound to happen." Emilie remarked and looked at Gabriel, who actually seemed nervous. She'd been the one to alert the press and did so without mentioning it to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"It's just been a long time since I've been in the public spotlight." He replied. She frowned. He'd told her he'd been extremely popular as a fashion designer in his previous reality and she had no reason not to believe him, but shouldn't that have included press conferences and interviews?

"We'll just have to deal with it." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "There is nothing we can't accomplice together." She leaned in and kissed him. Adrien turned away as Nathalie watched with interest. The group headed outside.

* * *

**A**

* * *

**"FASHION DESIGNER GABRIEL AGRESTE FOUND ALIVE IN SMALL CHINESE VILLAGE"**

by: A. O'Neil

More then ten years ago, Gabriel Agreste was in China presenting his newest line of women's fashions. G. Agreste and his wife (Emilie Agreste) planned to stay a few extra days to sightsee. During a trip to the Tibetan Plateau, he was lost near the Yellow River Basin. Although a massive search was conducted at the time, G. Agreste could not be found. Only E. Agreste believed G. Agreste to be alive and refused to have him declared dead. G. Agreste was found by farmers in a medium sized village with a small hospital. G. Agrest spent a number of years in a coma until just over three years ago when he woke up with amnesia. Once he was determined to be in reasonable health and his ability to move and walk returned, he lived and worked in the village as his memories slowly started to return. An Cheng, a local farmer, was visiting a nearby city he found a flier that E. Agreste had been passing out whenever she was in China. Cheng immediately contacted the French Embassy and passed on information about G. Agreste.

Click here to see rest of story

* * *

**B**

* * *

Marinette opened the video that was linked to the story, not bothering to finish the article itself.

"What do you plan on doing now that you are back?" one reporter asked. Gabriel seemed to take a deep breath before speaking.

"My first plan is to get to know my family again. I have not seen them for years, and although not all of my memories have returned, I wish to make new memories with my wife and son." He remarked.

"If that's just your first plan, what's your second?" Gabriel laughed.

"Why, I'm planning on restarting my fashion empire of course. Not only is my wife a talented actress and director, or so she told me. . . " He paused as the audience laughed. "But I've seen some of her photography and she an extremely talented photographer. I am hoping that she will be willing to be my photographer for my first new line, and hopefully model as well, although not both at the same time." Another pause for laughter. "I've always believed her beauty should be shared with the world. But along with restarting my women's fashion line with her, I would like to start doing a young adult line that perhaps my son would be willing to model for." That put Adrien in the spot light.

"Adrien Agreste, are you going to model for your father?" The question was called out to him.

"Um, I, ah, well, I'm um flattered and all, but we haven't really discussed anything yet." He replied nervously.

"Your family has some connections with the young actress and model Chloe Bourgeois, have you thought about asking her?"

"I would certainly consider it. I've been told she's been Adrien's friend since my unfortunate accident. If they are willing to work together, I would love to have them." The initial nervousness Gabriel had shown disappeared as he started to play up the crowd. Marinette shut the video's window.

"I have no real proof that he is or was Hawk Moth, but I can not help but think that it is true." She spoke. Wayzz floated over to her and landed next to the keyboard.

"Based on everything that has happened, I would tend to agree with you that he was the previous one. The problem Master Marinette is that we had many attacks before he came back. We also do not know if he is the same Gabriel Agreste."

"I know, I know. I need to figure out if he was and if he was, how he has pulled this off." She stated. Marinette was still tired from the sentimonster attack earlier in the day and rested her head on her desk as she tried to think. She glanced up at the wall. In her head she could imagine the photos of Adrien she had on her wall in the previous reality. She sighed wishing she could look at his eyes again. She missed her posters of him. "How will Adrien deal with this if his father is a villain?" Plagg landed near her head.

"As he always does, with a bad pun, his friends and running around the city, er. . ." Plagg stated. Marinette sat up again.

"Running around the city as Cat Noir." She finished. She felt a little guilty that it was because of her he couldn't do that anymore; then again, he had his mother back because of her too. It was amazing how one could justify things in their heads when they wanted to. "I hope I am wrong about it." She added after a few moments. " I really do."

* * *

**C**

* * *

"What the hell am I watching?" Hawk Moth asked as he looked out the eyes of his newest akumatized minion. Emilie was just as confused as he was. Her sentimonster just stood there looking around. The pair were surrounded. Four Carapaces with their hoods in different colors; Red, Orange, Purple and Blue circled the minion and sentimonster, but that wasn't all. They were signing and dancing, incorporating acrobatic flips and such.

_** On the half shell, they're the heroes four_

_In this day and age, who can ask for more_

_The crime wave is high with muggings mysterious_

_All police and detectives are furious_

_Cause they can't find the source, of this mysterious evil force_

_This is serious so give me a quarter_

_I was a witness, get me a reporter_

_._

"When did our lives turn into a bad musical?" Emilie asked her eyes wide as she watched the horrible chorography.

_._

_Call April O'Neil in on this case_

_And you better hurry up_

_There's no time to waste_

_Have pity on the city, man it's in trouble_

.

"Have pity on my eyes and ears." Hawk Moth groaned.

.

_We need heroes like the Lone Ranger_

_When Tanto came pronto_

_When there was danger_

_They didn't say we'd be there in half an hour_

_Cause they possessed Turtle Power._

_T-U-R-T-L-E Power_

_T-U-R-T-L-E Power_

_T-U-R-T-L-E Power_

_._

As the chorus of the song, or rap, or sung rap, however people wanted to look at it started up, Rena Rouge leapt out and managed to slam her flute into the head of the Akumatized minion, breaking its baseball cap and freeing the butterfly. As she landed she swept her leg under the sentimonster and knocked it on it's back. She swung her flute and knocked its head off, causing the feather to float out. Rena Rouge rolled out of the way and a moment later Ladybug's yo-yo swing out and captured both the feather and butterfly. Shortly after, both came out, no longer possessed by that dark energy.

"Bye bye little butterfly, bye bye little feather." Her voice could be heard saying.

* * *

**D**

* * *

"Ahhhhhh." Marinette's voice released as her transformation ended and she collapsed onto her bed, one arm off the side. She felt so weak she couldn't move. She had not been doing well over the last few weeks since school had started. The attacks were happening more frequently now and more often then not; an akuma was paired with an amuk to really ruin her day. She'd done the illusion of Carapace as the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ because she'd been having trouble thinking on how to defeat her enemies. She'd used it not only as a distraction but also to give herself extra time. She was just glad the sentimonster hadn't been made of anything too strong where she would have had to use cataclysm to end it. Her illusion would probably have lasted a little while after she changed transformations, but probably not long enough to have attacked as she had.

"Marinette!" Her papa's voice called from downstairs. "Are you ready for movie night?" He asked. They'd been doing a movie night thing once or twice a week, as a family. She loved that her mama and papa were building their relationship. She loved spending time with them watching old movies from their childhoods. It was a lot of fun for her. It's how she got the idea for her distraction. The other night, they had watched the first live action version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The movie was the one where actors had to wear the bulky suits instead of being CGI'd. It had been a lot of fun, at least what she stayed awake for that is. She'd seen the ending and the first verse of the credit song before falling asleep again. It was a good thing she'd been able to figure out the weak points in the first verse since she didn't know any of the others.

"I am really tired Papa!" She called down. "Is it okay with you if I just go to bed early?" She asked.

"Um, sure, if you really need to. Although are you feeling unwell? Should we take you to see a doctor? You've been really tired a lot lately." He called up. It was awkward having this conversation this way with him, and she was tempted to tell him to come up, but she really didn't want him to see her so exhausted.

"I am sure I am not sick." She replied. She knew what the problem was, but she couldn't explain it to her parents without outing herself as several superheroes. The thought occurred to her that he could be concerned it had something to do with her wish and how she was here even though she wasn't supposed to be. She frowned wishing there was a way to ease her parent's fears without getting them caught up in the whole superhero thing.

* * *

**E**

* * *

"I wish she would confide in us about the problems she's having." Tom stated as he sat next to Sabine.

"I spend much of her life ignoring her and now I find myself more and more concerned about her. I also wish she would talk to us." Sabine commented and looked at Tom. "And yes the irony is not lost on me." Aside from giving birth to Meili and the first eighteen months of the girl's life, she'd had very little to do with her daughter. She couldn't leave China fast enough once her uncle was willing to take care of Meili as his own daughter. Besides an annual call on her birthday, Sabine almost never even talked to her. Now she was worried that Meili's outside activities could seriously hurt her. Karma was a bitch.

"I think it's time we have an intervention for her." Tom stated. "Bring everything out in the open."

"I agree with you. Lets do it this weekend when we can keep her around for the day if necessary." Sabine suggested. Tom nodded in agreement.

* * *

**F**

* * *

"Marinette, do you really think this is a good idea?" Tikki asked. Marinette stood in her room with all the kwami's floating around her. The only light on came from her computer. She shook her head.

"I think it is a bad idea, but I am out of ideas." She remarked. "There have been too many attacks recently, and I need to get my hands on that book. Since Plagg told us where it most likely is, I am going to try for it again. I wish I could find a better time to do so, but the chances of everyone being gone at the same time now is highly unlikely. That makes night the best time to sneak in." She sighed softly. This was going to be dangerous. She was certain that Gabriel Agreste had been then original Hawk Moth. She didn't know who the current Hawk Moth was, but that didn't mean that Gabriel Agreste wasn't dangerous. He'd been willing to kill people for the Miraculouses before. That meant this version had the potential to kill as well. "I can not believe he had been my favorite designer."

"She's taking all of us as well for backup." Trixx commented happily in hopes of comforting Tikki.

"My Queen we will be victorious." Pollen added.

"As long as I get my lovely Camembert afterwards, I'm good with the plan." Plagg stated. Wayzz remained in quiet contemplation.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" She cried and transformed.

* * *

**G**

* * *

"It looks like Adrien's window is open again." Kitten Noire stated as she looked over the mansion. What she wasn't aware of was Adrien had been leaving his window open every night since she'd broken in the first time hoping she'd do it again. When Marinette working on her plan, she had considered breaking in during the day, but she'd learned that Emilie and Nathalie worked out of the home, much like Gabriel and Nathalie in the other timeline. Gabriel had also started working on a new fashion line, so he'd probably be in the mansion too. Three people awake and active were not something she wanted to deal with. Sure at night there would be five there since Audrey Bourgeois was back in town thanks to Gabriel showing up again, meaning that Chloe was there, with Adrien, Emilie, Gabriel and Nathalie. That meant it was going to be dangerous no matter when she tried. She was hoping that while they were likely all asleep would minimize that possibility of running into anyone.

She vaulted through Adrien's window and slid along the floor slightly upon landing. She knew she probably shouldn't have done that, but she was afraid that landing on the sill again would have made more noise and there was always the possibility of falling off. She looked around and saw Adrien was asleep in his bed. She slinked over towards him and watched him a little as he slept. **_He's so beautiful_**, she thought. **_He's so close, I could kiss him and no one would notice. Stop it. This is no time to be fawning over Adrien. You have important work to do. You can't risk waking him up. Plus I need to show Tikki I can have self-control when using the Cat Miraculous._**

Kitten Noire reluctantly slipped out of Adrien's room and headed towards the staircase. She stalked her way to the landing and the large panting there. She tried to move it slowly as to not make a sound. It swung outwards to show a safe behind it. **_I hope Plagg is right about this._** Just as she was about to whisper Cataclysm she heard a noise behind her. She turned just in time to dodge a baseball bat swung at her head. She back flipped onto the stairs away from the person attacking her.

"How? How did you figure it out?" The woman's voice came. Kitten Noire took a good look at the woman. It was Emilie Agreste and she was wearing one of the skimpiest and slinkiest negligees Kitten Noire had ever seen. She was impressed that woman wasn't embarrassed to be seen by a stranger dressed like that. **_She's not even wearing a robe. She must have heard me although I don't know how and came to investigate with no concern on how she was dressed. And dear God, no wonder she was a model. She is absolutely gorgeous in that, even with or maybe even enhanced by the anger in her expression._**

"I'm not a thief." Kitten Noire stated waiving her hands, not exactly in a surrendering way, but in a please don't hit me with that bat way.

"Oh, I am aware that you're not a thief Cat Noir." Her voice sounded like she was speaking through clenched teeth as she took very deliberate steps closer. "What I want to know is HOW you figured out who were are?" She rushed in and swung suddenly. Kitten Noire was actually surprised by the quick movement. She slipped just enough out of the path so the bat only nicked her side. It still hurt like hell, but it would have been so much worse if she hadn't moved. As it was, she was certain there would be a wicked bruise on her side in the morning.

"Cataclysm." She called out and grabbed the bat. She took a great deal of satisfaction in the way the bat disintegrated. "Are you sure you don't want to just sit down and have a chat?" Kitten Noire asked as she jumped back away from the woman. She really wanted to diffuse the situation. "Or at least put your goodies back in place?" She was hoping to distract Emilie but she didn't' even bother look down to check. Instead, Emilie continued to stalk up the stairs towards Kitten Noire. **_There is no chance I will be able to get my hands on that book after this mess. I need it now, but I already used my cataclysm. How else will I be able to get in the safe?_**

"No more games you little bitch." Emilie stated. "Dusuu, Fan Out!" She cried. Kitten Noire watched in surprised horror, a very similar expression to her mother's when she'd first popped up, as Emilie Agreste transformed before her eyes.

"Mayura." She gasped.

"Mayura?" Emilie questioned and then smiled. "Ah, those cute little code names you all use to use. You're from that alternate version aren't you? It's the only way you'd know that name. But I thought Cat Noir was supposed to be a young man, not some little cat girl whore." She stated as she pulled out a feather from her fan and blew on it.

"Excuse me? Cat girl whore?" Kitten Noire asked incredulously. "There is nothing whorish about this costume. It's like totally full coverage. You can't even tell I'm a girl from a distance." She argued and suddenly she felt something grip around her torso, trapping her arms at her sides as she was yanked from the stairs. She looked down and saw she was being held in the wooden hands of a sentimonster created from what appeared to have been a coat rack.

"So you're obviously not the Cat Noir from before the Great Cataclysm, but you know things from that period. At least I can assume you do since you called me Mayura. I understand that was the code name the user of the Peacock used at that time. So then who are you?" She laughed with a giant grin plastered over her face. "Oh, oh, that would explain so much." She cried out. Kitten Noir could hear her miraculous start to beep. She needed to get loose. "You're the Ladybug from before aren't you? I'm betting the reason your team works so well together and is never seen at the same time in a fight, is because you keep switching powers. I'll bet it's because your previous partners died. It's brilliant really, I'll give you that, but it also means there is no one here to save you." The sentimonster moved to the walkway at the top of the stairs still holding Kitten Noire. She needed to escape. It started to squeeze her. She groaned.

"I look forward to seeing who you are under that mask. Will you be someone I already know, or someone I've never met?" Kitten Noire shifted a little so she could place her feet against the wall. She gave it a mighty shove, causing the sentimonster to fall back over the railing.

"Plagg Claws In, Wayzz Shell On." She called just after she fell far enough to be out of Emilie's sight. "Shelter!" She added. The force field like energy erupted from her shell shield, forcing the "fingers" of the sentimonster to open and release her. The shelter also kept her safe as she and the sentimonster hit the ground. It broke apart, making enough noise to wake the entire household. Carapace took the moment of distraction to slip into Emilie's office. She noticed a quilt hanging over the back of the couch in there. She grabbed it and used it to completely cover herself

"Wayzz, Shell Off." She stated and undid her transformation. She pulled out some cheese and a pastry from her purse handing them to the two Kwami's. She wavered slightly feeling as if she were nearly ready to pass out. She still needed to wait for Plagg to finish eating.

"I still want to get the book." She stated, "But now I know where one of the villains is. Oh God, how is Adrien going to take this? His mother is for sure a super villain."

"You don't look well." Tikki stated. "You know using multiple miraculouses and their powers takes a lot out of you." Tikki didn't use her name for the same reason Marinette had covered herself. They didn't know what kind of recording devices were in the office. She'd already taken a huge risk with her previous transformation.

"I know." Her tiredness far to apparent in her voice. "There is no way I'll have another chance after this, and I have an opportunity to capture her and get the Peacock Miraculous back. Maybe If I just get her miraculous I can let her go. That way Adrien doesn't loose his mother again. If I do it quick enough, he doesn't even have to know." All the Kwami's looked undecided about that plan.

"I'm ready." Plagg stated. He knew now was not the time to give her a hard time like he use to give Adrien. They were in a very serious moment and even he could take things serious at a time like this.

"Plagg, Claws Out." She stated and transformed.

* * *

**H**

* * *

Gabriel heard the crash and sat up. Emilie was not in the bed next to him. He jumped out and grabbed his boxers from the floor and slipped them on before rushing towards the door. He stopped when he remembered how she'd ripped them off him, and he noticed he was hanging out of the bottom. He scoured the floor, grabbed his pants and shirt and slipped them on. He had no idea what was going on, but he also grabbed his miraculous, just in case, making it out just in time to see Carapace slip into Emilie's office, or his former office. Since he'd returned, she kept that room as hers, and he'd gone to use the office that had originally been set-up for Emilie. They were both the same size, the former just had the only direct route into the hidden bunker.

"What's going on here?" He called out. It took him a moment to notice that Emilie had transformed. "Shit." He swore.

"Get back out here!" She yelled. Her feather landed on the armchair sitting off towards the side of the staircase and it transformed into another sentimonster. Gabriel was about to transform himself when he noticed Adrien was standing near the door to the hallway that lead to his and the guest room. He couldn't quite bring himself to call it Chloe's room.

"What the hell?" Adrien asked. He wasn't sure if he should be glad that Chloe was a heavy sleeper or not. She was out of danger for the moment, but depending on where the battle went she could be in a lot of danger. He needed to warn her, but he couldn't move away from what he was seeing. It was like his eyes were glued in place.

"So much attention just for a cute little kitty like me?" Kitten Noire stated as she slipped out of the office. Before the new sentimonster could catch her with an attack, she extended her staff to launch herself onto the walkway near Adrien. "Oh my, the purr-itty prince is here, and wow, do you look good in that." She stated as she looked over Adrien, who was only wearing his boxer shorts. She took a step back and frowned. "You know, you should really be wearing boxer briefs or maybe a man thong, really show off that hindquarters of yours." She added. Adrien's blush was so fierce that it not only covered his face but most of his torso as well.

"Do not sexually harass my son!" Emilie screamed. The sentimonster jumped at them. Kitten Noire grabbed Adrien and leapt out of the way, back towards the door.

"Mom?" He asked stunned as he saw her in her transformed state.

"My Prince, if you could please slink off into safety, I would appreciate it. Purr-haps leave the building." Kitten Noire aimed him at the door and gave his butt a slight slap to get him moving.

"Stop touching him!" Emilie screamed. That little push was enough to get Adrien moving, unfortunately he was hit in the face with the door when it swung open from a push from Chloe. Kitten Noire missed that as her focus had gone back to Emilie.

"How could you not want to touch him?" Kitten Noire called out as she leapt away from the walkway, using her staff to boost her. She'd been hoping that Emile wouldn't attack her while she was so close to Adrien, but she'd been wrong and now she needed to stay away from him. "I mean look at him, at that body, that really puts this kitten into heat." She called back as she landed.

"You will never touch my son again!" Gabriel Agreste was at a loss hearing his wife yelling. She didn't want a codename, and now she was admitting to one of the heroes that Adrien was her son. She had no idea how to keep a secret identity secret. Everything was falling apart, and he had not idea how Cat Noir and Carapace had found them.

"Well Actually, I guess I can understand why you might not want to, I mean that would just be weird and creepy wouldn't it." Kitten Noire remarked ignoring Emilie's angry scream at her. Emilie sent the sentimonster to lunge at her, but she dodged again. The sentimonster tore through the wall of the office.

"Oh yeah, your mother thought this was a whorish outfit my Prince." She called out. "I think I look a little too manish to be honest. I wouldn't mind altering it a little, maybe add a boob window. You know, think Power Girl from back when DC comics were fun. Oh, maybe with a couple of fabric slashes like tears from claws. What do you think?" She aimed her comments and a wink at Adrien.

"Stop flirting with him you little slut!" Emilie cried, her voice showing signs of strain from all her yelling.

"I'm a cat, I would be more of a sultry little minx." She taunted. Emilie was getting extremely pissed.

"Mom?" Chloe asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Adrien, is mom the villain?" She asked. "Wait, was Cat Noir flirting with you too?" She added as her thoughts in her sleepy head scattered around like a pack of rabid chipmunks in a peanut factory.

"She prefers Kitten Noire actually, it's cuter, like her." He paraphrased what she'd said to him at the end of the Grand Vacation.

"How do you know that? Have you been holding out on me?" Chloe berated, her mind finally starting to catch up on the situation. Since Queen Bee, Cat Noir, Rena Rogue, Carapace and Ladybug came into the public spotlight, they'd been heroes. She didn't know why Cat Noir, or Kitten Noire was in the mansion, but seeing that her mother was fighting the hero, she couldn't do anything but jump to the conclusion that Emilie Agreste was the villain. Looking at herin her transformed state brought tears to Chloe's eyes.

"Really not the time Chloe." He stated. "We need to help her."

"Which her?" She replied with little though and for a moment Adrien froze. It hit him then. His mother was the super villain who had been attacking Paris over the last couple of months, at least one of them. Kitten Noir, no Marinette was fighting her. His first impulse was to help Marinette, but against his mother? How could he make that choice?

"Would you two get out of here!" Kitten Noire yelled at them when she noticed both of them next to the door gawking at the fight. Rrunning away would be a third option for Adrien and Chloe.

"Nooroo, Dark Wing Rise." Gabriel said at last. **_The Bourgeois girl was always a good choice for akumatization. Since this version of the her is like a daughter to Emilie, she should want to help her "mother"._**

"It's the man in the silver mask!" Chloe gasped when she caught Gabriel's transformation. He focused on her and felt her negative emotions and was surprised. The Bourgeois girl felt disappointment towards Emilie, but that wasn't the only thing, she felt great fear of him. He couldn't akumatize her with those emotions. There was too great a risk that she would go after him instead of Cat Noir. He searched for other nearby negative emotions.

The greatest amount of negative emotions was coming from Emilie, but he didn't want to akumatize her. It would certainly boost her power, but she was already starting to loose control. The armchair sentimonster rushed at Kitten Noire and she jumped out of the way. It plowed through the rest of the office wall and right through the outside wall. The damage started the ceiling collapsing.

"Are you ready to stop yet?" Kitten Noire asked as she landed. She glanced in the direction of the sentimonster. Its breaking through the wall gave her an idea. She used her staff to vault up to the landing with the large panting. Emilie directed the sentimonster to rush up at Kitten Noire. Like before she waiting until the last moment to leap out of the way. The sentimonster crashed into the painting and safe. Kitten Noire was very disappointed when she was saw the safe had not been damaged, but at least the sentimonster had shattered itself.

"Look out Kitten!" She heard Adrien cry. **_What the hell is he and Chloe still doing here?_** She noticed some more of the ceiling was collapsing and would likely hit both of them. She extended her pole again, to launch herself in their direction, just in time to be missed by the debris Adrien had been afraid would hit her.

"Does anyone in this household have any sense of self preservation?" She asked as she grabbed both teenagers under her arms and ran through the door, barely avoiding the debris that was about to hit them. It looked like most of the roof was starting to collapse. "Please tell me your bedroom window is still open." She grunted. Carrying the two of them was not easy even with her enhanced strength.

"Yes, it is." Adrien replied. Kitten Noire ran to his room, Chloe noting that she apparently knew the layout of the house already, but then again it was possible she had known it from before.

The window was actually wide enough for Kitten Noire to jump through since it was all the way open, even with Chloe and Adrien under her arms. That was her original plan but she realized there was no way she could do that safely. Trying to land on the ground below with them under her arms was far too dangerous. She dropped them both on the floor with a couple of thuds and grunts from the pair. She aimed the staff towards the ground and extended it. Kitten Noire held it in place.

"I need you both to slide down and get away from the building as quickly as possible." She ordered. The pair did as told and once they touched the ground they ran towards the wall surrounding the mansion. The collapsing of the roof reached Adrien's room. Kitten Noire jumped out as more of the mansion fell.

"Mom!" The pair yelled as Kitten Noire landed near them and a huge portion of the roof and another wall had fallen.

"Don't worry, they were both transformed, they should be fine." She said in an uneasy attempt of comfort. They pair did seem a little relieved at least. "Wait, what about Nathalie?" She asked.

"Nathalie?" Chloe asked confused. "She's probably at home." She realized why Kitten Noire asked the question. "Do, do you think she lives here?"

"Um." Kitten Noire remarked.

"How do you know so much about us?" Adrien asked with a sly little smile curling one side of his lips.

"Um." Kitten Noire remarked again.

"I still don't see mom." Chloe commented as she stated to get nervous. "Are you sure they will be fine?"

"Not entirely." Kitten Noire admitted as she rushed towards the rubble. Just as she got near the spot the staircase had been, the pile exploded outwards as a "big ass dragon" flew into the air. The force sent Kitten Noire flying backwards. She flipped herself over so she was facing the ground. "Plagg, Claws In! Wayzz, Shell On!" She cried and transformed midair, hoping her position and the debris would keep her identity secret. She grabbed the shell shield off her back and put it in front of her to help turn her landing into a somersault towards Adrien and Chloe. As soon as she got next to them she yelled, "Shelter!" The force field pushed out from her to create a dome of protection around the three of them.

"Where did that come from?" Adrien asked his eyes on the dragon as it banked and landed on top of the rubble. Hawk Moth and Emilie slipped off its back. Something was different with Emilie; the color of her costume had changed, replacing the blues with shades of black. The dragon didn't look like a normal sentimonster either; it almost appeared to be made of flesh instead of animated materials.

"Burn them." Emilie growled and the dragon opened its mouth.

* * *

**I**

* * *

**_Moments Earlier_**

"This way!" Hawk Moth yelled as he grabbed Emilie's arm to drag her towards the collapsing office as the roof continued to cave in.

"But the kids!" Emilie exclaimed.

"Cat Noir will protect them!" He shouted back. He pulled her into the office and towards the wall off to the side of the painting. Emilie didn't catch what he did but he suddenly yanked open another secret door. Inside was a pole. "Slide down this." He ordered and directed her inside.

She did as she was told and found herself sliding a long way down. She hit the bottom sending a jolt of pain through her legs. The remains of a circle of padding was under her feet. It had disintegrated with age apparently. She moved out of the way as Gabriel slid down shortly after. They were in a small two or three meter square room that seemed to have no exit other then the pole. The sound of the mansion collapsing echoed through the hole they'd come through. Hawk Moth went to one of the walls and pushed on it, forcing it to swing open. The pair got out just as wreckage rained where they had been standing. Emilie was surprised to see they were in the bunker and relatively safe, but it didn't take the edge off her rage.

"I want to destroy that irritating little bitch!" She screamed.

Hawk Moth had realized listening to Cat Noir that it wasn't a young man this time but a young woman. He hadn't been there for the actual revelation, so he'd been considering the possibility that one girl was portraying all the heroes. It would explain what they'd witnessed over the last few weeks.

"If you Akumatize me right now, will it enhance my powers?" Emilie asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"You know what to do then." She ordered. He really didn't have a choice; they were pretty much trapped. He flipped open the top of his cane where his "emergency butterfly" was kept.

"Fly to her my little akuma and evilize her." He ordered. The butterfly flew towards the transformed Emilie and upgraded her transformation.

"Now, we need a way out of here." She stated and walked over towards his little workshop area. There was a dragon statue sitting on a shelf. He'd said something about it being a sculpture of a card from some popular card game he played in his youth. She grinned, her teeth looking as if they'd all been turned in fangs, very sharp fangs. She pulled out a feather glowing with black energy and blew it towards the statue.

* * *

**J**

* * *

Carapace stood in front of Adrien and Chloe, her shelter power still active as the dragon breathed its fire at them. She was being pushed back, her feet making drag marks in the ground but she was able to keep the force field in place.

"Run!" She yelled, the strain really apparent in her voice. "I can't turn away and still protect you." Even though the "Shelter" seemed to be intact, they could feel the heat and see an occasional tongue of flame make its way inside. Chloe and Adrien looked at each other and moved next to Carapace. "I. SAID. RUN." She grunted out. More tongues of flame started to get through the force field. They slide their arms under Carapace's arms grabbing each other's and then placing their opposite hands against the back of her thighs.

"Relax your legs." Adrien ordered. Carapace seemed confused but did as he asked. Adrien and Chloe were able to lift her slightly and drag her away from the dragon's flame. They moved as fast as possible even with the awkward position. The flames finally died out. Shelter had barely held up, and by barely, only the front of it had. The area that had been behind them had pulled itself back towards the front of the shield to strengthen it. Had she turned from the dragon to run, those flames would have incinerated.

"Emilie!" Hawk Moth called out. "You nearly killed our son!" Emilie looked towards him and then back towards Carapace, Adrien and Chloe. Her eyes went wide as she stared at them. Her mouth moved like she wanted to say something but no words spilled out.

"If you give me your miraculouses right now, I won't turn you in." Carapace stated anger clear in her voice. Her miraculous started to beep "You haven't killed anyone, at least not in this reality." Her last comment directed at Hawk Moth. "You can have a life with your family." She aimed that comment towards them both. Adrien and Chloe had rather skeptical looks cross their faces, but they nodded in agreement hoping it would end the fight. Hawk Moth looked at them and raised his cane. They didn't hear what he said as the dragon took that moment to roar, but the akuma pulled free of Emilie, causing her to change back to her standard transformation. Unfortunately undoing her enhancement did not cause the dragon to disappear.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall." He undid his transformation. Gabriel pulled the brooch from his shirt. "The main thing I wanted was to have my family complete again. I can even tolerate the addition of the Bourgeois girl to it as long as I have my family again." His expression softened. Carapace was surprised he gave in so easily but was thrilled. If she could get those miraculouses her failure in retrieving the book would be flipped into the biggest win she could ever have imagined.

"Gabriel." Emilie stated and looked at him. She moved closely. "I love you and I love the kids. I would never do anything to hurt any of you." **_You just tried to burn those same kids. _**Carapace thought, **_you literally said 'burn them' to the dragon. Them. Not her, er, me. _**Emilie held her hand out to him. He lifted his own to grasp it. "But this is the best chance we'll have to get all those miraculouses she's using." She kneed Gabriel in the groin. He humphed in pain and as he folded over, she grabbed his miraculous. "Forgive me my love. I'll just have to make sure I change all your memories with my wish." She whispered as she pinned that miraculous under her own. "Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" She screamed.

Her transformations merged. Under the fascinator, appeared the same silver mask Hawk Moth wore. A pair of dark leggings crawled along her legs under the skirt of her dress and the peacock feathered wings on her back turned into butterfly wings with a peacock feather design. Her pumps transformed into a pair of heeled boots and the handle of her fan extended, the opposite side forming the handle of Hawk Moth's cane.

"Take my children away from here and leave them someplace safe!" She snarled at the dragon. Before any of them could react, it leapt into the air beating its fierce wings and using its taloned feet to grasp Adrien and Chloe.

"Stop!" Carapace screamed as she rushed after it, but it was too high in the air for her to catch.

"Emile, stop this." Gabriel wheezed from the ground at her feet. She looked down at him and flipped her fan cane around. She pointed it at the akuma still fluttering around.

"Fly to him my little akuma and evilize him." She stated and directed the akuma towards Gabriel. A moment later the butterfly landed on his shirt and possessed it.

* * *

**K**

* * *

While Emilie was busy akumatizing her husband, Carapace ducked behind some hedges. She needed to change transformations before her current one ended and she passed out.

"Wayzz, shell off." She spoke. As her transformation ended, her hand slipped into her purse and pulled out a snack she tossed to him. She felt the world spin around her and her vision blurred. Marinette barely managed to catcher herself from falling over. She was so weak and very ready to pass out. As her entire body swooned again she managed to say, "Tikki Spots On!" With her transformation into Ladybug, she was able to push away the weakness of her body, but she really needed to end this battle soon. She stood up and looked over the hedge to see that Gabriel Agreste had been transformed into some kind of wicked looking medieval knight.

"I finally get to see your true form." Emile stated her voice dripping with poison. "Do you like my knight? He fits well with my dragon, don't you think?" She smiled and looked up and over. Ladybug took a moment to glance that way and saw the dragon was coming back.

"Oh, shit." She breathed.

* * *

**L**

* * *

A crowd had formed around the wall and gates of the Agreste mansion. Onlookers and reporters alike had been alerted to the battle. The collapse of the mansion and the roars of the dragon had been really hard for people to miss. Two such onlookers tried to force their way up front to get a better look, but were having no luck. The dragon flew over the wall past them. The pair ran after it when they saw what iot was carrying.

"Dude, this is insane!" Nino yelled.

"How did this happen?" Alya yelled back. A few others were running with them, after all, it was a dragon flying over Paris. Those who couldn't see the battle, wanted to see what the dragon was going to do. Only Alya and Nino were following it because they were concerned about the two passengers or maybe even hostages it carried with it.

Alya felt like she'd never run so fast in her life and worried that the dragon was going to take Chloe and Adrien far away, as in too far for her to follow. She felt very lucky indeed as the dragon dropped the pair into the fountain at the park they all hung out at before it turned to fly back towards the mansion.

"Chloe!" She cried.

"Adrien!"Nino yelled. Their friends fumbled around in the water trying to get to their feet. With the dragon leaving, the others who followed as well turned around to continue following it back to the mansion. Alya and Nino helped the pair out of the fountain.

"What's happening at your home?" Alya asked.

"Mom's a bad guy." Chloe stated, the tears flowing from her eyes only partially hidden in the water splashed all over her.

"And so's my father." Adrien added, his anger flaring up, but mom, she's the worse of the two." The memory of her saying "burn them" forever etched in his mind. "Marinette is fighting them alone. We have to get back there." Alya and Nino nodded.

"She almost killed us." Chloe sobbed.

"Are you okay to go back, Chloe?" Alya asked as she hugged her. Chloe nodded. She was very well aware that Emilie Agreste needed to be stopped.

* * *

**M**

* * *

There were flames everywhere. Trees, bushes and flowerbeds had been burnt to a crisp. Anything in the rubble that could catch flame, was aflame. Ladybug managed to temporary hide behind a partial wall that was still standing. The dragon and the knight were hunting her through the wreckage while Emilie stayed towards the most open area. Ladybug would not have been able to get to her without being seen, and truth be told, the dragon was her biggest concern. She was certain the knight wouldn't be able to catch up to her, however the dragon, its flame would roast her alive from pretty much anywhere it was. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Lucky Charm." She exclaimed and a moment later looked at the items the lucky charm created. "What am I supposed to do with. . ." Her eyes went wide when the plan came to her when she looked around with her Ladybug vision. She frowned as she took a deep breath. **_Can I really do this?_** She looked at the spot pointed out in her vision and rushed towards it. The dragon saw her and shot its flame, but she zagged and was missed, but the fire caused the limo, which had been under the debris, to explode. With a haze of flame, smoke and dust in the air, Ladybug ducked into another spot. She looked out and saw that Emile had turned her attention that way. It was exactly what she'd hoped. She opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

**N**

* * *

"Oh God, Adrien, Chloe." Emilie heard Ladybug cry out. She turned towards the voice, seeing the area where the smoke had mostly cleaned up. **_How does she know their names? _**Her heart skipped three beats as she looked at the ruins of the limo and the bodies lying next to it.

"No, no, NOOOOOOO!." She screamed. She ran that way. She could see fire burning away the clothing her children had been wearing earlier, the blackened skin that smoldered, even the hair that frizzled with wisps of smoke coming off it. **_Adrien and Chloe had been caught up in that last blast._** She tripped and fell to the ground in front of the bodies of her children and sobbed. She clawed her way towards them and sat up pulling the children into her lap, the fires still burning them. Neither was moving. She started to rock back and forth muttering some unintelligible words. She had very little time to react as a figure ran towards her. She mostly registered that it was Ladybug, but she had black cat ears this time, like when she was in the coffin with Gabriel, but she also had a white patch on her chest, and instead of the black cat's tail, it appeared as if her tail was wider and mostly orange with a little black and white on it.

"Cataclysm!" She heard ladybug call out causing her hand to glow with it's destructive energy. **_This is all her fault_**, Emilie thought. **_I will destroy her . . ._** But her thoughts were faster then her actions. She had started to stand up, but didn't even make it all the way as that hand went over the pair of miraculouses she was wearing. Even as that swipe of Ladybug's clawed hand sweep over and started to dissolve the two broaches, Ladybug swung around on one foot, planting a kick against Emilie's torso, sending her flying back just under fifteen meters.

She landed on her front as her transformation vanished. She lifted her head and watched as Ladybug stood over the bodies of her children. She grabbed Adrien's arm and Chloe's leg and lifted them up unceremoniously. Suddenly Ladybug tossed the bodies of her children in the air.

"What, what are you doing?" Emilie cried.

"Miraculous Ladybug." She exclaimed.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Ladybug had been surprised when the Lucky Charm had created two wooden dummies. She had no clue what to do with them, at least not until her vision showed her the other elements of it. The idea that came to her was disturbing to say the least, but if she didn't stop Emilie Agreste, the whole world could be at stake. The woman was insane. She dragged the dummies towards where she could see the back end of the Agreste limo sticking out of the wreckage of the mansion. After avoiding the attack from the dragon that caused the limo to explode, she hid.

"Plagg Claws Out! Trixx Lets Pounce!" She whisper yelled. As soon as those transformations joined her own she started to play the fox's flute and tossed its illusion at the two dummies. It was a cruel illusion; she knew it and she really didn't want to do it. She didn't feel like she had a choice though. Even knowing it was an illusion, as soon as she saw the bodies of Adrien and Chloe laying there burning, she felt sick to her stomach and tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't even have to act when she yelled, "Oh God, Adrien, Chloe." The illusion had her so very freaked out. It was exactly the sort of thing she'd feared since she woke up on the Eiffel Tower.

When Emilie ran towards the bodies and fell, Ladybug could feel her pain, but she still prepared for her attack. As soon as Emilie got into her sitting position, exposing the two Miraculouses pinned to her chest, Ladybug ran at her. She activated Cataclysm as Emilie started to stand up, swiping at the Miraculouses, but she didn't stop there. She twisted her move into a kick. She needed to get Emilie away from those dummies so she didn't try to interfere in the use of the Miraculous Ladybug. With Emilie out of the way, she grabbed the dummies. As she prepared to launch them into the air, she saw the dragon was flying towards her getting ready to attack. Before it could however it started to shrink down to the size of a housecat and crash into the remains of the mansion.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled as she tossed the dummies into the air, the illusion fell away as they left her hands. Once they were just at about the height of the mansion, they exploded into millions of Ladybugs who flew around and started to fix the damage. She smiled slightly as she waived in her stance. She saw that Adrien, Chloe, Alya and Nino were running towards Emilie. Her vision started to darken. The last thing she noticed before her vision totally failed her was the teenagers had run right past Emile and towards her. She smiled slightly before everything went black.

**THE EN** _(What the hell do you think you're doing?) _Chloe

Ending the story.

_(No you're not. You're not doing your sadistic little cliffhanger ending crap this time.)_ Chloe

I'm not sadistic.

_(Did you just read what you wrote? But that's beside the point. You promised people you were going to explain what the deal with Master Fu was and also what happened when we all activated our Miraculouses in the bunker.)_ Chloe

I know but. . .

_(No Buts! Get your ass into gear and do those stories or I so help you will come out of this computer and beat the crap out of you.)_ Chloe

Fine, Fine, Fine. Up next, Master Fu and the Gods of the Miraculouses. Hmm, that would be an awesome name for a band don't you think?

_(Wait, what about Marinette? You can't just leave her there. We don't even know if she's alive or dead. Same thing with Mom. You can't leave it like this.)_ Chloe

You said you wanted to know about Master Fu.

_(Yeah but.)_ Chloe

No butts, er buts. I will continue the way I think is the best, you'll just have to see where it goes.

_(Ugh, you ass.)_ Chloe

Yeah, but it's a cute ass.

_(Oh, shut up.)_ Chloe

Do you want me to tell the story, or do you want me to shut up.

_(AHHHHH!)_ Chloe screams and stomps off.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

**"Turtle Power" song used without permission. Performed by PARTNERS IN KRYME, and written by JAMES P. ALPERN, RICHARD A USHER. Used in the 1990 live action version of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" movie.

For some reason, I kept typing butterly instead of butterfly. Just like I keep trying higged instead of hugged. If anyone knows what a hig is, please let me know. :D

Special shout out to

**Light Mega Z**

**Spideyfangirl123**

I always appreciate the reviews and conversations that can start because of them. It really helps me keep up the initiative to write. Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

I pretty much wrote the fight scene first this chapter because it was the section I was most excited about it. Which brings up the question, how do you, my dear readers, think I did with the fight scene?

**As Always, **

**Peace and Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Master Fu and the Gods of the Miraculous**

**_Master Fu_**

He'd gone by a number of aliases over the years. His current alias was Fu Chan. He'd also used Fu Wang, Wang Chan and his favorite from decades past, Wang Chung. And yes, he did tell people that the song, "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" was based on him, and that's also how the band came up with their name. That, _HE_ was the reason Wang Chung was a verb. Yes, he had a numerous aliases over the nearly two centuries of life he'd lived, but those were the most recent. He was the last living Guardian of the Miraculouses, and he'd managed to loose five of them, including his own.

Fu had witnessed, sort of, the alteration of reality. He'd seen it in a dream. If he'd been able to finish his training more then a century ago, he would have had the ability to know what differences occurred. Since he had not, he only knew the alteration occurred. He'd heard the voice of the young woman who'd made the wish, and hearing her willingness to sacrifice her own life, twice, to bring back lives that had been lost. Fu didn't know how it occurred, just that it had.

This girl had somehow gotten her hands on both the Ladybug Miraculous and the Cat Miraculous. He had a feeling he'd probably given her one of them, but his memories had been altered along with everyone else's, so he had no way of knowing for certain. Did that mean that he'd given away all of the other miraculouses? Fu wondered why he would have done that. He had not even been willing to use the miraculouses to fight against the Germans during the war. So then what would have made him decide to hand over miraculouses to anyone else. He hadn't even been willing to give Marianne one during the war.

Fu stood up and immediately groaned. He could barely move. **_Ah, I think I know why I would consider it, but what would make me even consider it?_** He though. **_The Butterfly Miraculous being activated after so many years, as the Peacock one has been. It has to have something to do with that. _**Fu frowned. What he really wanted to know was, what happened to the other miraculouses?

The Peacock, which he knew had been active for around a decade, on and off, and the butterfly, that he'd thought had been active again but briefly, had been missing for more then a century. He was concerned about them, but he'd had the Ladybug, Cat, Bee, Fox and Turtle Miraculouses in his possession. He was even wearing the Turtle Miraculous, or more accurately had been wearing. Now they were all missing.

"If this girl sacrificed herself using the power of the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses, what happened to them afterwards?" He thought aloud to himself. There was no way for him to track the miraculouses otherwise he would have found the other two decades ago. He felt like he was at a loss for what to do. "Maybe they were destroyed in the process of fulfilling the wish." He shook his head. "No, the Gods of the Miraculouses enjoy their fun times too much. They would never allow them to be destroyed."

Fu needed to clear his head. It was still early enough he would not have any clients, and so he decided to go for a walk. He left the shop and headed down a few streets and over a couple more until he reached his favorite café. When he'd first decided to come back to Paris after so many years, he'd ended up in a financial battle with a couple of women over a possible business location. In the end the woman won and opened their café. Fu ended up going with his second choice of locations for his shop. Instead of being angry about losing the location he felt had the best energy in Paris, he gave the café a chance. It turned out, he really enjoyed the food and drinks they served. It became his go to place to visit when he needed to clear his head.

"Good Morning Fu." Sabine Cheng greeted him in Mandarin. They spoke to each other in their native tongue for a while. Fu enjoyed speaking to Sabine in that way even though she would often make fun of his for his old fashion way of speaking. He never bothered to tell her that his old fashioned ways were the new ways when he was a child. The café had both Chinese and French food items and drinks. Some items were a fusion of both. He really enjoyed the variety they served and went for breakfast at least twice a week. He used to go twice a week, over the last few weeks he'd been stopping there for meals more often due to his stress over the miraculouses.

On one such trip Fu watched a young looking Chinese girl, he assumed she was Chinese because of how she was dressed, but she looked as if she was heading into the café and stopped at the door. She seemed to be looking inside and suddenly panicked. The girl ducked out of sight before rushing off. Fu raised a brow questioningly but chuckled at the amusing scene. He went into the café himself.

"Good Morning Fu." Sabine commented when she walked to his usual table.

'Good Morning Sabine." He replied. "I saw something amusing this morning." She gave him a look that told him to continue. "I saw a young girl about to enter and run off. I believe she was also Chinese." Sabine rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Did she have her hair braided into loops with some of it in a covered bun on each side?" She asked. He gave her a surprised look. "I thought so."

"You know her?"

"She's technically my daughter." She sighed with a frown.

"I am a bit confused."

"I gave birth to her, but she's been living with my uncle all these years. Apparently she found some clues to the identity of her father and traced him to Paris. She literally showed up on the doorstep of my boyfriend's bakery calling him Papa." She explained, her voice full of irritation.

"I feel like I'm more confused then before."

"As it turns out, my boyfriend is likely her father." Sabine took a deep breath wishing she hadn't said anything about knowing the girl, but now feeling like she needed to explain things. "He had been traveling the world to better his skills as a chief. We met during one of his trips and we very much enjoyed ourselves. I left him in the night and later found I was pregnant. I did not have a way to track him down. Meili, took what little I did know and found him here." She laughed a little. "Actually it's really impressive. I have no idea how she managed it."

"She sounds like a very impressive girl." He remarked.

"Too impressive. Tom plans on getting a DNA test to prove it."

"He doesn't believe she is his?"

"Oh no, that's not the problem. He's fully willing to believe it. He wants to be able to claim parental rights on her in case I try to send her home, which I really want to do. I just started this relationship, and I think we could be great together. I don't want her interfering with that. That's why I left her in China. I didn't want her interfering in my life." Fu frowned deeply. He kept his mouth shut. He was afraid he would start to berate her about the way she was talking about her child. Sabine looked at him and realized she'd said too much. It ended their conversation for the day.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Fu was not one to normally watch television but he did have one in the waiting area for his clients to watch. Sometimes, he would leave it on while he was cleaning or eating a meal. As luck would have it, he had it on when breaking news came. There had been an attempted kidnapping that a costumed woman stopped. The woman called herself Queen Bee. Luckily they had cell phone video of the incident. That was how Fu learned that the miraculouses were being used. He could tell that the kidnapper had been paralyzed with the Bee Miraculouses's Venom power.

Suddenly his weeks of not knowing how to proceed were gone, replaced now with the knowledge that all he needed to do, was catch up with this super hero. He felt a little lighter on his feet for the first time in weeks, until his back went out on him. After that, he spent the rest of the day in bed.

* * *

**B**

* * *

With the appearance of the super Hero Queen Bee, Fu knew that the miraculouses were out there and being used. At least one was. He needed to catch up with her. He wanted to know how she got her hands on a miraculous, and just as importantly, if she knew if anyone else had them. Fu went out a purchased the newest model of smart phone he could find, and had the clerk show him how to use it to watch local news and especially to alert him to certain key words, such a super hero, vigilante and villain. That way, whenever he was out, he could have one of those ear buds in an ear and listen for any news of the Queen Bee.

Then he heard of a super hero named Rena Rouge. He pulled out the smartphone to look at the images. It was obvious to him she was another miraculous user. He ran to the scene as fast as he could, but he was too late. The fox user was gone.

He heard from the TV that a cat themed superhero had shown up nearby. He rushed to try and catch the cat, but didn't make it on time. He did see a rather distractive hairstyle in the crowd and recognized it as being the one Sabine's daughter had worn. The dress she wore helped cement in his mind that it was her.

He also missed the turtle user. Apparently that one swam away after his heroics. Fu sighed and went to the café for a late lunch. Sabine greeted him as she always did, and he noted she seemed to be happier.

"So what has you in such good spirits?" He asked, hoping it would help cheer him up as well.

"As you know, my daughter has shown up and I honestly believed that she would cause me to loose Tom. Instead, she has been pushing us to be a family." She couldn't stop smiling. "I never really understood how extraordinary she was until this. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She gave him a wink.

"I am happy for you." He remarked and placed his order. He was happy for her. Everyone deserved someone special in their lives and now Sabine had two special people in her life.

* * *

**C**

* * *

"The Ladybug has not shown up." Fu said to himself as he lay in bed to sleep. "The other miraculous users have been seen number times so far. I am certain the ladybug user or a ladybug user made the wish that changed everything, but to do so she needed to have the Cat Miraculous. The cat is still here. That should mean the ladybug should be as well." His thoughts drifted away as he finally slipped into sleep.

Fu had a few morning appointments for massages so he woke up early to prepare for it. He finished with one customer when a pair of customers came in, a woman and her daughter. He made conversation with them as he worked, first on the mother.

"I work for the embassy." She purred as he was finishing up with a massage on her feet. "Do you have any other spa treatments?"

"I am sorry, I do massage, acupuncture and Chinese medicine."

"That's too bad, this is one of the best massages I've gotten, but I would love a mani-pedi and maybe a steam room to go with it."

"I wish I could afford to add such services, but I am but a single man doing what I can." Fu remarked as he finished with her. Her daughter got into position.

"Oh, just give me the works." The girl stated. "But if you could concentrate on my neck and lower back, that would be wonderful." The girl knew what she wanted and did not appear to be as concerned with other spa treatments like her mother had been.

"Oh my, there are monsters attacking Paris!" The mother exclaimed as she flipped through the channels on the television while waiting for her daughter to be finished.

"What?" Fu and the daughter said in unison. They both looked towards the television. The mother moved so they could see the screen.

"Oh, there's a new superhero fighting it, some woman in a red and black costume." She added as Fu and her daughter moved for a better look.

"Oh." Fu stated. He wanted nothing more then to kick the two out so he could go chasing after the hero, but that would have been very rude. He was happy to see that the Ladybug Miraculous had shown up even if he didn't know who had it. Again he wondered how these heroes had gotten their hands on them.

"Well as long as a hero is taking care of the problem we don't have anything to worry about. Can you finish my massage." The girl asked. Fu frowned but went back to his job. He could tell the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses had created the monsters. That meant all of the missing miraculouses were in play.

"Oh Lila dear, don't you find this exciting and terrifying?" The mother asked.

"Not really mom. I have faith these heroes will save the day. Isn't that what superheroes do?"

By the time Fu was done, it was too late for him to get to the scene. He was annoyed since it was the longest a hero had been present in any one location.

* * *

**D**

* * *

"I need to get around faster." Fu stated as he looked to his phonograph. He opened it and looked at the miraculouses he had available. He'd never intended to use any other then the turtle, however he felt he had no choice. He pulled out the Horse Miraculous and put it on. Kaalki appeared before him.

"Master Fu, what a pleasant surprise." She gave him a nod.

"Kaalki I am going to need your help catching up to some other miraculous users." He explained.

"Of course, whatever you need."

"We need to go there." He pointed to the TV where the cat user was fighting against a girl in what looked like a red latex dress and was turning others into copies of herself. "Kaalki, Lets Ride!" Fu transformed. "Portal" He called and leapt through it only to find he was once again too late. As he stood atop a building, he saw a girl that fit the reference of "emo" sitting on a bench. Another girl, who seemed overly cheerful wearing pink was sitting next to her comforting her as a police officer took her statement. He frowned and looked around hoping to see some trace of the cat user. He paused and noticed the same distinctive hairdo of Sabine's daughter out of the way of the crowd and the girl watching what was happening. He considered briefly speaking to her but decided not to. It would be a little awkward to go up to her and say "Hi, my name is Fu, I'm a friend of your mother, would you like to talk?" In fact when he thought about, it seemed too much like one of the "Stranger Danger" stories you hear told to children to help them stay safe.

Fu tried numerous times to catch up to any of the heroes he saw, but failed every time. It was very disheartening to him. Even with the ability to teleport, he wasn't fast enough. He was nearly ready to give up. He even considered trying to talk to Sabine's daughter again, since he saw her at like half the scenes the heroes had shown up. Maybe he could give her a Miraculous and she could catch one of the heroes for him.

* * *

**E**

* * *

Fu had seen the dragon as had most of Paris. It was on TV live as well as being visible in the sky. There was only one way he could think of that there would be a dragon flying around the city, if it had been created with the Peacock Miraculous. He could also see the woman who looked like she was wearing the Peacock Miraculous and the Knight that likely came from the Butterfly Miraculous. He saw the Jade Turtle disappear behind a bush, before the camera went back to the Peacock user. Jade Turtle was the name he'd used when he transformed, so he thought of the Turtle user as the same.

He put on the Horse Miraculous and Kaalki popped out with a smile.

"Master Fu, still trying to catch the others?" She asked.

"That and perhaps get a better look at the dragon flying around." Fu stated. Kaalki's already oversized eyes looked at the image on the TV.

"Is it related to Longg?" She asked.

"Doubtful. Kaalki, Lets Ride!" He exclaimed and transformed. He looked at the images on the television and used Portal to open a wormhole to the location on the screen. He stepped out just in time to watch Ladybug collapse and four teenagers rush to her side. He did the same. He didn't' know what he'd missed in the time that it had taken him to get the miraculous and portal to the location, but it was obviously a lot. The mansion was being rebuilt from Ladybug's powers. A woman, he assumed she'd been wielding the Peacock Miraculous, lifted her head up to look at the teenagers. He saw a look of betrayal cross over her features. **_I wonder what kind of drama I missed._**

He changed direction and headed towards her, but as she attempted to get up, she fell back to the ground and stopped moving. He rushed to her side and checked her pulse. It was still there and strong enough that he had no concern about her dying.

"Emilie!" He heard a man cry. He looked over at the sound. Fu recognized the speaker from the news a few weeks prior, Gabriel Agreste. He looked back down at the woman. In her unconscious state, her features had softened and he recognized her as Emilie Agreste. Gabriel Agreste was stumbling around the occasional piece of mansion smacking into him as they were carried back into position. It was the first time in a long time Fu could remember seeing such a massive structure being repaired by the ladybugs. He heard multiple beeps, the beeps miraculouses made when they were about to power down. He looked over and for the first time noticed that "Ladybug" wasn't just Ladybug. She appeared to also be using the Cat and Fox Miraculouses. He ran towards her again.

"Excuse me." He stated. The teenagers looked at him and moved to block him.

"Stay away from her, we won't let you hurt her." They said practically in unison. Fu took a step back.

"I am here to help her, not harm her." He stated. They didn't seem convinced. Suddenly Wayzz and Pollen appeared.

"Master . . ." A bunch of bubbles appeared from their mouths and they hugged him.

"I am happy to see you both as well." He remarked.

"Dude." Nino exclaimed. Wayzz turned and looked at him and rushed over.

"My dude." Wayzz stated mimicking Nino's way of speaking. Master Fu jerked his head that way. **_Wayzz knows this young man._**

"What the?" Chloe asked. Pollen turned to her.

"My Queen, I am happy to see you again." He remarked. Chloe's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, you're adorable!" Chloe shouted unable to contain herself and momentarily forgetting about Ladybug. **_And Pollen knows her. I am betting Plagg, Trixx and or Tikki would know the other two._** Fu thought.

"How can you help her?!" Adrien yelled to get everyone's attention. He'd knelt down beside her. "She barely has a pulse." Fu could see the young man had tears threatening to gush from his eyes. All Adrien knew was that a couple of strange creatures flew out from somewhere on Marinette, er Ladybug, and that they seemed to like the man who was offering to help. They could hear Sirens getting closer and even see a police helicopter in the air.

"They've probably got an ambulance coming, we can have them help her." Alya suggested.

"Modern medicine will not be able to help her." Fu stated. "We will take her somewhere safe. Portal." He called and opened another one. Nino helped Adrien lift Ladybug up and they all followed Fu through the portal. It closed behind them and they found themselves in the waiting room of a massage parlor and Chinese medicine shop. "Bring her over here." Fu directed the boys through a door to the bedroom. They set her on the bed. "Now, please leave. Her transformation is about to end. It will be up to her if she wishes to reveal her identity to you."

"Um, we already know who she is." Adrien stated. Fu gave the boy a look as Nino pulled Adrien out of the room.

"Lets let the weird superhero medicine man do his thing," Nino commneted. Fu chuckled a little. It was not the first time he'd been called weird. He turned back towards the bed in time to see the transformation end. What he saw stunned him. He recognized the girl. She was Sabine Cheng's daughter, the one he'd seen so many times since learning about her. "If Sabine knows about this, it would explain why Sabine said her daughter was extraordinary." He stated softly.

Bubbles flew from Tikki's mouth instead of a name. "%%%%%, please be okay." The kwami cried over the girl.

"Oh man, does this mean I'm not going to get my cheese?" Plagg asked, but the dark kwami floated over to the girl showing he was more concerned about her then eating. That told Fu more about the girl's relationship with the kwamies then words could.

"This is not funny." Trixx complained as she touched the girl's cheek. Fu watched the three kwamies show so much concern. They really liked the girl. Pollen and Wayzz both rushed over to see her as well. Fu was already going over what he needed. He paused realizing he was still transformed.

"Kaalki, rides over." He stated and transformed back. He finished getting his supplies out. "If any of you wish to speak with your previous users, you should do so now." He stated. "I will need to remove the miraculouses from her." Trixx, Pollen and Plagg rushed out into the other room.

"Tikki, can you tell me everything she was doing?" He asked. Tikki looked a little sheepish.

"I tried to warn her that the miraculouses weren't meant to be used that way." Tikki started before explaining to Fu Marinette's ideas and how they had been living the last few months, but also how they ended up with her in the first place.

"So I did give her and the young man out there the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Then I allowed her to occasionally hand out other miraculouses to her friends as needed, and none of the knew who she was." He repeated the basic story. "I must have really trusted her. I wonder why she didn't look for me here?"

"She couldn't find the shop." Tikki explained. "It was one of the first things we did." Fu frowned. His shop must have been at a different location in the other version of reality. Then he remembered seeing Meili looking inside the café and appearing ot be a little panicked. That moment suddenly had a very different meaning to him.

"I must give her credit. It was a very creative idea." Fu stated after a few more moments of thought. "However using multiple miraculouses can drain a person's energy. Normally her energy would recharge itself, but from what you said, she would also wear all the miraculouses to allow the kwamies with her to be free. She would have gotten weaker just doing one of those things. Doing both has brought her energy to a critical low." Fu explain.

"Oh no, no. I was the one who suggested wearing the miraculouses. I didn't know that that would happen." Fu placed a number of crystals around the girl, lite a few different pots with incense in them and started seeping some tea.

"I will need to remove the miraculouses from her now." Fu stated. He would have liked to give the kwamies a chance to say good-bye to the kids, however he did not wish to waste any more time now that he had a better understanding of the girl's circumstances and the cause of her condition.

"So she was after a book that my father use to have?" Adrien asked Plagg as the kwami floated before him.

"Yeah, it had been in the safe behind that big painting." Plagg explained.

"I'll have to see if I can get my hands on it." Adrien spoke, his heart not really in it. He was far more worried about Marinette then some book. Suddenly the kwami seemed to be pulled away and vanished.

Adrien looked around. He noticed the same thing happened with the Bee and then the Fox ones.

"What's happening?" Chloe asked. Adrien stood up to see the horse themed man, when a short Chinese man stepped into the room instead.

"The kwamies are back where they belong." Fu stated as he stood there. "The girl is in bad shape. Her," He paused a moment. The word he was about to use wasn't exactly correct, but thanks to Anime and Ninja movies, it was well enough known and a close enough concept. "Her chi has been drained from her. It needs to be replenished."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Alya asked as she stood next to Adrien. Fu shook his head.

"No, this is not like a cartoon where you can just transfer your chi into her. She needs time, but I am unsure as to if she has the time."

"No." Chloe gasped.

"No way." Adrien growled.

"Dude, seriously?" Nino.

"We need to get her parents." Alya stated softly. Fu looked at her a little more closely. He realized she looked familiar to him. He was normally a morning patron, but he finally recognized her as the evening waitress at the café.

"You get them, and I will continue to do what I can." He stated as he looked directly at Alya. She nodded and grabbed Nino before running off. Adrien and Chloe watched her go.

"There is nothing else we can do for her?" Adrien asked. Fu shook his head.

"I am sorry, but no."

"Then I think Chloe and I are needed to deal with the sins of my parents." He remarked. Chloe sighed softly. She'd been hoping to avoid that part. They too left.

Fu went back to Marinette and looked her over again. There wasn't much else he could do but try and make her comfortable. She really just needed time. Hopefully she would get that time.

* * *

**F**

* * *

"Fu, where is she?!" Sabine asked. She was familiar with his shop having been an occasional patron of his services. Behind her was a very, very large man.

"She is back here." He remarked. "If you could leave us alone." He directed that to Alya and Nino. They both nodded.

"Where are Chloe and Adrien?" Alya asked as she turned back to Fu as she reached the door.

"They said they needed to deal with the young man's parents." Fu replied.

"Oh." Alya remarked. She suddenly realized what a huge mess this was about to become. She grabbed Nino again and pulled him out. Adrien and Chloe would need them now and they could at least give them support. Once they were gone, Fu went back to the room where Marinette lay surrounded by incense pots, crystals and now a few candles.

"Shouldn't she be at a hospital?" Tom asked. Fu looked up and up and up towards the man's gaze.

"They will not be able to help her." He proceeded to explain the girl's condition

"So she was one of the superheroes." Sabine stated. Fun shook his head.

"She wasn't?" Tom asked. "We were certain with the story she told us, that she was one of them."

"She was actually all of them." Fu clarified. Had the subject matter not been so serious, Fu would have been laughing at the expressions on Sabine and Tom's faces. "Can you tell me the story you mentioned that I assume she told you?" It took the pair a period of time to recover from the shock of what they learned before they repeated as best they could the story Marinette had told them, plus Tom confided in them about Marinette's fears for her past friends. Fu nodded as he listened, noting that Sabine called her Meili while Tom called her Marinette. That seemed a little odd.

"I understand her fears. She does seem to have found herself in a very precarious situation." He frowned. **_Perhaps that was why she was in the condition she was in. It may have been because of the deal she'd made with the Gods of the Miraculous. If that were so, then she would probably not recover._** He gave Sabine and Tom his honest assessment of Marinette's situation. Sabine turned and cried against Tom's chest as tears flowed freely from his eyes as well.

"I will do everything I can." Fu stated.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Tom asked.

"The only thing I can suggest is to pray to whatever gods you believe in." Fu suggested. "It couldn't hurt to ask for divine intervention."

For the next week plus Sabine and or Tom stayed with Marinette at Fu's. Every one of those days, the only change in Marinette's situation seemed to be her getting weaker. On the ninth day, Fu was alone with her in the afternoon. He had no appointments so he sat with her until her condition finally changed.

"She has passed beyond." Fu stated softly.

* * *

**G**

* * *

**_The Gods of the Miraculous_**

Many, many weeks ago in the bunker under the Agreste Mansion:

"Plagg, Claws Out." Adrien stated.

Pollen, Buzz On." Chloe added.

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!" Alya exclaimed.

"Wayzz, Shell On." Nino chimed in as they each touched the items they remembered from their dreams. The world around them suddenly went dark, and they felt as if they were floating in nothing.

"Chloe, Nino, Alya?" Adrien called out.

"Adrien?" Chloe replied followed a moment later by the voices of Nino and Alya.

"I can't see anything, can any of you?"

"No." Alya and Chloe replied together.

"Nothing." Nino spoke.

"Where are we?" Alya asked.

"I don't think I have a body." Nino stated a little panicked.

"Are we dead?" Chloe asked sounding terrified.

"Do not worry, you are in our space." Came a pair of voices. They could hear both masculine and feminine tones in them or would that be in it?

"Where are we?" Adrien asked.

"You are with us." The voices said together. "We are often referred to as . . . "

"The Gods of the Miraculous." The masculine voice stated.

"The Wish Givers." The feminine one added.

"The Guardians of the Ultimate Power." They stated back in unison.

"Did you have anything to do with whatever changed things in our world?" Alya asked.

"Yes." They remarked.

"The human who activated the Ultimate Power requested a change to history." The Masculine voice started.

"We fulfilled her wish as she requested it." The feminine one finished, sounding a little smug, like a person with a trick up their sleeve.

"We allowed her to retrieve a pair of souls from their ultimate fate as we repaired the bodies those souls went with." They finished together.

"Is there a way to wake her up?" Adrien asked. Both voices became silent for a number of uncomfortable moments.

"She gave herself to bring back the others. Her sacrifice allowed for it. We cannot just wake her up." The feminine one spoke. "Not without undoing the sacrifice."

"That was me and Chloe." Alya stated. "We would have to give up our lives for her?" She asked.

"Yes." The voices said in unison again. Alya and Chloe were both about to speak when Adrien interrupted them.

"What if we all contributed to it?" Adrien asked. "Instead of Chloe and Alya giving up their lives, what if we all gave a little, so we can get Marinette back as a group?" There was another long period of silence.

"Your sacrifice would be acceptable." The masculine voice stated.

"I'll do it." Adrien stated.

"Me too." Chloe replied.

"Dude I'm totally in." Nino remarked.

"Lets do it." Alya finished.

"How does it wo. . ." Adrien was cut off.

"You will not remember any of this." The feminine voice stated and suddenly the humans were gone, returned to their own beds. The voices went silent for a brief time.

The Gods of the Miraculous were a "combined being" although it may be more accurate to call them a "mostly combined being". They shared about eighty to ninety percent of their thoughts, the last ten to twenty percent allowed them to have interactions with each other that were more unknown.

"You seem to have a fondness for that human girl." The feminine voice stated.

"You are correct. I do not believe we have ever seen a human willing to do such a sacrifice for their wish before." The masculine voice replied.

"And the other humans?" The feminine voice asked.

"They were interesting as well. They were willing to sacrifice themselves for the other, even though they were not supposed to remember her."

"We did want to remain entertained, so we left some openings in her request. And speaking of the entertainment, perhaps it's time we had a little competition." The feminine one added. "With your fondness for the human, you can have her as a challenge to a champion of my choice."

"We have not done that in a very long time. It sounds like a wonderful idea." The masculine one agreed.

"Good. We should put her to use since you placed her back into that world without informing me." The feminine one stated.

"I thought you'd placed her back there." The masculine one remarked sounding more surprised then either part of the entity thought possible.

"I did not." The feminine one reiterated. "You don't think?"

"I thought that entity was gone?" The masculine one remarked in a manner that sounding as if it would have been looking around if it had a body.

"You don't think He'll get mad at us, do you?" The feminine one questioned, sounding a little scared.

"I hope not." The masculine one replied. The voices then noticed the girl was awakened without the use of the energy from her former companions. Since they were not able to proceed with their deal the sacrificed life force went back to the humans.

* * *

**H**

* * *

**_MASTER FU, Part 2_**

"She has passed beyond." Fu stated softly. He tossed the book he had been reading onto the table. "I should have picked a more cheerful novel to read." He complained.

"Considering the circumstances, I would agree." Wayzz shook his head. "Or at the very Least not read it out loud. It is a good thing no one was around to hear you say that. They would have thought you were talking about Marinette. With how many people are concerned about her, there is certainly an increased chance of one of them showing up unannounced and unnoticed."

"You are right Wayzz. I should be more careful. Meili is not doing well and I do not wish to jinx her." He checked on her again. Wayzz having known her prior continued to refer to her as Marinette, while Fu's experience with Sabine, had him calling her Meili.

She seemed to have gotten a little colder. Fu left the room to prepare some more tea to give her. He'd been giving her a special blend of tea to give her the nutrients her body needed, but also to help her increase her energy, not that it had been helping in the later case.

While he was in the kitchen area of his shop / home he felt every hair on his body suddenly stand on end. He leaned against the counter stupified for a few moments before he started to look around. For a brief moment, he noticed what appeared to be a glow coming from the bedroom where Meili was resting. Before he took even a single step the glow vanished. Fu couldn't help but think he'd imagined it. Still he felt a strong urge to check on Meili.

"Master Fu?" She asked as he entered. He rushed over to her as Meili attempted to sit up with her arms rising as if to hug him. She only managed to raise herself a little before falling back down.

"Meili, you're awake?" He exclaimed. She looked at him surprised; after all he'd just called her Meili and not Marinette or Ladybug. She was also a little stunned he sounded so surprised that she was awake. That Marinette called him Master Fu was also not lost on him. That meant they did in fact have a relationship in the pre wish realty. It was as Tikki had said.

"What happened? I can barely move." She managed to say. Her voice sounding strained. Fu poured her some tea and helped get Marinette into a sitting position before he held the cup to her lips.

"Drink this." He ordered and she did so.

"That is the worse thing I have ever tasted." She groaned.

"It should help with your health though." He replied with a smile.

"How did I get here?" She asked at last. She was moving her eyes around to take in the room.

"I finally managed to catch up with you. A group of teenagers helped me get you away from the battlefield. "

"They, they did not see me when I was not transformed, did they?" She asked.

"They were not present in the room when your transformation ended, nor have they been allowed back here since that time." Fu stated in what was technically not a lie.

"Where are the kwamies?"

"They are back where they belong." He explained.

"Oh." She paused. "So they are able to spend time with the other Kwamies in their box?" Fu nodded. He liked that she was concerned about them, but then she'd been willing to wear all those miraculouses to let that smaller group have time out to play with one another.

"I'm very old, Meili." He started. "I've been thinking about finding someone to replace me as the guardian since there are no others. I think you might be a good choice for that."

"You are not that old, and you're still really spry." She remarked.

"I am nearly two centuries of age." That got her. Her eyes looked ready to pop out of her head. "I think you would be a good choice."

"But you don't actually know me." She countered. "You have been calling my Meili this whole time, so you. . . Wait, how do you know that name at all?"

"Ah, I know your mother." He remarked. "And before you ask, yes your parents both know you're here and about your other activities."

"What?" She almost managed to sit all the way up on her own.

"They already figured it out. I did not reveal anything they did not already know, except the extent to which you were doing it."

"No, no, no." She whined.

"They are proud of you, Meili." He added.

"What? They are?"

"Why would they not be? You had been saving lives."

"Had been? As In I won't be doing it any longer?" Fu couldn't help but note the sadness in her voice.

"I did not say that." He stopped her before she could speak. "However, you can not do it alone, not as you have been."

"But there is no one else." She countered.

"I saw four teenagers who were very concerned for you and acted in a very heroic manner."

"But they could die. A couple of them did die." Her voice was softer, meek even.

"And how close to dying did they get recently? I understand they helped evacuate a school and were there during the battle with the dragon." She didn't look at him. "Were they any safer doing that without use of the miraculouses then they would have been fighting against a villain with their miraculouses?" She seemed to be deep in thought.

"No. They would have been safer if they had their miraculouses, in those cases. Wait, hold on, what do you mean by their miraculouses?" Fu started to laugh.

"I've spoken with all the kwamies you had with you. They all told me who they'd been paired with before you altered the world. I think you should consider making them part of your team in this world as well."

"I, I do not know." She looked away. "What if something happens to them because I brought them into this."

"It's a chance you take. During the war, when the Germans were looking for the miraculouses because their leader was interested in the supernatural, I could have fought against them. I could have put together my own team. I did not. I was a coward. You've already shown yourself to be more of a hero then I ever was. I did not take a chance when I could have helped. I didn't even try to help. I ran and hid. You took the chance to help others, now it's time for you to allow others to also take that chance. It's not as if you would be forcing them. They would be making their own choices."

"If I do, will you train them, like really train them to keep them safe?" She was practically pleading with him.

"I will." He smiled. "I'll even train you as well." She laughed. Fu was glad to see her awake and in somewhat good spirits. So much so, he didn't want to tell her that they had not been able to recover the Butterfly or Peacock Miraculouses. He'd also noticed how she'd deflected his suggestion of her being the next guardian as well.

* * *

**I**

* * *

It took an additional three days before Marinette fully recovered her energy. Even though Fu was given the credit for it, he honestly had no idea how it happened. The best explanation he could come up with was some kind of divine intervention. Marinette's parents visited her a lot during that time as well, however she did request that her former friends were kept away as she didn't want her identity revealed. Since Marinette was so adamant about keeping her identity secret, they all, some more reluctantly then others, decided to play along and give her time to decide to tell them.

During that time, she was also informed of the news of what happened to Emilie and Gabriel Agreste. Due to the laws put into place to deal with super villains and super heroes, they had been locked away until their trials. Thanks to news camera, drone and cell phone footage, there was plenty of evidence to hold them. Nathalie Sancoeur was also brought in for questioning as well as both Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois.

Nathalie admitted to knowing that Gabriel was alive before he was officially found and how she'd seen him in the mansion. Emilie and Gabriel had both told authorities that Nathalie was not part of their schemes over all and that Gabriel being alive earlier was the only part she knew about. They decided to let her go with no plans to prosecute. However, being that working for the Agrestes was her main job, she did not really have an income outside of her commissions from her work as a talent manager. There lie a problem; her only client was Chloe Bourgeois, who had her own work related issues.

Adrien Agreste was placed into the SOS Children's Village system in France. He resided near Paris and was allowed to commute to Francoise Dupont since his tuition was paid for through the end of the year. However, Mayor Andre Bourgeois, pulled a number of strings and used his power as mayor, in this case under the direction of Chloe Bourgeois, to allow Nathalie Sancoeur to foster him. Nathalie agreed whole-heartedly. Adrien was like family to her.

Even though most of the Agreste assets were to be confiscated under the Super Villain laws, there was a portion of them that would be able to used for the care of under aged children, meaning that Nathalie and Adrien would get a monthly allowance from some of the assets that were put into a trust for his care. He wasn't the first child of a super villain that ended up alone afterwards, hence the reason that part of the law existed. Adrien's gaming stream took a huge hit when the company that ran the site decided to remove it.

Chloe on the other hand, being that she was associated with the Agrestes and not an actually a family member, would just go back home. However her association with the super villains did have an odd effect on her career. There was a debate going on about removing her character from the movie she'd just filmed, or perhaps hire a new actress to take her place in the role. On the flip side, there were also some directors who had an additional interest in her because of her association with super villains. They wanted her for possible villain roles. Truth was, Chloe was willing to take whatever jobs she was offered as long as the script seemed good to her. As a bonus, those rolls with her as a villain tended to be not only speaking rolls but larger rolls.

* * *

**J**

* * *

"Alya Cesaire, you have shown yourself to be a hero at heart, will you take up the Miraculous of the Fox and join with me in protecting Paris and France as a whole?" Ladybug asked after she slipped into Alya's window. She held out the lacquered wooden box to her.

"Yes, yes I will!" Alya cried, clearly excited about the prospect.

"You will be allowed to keep the Miraculous for as long as you are deemed worthy of it or until you decide you no longer wish too, in case you feel it's become too dangerous or too much of a burden." Ladybug finished. Alya took the box from her and opened it up. Trixx flew out and around Alya. They both acted as if they didn't know each other.

"If you say Trixx, Let's Pounce, you'll transform. When you're done, you only need say, Trixx let's rest." The kwami explained as Alya smiled.

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!" Alya called out.

"Rena Rouge, the guardian of the miraculouses will train you in your powers and in fighting techniques." Ladybug explained and told her where and when to meet up for the first time. After that, Ladybug left and went to Nino, then Chloe, with the same basic scenario playing out. The last one she needed to visit was Adrien.

"Adrien Agreste, you not only helped me when I needed it, but you also helped others when they needed it and have shown yourself to have the heart of a hero." Ladybug started.

"And I look good in boxers." Adrien smirked. He was alone at Nathalie's apartment. They had just finished changing Nathalie's second bedroom from a home office back to a bedroom for Adrien to use. Nathalie had left about five minutes earlier out to pick up some take out for their dinner. Ladybug blushed as she remembered him in just his boxers. **_If I was Kitten Noire right now, I wouldn't be embarrassed by that comment._**

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She remarked unable to meet his gaze. He just smiled at her, that beautiful, charming smile he had. **_I'd also be flirting back right now. Do I even know how to flirt without the help of a kwami?_** "Ahem, anyway, I was hoping, I mean wondering if you would be willing to take up the Miraculous of the Cat and be my partner in protecting the people of Paris and France?" She asked.

"M'Lady, I would be honored." He took her free hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of it. She felt bolt of electricity rush through her body, her heart skipping a beat or two. She looked at him a moment and couldn't help herself.

"Thank you my Prince." And she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, so quick in fact he didn't even have time realizing it had happened before Ladybug rushed off, lighting up the night with the brightness of her heated cheeks.

* * *

**K**

* * *

The day after Ladybug gave the miraculouses to her team, Marinette's parents took her back home. Her parents and Master Fu were on the same page when it came to her being a superhero. They would allow it and keep her secret as long as she put together a team to work with and no longer tried to go it alone. Where she was aware that Fu knew the teammates of choice, her parents acted as if they did not. In truth they did not know for certain who they were except for Chloe and Alya and Fu did keep Nino and Adrien a secret. Even if Marinette refused to admit it to anyone else, she missed having others fighting by her side, especially Cat Noir. Knowing that Cat Noir was Adrien, well, it made her feel like an idiot for not realizing it earlier, but it also thrilled her knowing that he'd been flirting with her all that time too, even if it was as Ladybug.

She headed up to her room and looked around. Something wasn't right. She noticed there was an extra bed in the room, where the couch had been. **_Did Papa set up a bed for me so I didn't have to climb up to the futon? _**She wondered for a few moments until she noticed something else. There appeared to be a clothing rack next to the wall, covered with a dark cloth. She started walking over to it, knowing full well it wasn't anything of hers. She heard the chime from the front door of the bakery ring. Footsteps too light to be Mama or Papa came from the stairs.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Chloe called as came up the stairs.

* * *

**L**

* * *

**_Days earlier:_**

Mayor Andre Bourgeois waited for his daughter while she gave her testimony to the authorities investigating the super villain plots of Emilie and Gabriel Agreste. Since she stayed with the Agrestes on a regular basis, they'd requested her appearance to testify as to what she'd witnessed there.

"Daddy, I'm done." Chloe called to him when she saw him. Her eyes were red and puffy as though she'd been crying, and she probably had been. She'd felt so betrayed by Emilie. The woman had basically raised her. Not only that, but she'd been such a loving and caring mother figure. Certainly she had her faults and her eccentricities, but that just made her more lovable. Chloe might have been able to more easily forgive Emilie if she hadn't tried to actually kill her and Adrien with the dragon. She had nightmares where she felt the flames engulf her body after Emilie yelled "Burn them!".

"It'll be okay my sweet Chloe." Andre stated as he hugged his daughter. She hugged back and cried a little against his broad chest. When she was ready to leave, he led her to the Limo. Chloe wasn't looking forward to going back home again. She'd already had a run in with Audrey since she'd been forced back to the hotel. Unfortunately for Chloe, Audrey was not in a hurry to leave. Audrey decided to personally cover the Agreste scandal for **_Style Queen Magazine_**. Chloe didn't bother to look out the window as they drove home, staring at her feet instead. When the limo stopped, she opened her own door and got out, followed by her father. She looked confused.

"Um, are you hungry daddy?" She asked. They were in front of the Tom Dupain's bakery.

"Well, yes, but that's not why we're here." He stated as Tom came out of the front door. Jean the butler exited from the passenger side front and went to the back of the limo to pull out a couple of suitcases. Chloe looked around more confused as Jean carried the suitcases inside.

"Sabine will show you were to take those." Tom stated as he passed. The butler nodded.

"Okay, what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Well, my sweet daughter, when you started helping out at the bakery here, Tom had asked permission to allow you to do so. Since then we've stayed in contact. I had explained the situation with your mother and Tom agreed to let you stay with his daughter Marinette while your mother is in town."

"Really?" She exclaimed look towards both men.

"Yes, Chloe." Tom grinned. "Think of it like this, you won't have to get up as early to make your way here to help with the baking." Chloe laughed a little, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"You've been such a kind girl, Chloe, and as much as I love your mother, I'm afraid of what her influence could have on you and your happiness in general. I'd rather you stayed here when your mother is around just to protect your sweetness." It wasn't as if Audrey ever got physical with Chloe, but the woman was really good with the emotional abuse.

"Thank you Daddy!" She cried and hugged him again. After she let go she went to Tom. "Thank you Tom!" She hugged him as well. After a somewhat teary good bye Andre left.

"I'm not just being kind here." Tom admitted. "I'm hoping you can also help get Marinette to open up more." He looked down at the ground. "If she wakes up again."

"When. When she wakes up." Chloe stated. "And I'll do my best."

* * *

**M**

* * *

"For the last few months, Paris has been protected by a group of young superheroes!" The Mayor announced as he stood on a stage near the front of Louvre. "Just a few short weeks ago they managed to defeat the pair of super villains who had been attacking the citizens of our great city!" The crowd cheered. So many people had come to see the speech and get a chance to see the heroes live on stage. Even the students at the city's different schools were there, including Francoise Dupont. Adrien, Chloe, Alya and Nino all stood a little ways off from their fellow students, with Meili or Marinette, depending on who was talking to her, standing even further away from her classmates as she hadn't officially been back to class again yet.

"Now I'd like to introduce to you, the leader of these heroes, Ladybug." Andre turned and gestured to the side. Ladybug did a cartwheel across the stage to a cheering crowd. She stood in front of the podium and started to speak.

"I'd like to thank Mayor Bourgeois and the people of Paris for inviting us up here to speak. We can't stay too long, but I'm sure you understand why. I know you've seen a number of my teammates before, but not all of them have stopped to introduce themselves, so it's time you got to officially meet them. First up, is Cat Noir." She called out. The cat styled hero seemed to fly from his powerful leap over to the podium and smiled to the crowd.

"I love you Paris!" He called out while he waved to the cheer of the crowds. After he finished he used his pole to vault to a nearby rooftop.

"Rena Rouge!" Ladybug exclaimed and the Fox themed hero rushed to the podium.

"It is a great honor to be honored this way!" She yelled waving both her hands. She then leapt to a lamppost to the side of a building to another building's rooftop away from where Cat Noir had gone.

"Queen Bee." Ladybug announced. The bee themed hero walked out in a dignified fashion with one hand up doing the British royal wave and grinning like an idiot.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She called out at the podium as she blew kisses to the crowd. She tossed her trompo out and used the string the slingshot herself to a third building.

"And finally Carapace." She called. The turtle themed hero danced out on the stage, did a backspin on his shell and jumped to his feet. He couldn't help himself and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Cowabunga!" He shouted and punched the air. He got some wild cheers for that before back flipping off the stage and behind the crowd before vanishing.

"We will do our best to keep the people of Paris safe." She finished and waved before she too used her yoyo to slingshot herself away. The mayor came back out a little confused.

"Um, well, I did have a key to the city to give them, but I guess that will wait another time." He stated. The crowd laughed and cheered, however there was one individual standing off to the side wearing a red hoodie and staring at Marinette.

"Nicely played Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The person commented with their hands in the pocket of the hoodie caressing the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses before walking through the illusion of Marinette.

* * *

**N**

* * *

**The Gods of the Miraculous part 2**

"I seems that my champion has won." The masculine voice commented a little smugly.

"Oh?" The feminine voice asked.

"The Ladybug beat both the Peacock and Butterfly." The Masculine voice explained.

"I know."

"So I won our contest." The masculine one explained.

"Oh, I never said either of those were my champion." The feminine voice stated coyly.

"Wut?" The masculine voice asked.

"My Champion is only now entering the game." The feminine voice stated very smugly.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**NOTES:**

* * *

I actually had no idea the band was also called Wang Chung. I just remembered the song.

"Wut" was intentional. I saw it used a lot in the Porkchop and Flatscreen videos on youtube. It gives a different feeling then just saying "what"

So how many people were mad at me when Fu said "She has passed beyond." And I jumped into the first Gods of the Miraculous section? How many thought Marinette was actually dead? I'm curious.

Also, are you happy that the others have been given their miraculouses to use now?

I love getting reviews and comments, and I enjoy the conversations that sometimes arise from them. Please keep them coming.

Up Next: **The Halloween Dance.**

**_Peace & Love!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Halloween Dance**

**_The Night of the Dance_**

Adrien walked into the courtyard, dressed as Lee, from _Card Captor Sakura,_ in his green fighting uniform. He even went as far as to use a temporary dye to change his hair from blond to brown. Heading in with him was Chloe, dressed in a costume not too many people recognized. She was in a blue and silver dress, with parts that looked like armor, and her hair, mostly likely a wig, was platinum blonde, with blue streaks running through it. Alya waved at them from across the courtyard. She was dressed up in a somewhat sexier version of Majestia's costume, with a short blue skirt instead of her leggings and the center star at her chest was a cut out, showing off her cleavage. She was standing next to Nino who was dressed up as an anorexic looking Jett from _Cowboy Bebop_. Chloe and Adrian headed over to meet up with Alya and Nino.

"Okay, I'll admit, Adrien looks adorable in that costume." Alya stated with a grin. Adrien frowned.

"Yes Adrien, you look totes adorable in that." Nino mocked and laughed.

"Oh leave him alone. At least I got him to come to the dance." Chloe growled. "He wasn't even going to, remember, lets not give him a reason to leave this early." As they muttered about together, Chloe suddenly pointed towards the gate. "Wow, check it out, Rose didn't come in a costume."

"I'm surprised, she seemed really excited about. . ." Alya paused a moment. "Something looks really off about her." Both girls continued to stare as they tried to figure out what was wrong, when Juleka showed up. It appeared as if she was not in a costume either, except Juleka was about a head shorter then Rose.

"Damn, I kind of wish I'd thought of that." Chloe whispered.

"Somehow, I think you'd get into trouble if you tried to match my skin tone." Alya remarked back.

"Who said I would have picked you as my partner?" Chloe shot back.

"Who else would you pick?"

"Um, shut up." Alya started to laugh at Chloe.

"Seriously though, they did a great job and I can see where it could have gone so horribly wrong. They could have easily done some kind of mocking exaggeration with those."

"That's true." Chloe agreed. As they were talking they watched Lila come in. She made a beeline towards Adrien.

"Hey Lila, you look great." Adrien complimented as he looked over her costume. She was also dressed as a character from Card Captor Sakura. In her case, she had on a very short, satin, Chinese looking dress in red and white that had long sleeves with large bells attached to the ends of them. Her hair was done up in a couple of buns with tails coming out of them.

"Thank you Adrien." She cooed.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone else dressed up in costume from this series. But look at you, dressed up like my character's cousin. That's awesome."

"Of course, wait, did you say cousin?" She asked surprised.

"Um, yes, Meilin is Lee's cousin, didn't you know that?"

"Ah, not really, I um, just heard she was a cute character and I had the hair for her." She looked away for a moment. Adrien heard her take a deep breath before turning back.

"Well, is it alright if we **_cousins_** share a dance?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, that would be great." He remarked and held out his hand to her. Before she could take it, his hand and jaw dropped in unison.

"Ah, my plan comes to fruition." Chloe remarked with a grin. Alya looked confused as she turned to face the same way Chloe was looking. She watched at Marinette walked in wearing what appeared be a black and pink maid's outfit with cat ears and a tail. She was holding a wand that could be described as having a stylized bird head on it.

"You talked Marinette into dressing up as Adrien's favorite version of Sakura didn't you?" Alya whispered.

"And managed to get Lila to not dress up as any version of her." Chloe added with a smirk.

"Dude, like where do you think she's hiding all her hair?" Nino asked out of the blue behind them.

* * *

**A**

* * *

**_Weeks ago._**

"Meili, I'm so glad to see you!" Exclaimed Lila Rossi as she glomped onto Marinette when she walked into the school's courtyard. Marinette embraced Lila back before both girls turned a little red in the cheeks and separated. **_I never would have expected Lila to be that happy to see me like this._**

"Thank you Lila, I am happy to see you as well." She replied. Chloe had walked to school with Marinette since they'd started living together and stood a little behind observing.

"I don't think I've ever seen Lila show that much emotion towards anyone before." Alya commented annoyed. "Correct that, that much positive emotion. I saw her being a bitch to me a number of times." Chloe nodded in response. "I hope Marinette isn't falling for her fakery."

"Dude, they totally make a cute couple don't you think?" Nino joked from behind the girls causing Alya to jump.

"Not funny dude." Adrien replied form behind him.

"Man, you need to just go talk to her. You said she's flirted with you before." Nino responded as he turned to see the somewhat furlong expression on his friend's face.

"Yeah, but that was when she was in costume. She barely even talks to me as herself. Do you know how many times I've gone to order at the bakery only to not have a conversation?"

"Is that rhetorical or do you want the actually number?" Chloe smarted off at him. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"You know you could always flirt with her while you're both in costume." Alya suggested after punching Nino in the arm for startling her.

"Owww." Nino complained rubbing said arm.

"I've been considering it." Adrien admitted. "It looked like Cat Noir flirted with Ladybug all the time before from the photos. The only problem is, she hasn't been coming to training like the rest of us and it's not like there's a huge crime problem currently."

"I know right, after your mom and pops got arres. . . oomph." A pair of elbows to his stomach cut him off. Chloe and Alya had supplied those elbows. Adrien frowned.

"It's alright." He stated. "I mean, I need to come to terms with both my parents being super villains right? Chloe too. My mom was basically her mom too." He stated softly. "But as long as we're there for each other, we'll get through it." Chloe gave him a hug.

"We will." She whispered. As they walked in to class, Marinette went right up the stairs to her seat next to Lila. Adrien frowned while Chloe just looked a little confused.

"I don't know why but I thought maybe she'd start sitting with the rest of us now." Chloe whispered to Ayla.

"I was thinking the same thing." She whispered back.

"Good Morning Class." Ms. Bustier greeted as she entered the classroom. "And a special welcome back for Meili."

"Thank you Ms. Bustier." Marinette remarked as she stood up. After she spoke she sat back down. Her parents had informed the school that their daughter had been hospitalized with an illness and missed three weeks of school. The guesses about the illness were pneumonia or the flu. Whenever anyone asked her about it, she just explained she was in such a dazed state she didn't remember much during that time, just that she felt so much better now. Overall the class just left it at that, sort of the same why they didn't bother Adrien and Chloe about Adrien's parents. Not that they didn't want to ask, they just they decided not too. Although their lack of curiosity might have had something to do with Alya threatening them if they did ask.

"I have an additional announcement to make. With everything that has been happing since the Great Cataclysm, the school, under the suggestion of the student government, has decided that we will hold a school dance for Halloween. Costumes are optional, but and I quote, _why would you go to a Halloween dance and not wear a costume_." She smiled. She was excited about it herself. She loved Halloween and had her own costume picked out. Ms. Bustier was a closet cosplayer and went to a number of different entertainment conventions, some that didn't even interest her, just so she could cosplay. Now she'd be able to do it at school.

Most of the students cheered at the idea.

* * *

**B**

* * *

A week had passed since Marinette had started to go back to school and she still barely talked to them. She didn't even really speak to Chloe when they were at school, even though they were literally living in the same room outside of school. The thing was, Chloe noticed Marinette staring at Adrien when as Chloe assumed, Marinette thought, no one was looking. She'd been there when Kitten Noir had flirted with Adrien and Adrien had told her about the kiss Ladybug had given him when he'd tried to flirt with her at the time she handed him his miraculous. **_Why does that little twat have to be stubborn? _**She needed a plan to get them together. She went with Adrien to his new home after school to spend some time with him since they didn't do that much anymore with the new living arrangements they both had.

"I don't think I'm going to go to the dance." Adrien stated as he fell back onto his bed.

"Why not?" Chloe was concerned since he'd been pretty excited about it when it was announced.

"With Marinette avoiding me, she probably wont dance with me. If she doesn't dance with me, why should I even go?" It sounded a little whiny to Chloe, which was a testament to how much Marinette's avoidance of him was affecting Adrien. "I don't even know what I'd wear." Chloe frowned. She'd already decided her costume. She wanted to dress up like Darling Charming from Ever After High, even if the dolls and web series were over with, she still loved that design. She glanced over at his charging pad and an idea struck her, and struck her hard.

"Hey, why don't you go as Lee from Card Captor Sakura?" She asked slash suggested to him.

"I mean, I guess I could. I hadn't really considered that."

"Okay then, you're going, lets find you a costume online." She stated and opened his computer.

* * *

**C**

* * *

"I do not think I am going to go to the dance." Marinette replied when Chloe asked her about her costume while they were working on that morning's pastries.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked annoyed.

"There is no one I want to dance with anyway. I'd just be sitting on the side not doing anything."

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe was appalled at the comment. **_You keep staring at my bother like you're about to jump him and do many naughty things with him. Don't tell me there is no one you want to dance with. _**

"Take over for me, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Chloe ordered as she took off her apron and tossed it on one of the hooks attached to the back wall of the kitchen and left the shop.

A few hours later Chloe came back and went up to their shared room for at least a half an hour before coming back down.

"Have you thought anymore about going to the dance?" She asked. Marinette was a little concerned. Chloe was acting rather odd, even for Chloe, even for this version of Chloe.

"Not really. I do not know what I would wear and again I do not have anyone I want to dance with."

"That's bull shit and you know it." Chloe growled at her. Marinette was taken aback by Chloe's anger. "You're coming with me." She grabbed Marinette's arm and dragged her away. "Tom! Take over back here, I need to speak with your idiot daughter." She called out. Tom rushed into the back and watched as Marinette was dragged into the living area of the building.

"Oh, this looks bad." He stated but didn't move. He was certain Chloe was going to have it out with Marinette. The signs that a confrontation was in the works had been appearing every so often.

Once up in the shared bedroom, Chloe pushed Marinette over to the table they'd put against the wall, where their computers sat. On the table were a bunch of pictures. They showed Chloe, Adrien, Alya and Nino having fun together.

"I really do not understand what you are trying to do Chloe." Marinette sounded a little growly in her tones.

"I know that you are in love with Adrien and have been for a long time." Chloe stated in a do not argue with me tone of voice. Marinette ignored that tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Look at the pictures. " Chloe ordered. Marinette rolled her eyes and looked at them.

"Yes, so?" She asked.

"Now look behind them." Marinette picked up the first photo, one of Chloe, Adrien and Nino, obviously taken by Alya.

"Okay now wha . . ." She froze when she saw a photo under it. This one had Nino and Adrien, but instead of Chloe, it was Marinette, the version of her with the short twin tails.

"Next photo please." Chloe commanded. This time, it was Chloe and Adrien together, and when she lifted it up, the photo was the old her with Adrien. The old Chloe was in the background looking pissed. Marinette remembered the photo. Alya had taken it when they'd all gone to the park one day when Adrien had a little free time. Chloe had come up and tried to ruin the mood.

"I do not understand." Marinette asked.

"Just keep going." Marinette did as she was told. It didn't take long to figure out the photos were all basically the same. It was like they'd just switched Chloe and Marinette in them. "You keep making googly eyes at Adrien in them, so I know you like him."

"How?" Marinette asked. Chloe explained to her the basics of the dreams Alya, Adrien, Nino and her had about the fight with Nasty Woman, and dying, and being rescued by her. She didn't go into to great of detail. That would be up to the others if they wanted too.

"We've known for a long time, but we wanted you to feel comfortable enough with us to tell us, but I'm done waiting. My brother can't bring himself to talk to you because you've pretty much avoiding him. I see you looking longingly at him. I'm tired of watching this train wreck. I want you to get your act together and tell him how you feel so he can tell you how he feels."

"But, but, but." She stuttered.

"No buts, you're going to that dance and you're going to dance with Adrien and you are going to wear this costume." She held up her phone with a picture of an anime girl on it.

"Why that one?" Marinette asked getting her senses back.

"Because, one, that's Adrien's favorite version of Sakura and two, since you first started flirting with him as quote, Kitten Noire, I thought wearing a cat girl costume was the way to go when you confess to him." She grinned.

"I do not know if I can . . ."

"You can and you will." Chloe ordered. "Because you do not want to make me very angry and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

* * *

**D**

* * *

As much as Marinette didn't like the implied "threat" from Chloe, she knew it was in good faith and not meant with any negativity. So with that in mind she started looking up more reference material on the cat maid version of Sakura in order to make her costume. Since it was for a dance, she'd already decided she was going to go with heeled boots, and maybe thigh highs instead of the tights. She actually started to feel a little excited about the dance and costume although she wasn't really sure about what Chloe said about Adrien's feelings for her.

She paused and cocked her head. She heard a strange noise. She got up and started to wander around listening, trying to pin point the location. She lifted her gaze and saw the skylight was just slightly ajar. She climbed up and peeked out. Chloe was on the roof crying. As quietly as she could, Marinette slipped out and made her way to the girl.

"Are you all right?" She asked placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe let out a little scream of surprise to go along with the sudden leaping to her feet. She turned to Marinette, her face streaked with tears; a slight trail of snot threatening to make it's way into her mouth.

"I'm fine." She exclaimed obviously not meaning it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marinette asked. Chloe shook her head, then nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again unable to make up her mind. Marinette directed her towards a pair of folding chairs that were on the little rooftop balcony and helped Chloe sit down.

"It's just, I really hate looking at those old pictures." Chloe responded through a sob. Marinette frowned. She was trying to figure out why Chloe would hate those photos. She liked them. They were, her eyes filled with surprise**_. She's not in most of the old photos, I am. They are nearly identical except for that and if Chloe was in them, she looked like she wasn't part of the group because she was a total bitch. And before, Chloe almost always acted like a total bitch. I'd be upset to if I learned that about myself._**

"I am so sorry." Marinette tried to comfort her. She'd gotten to know this version of Chloe over the last few months and especially well once they were living together. She felt bad for her and wanted to comfort her.

"I just, I'm afraid of becoming that girl, she always looks so alone, so angry and so sad." Chloe burbled.

"I do not think you haven anything to worry about there." Marinette said softly. "You have Adrien, Alya, Nino and my dad. You will never become that person with so many surrounding you with love." Chloe hiccupped and look at Marinette.

"What about you? How do you feel about me?" She asked. "I mean, looking at those photos, I took your place."

"That was a surprise," Marinette agreed, "and I am still trying to wrap my head the whole, Chloe not being evil thing too."

"Hey!" Chloe complained. Marinette gave her a grin.

"But If I can get past Lila's evil past, I am sure I can get past yours."

"Funny, wait! Did you say Lila's evil past?" Marinette looked thoughtful before she started telling Chloe about the version of Lila she knew from before. How she'd been akumatized a number of times, lied and even managed to somewhat turn Marinette's friends against her whenever she tried to prove that Lila was lying.

"But, this Lila is so different from the one I knew before. She is more thoughtful, She has told me the truth about things when I confronted her. It makes me wonder if I was the reason she became the way she did. I jumped in to prove to Adrien she was lying about knowing Ladybug. I wonder if that started it off and she went downhill from there." Chloe was quiet. She started to simplify the information in her head. Marinette and Lila had gotten into a fight and after that, Lila went after Marinette. It was a little vindictive, but it was also pretty normal for teenagers to hold grudges. And with how Marinette had described it, she was going after Lila right back. For their current reality, Alya and Lila had a run in, and Lila continued to make Alya's life miserable, or had been. Alya had mentioned that since Lila started to spend time with Marinette, she'd stopped picking on her. Was that all it took? Just finding a friend?

"I feel better." Chloe announced.

"Great, I am happy for you. Now I have a question for you."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Why do you think Adrien has feelings for me, and not Ladybug?" She asked. Cat Noir was in love with Ladybug, or was. Adrien was Cat Noir. That meant that Adrien was in love with Ladybug, not her.

"Well, It's personal, and I think it would be better coming from him, but I guess I'll tell you a little bit about it. It feels like forever now, but one morning while we were in bed together, he asked me. . . "

"In bed together?" Marinette's eyes had gone wide and panicked. "I thought you said you two were like brother and sister? I have heard you refer to him as brother before? I can not believe you and him have gone that far." Chloe looked at her funny and then started to laugh.

"Oh gross." Chloe replied laughing. "Please, we've slept in the same bed a number of times since we were little kids." She stopped laughing and got series again. "It's comforting when nightmares come."

"Oh." Marinette replied in her usual elegant manner looking a little sheepish.

"Anyway, he asked me as we laid there together in such a romantic embrace." She mocked. Marinette rolled her eyes but laughed this time. "But honestly, he asked me if I thought you could be in love with someone you only knew from a dream. The same dream, he'd woken up yelling **_Marinette,_** not **_Ladybug _**for the entire class to hear."

"Lila mentioned that to me when I asked about Kim's comment."

"So you Marinette Meili Dupain Cheng, are in fact, the girl of his dreams."

"Thanks Chloe." Marinette hugged her and Chloe hugged her back, but then whispered into Marinette's ear.

"Don't tell anyone about your costume. I want it to be a surprise." Marinette nodded.

* * *

**E**

* * *

Chloe found herself paying a little more attention to Lila after her talk with Marinette. Lila had been interested in Adrien when she first started at school pre Great Cataclysm. Lila also flirted with Adrien when she'd started at school post Great Cataclysm. Alya beleived Lila didn't like her because she hung around with Adrien. So in both versions of her history, Lila liked Adrien or at least was interested in him. It was while she was watching her, Chloe noticed that Lila was trying to talk to Adrien about the dance, and what his costume was going to be.

Even though Chloe had ordered the costume for Adrien, he was waffling back and forth on whether he wanted to go or not. She'd make sure he went, even if she had to tie him up and drag him. They way Lila was questioning him however, lead Chloe to believe that her plan was to try and do a matching / couples costume sort of thing. She decided to talk to Sabrina.

* * *

**F**

* * *

"Oh, I'm going to go as a princess from an old doll line." Chloe stated to Alya. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"Sort of. Nino and I talked about doing a joint costume, but I want to do Majestia, and I don't think he'd look good in any of her teammate's costumes. I'd like to see him in a more rugged costume, you know what I mean?" She winked at Chloe. Chloe laughed.

"What about Adrien?"

"If he goes, which I'll make him go, he's going to dress up as Lee from Card Captor Sakura."

"Cool. I can see him in that." She replied. Chloe and Alya were standing just below where Sabrina and Alix were standing on the steps to the different rows of seating. As soon as Chloe and Alya took their seats Sabrina turned to Alix.

"Did you hear that? Adrien is going as Lee. I should dress up as Meilin so he'll have to dance with me, after all, she's Lee's girlfriend." Sabrina stated. "Maybe I can talk him into doing the couples costume contest and we could even win."

"Sure, you could do that, but do you really want too? I mean, I don't know if you could pull that one off, and you'd need to wear a wig for it." Alix suggested.

"I hate wearing wigs. They're always so itchy." Sabrina pouted. "I wish I had Lila's hair, it's like perfect for doing Meilin's hairstyle."

"Oh yeah, you're right. She also has the body for the costume. I bet she'd look hot, and I mean hot!" Alix replied as they shifted to their seats. Lila had been listening intently to their conversation. She glanced over at Adrien before pulling out her smartphone and looking up and image search of "Lee, Meilin Card Captor." She smiled.

* * *

**G**

* * *

**_Now we return to our previous interrupted dance_**

Marinette's costume wasn't exactly cartoon accurate. She'd used a V-neck neckline on the dress, having the top of the apron lower in order to show off her neckline. She wore a black choker to hold the oversized jiggle bell that would have been attacked the collar of the dress as it was shown in the anime. She'd added extra layers of crinoline to give the skirt a little extra push outward. She had a pair of thigh high stockings attached to garters that went up to the specially made hot pants she was wearing under the skirt for modesty's sake. The hot pants were black with pink fabric ruffles on them to match the apron. She'd chosen to modify a pair of chunky high-heeled boots to go with the anime's design. Her cat ears were made from the same fabrics as the dress and apron, giving them a matching look. She'd also added the backpack Sakura used when she was in her school uniform. That's where she'd hidden the bulk of her hair since it wouldn't all fit under the wig she'd fixed up for the costume.

Perhaps it was a bit rude of Adrien, but he walked away from Lila and towards Marinette, who appeared to be taking in the sight of the decorated courtyard. She spotted Adrien and suddenly went into panic mode. She sidestepped around Kim dressed as Frankenstein's Monster, slipped behind someone dressed as Batgirl, slinked across the Short Juleka, which caused her to pause just long enough for Adrien to catch up and take hold of her hand. She couldn't get away without pulling free of him.

"Good evening Kitten." He purred. Marinette's face turned bright red.

"Gah, gooooo , ah, Hi, Adrien." She replied painfully. He laughed a little and lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. Marinette shivered from the touch of his lips.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled. They both stood there. No music was playing.

"Nino!" Chloe gasped and elbowed him in the side. Getting elbows jammed into him was getting to be a habit Nino wanted to kick. "Get up there and play a slow song." She whisper-yelled. Nino looked up to the DJ booth. It wasn't actually his, and the person who was supposed to be running it wasn't there yet. Under the not too gentle prodding of both Chloe and Alya he got stepped up to the turntables, plugged in his phone and started a song. . . a heavy metal song. With music blasting, a bunch of students got out to the open area and started to dance in crazy undulating movements. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other as the music started. The corners of Marinette's lips threatened to curl up in a smile just before she started laughing. Adrien joined her as she pulled him out to join with the crazy mass of wiggling schoolmates.

"What is wrong with you?" Alya yelled at Nino.

"We were looking for a romantic slow song, not a mosh pit." Chloe added angrily.

"Dude, I totally panicked, I'm sorry." Chloe rolled her eyes and looked back at the couple she was trying to ship. They **_were_** dancing with each other while getting knocked about by other students. She noticed Lila making her way towards them.

"Just play something romantic next." Chloe growled and made her way to head off Lila. Just as the song ended Chloe positioned herself to block Lila from getting to Adrien and Marinette.

"What are you doing?" Lila asked, clearly annoyed. Chloe was about to say something, but the song switched over to something slower and more romantic.

"Asking you to dance." Chloe replied with her sweetest smile her acting skills would allow as she grabbed Lila and pulled her in close.

"Are you kidding me?" Lila screeched.

"You don't want to dance with me? Should I be offended?" Chloe asked as the pair started to dance together.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Lila stated but she went along with it. It didn't take her long to get annoyed however. "Honestly, if you're going to ask me to dance, at least lead the dance."

"Sorry, I'm actually not use to leading." Chloe confessed as she took command of their dance. She shifted their positions so she could look over and see Adrien and Marinette dancing. She felt her heart mostly fill with happiness, the rest was a quick shot of anger / jealousy. The negative emotions dissipated pretty quickly as she spun Lila.

"You keep blushing when I call you kitten." Adrien teased in a soft whisper to her ear as he pulled Marinette close to him, his hand at the small of her back. The fingers of his other hand entwined in hers. She had her free arm slinked around his neck. She was so close to him and in her heels Marinette wouldn't even have to get on her toes to kiss him. **_Stop it! Stop thinking like that,_** She mentally screamed at herself.

"I will try harder not to." She replied.

"But it's so adorable when you do it, kitten." He smiled. **_He's flirting with me. Adrien is flirting with me. OH MY GOD ADRIEN IS FLIRTING WITH ME! I know what Chloe told me, but I can't believe that Adrien Agreste is ACTUALLY flirting with me. It's like a dream come true. Why can't I flirt back?_**

He pushed her away slightly to spin her. She watched as the world blurred before her eyes. She closed them. He knew who she was. She didn't have to hide anything from him. When she was back against his body, she opened her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes a little.

"Oh, my handsome prince, do you really think I am adorable?" Her voice filled with sultry tones. She watched as his ears turned a little red and started to spread to his cheeks. **_What would Kitten Noire do right now? _**She asked herself and she realized quickly exactly what she would have done in this situation. Marinette slide her arm from Adrien's neck to his back. She then shifted her stance and dipped him. The look of surprise on his features would have made her laugh if she hadn't been so serious with her actions. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to those beautiful soft lips of his, letting her tongue flicker out and push its way into his mouth. His eyes widened even more, but it didn't take long for him to join her in the passionate embrace of their mouths.

Chloe stopped dancing and stared at Adrien and Marinette. She was expecting they would end up kissing at some point, but certainly not the way they were. She couldn't help but smile. A blur slide past her peripheral vision and she noticed that Lila had disappeared but honestly didn't care about it. She got the paring she was pushing for.

Adrien and Marinette pulled away from the kiss with Marinette letting go of Adrien and stepping backwards.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I did not mean to, well I did mean to, but I mean I did not mean to." She babbled practically incoherently. Adrien stepped towards her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and slipped his other arm around her waist drawing her in closer.

"I do not mind." He replied and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Awesome." Alya squealed as she took photos of the pair.

"I shipped it. I really shipped it" Chloe cheered.

"Dude, I'd like my girlfriend up here to kiss, while everyone is kissing." Nino added from the booth and unfortunately into the microphone. It caused a number of people to stop dancing a look around to see who all of the kissing people were, bringing the focus on Adrien and Marinette. This time when they pulled away, they both look rather embarrassed about not just being caught, but Nino announcing it to the room. Ms. Bustier rushed over to the pair.

"I understand that being in a relationship is a beautiful thing, but if you could perhaps not put on such public displays of affection while on the school grounds, we would greatly appreciate it." She stated as a representative of the school. Adrien and Marinette nodded, unable to look away from her and the costume she was wearing. It was too nice to be just a store bought one and the accessories looked rather hand made. Plus who would have expected Ms. Bustier to be dressed up as Mercy from _Overwatch_. She turned to look up at Nino.

"I'll leave the booth." Nino stated as he turned away.

"Actually, we can't find the DJ we hired, so if you don't mind continuing."

"I don't mind." Nino replied quickly. "I wish I had my own set up though."

"Thank you Nino." Ms. Bustier replied and turned back to Marinette and Adrien who were standing a couple feet apart. "I am actually really happy for the two of you, I don't often say this, but it feels right, just don't take things. . . " There was a crash from the entrance as a girl knocked down the gate.

"I am Heart Breaker, and I'm betting you can guess what I do." The young woman stated. She appeared to be red, with a black heart painted on her face, the curves above her eyes and the point under her mouth. It had a crack going through it along her nose. She appeared to be wearing a long black dress with what would have been a tight skirt if not for the slit that ran along the sides of it. Her sleeves billowed out and had long tails of fabric attached to them, with large black heart shaped bells on the ends. Black boots, with red heart heels covered her feet. Her hair was also black and red in a pair of long braids ending with red heart shaped bells.

Heart Breaker whipped one of her sleeves at Juleka and Rose, and when it "hit" them, a smoky heart shape surrounded them before cracking in the middle. The pair stepped away from each other and as soon as the smoky heart dissipated they rushed at each other and starting fighting, like really fighting. Jukela pulled off Rose's wig and started to whip her with it. Rose slipped out of the way and punched Juleka in the face, giving her a bloody and likely broken nose.

"I see another happy couple." Heart Breaker laughed and swung her bell at Adrien and Marinette. Both leaped out of the way and a couple of people standing nearby were caught up by the attack. When the heart dissipated, the pair just sort of hissed and cursed at each other. The bell was swung again as Marinette and Adrien came close together. Adrien ducked under it and Marinette leapt over it. The bell instead hit Kim and Ondine. The pair started to attack each other, but not as violently as Rose and Jukeka. Instead they seemed to be having a slap fight.

**_Why are the reactions so different?_** Marinette wondered as another attack came at her and Adrien. **_And why is she so focused on us? I can't get away to transform_**. Adrien and Marinette had to dodge another attack only to see another couple hit and get violent. **_Wait, that's it. It's the strength of the feelings. Kim and Ondine just started dating, Rose and Jukela have been really close friends at the very least, for years. What would happen if that hit Adrien and me with our strange histories?_**

She was distracted enough that she didn't have time to dodge the next attack aimed at her. Stunned surprise crossed over her features as the bell stopped three feet from her and Adrien. She looked back and saw Queen Bee standing with the cord from her trompo in hand.

"Why would you want to come to a party and upset people?" Queen Bee asked as she pulled hard enough on the cord to pull Heart Breaker off balance. Heart Breaker shared Marinette's stunned expression.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she got to her feet, her features returning to their resting bitch face mode. "Do you always come to school dances?"

"No, just the ones that are attacked." Queen Bee pulled her trompo back ready to go after the villain again. Heart Breaker for her part rushed towards Queen Bee and slide under her next attack before sweeping the hero's feet out from under her. She turned and whipped her bell at Adrien and Marinette again, this time hitting them. The pair really started to beat on each other, even worse then Juleka and Rose had been, with Adrien clearly winning. Heart Breaker saw them fighting and started giggling madly. She turned and whipped her bell again, only that time it hit just Ms. Bustier.

The teacher was well known for her love of her students, so when she was hit with Heart Breaker's attack on her own, she started to go after whichever student was nearest her, slapping and scratching them. Heart Breaker aimed another attack at a group of students who had been trying to stay out of the way. With Heart Breaker blocking the gate, and the classroom doors locked, the students didn't have many places to go. None of them wanted to go up the stairs to the walkways in case they were attacked and thrown over the railing. That left so many students in the courtyard just waiting to be hit.

"Shelter!" Carapace exclaimed as he blocked both the attack and Ms. Bustier with his shield.

"What, How?" Screamed Heart Breaker, who was becoming more and more angry by the moment.

"Oh God, Adrien." Alya cried out. Heart Breaker turned back to look towards Adrien and Marinette. Adrien was on the ground with Marinette straddling him while beating his head against the concrete surface. Blood was everywhere around them, splattering and splashing away. It even appeared as if some brain matter was leaking out of a crack in his skull. Alya rushed to try to pull Marinette off him.

"Adrien?" Heart Breaker asked confused as she stared at them. Suddenly a red and black yoyo flew towards her, wrapping her up in its string. She turned and saw Ladybug at the other end.

"I think these kids were enjoying their dance, why would you want to go and ruin that?" Ladybug asked. Heartbreaker growled and spun trying to get loose from the binding string.

"Well, my lady, looks like you have this cat in the bag already." Cat Noir stated with a bow. "Purrrhaps once this is done, we can join these charming students at their dance, where you and I can purrrfess our love for one another."

"Ugh, Cat Noir, this is no time to be flirting. Can't you just do your job so these kids can get back to their fun?" Ladybug criticized.

"Oh, fine, Cataclysm." Cat Noir called out before he rushed towards and slid under Heart Breaker's arms, grabbing the one she'd been using to attack. It was not just her bell he'd grabbed but also the sleeve attached to it. The bell and her entire costume started to dissolve away. Heart Breaker stood there for a moment, her red skin showing that she was clearly wearing nothing under the costume. She looked down and screamed as her transformation ended and Lila stood there. Lucky for her, her panties, bra and shoes were still intact with the ending of the transformation. Queen Bee and Ladybug pushed Cat Noir out of the way just as Rena Rouge rushed over, so the three female superheroes could block the view of the half naked Lila.

While standing there, Ladybug spun her yoyo before tossing it to catch the negatively charged butterfly. She opened the top and released it back into the air.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She stated softly before tossing her yoyo up into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!" She called. The damage to the school was quickly repaired, and Lila found herself back to being dressed in her costume. The heroes took off in the confusion of the repairs.

"Lila, are you all right?" Marinette asked as she rushed over to the girl, wrapping her in a hug. Adrien stood off to the side with Alya by the DJ booth with Nino in it watching Marinette with Lila.

"What, what happened?" Lila asked sounding confused.

"You were Akumatized." Marinette explained. Lila looked at Marinette with a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Meili. I'm so sorry." She cried.

"What, why?" Marinette asked softly as she stroked Lila's head.

"I was so mad at you for dancing with Adrien, and kissing him. I felt so betrayed by you because of the feelings I have for him. It made me so angry that I was akumatized. I must have tried to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"It is okay Lila. I am sorry. I knew you liked him, I just did not realize how much you liked him since you barely ever talk to him." Marinette explained. "I will give him up for you. You are my friend and I do not want to hurt you." Lila looked up into Marinette's eyes.

"I, I. . . " Lila tried to speak but paused like she didn't know what to say at first, then finally she spoke again. "I can't ask you to do that. I know Adrien doesn't have any feelings for me. That's been obvious for a while now, but he actually dreamed about you before you showed up. I can't take that away from you or him. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" She asked and hugged Marinette tighter. Ms. Bustier and the other teachers stood by and watched the drama unfold. None of them wanted to interrupt that moment between the two girls. If they were able to work things out on their own, then they wanted to let them. After a few minutes though, the music started again.

"Alright, Dudes and Dudettes, Cats and Kittens, Ladies and Gentlemen, lets get this party back on track!" Nino called out from the DJ Booth. The students went back to dancing as if nothing had happened.

"Would you care to dance?" Marinette asked Lila. Lila smiled and took her hand and they danced together. Adrien sidled next to Alya. She was happy that Nino was getting a chance to DJ the dance, but she was annoyed that she couldn't dance with him.

"So, that was a little extreme, don't you think?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Alya remarked with a sweet smile.

"My brains were visible. Besides that, do you really think Marinette could beat me in a fight like that?"

"Well, she is a martial artist isn't she? You only do fencing."

"Hey!"

"Besides, with the focus Heart Breaker had on the two of you, I figured one of you was the one she was after. Since she attacked just after you and Marinette kissed, I figured she was jealous of Marinette, so having you get beaten would have been more traumatic for her and thus more distracting."

"I guess that's reasonable." He didn't sound entirely convinced that her logical explanation was the main reason for it.

"That and I really enjoyed watching her beat the crap out of you." She laughed. Adrien rolled his eyes. That seemed about right to him.

"We all made a great team." Chloe stated as she snuck up behind them. Alya and Adrien nodded in reply. "Now come on, lets enjoy ourselves. We earned it." She grabbed both Adrien and Alya so they could dance together.

* * *

**H**

* * *

A few hours after the dance and only an hour after they'd finishing discussing the new Hawk Moth with the rest of the team and Master Fu, Cat Noir and Ladybug stood upon the third level of the Eiffel Tower and gazed across the skyline of Paris.

"So kitten, how was the team up?" Cat Noir asked. Ladybug blushed a little.

"I really like that nickname better then Bugaboo." She said softly.

"Bugaboo huh? That sounds like a fun one." Cat Noir replied.

"No, wait, don't use that one." She exclaimed in a panic. Then she frowned. "Actually, better you use that one then kitten, if you're going to call me kitten in our civilian forms." She added.

"What?" He asked. "Do I know you in my civilian form?"

"Chloe already spilled the beans." Ladybug explained.

"Oh, so you know that we already knew what you thought we didn't know." He grinned trying to make his sentence as difficult to follow as he could.

"Yes, it's how she got me to agree to go to the dance. She showed me the photos and told me a little about your dreams." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I left things the way I did back then, it's still so real for me, even if it was just a dream to you."

"Trust me, My Lady, the dream felt pretty real to me at the end too. I'm just glad I was able to be with you."

"Me too." She replied. He leaned in to give her a kiss. She gently pushed him away. "Naughty Kitty. You can flirt with Ladybug all you want Cat Noir, but she's going to reject you every time." Cat Noir looked at her confused and a little hurt. "You've already got me as I am, you don't need Ladybug too." She smiled and tossed her yo-yo and slingshotted away.

"Aw, Cat Noir couldn't close the deal with Ladybug." Carapace stated from behind. Cat Noir turned to see Queen Bee and Rena Rogue with Carapace giggling.

"I really hate you guys." He grumped.

* * *

**I**

* * *

**_A new Hawk Moth_**, Marinette thought as she lay on her futon looking through the skylight. **_There was no warning, just Lila being akumatized. Not that Lila being akumatized was a rare event before the Great Cataclysm even if this was the first time since. Is she not as angry as she was before? She really does seem like such a different person. It's been really nice. I wish I'd known this version of her before. We might have been able to really be friends then instead of enemies. _**She glanced back up through the skylight.

She wasn't sure when Chloe was going to return or even which direction she'd return from. She could always come through the skylight or the front door. Thinking about Chloe made her think about Adrien. Thinking about Adrien made her blush fiercely. She reacted to Cat Noir as she always did in the past. When she thought about it, it was probably better that way. On the other hand, she kissed Adrien, KISSSED HIM! Her, Marinette, kissed him, Adrien. She wasn't Kitten Noire, she wasn't Ladybug, Rena Rouge or whatever name she would have used as the turtle. No, it was all her. Granted she was inspired by her alternate persona, but she still made the decision, she still kissed him, and then HE KISSED HER BACK!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed happily as she rolled around her bed hugging a body pillow.

"And send." She heard Chloe's voice say.

"What, you send to who?" Marinette asked in a panic. She felt like she was always in a panic lately.

"You rolling around all happy to Adrien of course. I feel like he was a little let down when the night ended. Seeing you all happy and pillow hugging will probably make him feel better." Chloe explained smirking.

"Nononononnononono." Marinette launched herself off her futon and at Chloe. Chloe attempted to duck out of the way as Marinette landed, but was caught. The two tumbled down and started to roll along the floor. "Give me that phone."

"No way." Chloe remarked holding her phone just out of Marinette's reach. Marinette rolled Chloe onto her back, lying against her so she couldn't move as she stretched her arm to reach the phone. Chloe freed her other hand and pulled Marinette's face down and kissed her, setting up a number of quick shots with her phone. Marinette pulled away and got back to her feet. Chloe laughed and got to her own. "I should send Adrien one of these photos too."

"No, you did not?" Chloe held out her phone, still out of Marinette's reach but close enough Marinette could clearly see she captured the kiss. "You did. Give that too me."

"Don't come any closer, or you might end up in a more compromising position with me." Chloe suggested.

"What do you want from me?" Marientte asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to mess with you."

"By embarrassing me with videos and pictures to Adrien?"

"I didn't send them." Chloe grinned. "I'm not that mean." Marinette sighed in relief. "Still, with how Adrien reacted I expecting you to be a much better kisser." Marinette lunged at Chloe and the two started to grapple together on the ground, only this time they were both laughing. It wasn't lost on Marinette that her two worst enemies had become two of her best friends, even if they were still occasionally a pain in the ass.

* * *

**J**

* * *

Alya returned home and gave Nino a goodnight kiss for walking her to her apartment. She saw her mother and father were still up watching a movie together on the couch, or at least her mother was still awake. Her father appeared to have fallen asleep and had his head pillowed in her mother's lap. Her mother stroked her husband's head like one would the family pet as she continued watching the movie. Alya went to her room, where she heard a sort of growling purr from under the bed.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I know you don't like to be left alone at night, but I had social obligations to attend." She cooed as she lay on the floor to look under her bed. She held a piece of leftover burger in her hand. "I've got nummies for you." The purring noise got a little louder as it moved closer. A moment later the head of a dragon peaked out from under the bed and snatched away the meat, eating it right there. Alya slipped her arm under the bed and pulled the little dragon up into her arms as she raised herself to her knees and cradled it while it ate. The dragon looked like the one that had attacked Marinette's Carapace, Chloe and Adrien, and had because it was the same dragon. Somehow the little dragon statue had not turned back into a statue after Emilie Agreste had been beaten, but instead just shrunk down to its original size as a collectable display piece.

Alya had snuck back to the Agreste mansion early in the morning after the battle had occurred. The police had the main gate blocked off, but not the secret entrance Adrien had showed them, so she snuck into the yard. Fu had mentioned needing to go back there to look for the miraculouses that belonged to Emilie and Gabriel Agreste, but hadn't been able to with Marinette in the condition she was in. Alya decided to look for herself, thinking they would likely have ended up someplace between the spots where Ladybug and Emilie had collapsed. Although she did not find the miraculouses, she did find the little dragon hiding in the bushes. She'd coaxed it out intending to bring it to Fu, since he knew more about the miraculouses then any of them, but when it looked up at her with those cute little reptile eyes she couldn't so it. She brought it home and fed it. Ever since then she's taken care of the little critter. Truthfully, it acted pretty much like a cat; sleeping all day, awake when she was home, then sleeping on her lap, then in the bed next to her.

She knew she should let someone know about it. Maybe Master Fu would know how it was still "alive". Alya was sure it was alive too. She could hear its heart beating. It felt warm to the touch, and she could see its little chest move when it was breathing. In the end she was afraid that Master Fu might undo whatever it was that kept it alive. She didn't want to see the little guy die, so she kept it secret, hoping it wouldn't bit her (literally and figuratively) in the end.

* * *

**K**

* * *

"Good morning Kitten." Adrien called to Marinette as he entered the bakery. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Good Morning Adrien." She replied as she stepped out from behind the counter. Her parents and Chloe took positions hiding at the door to the kitchen watching the pair intently. As Marinette moved towards Adrien, he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Marinette's cheeks instantly caught fire, turning bright red.

"Can we go someplace and talk?" He asked, nodding his head towards the doorway.

"They are watching us?" She asked not sounding the least bit surprised. He nodded. She turned just in time to see her mother's hair pull back. "Chloe, do you mind watching the counter for me?"

"Um, sure, I can do that. What are. . ." Chloe started as she walked through the door. "Oh Adrien, you're here. What a surprise. It's good to see you." Adrien rolled his eyes so Chloe would know she wasn't fooling anybody.

"Thank you Chloe." Marinette called to her as Adrien took her hand and headed for the door.

"Yes, thank you Chloe." Adrien added as he pushed the door open. Adrien lead Marinette to the nearby park and directed her to a bench. Once she sat down, he sat next to her. "I have a gift for you, call it our one day anniversary, if you want." He grinned.

"Are we official?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"After those kisses, I hope so." He grinned. She giggled a little. "But if you want to hear the words," He paused and the hopeful look on her face surprised him. **_She really does want the words_**. "Marinette Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he gazed into her bluebell eyes. He couldn't believe how red she got from the question, and how much she was smiling. He'd taken her hands in his.

"Yes, Adrien, I would love to be your girlfriend." She replied and leaned in to kiss him. She really enjoyed kissing him. His lips were so soft and they tasted so good. She even gave him a playful nibble.

"They're so adorable together." Sabine whispered to Tom as they hid and watched from a distance.

"I don't know if I approve of all this kissing." Tom grumbled. Sabine nudged him slightly. He was happy to see that Sabine had taken so much interest in their daughter now. He could still remember how much she hated the idea of Marinette being in Paris.

After a short eternity, the pair stopped kissing and Adrien pulled out a box from his jacket and handed it to her. Marinette took the box and unwrapped it. She set the paper aside and puled the top off. Inside she saw a book. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"How?" She asked?

"Plagg told me you were looking for it." He replied. "It was easy enough to get out of the safe, I already knew the pass code. I didn't have to use cataclysm or anything. Well, I did need to sneak in, but that was it." He gave her another award winning smile. Marinette set the box down and literally jumped Adrien, pushing his back to seat of the bench and started kissing him as she lay on top of him.

"Okay, that's it. I'm putting a stop to this." Tom stated and started to move.

"Tom, no, stop." Sabine cried.

"Venom." Queen Bee stated, suddenly Tom couldn't move. Sabine looked over at her.

"Thank you Chl, Queen Bee." She smiled. Tom attempted to growl. Queen Bee dragged him away to a place where he would be safe until the Venom wore off. By the time she returned Adrien and Marinette had left the park.

"Aw, I missed it."

"I'll tell you all about it." Sabine stated with a smile.

* * *

**L**

* * *

"Master Fu, Adrien recovered the grimoire." Marinette explained as the pair stopped by Fu's shop. He was alone, having finished he previous client a half hour earlier and preparing things for the next client. Master Fu just stared at her.

"How did you know about. . ." He stopped. He realized she'd probably seen it in the previous version of reality. She walked over and handed it to him.

"You can look through it and translate as much of it as possible right?"

"Of course." He remarked as he took it from her and flipped through the pages. He wasn't sure how much he'd be able to translate since he hadn't finished his training. Then Marinette said something that he found a little confusing and comforting at the same time.

"The ingredient you will have problems figuring out, will be tears of laughter, like actual tears from laughing."

"Ingredients for what?" Adrien asked.

"You will see." She smiled and hugged his arm. Fu watched the pair and felt happy for them. He also looked forward to going through the grimoire, especially since someone else had gotten hold of the at least the Butterfly Miraculous. **_Meili and her team will need the help of what's in this book. _**He thought as the pair left. As he started looking through the book he paused.

"What about the other ingredients?" He asked, but it was too late, the happy couple was already gone.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Up next, you'll find out when I post it. :D

I have the next chapter mostly written, as it's one of those things where I was making notes and writing parts here and there while working on this story. Of course that means I now need to take all those notes and try to put something comprehensive together from them. Wish me luck!

When it came to the kiss at the dance, I was trying to decide who should be the first to kiss the other. In the end, I thought it was important for Marinette's growth, since she was so freaked out about getting close to everyone.

As always, feel free to leave a review. It always makes me happy to see comments from people reading.

I just posted a new story in my "Short Tales" collection. If you haven't seen the episode "Ladybug" and try to read the new one, you might be confused.

**Peace and Love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MASKS**

She didn't remember falling asleep, or even going to bed, but when Lila woke up in the morning the first she did was look out the window. Since her parents worked at the embassy, they had an apartment with a beautiful view of Paris. What she saw outside first brought a smile to her face and then a frown. She could see the damage left over from the battle the night before. That meant that Ladybug must have lost, but is also meant that she had fallen asleep during the battle and missed Ladybug losing.

"Ugh!" She groaned at the thought, but then she grabbed her cell phone and checked the news feed on it. That brought another frown to her lovely features. The main story was about an earthquake that occurred the night before. Not only had she fallen asleep for the battle, but apparently she'd sleep through an earthquake as well. Lila was extremely annoyed. Her mother stopped her on the way to take a morning bath.

"Lila dear, it looks like your classes have been cancelled for at least a day while they assess any damage to the building from the Great Cataclysm last night." Her mother explained.

"They gave the earthquake a name?" Lila asked. She thought only tropical storms received names.

"Yes, and so far it seems that the damage is pretty sporadic, so it's possible the school will be fine." **_Yippee,_** Lila thought sarcastically. She went back to her original plan and ran a nice hot bath, added some bubbles and bath salts and just enjoyed relaxing in it.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Lila spent the whole day doing virtually nothing. She only left the apartment once to check out the damage the earthquake left. Her mother had been right. The damage was pretty sporadic. Something about it didn't seem right to her though. She'd been in earthquakes before, and none of the damage looked like the damage Paris took. She frowned but in the end thought little of it. Instead, she went back home to veg out with one of her family's streaming services. Before she went to bed that night, she'd received a text letting her know that classes would resume per normal the next day. She found her excitement at such a prospect to be lacking. However, it wasn't until she got to school that things seemed really out of whack, for lack of a better term.

Adrien and Nino arrived to class together, nothing unusual there, since if they both got to school early enough, they tended to hang out before the bell. It was when Sabrina came in, dressed in what would best be described as a schoolgirl-like uniform. She had on a red plaid pleated skirt, white blouse, navy sweater vest, and a ribbon bow tie that matched the skirt, along with white thigh high stockings and Mary Jane style low heels. An extremely stylish, schoolgirl outfit, which was totally out of character for Sabrina. Even her glasses were different. She was wearing a pair of red, cat's eyes framed glassed instead of her usually boring plain frames. Lila rubbed her eyes, wondering if there was some sort of costume day she didn't know about. Sabrina then sat down next to Alix. As strange as that was it wasn't the strangest thing that occurred, because shortly after, she watched as Alya walked into class laughing with Chloe. **_What the hell?_** She thought. She noticed Alya gave her a brief dirty look before sitting in her seat. **_Did Marinette finally convince Alya that I was evil or something? Last I checked Alya still considered me a friend. I babysat her annoying little brats like two days ago._** As she was nearly lost in thought she hadn't noticed right away that Chloe sat next to Alya, in Marinette's seat.

"Alright class, lets do roll call." Ms. Bustier announced. Lila was still trying to figure out why Chloe was in Marinette's seat, when she noticed Ms. Bustier had skipped Marinette's name. Maybe Marinette was injured in the earthquake; she thought with more then a little giddiness, although why didn't anyone ask about her. Knowing Marinette, she might have sent a mass text to everyone in class except for her. She wouldn't have put it past the little bitch. Still that didn't explain why Chloe was sitting next to Alya.

**_They're sitting together because Alya and Chloe have been friends for as long as I've known them._** The thought had come into her head. No, that definitely was not right. She'd seen enough of Alya and Chloe's interactions to know they weren't even on good enough terms to be considered enemies. The only person Chloe got along with less was Marinette. **_But there was never a Marinette in this class, at least not since I started here._** It was another wrong thought that entered her head. **_Something's not right._**

* * *

**B**

* * *

Lila found it hard to concentrate in her classes, since every so often a strange thought would enter her mindand they would directly contradict her own memories. After school was finished for the day, she waited around to catch the fencing practice that was scheduled for after school. She saw Kagami show up, after all it was hard to miss the girl with her red gear, but Adrien did not. Adrien never missed fencing practice not for as long as she'd been watching him and she loved to watch Adrien fence. Not only did he have a great ass, but she loved the way the strap from the jacket went between those shapely cheeks accentuating them even as it separated them. She listened as the instructor did his roll call. Adrien's name wasn't spoken. Things were getting even stranger. Lila decided that with all the strangeness around her, she needed to relax, and the best way to relax was with a massage, and the best place to get a massage, was Fu's place.

A few months earlier, her mother had been told about this great massage parlor by some of the other embassy staffers who had been there longer. Her mother had suggested a mother daughter spa day, and Lila was not one to turn down a spa day. When they went however, her mother had been disappointed to learn that the place was just a massage / acupuncture parlor. Since they were there, the pair got massages, and to Lila it was the best massage she'd even gotten, however for her mother, who wanted more "spa" in the spa day, wasn't really happy about it. She loved the massage, but wanted the other services. Her mother never went back, but Lila went back regularly.

Lila could find Fu's with her eyes closed, which is why she had to really take a pause when she stopped in front of the building that housed Fu's parlor only to find a cafe in its place. She glanced inside only to see Alya working as a waitress there.

"There is no way that a massage parlor was transformed into a cafe since the last time I was here." She stated aloud. She decided not to go in even though she could have asked Alya about Fu's. She was wary of talking to Alya because of the dirty look Alya had given to her earlier that day. **_It's because I pick on her all the time,_** she recalled. **_Wait, no I don't. I mess with Marinette, and I befriended Alya specifically for that reason._** She pulled out her phone and decided to look up Fu's shop. Nothing came up, which didn't surprise her. When she'd looked up the place the first time her mother took her, nothing came up either. Fu did not seem to be fond of social media or internet marketing, or any marketing really. Everyone she knew who went to him, learned of him from word of mouth. This would have been the perfect time for one of those odd thoughts to occur and maybe tell her where Fu's place was, but no such luck. She headed back home instead.

Once she got home, she turned on her computer and started to some deeper researching. The first thing she decided to look up, was Adrien Ageste. She'd noticed that all of his posters and billboards had been replaced with other fashion campaigns. Her search did not find too much, except her for her own Instapic feed. She looked at it very confused. She didn't remember taking any of the photos she was looking at, except as she looked at them, she _could_ remember taking them. They also hinted at a relationship with Adrien Agreste she did not have, which in itself wasn't really surprising either. Wouldn't be the first time she'd lied about a relationship, although as she looked at the captions, none of them straight out said she had a relationship with him they just hinted at it in a way that if he'd ever confronted her about it, she could easily defend herself. Either she wrote it, or someone that could be as devious as her, wrote in in a perfect mimicry of her style. She went back to her search page where she noticed a suggested search for Emilie Agreste. She knew that was the name of Adrien's mother, so she clicked on the search and saw hundreds if not thousands of hits.

Lila was aware from her previous stalking, er research, that Emilie Agreste had only acted in one movie, not twenty-eight and certainly hadn't directed any, but here were listings for a lot of movies she'd either acted, directed or did both. That did not make any sense to her. She started to look up other things, and for most of the night learned a lot that had no explanation. She learned that Gabriel Agreste had been lost in China about a decade earlier. Emilie Agreste refused to have him legally declared dead. On a whim she went to Alya's Ladyblog only to it didn't exist. She did find Alya's personal blog though with the information that her and Chloe had been friends ever since Alya transferred to the school. She also noticed that in one photo of Adrien and Chloe, Alya had captioned it calling the pair, the Agreste Twins. She was so confused she was getting a headache. She also found out that Chloe was an actress and model. **_Since when?_**

"Why is none of this the way I remember?" She asked angrily. She let her anger flow from her hoping that an Akuma would show up, but after a half an hour, she only felt deflated. It seemed to be true, there was no Hawk Moth, there was no Ladybug and there was no Cat Noir. She had to wonder if she was losing her mind.

* * *

**C**

* * *

For a week Lila went through her days in somewhat of a haze, wondering if she needed to see some kind of mental specialist. But what would she tell them? "Hi, I'm Lila and the world's past isn't what I remember it to be. We had a couple of super annoying superheroes as well as a really cool super villain, and suddenly it's like none of them existed." They would lock her up for sure. One thing she started to notice was whenever she thought about something that wasn't right, she would suddenly get a memory of it being that way. It was like she needed to concentrate on the incidents to remember the way everyone else did. It made her a little slow to respond sometimes to things people talked to her about, but otherwise no one was the wiser and everyone thought she was just being more thoughtful. It sort of helped her reputation grow more positive. She was already used to faking it, so she continued to do so. When she thought about her classmates, she remembered she was closest to Rose and Juleka, so she spent more time with them. She also remembered that Alya had done something that annoyed her almost instantly and that was why she was her target for a little light bullying. She could work with that to. She also knew, as before, she was interested in Adrien, only this time, there was no Marinette or Chloe to get in her way. Marinette, because she didn't exist and Chloe, because she literally treated Adrien as a brother. It was great. Even better, Adrien didn't seem to know Kagami either. It was like all her rival were removed from the board. She loved it, or would have if she could actually catch Adrien's attention for more then a brief conversation. UGGH!

It wasn't until a certain event occurred in class that she started to question things again. That incident being when Adrien had fallen asleep in class and woke up screaming the name "Marinette" in such a distressed voice. That alone was strange enough, but that the entire class reacted to it, the girls getting all teary eyed, and the boys looking upset. Chloe and Alya hugging each other and sobbing like a pair of toddlers. It was so undignified, but also disturbing. Adrien yelled "Marinette" as if he had been dreaming about her. Lila found it too much of a coincidence for her own comfort. She knew Marinette had been growing closer to Adrien despite all of her own attempts to stop it. She was also aware that Marinette was in love with Adrien, who was so ridiculously oblivious to it, so much so, that as much as Lila enjoyed the anxiety it caused Marinette, she herself was starting to find it painful to watch.

After classes ended that day, she decided to stop at the bakery Marinette's parents owned. She'd been there once when she'd been researching Marinette, after all, one should always learn what they could about their enemies. The first thing she noted was the difference in the sign. It started as Dupain, instead of Tom and Sabine. **_Sabine?_** How could she forget, Marinette's mother's name was Sabine. Marinette's mother was Sabine Cheng, the woman who'd interrupted her picking on Alya at the cafe a couple days earlier. If Sabine worked there instead of at the bakery... She went inside.

She saw the large man she recognized as Marinette's father behind the counter handing out fresh baked items from the case as customers ordered them. After everyone else left, she went to order some bread and to talk.

"I heard this was the best bakery in town, so I just had to try it out." She started with the compliment to help open him up.

"I'm always glad to hear that." He replied with a smile. "What would you like?" He asked. She ordered a couple items to take home, and something to try while she was there. She'd had it before, and knew that the place did in fact deserve the reputation it had, but since she hated Marinette so much, she didn't want to support her family in any way. She ate a little and smiled.

"Wow, they were right, this is the best bread I've ever tasted." She smiled.

"Thank you." Tom replied and blushed a little. He always got a little embarrassed by compliments.

"Do you run this place yourself or is there a woman in your life?" She asked.

"No, unfortunately not. I never found the right woman to settle down with." He sighed although he smiled a little. "At least not yet, but I'm hopeful."

"Oh, so you don't have any children then?" She asked. It was a little more direct then she generally liked to be, but she still needed to get home before her mother did.

"Not that I know of." He joked and then his eyes got wide with surprise. "I am so sorry, I did not mean that like it came out." He stated.

"That's fine." She laughed it off. She felt like for a moment she could have made comment about thinking he was her father, but that seemed a little cruel. She didn't want to be needlessly cruel since with no Marinette, she could come here again for bread. Once she finished up at the bakery she went back home, getting there just before her mother and surprising her with the purchase of the fresh bread.

"Oh yes, a couple of my classmates talked about how good this bakery was, so I just had to pick something up." She'd explained and her mother accepted that. It made Lila happy to know she could still so easily fool the woman. After dinner however, she started a list. First on it "Marinette" and second "Gabriel Agreste." She wanted to list the differences she'd noticed around town in relation to them.

_Parents not together_

**MARINETTE (Never Born?)**

_Sabine runs café_

_Alya friends with Chloe_

_I pick on Alya_

She placed "Parents not together" on top because that would explain why Marinette did not seem to exist.

**GABRIEL AGRESTE (Missing)**

_Emily Agreste is here instead_

_Adrien and Chloe are more Brother and Sister_

_Chloe lives in Agreste Mansion sometimes_

_Chloe is Model & Actress_

_Adrien not a model_

_Adrien no home schooling_

_Adrien has always been a student_

_No Agreste Fashion Retailers_

_The added a spot for miscellaneous oddities_

**MISC**

_Fu's Massage Parlor is missing_

_No Hawk Moth_

_\- No Ladybug and Cat Noir (no Hawk Moth, no need for them?)_

She decided she would keep track of the changes she noticed between what she remembered and what she was experiencing. She could always add to or modify the lists as needed. She copied it into her diary to keep it safe. As she copied it she added below Gabriel Agreste's name "Hawk Moth?". She'd had her suspicions about that for a while now or then or well, whatever. It seemed a little too coincidental to her that ever girl he'd ask her to push away from Adrien would end up being akumatized, many of them going after her for revenge. She continued to look at the list.

"How does Gabriel Agreste being lost all those years ago, cause Marinette to either not be born or at least not live in Paris? What is the connection?" She wondered aloud. She laughed aloud. "Maybe she was Gabriel's love child."

* * *

**D**

* * *

Lila's mother received an invitation to the opening of a special photo exhibit at one of the art galleries in Paris. At first Lila didn't really care about it, but when she saw that one of the participants was Emilie Agreste, she wanted to go. She hadn't met Adrien's mother anywhere in her memories and thought it would be a good opportunity to do so. Her mother was more then willing to take Lila with her, so that part was easy enough. What was a little harder for Lila was trying to find something to wear. She wanted to make the best impression she could on Emilie Agreste. She went through her mother's designer dresses and grinned. She found a classy off the shoulder gown from the Agreste Fashion line. Her mother rarely tossed anything out and this was the perfect find in that pack rat closet.

When the night of the opening came, Lila wore the dress, slightly altered to fit her. It's orange and black design suited her just fine, especially with the gold, strappy, stiletto heels she wore and the silk rose she had clipped into her braided crown of hair. She easily slipped away from her mother and found Adrien was alone. She glanced around as a plan came to mind. She located a waiter and slinked over to him.

"Excuse me." Lila said sweetly as she gently touched the arm of the waiter whom was holding a tray of finger sandwiches.

"Um yes?" He remarked nervously. He wasn't the most attractive waiter, which was why she'd chosen him. He was more likely to be putty in her hands.

"I was hoping you could do me a tiny little favor." She practically purred the words in his ear. She so loved the effect she had on unattractive males. They were so easy to take advantage of.

"Sha-sha-sure." He stuttered.

"Thank you sweetie." She pulled out a nice digital camera. "My boyfriend," She started and she saw a look of sorrow filter through his eyes, it made her whole body tingle with joy. "Is shy and doesn't really like public displays of affection," She explained. "and I really want a picture of us kissing. Would you mind standing back out of the way and taking the photo for me?" She gently slid a finger along his ear, watching him shiver from the touch. He nodded. "Thank you so much." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and watched his eyes widen in surprise. She smirked. **_I bet I could ask him to kick the security guard in the shin right now and he'd do it._** She thought. "My boyfriend is right over there." She pointed towards Adrien Agreste. "Feel free to take a number of photos off us together as well. Again he nodded.

Lila walked over towards Adrien. She'd already seen the photos Emilie Agreste had taken so she knowledgeable about them to help the conversation along if it was needed. She also wanted to meet his mother and perhaps she could get involved with Emilie's photography and embed herself into the woman's heart. It would get her another step closer to her goal of making Adrien hers.

"You look very handsome Adrien." Lila complemented as she closed in on her prey. "Both in person and in your mother's photos."

"Oh, thank you Lila. I appreciate the compliment." He remarked. Lila moved in to kiss his cheeks in greeting knowing that Adrien would follow suit. Just after the first one, she slowed her movement enough that as she turned her head slightly his lips ended up directly on hers and they kissed briefly. She wished it would have lasted longer, but she would need a whole different trick for that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The accidental lip lock caused Adrien to become very flustered.

"It's okay Adrien, as far as accidents go, you kissing me on the lips is a rather nice one." She made herself blush as she looked away to give the impression of being slightly embarrassed herself. "I mean, if you wanted to do it more purposefully, I would certainly being willing to. . . " She noticed that Adrien was no longer next to her. He'd walked off to speak with his DJ friend, the idiot who was dating Alya. "Ugh." She grumbled and lightly stomped her foot in irritation. She barely managed to control herself. It wouldn't be good for her image for people to see her angry. She went back to the waiter and retrieved her camera.

"Thank you so much. You're a dear." She spoke sweetly as she walked away. She plugged her camera into her phone and picked up the best kissing photo and uploaded it to her InstaPic account, with the caption **A rare moment of PDA with the Love of My Life. #LilaRossi #AdrienAgreste**

Lila wished she could have gotten more, but she wasn't going to complain about it, too much. The photo did look stunning, especially with how she and Adrien were dressed.**_ We make a beautiful couple. It's too bad I can't actually get him to look my way_**, she grumbled in her thoughts. She'd been trying to get closer to Adrien before through his father and she had been certain it was starting to work then and then came the Great Cataclysm and she needed to start over. This time around she would try to do the same thing with his mother. She searched for the woman and found her speaking with Alya and her family. She heard something about using Emilie's photographic skills to do new photos for the café and such with Alya's mother offering to pay. Emilie smiled and waved away the notion instead of pay, she requested a trade instead. She'd do the photo for Alya's mother, if Alya's mother agreed to not only let Alya model for her again sometime, but to model herself. Alya's mother changed to an embarrassed shade of color and nodded in agreement. **_If she's looking for additional people to model for her, it should make it easier for me to get involved, and that would give me a chance to get closer to both her and Adrien._** Once Emilie finished with Alya's family, Lila headed towards her.

"Pardon me, are you Emilie Agreste?" Lila asked in polite manner.

"I am, and you are?" Emilie replied smiling.

"My name is Lila Rossi, I go to school with your son and daughter." She stated. Emilie looked her up and down and up and down.

"Lila, are you wearing one of my husband's designs?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. My mother had it. She works for the Italian Embassy, so she has a number of designer dresses for events." She explained. "When I saw this dress in her closet, I knew I had to wear it here to honor him during your show." Emile looked a little thoughtful.

"I certainly appreciate the sentiment and you look absolutely beautiful in it." She smiled. "You know I remember modeling that design for him, or I should say, the design that would eventually become that dress." Emilie looked a little wistful.

"I wish I could have seen that."

"I'm glad you didn't. It was early in my career and I was such a mess then." She laughed

"That is hard to believe." Lila laughed with her.

"It's been a pleasure Lila, but I must speak with some others." Emilie stated.

"Of course. I understand, you're probably in high demand here. If you ever need anything please let me know." Emilie smiled.

"I'm not really sure what you could do for me, but I'll keep you in mind." She turned and walked towards the Mayor who'd shown up. Lila frowned. **_She thought I looked beautiful in a dress she modeled and she didn't ask me to model for her sometime? What the hell is wrong with her? _**Lila's anger rising. She decided to walk it off and wondered around the gallery until she met up with her own mother again. Unfortunately she had to wait until her mother was ready to go home before she could leave. The photo of Adrien kissing her still made the night a victory in her mind.

* * *

**E**

* * *

"Is that Queen Bee?" Lila saw the footage on the television and went to her computer to find out everything she could. First off, it was Queen Bee, but the costume was different although the hair looked mostly the same. "How is she here? Is it Chloe?" There was no way for her to find out at the moment. This version of Chloe wasn't likely to present herself as a super hero as the last one had. This Chloe already had a fan base from her modeling and acting career. It was a small fan base, but still a fan base. Plus the Chloe she knew here wasn't as much of an attention whore as the one she knew before. If she were going to be honest, she actually liked this Chloe where she wouldn't have shed a tear if the previous Chloe fell of a bridge and died.

Over the next couple of weeks Lila watched as a number of different super heroes showed up. Rena Rouge, Carapace and Cat Noir, all appeared on multiple occasions during that time. Lila did see the video where Queen Bee rescued from being crushed in a car accident. So Chloe wasn't Queen Bee. It was all driving her crazy. All these superheroes, she had no idea who any of them were. Not that she knew before, except for Chloe, and there was no sign of Hawk Moth or Ladybug.

"What is going on?" She asked herself annoyed and fell back on her bed.

"Lila Dear, I heard about a massage parlor. Do you want to go with me?" her mother asked as she knocked on Lila's bedroom door. "A nice mother daughter spa day."

"Yes I would. I could use a good massage." Lila agreed lamenting that she hadn't had a good massage in so long. They took a taxi to the address and Lila froze when she saw the place. She recognized the "decorations" in the windows. Her heart beat rapidly as she looked around. If it was his shop, it was located in a different spot, but what had been here before? Her mother slipped out of the car and waited for Lila to join her. As she got out she realized what had been in the spot originally, or what that spot had been part of. Even though there were a few smaller shops here now, previously it had been the store that specialized in Agreste Fashions.

Lila looked around the massage parlor as an old Chinese gentleman greeted them. It was him, The old Chinese gentleman was Fu. She breathed a sigh of relief. Now she had a place she could get a good massage again. She barely paid any attention to what her mother and Fu were discussing as he worked out her mother's kinks.

"I wish I could afford to add such services, but I am but a single man doing what I can." She heard Fu state. **_Mom must have been asking about a pedicure or something. I wish she'd just accept the massage and get her nails done at a salon. The last place we went to had been sadly under classed in massage. _**

"Oh, just give me the works." Lila requested when it was her turn. She had been waiting for this for so long. "But if you could concentrate on my neck and lower back, that would be wonderful." Fu started the massage and it was everything she remembered.

"Oh my, there are monsters attacking Paris!" Lila's mother exclaimed as she watched the small television.

"What?" Lila asked hearing her question echoed by Fu. They both stood up to see what was on the screen.

"Oh, there's a new superhero fighting it, some woman in a red and black costume." **_Ladybug!_** Lila screamed in her head careful to show no reaction in her expression

"Oh." She heard Fu say. He seemed more excited then she would have expected. **_Is he a super hero fan boy?_**

"Well as long as a hero is taking care of the problem we don't have anything to worry about. Can you finish my massage." Lila asked as she headed back towards the massage table

"Oh Lila dear, don't you find this exciting and terrifying?" Her mother asked. Not really, Lila thought. Just more concerned with who Ladybug is. I'll have to look up the footage online when we get home.

"Not really mom. I have faith these heroes will save the day. Isn't that what superheroes do?" Lila commented with little care in her voice. The battle had ended before Lila's massage had, and the massage had been so very worth it. She practically felt like she could melt into the ground with how good the massage had been.

After she got home, Lila pulled out her diary and added to the Gabriel Agreste list: "Fu's shop in old Agreste Fashion Location" before going online to get a better look at Ladybug.

"Her costume is way different too." Lila said to herself. She liked the new look actually. Ladybug's previous costume had been pretty dull in her opinion.

"I don't know if it's the same person. I saw Chloe saved by Queen Bee, so she isn't. Could all the Heroes be different people?" She watched the video footage. "That is an Akuma. In fact, isn't that what Ivan had become originally?" **_Was it a coincidence that the first Akuma was the same this time around as the first one was originally? There had also been a sentimonter with Stoneheart. That means that Mayura has already joined with Hawk Moth._** Even before the Great Cataclysm, she'd started to consider the possibility that Gabriel Agreste had been Hawk Moth, even if he'd been akumatized at one point himself. He'd been after Miraculouses, specifically Ladybug and Cat Noir's, however as the other heroes appeared he'd been more then happy to have his Akumas go after them as well. If it had been Gabriel Agreste using a miraculous to become Hawk Moth, then what if he'd found a second Miraculous and gave it to a partner. That partner could also have been the one to Akumatize him. She already knew that Hawk Moth used a miraculous himself from the Heroes Day celebration. Ladybug had demanded he give it back to her. So both sides were collecting miraculouses, but for what reason? Just to become more powerful? She would love to have those kinds of powers, but she honestly wasn't sure what all she would do with them if she did.

* * *

**F**

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today." Miss Bustier stated. Lila leaned back in her seat. She'd gotten the class list and knew the new girl's name was Meili Cheng and honestly, it didn't really matter to her. She would just be a new classmate to conquer. "I'll let her introduce herself." Lila perked up quickly when she saw the girl. The hair was different, and although the clothes were different a different style, they were still the same.

"Hello, my name is Meili Cheng, but while I am living in Paris, I would like to honor my father by using the name Marinette. I will answer to either." Lila considered herself to be very talented at keeping an even expression, but seeing her and hearing her introduce herself tested the limits of that ability. **_What the fuck!_**

"Hey Agreste, is she the girl of your dreams?!" Lila heard Kim ask in his usual oafish manner. She couldn't help herself and glanced at Adrien, not that she could see his face, but he saw him shifting uncomfortably at his seat. She quickly looked at Marinette. She was blushing. Of course she would be blushing with a comment like that being made. Almost any girl would and with her being in a position to see the most handsome boy in class likely blushing because of her name, it was also very understandable. She noticed that Chloe was the only other student who was looking at the new girl and not Adrien. That bothered her for some reason. She needed to know more about this version of Marinette. **_Well, only one thing to do I guess._**

"Oh Miss Bustier, as the most recent transfer student here, I would be happy to act as an ambassador for the school and show Meili around." She suggested with her hand raised. Her reasoning was sound since she would have a more unique perspective then anyone else in class.

"Thank you for volunteering Lila, that's very kind of you. Meili, um Marinette," Ms. Bustier wasn't sure which name she should use, "please take the seat next to Lila." Lila noticed Alya slumped her shoulders when Miss Bustier directed Marinette where to sit. **_Probably not happy with the new girl sitting near me. That's amusing._**

"Yes Miss Bustier." The new girl replied and started to head up towards the top back row. She expected Marinette to look disappointed, and she did a little, but she also looked relieved. That was unexpected. **_The Marinette I knew would have been upset about sitting so far from Adrien and even more upset about sitting with me. _**She recalled her own attempt at getting the seat next to Adrien pre Great Cataclysm.

"Wait, Meili Cheng?" Lila heard Kim exclaim as Marinette walked past him. "Are you _thee_ Meili Cheng?" **_What is that oaf talking about?_**

"I am sorry but I do not understand your question." Lila stifled a giggle. Marinette Dupain Cheng not understanding a question. It amused her.

"Yeah, this is totally you. I use to love watching your stuff, you know before your injury." **_Her stuff? What kind of stuff did she do, Marinette was sooo boring._** She pulled out her own phone and looked up Meili Cheng videos. She nearly dropped her phone when she saw them. **_This Marinette is a fighter? Okay, I better not piss her off._**

"Why do you have the subtitles on?" Marinette asked once more seeming to be confused.

"Because I don't speak Chinese." Kim replayed to her in his "duh" voice.

"Actually it's Mandarin." Marinette responded before switching over to what Lila assumed was the for mentioned Mandarin. With the sudden brightness in her eyes and the smile that slide over her lips, Lila assumed Marinette was asking Kim something like, "Oh you don't speak Mandarin?" or "Fool don't you understand what I'm saying?"

"Okay Class, now that we have the video portion of our day over with, it's time to get to actual school work." Miss Bustier stated in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Hi, I'm Lila, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lila stood up and offered Marinette her hand. She was not about to give up her isle seat, and greeting her this way made it seem like she was being cordial while maintaining her spot.

"I believe I have seen you before." Marinette pulled out her phone and took a moment to bring up a photo. "Yes, I believe this is you." It was the photo of Adrien kissing her at the Gallery. "Why do you not sit next to your um, is the word boyfriend?" **_The only classmate to find my account and its Marinette Dupain Cheng. My luck is terrible. If I claim Adrien as my boyfriend it would be easy for her to confirm that he's not. I guess I'll have to be honest with her._**

"He's not my boyfriend." Lila admitted, but doing so felt like she was punched in the gut. She really hated that feeling.

"Does love of your life mean something different?" **_What is wrong with her? Geezz, can't she just shut up with the questions. _**

"Well, just because he's the love of my life doesn't mean I'm the love of his. In truth that photo was an accident, but I couldn't help but post it, you know what I mean." **_Ugh, please don't ask any more questions._**

"I think so." Marinette smiled at her. She seemed to be honestly happy. Lila couldn't help it; she smiled back. **_Is this why people like her, her smile seems so warm and inviting. I really want to slap it off her face._**

"Why don't I give you a tour during lunch break." She watched Marinette nod in agreement.

* * *

**G**

* * *

Lila showed Marinette to her next class, which was pretty easy since they were in the same class. She'd also gotten special permission to leave the class before lunch so she could show the new transfer student around before the halls became crowded and hectic. **_I really want to find out about her past, but I think it would be better to befriend her first. It's so strange having her show up this way. How does she exist? Her parents didn't get married, but obviously they got together at some point. The way she talks and her accent are different, but the way she moves seems to be the same. AHHHH! And how the hell did Gabriel Agreste being gone cause her parents to not get married?_** Lila was pulled out of her thoughts when Marinette asked her a question.

"What did, was his name Kim? What did he mean when he asked the yellow haired boy if I was his dream girl?" Lila found herself sucking on her lip as she thought about how to answer. Again, if she straight out lied, Marinette could easily learn the truth from someone else, and that could damage her plans to befriend the girl.

"Girl of his dreams actually. So a while ago, Adrien, that's the yellow haired boy, he fell asleep in class. When he woke up he'd yelled out what sounded like "Marinette." Lila noticed that Marinette blushed a little. **_Great, she just got here and already she has a crush on Adrien. Ugh. What is that some kind of universal constant? Then again, if someone told me a boy as hot as Adrien yelled out my name as he woke up, I'd probably be bright red too. It's so annoying, I mean she is literally the girl of his dreams. I hate that so much! I want to scream! _**She set her thoughts aside and calmed herself down. It wouldn't do to accidently freak out at her

"Are you okay?" Lila questioned instead.

"I am fine." **_Yep, she's got a crush on him. Why can't I ever get a break? I guess at least Chloe Bourgeois isn't interested in him in this reality, but then she was never really competition anyway. Marinette and Kagami were the only real competition I had._** She frowned as she led Marinette into the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

**H**

* * *

Under most circumstances, Lila couldn't have cared less about what Marinette did when there was an akuma attack. In fact Lila would have been happy to see the girl get injured in one, but these were not normal circumstances. Lila was basically in charge of the girl and she'd vanished during the nearby attack. It wasn't until afterwards when everyone got back together in the classroom and she saw Marinette with her head on the table that she had stopped worrying about her.

"You look tired." Lila stated as she sat next to her.

"I am a little, um bit." Marinette spoke a littler slower as if she were hunting for the right words to use. Considering she seemed pretty fluent in proper French it seemed a little odd to Lila.

"You're not sick are you?" Lila asked thinking she might need to take her to the school nurse.

"I do not think so." Marinette replied with her face still against the tabletop.

"I hope not. By the way, I didn't see you in the shelter area." Lila wanted to know where she had been. After spending so much time with Meili over the last week, Lila did find herself being a little more concerned despite her general feelings for Marinette.

"I am sorry if I worried you. I got lost. I did not remember you showing me the shelter area and I was in the water closet with, um, a, um, a little." Once more she seemed to be thinking about the right words to use. "Female problems." Lila nodded at her. It was an explanation, and a plausible one. Marinette had been gone before the attack had occurred, but she remembered her list and even if Marinette's part was really tiny and already mostly explained away, something bothered her. She'd need to keep a better eye on her.

* * *

**I  
**

* * *

CRASH! Lila looked around at the sound. She knew it from the previous version of reality. An akuma had just attacked the school. Either that or some random super villain had. Either way she was positive the school was being attacked.

"I think that was part of the building." She could hear the fear in Miss Bustier's voice as she spoke. Even Lila had to admit the woman was one of the kindest people she'd ever met who tended to stay calm when others were panicking, but she wasn't sounding as calm as usual.

"All students please evacuate the premises." The voice of Mr. Damocles sounded through the P.A. system. "And do so in an orderly fashion. Please exit through the back of the school." He wasn't directing them to the shelter, so it was a certainty the school itself was under attack.

"Okay everyone, you heard Mr. Damocles. Lets exit in an orderly fashion." Even under the stress of the attack and the fear in her voice, Miss Bustier was doing her job as a teacher and thinking of her students first as she directed them out. Lila had to give her credit for it. It almost made her feel bad for the number of times she'd taken advantaged of her personality. As they were leaving she looked around again. She saw Marinette crotched as if she'd lost her balance, on a different walkway from the rest of the class trying to stand up. Somehow she'd gotten knocked over there during one of the buildings tremors. The walkway broke apart trapping her away from the group and the easy exit.

"Do not worry, I find my own way out!" Marinette yelled at her.

"Please be careful Meili." Miss Bustier called back. She hadn't even noticed Miss Bustier standing by her.

"You better not get hurt, or I'll hurt you." Lila yelled at her. She honestly wasn't sure if she was joking or not. She continued to head out with everyone else when she noticed that Chloe wasn't with the group. She looked to be motioning to some other students, when she heard Nino yell her name. As Chloe looked over, Nino practically tackled her.

"Damn, that was close." Lila stated when she saw the debris hit where Chloe had been standing. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Dude, there's totally other people trying to find a way out, we're trying to help." Nino replied. Lila saw the sentimonster ripping though a wall and noticed that Alya was standing at the doorway on the other side trying to direct people to safety.

"Shit." Lila breathed. She moved her position as well once she realized how the others were operating. She started to help Alya, Chloe and Nino direct some of the younger students from the classrooms not yet fully evacuated. She had no intention of being a hero, she really didn't, but in that moment, she just did what she felt needed to be done.

* * *

**J**

* * *

Marinette had eventually made it back to the rest of the class. Lila hadn't seen her there before, but then again she hadn't been there either, since she'd ended up helping the others. The problem was, Marinette got there after she had, and after the heroes had defeated the sentimonster. **_I think she is at least one of the heroes,_** Lila decided. She wasn't sure which one. The only one she knew from before was Chloe as Queen Bee, but then Queen Bee had saved Chloe, so obviously Chloe wasn't Queen Bee this time around. That left Ladybug and Rena Rouge if Marinette had been and still was a superhero, 'if she was the same superhero. She supposed Cat Noir and Carapace could be girls this time around, but she had no confirmation of that, and hadn't seen a good image of either to determine body shape. No, if Marinette had been a hero previously she had likely been Ladybug or Rena Rouge.

"You look awful." Lila commented to Marinette. "Are you not sleeping well?"

"No, I am not." She replied. "I think it is what you refer to as jet lag maybe?" Once more she has an answer that seemed truthful but was a little too convenient.

"Oh, I totally know how that goes, having traveled around the world with my mother's job and all. I think I can give you some tips."

"I would be grateful." Marinette certainly seemed to be paying attention to the tips Lila was giving her. **_If she is one of the heroes now and had been before, I'm betting on Ladybug. That would explain so much wouldn't it. I know she was jealous of the attention I was getting from Adrien, but I never really knew how she knew I was making thinks up. If she was Ladybug, that would explain how she knew. I need to watch her more closely._**

* * *

**I**

* * *

"Gabriel Agreste is back?" Lila asked the television set when she saw the report. She saw that Adrien was there along with Emilie Agreste and their secretary or whatever position the woman with the purple and red hair held with that family. She found herself deep in thought over it. She was pretty much positive he was Hawk Moth, or had been. **_He'd akumatized himself before, meaning he's sneaky._** She thought. **_So why wouldn't he set up akuma attacks before showing himself._** It seemed like too much of a coincidence to her that he was back at about the same time Hawk Moth was, especially after Marinette showing up after Ladybug had. She would need to look into Gabriel Agreste further, but for the moment she had another investigation she wanted to start with and the subject of that was Marinette. She planned to more closely look into Marinette's current life.

Watching her more closely was exactly what Lila did. Not so much in the spending more time with Marinette sense, but in the using a telescope and binoculars to spy on her sense. She knew from her friendship with Alya pre Great Cataclysm that Marinette's room was at the top of the bakery and that it had roof access. She hoped that Marinette had the same spot. The problem Lila had was finding a good place to set up her stake out. That is where having a mother who was rather high up in the Italian Embassy came in handy, or at least her pay for her position. Lila was able to rent a room in a hotel with a view of the bakery. When she thought about it, this was the most effort Lila had ever put into getting information about someone**_. I wonder if this could be considered stalkerish behavior?_**

Lila had planned for her stake out to occur at a time when her mother would not be returning home for a number of days due to work. She'd already planned to tell her mother she was spending the night at a classmate's house to work on a project if her mother planned on coming home earlier then expected.

It took Lila two days before she finally saw what she'd been hoping to see. Well, sort of. She saw Queen Bee show up on Marinette's rooftop. **_Not the one I was expecting, but at least it's someone._** Lila rushed out of the building and followed Queen Bee to an amuk attack that was causing a problem near the Eiffel Tower. She watched carefully expecting to see the other heroes show up to help. She hadn't missed the new way of fighting they used. The whole one person at a time while the others stayed hidden, also lead her to believe that the heroes were mostly new people, except for Marinette. She had thought Marinette was Ladybug and maybe she had been in the pre Great Cataclysm reality but was now Queen Bee? When Queen Bee vanished and Carapace had shown up, Lila was irritated. She thought she'd been paying more attention to her surroundings. Then when Carapace went into a rap in English she didn't know what to think.

_** On the half shell, they're the heroes four_

_In this day and age, who can ask for more_

_The crime wave is high with muggings mysterious_

_All police and detectives are furious_

_Cause they can't find the source, of this mysterious evil force_

_This is serious so give me a quarter_

_I was a witness, get me a reporter_

_._

"What is he doing?" Lila asked aloud to herself before noticing that there were four of him. "It's an illusion. He's not here, Rena Rouge is."

_._

_Call April O'Neil in on this case_

_And you better hurry up_

_There's no time to waste_

_Have pity on the city, man it's in trouble_

.

Lila noticed Rena Rouge as she started her run at the Akuma and Sentimonster and if they avoided her and she went past them, Rena Rouge would probably run into her. She moved and made herself as small as possible to hide in case Rena Rouge ended up over by her so she'd remain out of sight.

.

_We need heroes like the Lone Ranger_

_When Tanto came pronto_

_When there was danger_

_They didn't say we'd be there in half an hour_

_Cause they possessed Turtle Power._

_T-U-R-T-L-E Power_

_T-U-R-T-L-E Power_

_T-U-R-T-L-E Power_

_._

She heard the sounds of a couple of hits and watched as Rena Rouge rolled just barely into her own sight. She stared dumb struck as she saw the Rena Rouge costume dissolve away only to be replaced with Ladybug's. Lila's mouth fell. **_Is the reason we never seen any of the together is because Marinette is all of them?_** She couldn't hear what Ladybug was saying, but she didn't need to. Everyone knew what Ladybug said at that point in a fight. Lila waited until the hero left the scene before making her own escape.

It was one of those rare times when Lila was actually at a loss. **_Marinette is all of the heroes. She hasn't put together a team. She is the team. Is she crazy? It does explain why she's tired all the time. Maybe If I'm friends with her, she'll give me a miraculous to use. Perhaps I should start hinting to her somehow._** Lila grinned at her plan.

* * *

**J**

* * *

Lila's plan never had a chance to see fruition as a large dragon started to fly around Paris. She was well aware that a large dragon flying around Paris was not a normal sight and something that was not a normal sight, probably meant a super villain. A super villain meant that she would likely see superheroes, or in this case, Marinette playing the part of superheroes. Perhaps if she helped Marinette, she'd be able to get one of those miraculouses for herself. Granted she had no idea what she would do with one, but then again, she really just wanted the power.

By the time she'd followed the dragon's flight to the Agreste Mansion, it was too late to get close enough to the gate to see what was going on. She tried to find a better vantage point, when she noticed Chloe, Alya, Adrien and Nino sneaking around the back. She watched as Adrien opened a secret door in the wall surrounding the property. **_Interesting,_** she thought as she raced towards the hidden door as it was closing. She tossed the backpack she was carrying at the door and breathed a sigh of relief as it got caught in the door's path keeping it from fully closing. She looked through the crack and waited until the others were out of view before sneaking in.

"Holy shit." She breathed when she saw the amount of damage to the Agreste Mansion. Having been there a number of time in the pre Great Cataclysm past she knew the layout pretty well and how massive the place was. Ashe she continued to stare, she was knocked over as a cloud of ladybugs gathered up a bunch of the debris and started to float it into position. She managed to dodge some other ones. Lila had never seen how the ladybugs worked up close on such a large and massively damaged item. Usually it went pretty fast that you barely caught it. She dodged again and tried to find the others, but all she saw was Emilie and Gabriel Agreste on the ground unconscious. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head as she caught site ladybug repairing two broaches. She gasped and rushed over and grabbed them once they where fixed. She heard a loud noise and could see the police were attempting to break through the gate. She rushed back to the hidden entrance and made it outside before anyone noticed her.

Lila couldn't stop smiling all the way home.

* * *

**K**

* * *

"I have a rather upsetting announcement to make." Ms. Bustier stated as she stood in front of the class. Lila sat at her spot looking around for Meili. **_I wonder why she's not here. I would have thought after Hawk Moth and Mayura were arrested she'd be here in good spirits. Well, at least until the new Hawk Moth shows her stuff._** She smirked. Ever since that wonderful dream she'd had the night she collected the two miraculouses Ladybug had left behind, she'd been ecstatic.

"Meili won't be coming to school for the foreseeable future." The students had a mini uproar and even Lila looked upset from the news. "It seems she's been hospitalized from the flu and is not doing well. As I understand it, she has fallen into a coma." The teacher explained fighting back the tears in her own eyes. "I know she hasn't been with us long, but I was thinking we could take some time this morning to perhaps put together a get well soon gift." Lila looked around. All the students looked upset, almost as much as when Adrien had yelled the name "Marinette" in class last term. Everyone agreed to work on the project together, including Lila.

It seemed like forever with no sign of Meili returning to school. Lila felt a little disheartened. How was she supposed to be the new and improved Hawk Moth if she didn't have a super hero to fight? AHHHHH, it was frustrating to her. She sat at her spot and looked over the class and then rested her head on the table in front of her.

"Class, we'll be going on an impromptu field trip today. Mayor Bourgeois will be making a special announcement today in front of The Louvre. All the schools have been invited, so please gather up what you need and we will have a bus waiting for us." Ms. Bustier announced.

"Ms. Bustier, would it be all right if I stayed here and worked on one of my projects?"  
Lila asked.

"I'm sorry Lila, but we won't have anyone here to watch over the school grounds, so we can't leave you." Lila sighed and trudged out with the rest of the students. Most of her classmates spread out a bit to talk with the other classes and even other schools. She frowned when she noticed Adrien, Chloe, Alya and Nino hanging out together and apparently talking and pointing at the stage. She turned her attention to see what they were pointing at, but it was just someone placing a bottle of water at the podium for the Mayor. She didn't really bother listening to what the Mayor had to say.

It wasn't until she heard him say "the pair of super villains who had been attacking the citizens of our great city," and the crowd cheering that she finally looked over at the stage again.

"Now I'd like to introduce to you, the leader of these heroes, Ladybug." Ladybug did a cartwheel across the stage.

"Marinette." She growled aloud.

"I'd like to thank Mayor Bourgeois and the people of Paris for inviting us up here to speak. We can't stay too long, but I'm sure you understand why. I know you've seen a number of my teammates before, but not all of them have stopped to introduce themselves, so it's time you got to officially meet them. First up, is Cat Noir." Lila frowned and then rolled her eyes. **_She must be using Rena Rouge's Illusion powers to do this._**

"I love you Paris!" **_Looks like she's basing him on the previous Cat Noir_**, Lila thought as she watched the dramatic escapades of the Cat Hero. **_You'd think she'd make him more tolerable._**

"Rena Rouge!" **_That's got to be Marinette._**

"It is a great honor to be honored this way!" **_She's so annoying._**

"Queen Bee." Lila actually had to laugh at that one. To quote the old Chloe, it was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Lila rolled her eyes.

"And finally Carapace." **_You'd think she'd come up with better names._**

"Cowabunga!" She turned and started to walk off when she noticed Marinette standing somewhat out of the way at the back of the crowd.

"We will do our best to keep the people of Paris safe." Ladybug's obnoxious speech ended and Lila stalked her way towards Marinette.

"Um, well, I did have a key to the city to give them, but I guess that will wait another time." The mayor made a stupid joke that got the stupid crowd to laugh stupidly. Lila was only interested in one person, Marinette. And she grinned when she noticed her shadow was in the wrong direction. It was part of the illusion. **_That is remarkably good_**, Lila thought as she pulled her hood up over her head to hide her features and slipping her hands into the front pocket where her miraculouses were hidden. She caressed them softly.

"Nicely played Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Lila spoke and walked through the illusion. There was a part of her that expected it to really be Marinette, hence why she hid herself from a possibly case of embarrassment. **_Looks like I'll have my chance to enjoying destroying her after all. _**She cackled to herself.

* * *

**M**

* * *

Lila was surprised when Meili had not returned to school after the superheroes had their day. Obviously she had to be okay otherwise she never would have been able to make the grand show in front of The Louvre. She was certain the flu story was fake. She'd seen the dragon; she'd seen the damage from the battle. It didn't take a genus to figure out why Meili wasn't in class. Then again, she was the only person who knew Meili had the hidden life, so it was understandable that no one else questioned the story.

"You look upset." Rose stated as she slide along the bench to end up next to Lila. "I'm sure Meili will be okay and back soon."

"What, I'm not worried about her." Lila stated in a slight panic that brought a few giggles from Rose.

"I know you like to act like you're tough and all, but it's okay to be worried about a friend." Lila rolled her eyes. Rose and Jukeka were the closest "friends" Lila had in class. They were the ones she spent the most time with outside of school, although she was pretty much willing and had spent time with everyone. She even went on a date with Kim before he got involved with Ondine. Lila wanted to be "liked" by everyone, well almost everyone. Even if it was strange to her to have singled Alya out post Great Cataclysm considering her pre Great Cataclysm relationship with Alya, although Lila did think it was fun to pick on her. Scratch that. She hadn't even really picked on Alya since she started to spend time with Meili. **_What is wrong with me?_**

"Ugh, fine I miss her. It was nice having someone next to me this term." She groaned.

"See, was that so hard to admit?" Rose asked. As Lila was about to say something, Rose held her finger up to silence her. "I know you were being sarcastic." She smiled. "But I know you also mean it too." Rose slid back to her spot. Lila rolled her eyes and waited for class to start.

* * *

**N**

* * *

"Meili, I'm so glad to see you!" Lila had rushed over to Marinette as soon as she saw her and hugged her tightly. The moment Marinette returned her embrace Lila though, **_What am I doing? Why did I just hug her? This isn't right_**.

"Thank you Lila, I am happy to see you as well." She heard Marinette say and she felt her cheeks get a little hot. **_Am I really that concerned about her? She's the enemy. I shouldn't be concerned about the enemy._**

* * *

**O**

* * *

The night of the Halloween dance, Lila headed for the gate to enter the courtyard of the school. She'd dressed as Meilin from Card Captor Sakura after overhearing a conversation between Sabrina and Alix. She'd made certain to have the right garments, and modifications to the dress to give herself the most stunning cut to her figure, and she looked damn good. She sauntered into the party and glanced around until she saw Adrien. She licked her lips and made her way over. She heard a couple of sharp intakes of breath from a few of her fellow students as she passed. It made her feel so good to get that kind of attention. Lila had her trap baited, and now all she needed to do was capture her prey.

"Oh Lila, you look great." Adrien commented, as she got close. She smiled outwardly but was annoyed inwardly**_. This is Adrien, he doesn't get that excited over much of anything, don't take it to personally that he didn't start gushing at you_**, Lila thought as she stood in front of him. She raised her hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Adrien." She flirted.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone else dressed up in costume from this series. But look at you, dressed up like my character's cousin. That's awesome." She smiled at the compliment. Her plan was working. **_Wait!_**

"Of course, wait, did you say cousin?"

"Um, yes, Meilin is Lee's cousin, didn't you know that?" She turned away from Adrien, her features crinkling into a mask of anger. She didn't want Adrien to see that expression. **_No I did not know that. I don't give a crap about anime, how am I supposed to know that. No wait, I got that information from Sabrina. How did she not know that? She's like a total geek._**

"Ah, not really, I um, just heard she was a cute character and I had the hair for her." She remarked after taking a deep breath. That was actually the truth, so she went with it. "Well, is it alright if we **_cousins_** share a dance?" She piled on the sugar still hoping to ensnare her victim.

"Of course, that would be great." He smiled and held his hand out to her. She was just about to take it, when she saw it fall and Adrien staring like a deer in headlights towards the gate. He'd just done a very unexpected reaction, and the focus of his stare, was Marinette in a pink and black, cat girl costume. Lila loathed admitting Marinette was absolutely stunning. **_Is she wearing a corset to get that figure? I don't remember her waist being that small._**

Adrien didn't even say anything to Lila as he walked away from her. She was livid. **_How dare he agree to a dance and then blow me off?_** She continued to watch as he tried to catch up to Marinette. She wasn't making it easy, but eventually he caught her. **_Little Bitch is playing hard to get. At least there's no music playing._** Just as she finished her thought, the music started, something fast and hard. **_Ugh!_** Lila wasn't even going to think the thought that tried to pop in her head in case she jinxed herself. **_I'm putting a stop to this right now._** Lila stalked her way towards the couple. She didn't even notice Chloe closing in on her until it was too late.

"What are you doing?" Lila narrowed her eyes at Chloe, willing the girl to vanish. Apparently her will wasn't strong enough since Chloe was still standing in front of her.

"Asking you to dance." Chloe smiled sweetly as a slow song started. Lila noticed Adrien and Marinette had started to dance together again.

"Are you kidding me?" Lila growled. Her growling having as much to do with Adrien and Marinette dancing again as id did with Chloe having stopped her from getting to Adrien.

"You don't want to dance with me? Should I be offended?" Chloe asked as she grabbed Lila. With how quickly it happened, Lila was surprised to find herself dancing with the obnoxious brat.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Lila stated as she started to move along with Chloe. Truthfully, she was enjoying the dance a little but there was a small problem. "Seriously, if you're going to ask me to dance, at least lead the dance." She was annoyed as she tried to follow Chloe who was trying to follow her. It made dancing awkward, but a little funny too.

"Sorry, I'm actually not use to leading." Chloe admitted, but took charge of the dance and even spun Lila. Lila wanted to frown, but she felt the corners of her mouth lift a little during the spin. A few moments later, Chloe stopped moving and Lila turned to look in the same direction. Marinette was basically raping Adrien's throat with her tongue. She ran away, the feeling of anger welling up in her.

**_He was going to be mine. She wasn't here, and I was. He was going to be mine. I'm supposed to own his blond ass. It is supposed to be mine to do with it what I please and here she shows up and steals him from me!_** Her angry thoughts were running through her mind in haphazard ways. She made it out of the gate without anyone noticing her and hid herself away. She took out the brooch she had stored in her bra for safe keeping before pinning it on her costume.

"Nooroo, how did Gabriel Agreste akumatize himself?" She asked when the Kwami appeared before her.

"Oh Mistress Lila, do you really want to go down the same path Master Ageste had?" The small Kwami asked sincerely concerned.

"Yes, and I want to do that path right now!" She exclaimed. Nooroo looked sad but told her what Gabriel Agreste had done in the pre Great Cataclysm reality to become The Collector.

* * *

**P**

* * *

"I am Heart Breaker, and I'm betting you can guess what I do." She announced after she broke down the gate and stepped into the courtyard. She made sure she kept herself between everyone else and the exit. Heart Breaker didn't see Marinette and Adrien right away, but she saw Rose and Juleka. **_Why don't you two just make it official already_**, she thought as she whipped her broken heart at them. It brought her a certain amount of joy to see those two fighting, even if they were the two classmates she was closest to in school, next to Meili.

"I see another happy couple." She announced when her eyes finally landed on Marinette and Adrien. She was going to take the bitch out once and for all. Unfortunately for Heart Breaker, she ended hitting a couple of random classmates when Adrien and Marinette dodged the attack. She swung again, ignoring the hissing students. This time when her targets avoiding the hit, she got that oaf Kim and the chick he'd brought with him. Heart Breaker could hear the slap fight going on. She continued to go after Marinette and Adrien and couldn't help but smile when she realized the little bitch wasn't going to be able to get out of the way. Suddenly, her attack stopped in mid air.

"Why would you want to come to a party and upset people?" She was shocked to see Queen Bee had stopped her attack with her stupid top like weapon. She didn't even have a chance to react when Queen Bee yanked on the cord connecting them and caused her to fall over.

"What are you doing here?" Heart Breaker asked as she jumped back to her feet. **_How is she here? Marinette didn't' have time to escape and transform. Who the hell is this?_** She needed to cover up her surprise, so she spoke. "Do you always come to school dances?"

"No, just the ones that are attacked." Heart Breaker noticed that Queen Bee was preparing for another attack. She rushed the yellow and black clad superhero, sliding under her to knock her off her feet. Heart Breaker ended her slide by standing up and whipping her broken heart at Marinette and Adrien. This time, she got them. Heart Breaker started to giggle wildly when she watched the couple fighting each other. Oddly enough, she also found it was a little upsetting too. The way they were fighting; they obviously had strong feelings for each other. She ignored those thoughts and attacked Ms. Bustier next. She was curious what her broken heart would do to a single person.

She grinned as Ms. Bustier started attacking any student she could see. If anyone figured out the correlation between the strength of someone's love and the strength of attacks, it would be easy to figure out how Ms. Bustier felt about her individual students as she was harsher on some then on others.

"Shelter!" Carapace suddenly showed up and created a force field around a group of students, protecting them from both Heart Breaker's attack and Ms. Bustier. Heart Breaker's eyes widened with surprise.

"What, How?" She screamed, her blood boiling. **_Where the shit did this guy come from? That little bitch isn't doing this shit on her own anymore. _**

"Oh God, Adrien." The voice belonged to Sabrina and it caused Heart Breaker to look back over at her earlier victims. **Marinette killed Adrien? How? He should have been able to beat her easily. **She suddenly remembered this version of Marinette was a martial artist and could really fight.

"Adrien?" Heart Breaker's voice was filled with the confusion she felt. **_ Oh god, what have I done? _**She'd been hoping that Adrien would beat Mariette, maybe not kill her, but she wasn't really opposed to tha either. She certainly hadn't wanted Adrien to be the one to possibly die. She'd been so distracted she didn't notice the yo-yo fly at her until it started to wrap around her torso and arms. She looked from Ladybug back towards Adrien's body with Marinette still pounding his head into the ground.

"I think these kids were enjoying their dance, why would you want to go and ruin that?" Heart Breaker let out a growl like scream and tried to break free of her bondage.

"Well, my lady, looks like you have this cat in the bag already." Cat Noir bowed towards Ladybug. **_Him too? What the hell! I know Marinette was all of them. When did she do this? Does she have a cloning miraculous?_** "Purrrhaps once this is done, we can join these charming students at their dance, where you and I can purrrfess our love for one another." **_I'm going to vomit and I'm going to vomit all over him._**

"Ugh, Cat Noir, this is no time to be flirting. Can't you just do your job so these kids can get back to their fun?"

"Oh, fine, Cataclysm." Cat Noir slipped under her bound arms and grabbed her broken heart, but not just the heart. Heart Breaker realized quickly that her entire costume was dissolving into ash and it was a very strange feeling. Apparently her akumatized form wasn't wearing underwear. She looked down. She saw her breasts were missing nipples**_. Does that mean there's no trance of my genitals in this form at all?_** She had a strange curiosity about it, but she couldn't really look on her own without getting into a really embarrassing position. Not that it mattered because her red skin had started to dissolve away and showing her own. **_Oh shit, I'm going to be naked in front of everyone! Nononononono! _**

Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Ladybug rushed over to block the view of the rest of the students and teachers before Ladybug caught and released the Akuma. Lila transformed back, standing there in her underwear. **_At least I'm not fully naked_**. She thought and was surprised when she noticed the heroes were making a wall of bodies. She could see a number of students, both male and female trying to get a peak at her.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug cried out and Lila found her costume reformed before the ladybugs moved to fix the other damage. In that moment, the heroes all vanished.

"Lila, are you all right?" Marinette called out as she dashed to Lila and captured her in a tight hug.

"What, what happened?" Lila remembered everything, but then she had every time she'd been akumatized before. **_I wonder if that's the reason I have all my memories? _**Not that it mattered in that moment; she just needed to play along with situation she'd ended up in.

"You were Akumatized." Lila glanced up at Meili with some tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry Meili. I'm so sorry." She sobbed

"What, why?" Lila felt Meili stroking her hair. It actually felt really comforting. She was a little disgusted with herself for enjoying it.

"I was so mad at you for dancing with Adrien, and then kissing him. I felt so betrayed because of my feelings for him. It made me so angry that I was akumatized. I must have tried to hurt you. I'm so sorry." **_Play the role of the victim; pretend you know nothing, but that you feel bad for anything that may have happened. Endear yourself to her. I may still be able to get a miraculous from her at some point and more power._**

"It is okay Lila. I am sorry. I knew you liked him, I just did not realize how much you liked him since you barely ever talked to him. "I will give him up for you. You are my friend and I do not want to hurt you." Lila was surprised she made the offer, more surprised to realize Meili was being truthful, at least it appeared that way when Lila looked in her eyes.

"I, I. . . " Lila paused. **_If I accept that with all these people watching, I'm going to look like the bad guy. This bitch trapped me and doesn't even realize she did it. Oh, I despise you Marinette._** "I can't ask you to do that. I know Adrien doesn't have any feelings for me. That's been obvious for a while now, but he actually dreamed about you before she showed up. I can't take that away from you. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" She pulled Meili into a tighter hug and allowed herself to be comforted. There wasn't anything she could do about it. She'd failed, again.

"Alright, Dudes and Dudettes, Cats and Kittens, Ladies and Gentlemen, lets get this party back on track!" Nino was doing his DJ thing. Lila sighed softly. **_This dance sucks!_**

"Would you care to dance?" Meili asked as she broke away and held her hand out to Lila. Lila smiled a little and accepted. The pair started to dance together. **_Not really the one I wanted to dance with, but at least I'm getting to dance with someone other then Chloe. _**With Lila dancing with Meili and Nino in the DJ booth playing all the jams he felt like playing, Lila noticed that Chloe dragged both Adrien and Alya out onto the dance floor. She frowned. **_I should have thought of that. It could have been Adrien with us instead of them. _**Lila spent most of the dance with Meili after that, but at least at one point she did get to dance with Adrien. Sure, Meili was with them, but it was still a dance with Adrien.

**_I would have won if she hadn't put together a team, _**Lila thought on her way home at the end of the night. Meili and Adrien had offered to walk her home but she'd declined the offer. Lila didn't want to spend any more time with them and wanted time to think and she thought best when she was alone.

"I will destroy you Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She stated aloud and smiled.

**Up Next**

**A Possible Future, Part 1**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

I thought this would be the easiest thing to put together; after all, I had much of it already written right? **Wrong!** I had to go through everything and, double check the positioning of the parts, then link them together. It was such a headache.

So as far as Lila went, when I did Bluebell Eyes, I knew that she knew more about what was going on then anyone else, but I didn't know how or why. Just that when I wrote that scene where she was the only one who didn't react to Adrien's cry of "Marinette!" she knew something.

When I started Bluebell World and had her in the Gallery, that's when I realized what the deal with her was. She was the only person to have her original memories and the new ones. I started to write her side of those scenes while I was working on the main story's version.

Did anyone noticed, that generally when Lila has positive thoughts or moments, she refers to her as Meili, but when she has her negative thoughts and moment, it's Marinette? That was something else I started doing without realizing it.

**Just want to point out that I wrote the photo bit weeks before she did a similar thing in the show ala Oni-chan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A POSSIBLE FUTURE**

**Part 1**

**TORTURE**

_**Just a brief warning, this is probably more graphic then anything else I've written, so just be aware.**_

CRACK! The whip snapped in the air. CRACK! It snapped near the bound girl's ear. She let out a muffled cry. The girl was suspended in the middle of the cavernous room with shackles locked to her wrists spreading her arms wide while suspending her in the air. A matching set of shackles held her legs spread wide leaving her open and vunerable. This time when the whip cracked its tongue lashed at the girl's chest ripping open her white shirt and putting a slice into her pinkish skin. The girl let loose with a muffled scream through the ball gag set deeply in her mouth. The whip lashed out again, this time across her stomach causing another tear in the shirt and laceration to the skin underneath. Blood welled up in both of the tears of flesh.

"You don't know how long I've waited for his." A woman's voice spoke as she circled around her helpless victim. Another CRACK and the back of her pants were ripped open by that unforgiving tongue on the whip. Her left buttocks bleed from where the skin had been damaged. "Years, years I've waited to have you at my mercy." A series of whip cracks sounded as they tore through fabric and flesh. A chunk of the earlobe fell to the ground. The girl's muffled screams took on a deep horse sound, as if she'd shredded her vocal cords from all the screaming.

"Let me even that out a bit." The woman laughed as she lashed out, removing the lobe from the other ear with her whip. Its end was dripping blood now. "Looks like you won't be able to wear your miraculous any more Ladybug." She cackled before another stream of whip cracks rang out. The blood on the end of her whip splashed out leaving explosive patterns on the floor around the girl.

"I'm rather surprised none of your clothing has fully come off. I would have thought those tatters wouldn't be able to hold up anymore." She laughed as she circled around enjoying her handiwork. The front and back of the girl's torso was ruined to the point where no amount of plastic surgery would ever be able to fix the extensive damage.

"Well my dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is where we part ways." With a final CRACK of that whip she tore out the girl's throat.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Lila opened her eyes and stared at the desk across from her bed. Her smartphone played music in an attempt to peacefully awaken her. She sighed. Lila had dreams like that for years, the first one the night she'd gotten hold of the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. Dreaming about her ultimate revenge on Ladybug and Marinette. That first time she'd been so excited she'd self congratulated herself to such an extreme that she had to bite her pillow to keep from screaming her pleasure out and attracting the attention of her family. For that first year and even into the second year of her ownership of those broaches, those dreams had brought her such ridiculous excitement and pleasure, but eventually they lost that affect on her.

She sighed and got up, wearing only the oversized Cat Noir tee shirt she'd slept in and left her room in the apartment she shared with her best friends and roommates. Speaking of the devil, one of them was sitting at the small kitchen table working on something. Lila smiled looking towards her, her eyes drawn to the diamond engagement ring on her roommate's finger.

"Did you guys finally set a date?" She asked as she grabbed her mug and filled it with coffee and a more then generous helping of sweetened hazelnut creamer.

"I sent you a text about it, didn't you read it last night?"

"Of course not, I like to sleep at night." Lila snarked back. Her friend laughed.

"Yes we did, two months after I graduate we'll be getting married."

"So basically two and a half months from now."

"Yes." her roommate was beaming. "And don't forget, I want a wild bachelorette party from you my Maid of Honor." She winked at Lila. Lila laughed.

"Oh don't worry it'll be so wild we'll have to escape from the police to make it to your wedding." She moved behind her best friend and wrapped her arms around her and setting her chin on her roommate's shoulder. "I am really happy for you and Adrien, Meili." She turned her head slightly as did Marinette for a moment looking as if they were about to kiss. A soft click and a flash drew there attention towards their other roommate who was holding her smartphone up and started to type. She spoke aloud as she did so.

"Look bro, your fiancée is cheating on you with another girl." Chloe said with a smirk.

"You'll regret that." Meili threatened with a smirk.

"Oh really? How?" She smarted off. A moment later she got a return text. "Oh god, he's so disgusting." Chloe groaned.

"Told you." Marinette smiled and Lila laughed. She would never have thought she'd end up being friends with two of her biggest enemies. All she needed was Kagami and they'd all be there. **_Thank God Kagami isn't with us_**, Lila thought amused. She was the one girl Lila hadn't really been able to get along with in the end.

"So what are you working on?" Lila asked.

"My wedding dress." Marinette replied.

"Shouldn't you be working on your final project?"

"This is my final project." She grinned. "I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

**B**

* * *

It was the day before Marinette's bachelorette party when Lila sensed the strong pull of negative emotions. She went into her room and locked her door. In a locked box between the mattress and box spring were her pair of miraculouses. She unlocked the box and pulled out the butterfly one. She pinned it to her top.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise." She stated and transformed. Lila didn't enjoy the life of a villain the way she once had. She felt more like she was doing for the sake of doing it. It was like continuing to play a game on your phone not because you were having fun, but because the people in your guild needed you. That's really how she felt about her life lately. Ladybug and company had more villains then just her now, they really didn't need to fight against akumas and amuks, but it was expected, so she did it. She'd sensed a particularly angry person and figured why not. It might even help Meili relieve some stress before the wedding.

"Go my little akuma and evilize her." She called out as she powered up and released the butterfly. A few moments later the butterfly found it's target. Blah blah blah "Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses." Blah blah blah. "Nooroo, dark wings fall." She finished and went back to do her homework. She didn't even bother coaching the akumas anymore. If she created an amuk, she let the akuma control it. The whole process really disinterested her. After a while, she was surprised when she realized she could still sense the akuma was active. She turned on the TV to see that most of Ladybug's group was fighting it. Lila was stunned. She really hadn't expected it to last this long. If only she'd found that woman back when she actually cared about wining. She started to debate just removing its power.

"Lila Rossi." She heard her name called from behind her and jumped with a scream, something she would never admit to doing. She turned around and saw someone in the window.

"Ladybug?" She gulped. **_Did Meili figure it out? Am I about to go to jail?_**

"Sorry to startle you, but Lila Rossi, as I'm sure you know, there are a number of different Miraculouses and each one gives a different power, but what you probably don't know, is that when I need a new ally, I must find the person I think is the most compatible with the Miraculous, and Lila, I need your help, will you take this Miraculous and partner with me to defeat this ridiculously strong akuma?"

"But, but why me?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Because I need someone I trust, and I trust you to use this miraculous and fight along my side." Ladybug remarked with a caring smile as she held out an octagonal box. Lila closed her eyes.

"Meili, I have something I need to tell you." She whispered sadly.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Bonus**

* * *

_Years ago_

Lila used her connection to the Italian Embassy to get an opportunity to speak with Gabriel Agreste while he was still imprisoned in France. He would soon be moved to a special and very secret holding facility for super villains to start the beginning of his incarceration. It still hadn't been easy to get permission, and her mother had been surprised she'd wanted to. The thing was, Lila taking such an interest in anything was so rare, her mother had been desperate to help her.

Lila waited for him in a booth used for letting the alleged criminals speak with attorneys, meaning there were no cameras or recording equipment in the room. Being that Lila was a special guest, she was allowed in, but everything but a bare minimum of clothing was confiscated from her, leaving her only in a provided set consisting of shorts and a tank top. Even her hair ties had been taken.

Gabriel Agreste had been lead into the room, a full set of shackles minimizing his movements. Once inside the shackles were attached to loops in the table giving him virtually no mobility. He looked at her in a questioning fashion. For as much as Lila had been thinking about this moment, she wasn't sure how to start the conversation. Finally she sighed.

"We know each other already." She stated. Gabriel twitched a little, but otherwise there was no reaction. "Once upon a time, you had me helping you keep girls away from your son." Again he twitched. "I'm telling you this so we can put our cards on the table and not hold back."

"Fine Miss Rossi, so if you recall an alternate history to the one we're currently living, what is it you want? You may have noticed that I'm in no position to do anything for you."

"I am aware, but I thought you'd like to know, I figured out who Ladybug is." His eyes brightened for a moment then dimmed again.

"That information no longer matters."

"How can it no longer matter?" She demanded.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, be careful what you wish for?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She was irritated.

"Ladybug gave me everything I wished for without ever realizing it, and look how my life as turned out."

"What are you talking about?" Lila demanded.

"I'd romanticized what it would be like to have my wife back, to have my family be whole again. I'd however forgotten the negatives in Emilie's personality." His words hinted at a deep sadness weighing down his heart. "Now look where that has lead to. My wife and I are again separated. My son might as well be an orphan, and my family while alive is no longer together and likely will never be a family again. While I got my greatest wish given to me, it's fallen apart around me. I cannot blame Ladybug for it, it's all the fault of myself for not being stronger, for not being willing to stop Emilie's wish to be in charge of the world."

Lila couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. She'd been expecting him to want his revenge against Ladybug, against Marinette.

"So then you don't want revenge on Ladybug?" She questioned. She had to, it seemed so impossible to her.

"No."

"And you don't care who she really is?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me why you were obsessed with Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses?"

"I could, but I won't. Nothing good will come of it." He stated in that stern manner he used to use on Adrien all the time previously. Then he cocked his head and looked at her again. "You have at least one of our miraculouses don't you?" He asked. She did not reply. He studied her for another moment. "I would suggest you give it back to Ladybug and go back to your normal life."

"What?"

"It can only ruin your life." For the first time she noticed how defeated Gabriel Agreste appeared to be. She huffed at him and got up heading for the door to be let out. "I will not say anything. You can make your own mistakes, but just heed my advice. Don't allow your obsession with power destroy your life." She huffed again.

"It won't." She knocked on the door and a moment later she was released. **_Damn old fool!_**

* * *

**NOTES**:

* * *

Someone asked about Alya's dragon's name, I have no idea what it is. LOL. Also I was asked what gender it was. In that case, I'm going with genderless, since it's basically a living statute without sex organs. If you are wondering, it's based on a real collectable someone I use to know owned and yeah, it had no reproductive parts that I could see. We checked LOL.

Anyway, I don't know if it'll come up or not, so I guess I need come up with a name huh.

This bonus bit really should have gone with the last chapter, but it was already getting soooooooooo looooooonnnnnng.

Up Next, The Wedding.

You Know, Lately I've been so quick to post these when they're done, I've forgotten to put at the end, Peace and Love, Like i use to. Like, I'm editing this now after I posted it just to add this.

**Peace and Love!**

oh, and don't forget, I love reviews and I'll try to reply back if it'll let me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A possible Future part 2**

**THE WEDDING BEGINS**

Marinette stood staring at herself in the mirror. Her dress was far different from the typical wedding dress. She'd fused together both of her cultures to create it. The bottom skirts were red, and embroidered in the a traditional Chinese style wedding dress, at least up until it reached her hips There the color faded into a pink, getting lighter and lighter until it reached to just below her breasts, where it became white. The embroidery transitioned from the Chinese style into more European embellishments of pearls and lace. The dress had long sleeves that went all the way to the back of her hands, with the tips of them attached to rings worn on her middle fingers. There was a wide triangular cut out just under her mandarin style collar and dove between her breasts. She used a simple version of a Chinese headdress to hold her veil in place to complete her look. It hadn't been easy to combine the traditional styles of both her Chinese and French ancestry together, but she felt the dress turned out so much better then she dreamed. Her parents considered it stunning. Her fiancée, however had yet to see it, or even most of their combined wedding party for that matter.

The only reason her design had missed being near perfect in grading, was because of her professor. The final project designs were graded / judged by a panel of instructors at the university. Her actual professor had given Marinette low marks for what she considered to be "Cultural Appropriation" in the design of the wedding dress. Being that Marinette herself was Chinese and French, she'd been confused by that statement. For one thing most of the people in China didn't care about the "horrors" of cultural appropriation. They tended to feel honored that other cultures wanted to wear their traditional styles of clothing (although sometimes it seemed to be only if they looked good doing it). It wasn't until she heard her, to use a word the Americans had coined, "woke" instructor had a biased against Marinette to start with. She'd actually overheard the instructor talking to another one when Marinette had stopped by the office to speak to her.

"How dare some French man taint a pure Chinese bloodline with his disgusting DNA. That girl is the literal embodiment of disrespect to Chinese culture."

The instructor her professor was speaking with added, "She's a nice enough girl, but yes, I do not know how her mother's family could allow such a thing to happen. Don't they like kill female children in the country. You'd think a mixed breed like her would have been one of the first to go." She paused and held up a protest sign she'd been working on. "Are you almost finished with your sign? I want to get a good spot so I can see the face of that orange baboon who was elected president of America when we protest him and his porn star wife visiting our country. What a disgusting man he is."

Marinette couldn't believe what she'd just heard from those teachers, both of whom looked like "stereotypical French women". She ran off, glad that there had been others involved in the grading otherwise she probably would have failed. At least it explained why her professor had been so much harder on her then the other students in the class. She'd honestly thought the woman had been hard on her because she saw something special in her. Although technically that was true, it just wasn't a positive something special.

She hadn't cried over that though. She refused to let her "woke to the point of bigotry" teacher upset her, but she had confided in Chloe and Lila afterwards about the incident. That's why it was so surprising to Chloe when she'd found Marinette on the floor of their apartment sobbing away after the akuma battle. Chloe comforted Marinette, but Marinette wouldn't tell her why she'd been upset, only that she needed to cancel the bachelorette party, just the bachelorette party. The wedding would still go on as planned.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Her father guided her to the doorway in front of the isle she'd be walking down to start her new life. She heard gasps from the crowd, with oooos and ahhhhs as well when they saw her in her dress. She couldn't help but smile. She saw her bridesmaids were already in place waiting for her, along with Adrian and his groomsmen, and groomswoman. Kagami was part of his party and also in a tux. She couldn't stop smiling. She'd been impressed at how well Kagami pulled off the tuxedo. Looking at her bridesmaid again reminded her of the previous night.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings rise." Lila had stated before transforming right before Ladybug's eyes. She stood there wearing the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. "I recall you my Akuma. De-evilize her." She looked at Marinette. "I'm sorry Meili." Lila / Hawk Moth ran away. Ladybug collapsed to the ground crying.

"How? How?" She didn't even remember undoing her transformation; she just realized it was gone when Chloe had found her. Afterwards Marinette retrieved the boxes that would hold the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses and left them in Lila's room. The next morning when Marinette woke up, she'd found those boxes back in her room, with the Miraculouses in them.

She looked again at her maid of honor standing in her spot near next to the alter with her eyes shining with tears and her cheeks darkened with streaks of mascara from the crying. Marinette giggled a little bit at Lila's appearance. She'd never seen the girl's make-up look so disheveled before. She'd have to help her redo it after the ceremony before they took the party photos.

Marinette hadn't just designed her wedding dress; she'd also designed the bridesmaids' dresses as well and would need to pass them out to her bridesmaids. After she'd found the two miraculouses left for her, she took the dress she'd finished for Lila and hug it on the coat hook on the back of Lila's door. On her friend's desk, she'd placed a small hexagonal box.

As Marinette got farther down the isle she could see that Lila was also wearing the disguised miraculous Marinette had left for her. She saw Lila mouth the words "thank you" to her. Marinette just gave her a slight nod with a bright smile. She then looked over at Adrien in his tuxedo. Her heart skipped a beat and she feared she'd start drooling all over herself at how handsome and downright sexy he looked. Her smile flashed even brighter as her steps took on a lighter feeling.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Bonus**

* * *

**Years ago**

"So I see your hero has been arrested." Audrey Bourgeois commented with a certain amount of glee in her voice. "I guess I'm not looking so bad to you any longer Claudette." Chloe's eyes narrowed in anger. She was glad she was able to stay at the Dupain residence instead of having to live at home with the greatest evil she'd know, at least until Emilie had tried to fry her and Adrien. Her father and butler had done a great job of putting together what she would need to live there, however they'd forgotten certain items she needed. Namely, her underwear, and she didn't have money available to her to buy new ones, and she certainly wasn't going to borrow Marinette's. That just seemed weird to her. Before she could reply, Audrey continued on.

"I knew about your little agreement with Emilie of course. I bet you and your father thought you had me fooled, and for a while you did." Chloe frowned. Actually, she didn't think she was fooling Audrey, she just assumed Audrey didn't care enough to notice. "But I did have an investigator look into your father's absences while I was visiting. Carissa, I bet you would have enjoyed the look on my face when the investigator came to me telling me my husband had a secret second family, complete with a set of twins."

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked. Audrey ignored her again. If ignoring your child were an Olympic event, Audrey Bourgeois would be a gold medalist.

"When he showed me the photo of him dining with Emilie, her brat and you, I realized that I almost never saw you when I was here. Honestly, it did take me a moment to figure out the girl in the photo was you, but I did figure it out. What an utterly ridiculous scheme the two of you had hatched."

"Was that before or after you found out I was acting?" Chloe asked. Again she was ignored.

"Just think Clarabelle, it turns out your pseudo mother was a psychopathic super villain the whole time." Audrey laughed. That was the final straw for Chloe.

"AT LEAST SHE LOVED ME!" Chloe yelled in anger. Audrey took a step back from the words. Tears slipped from Chloe's eyes. "So tell me, why don't you love me mom. Why have you never acted like you loved me?" Audrey turned away and was quiet a moment.

"Because, I'm selfish." She replied. Chloe hadn't been expecting an actual answer, and had she been anymore surprised to get one, her face would have exploded all over the ridiculously expensive Persian rug she was standing on. "Believe it or not, when I was younger, I wanted to have a child. I wanted a little girl even. I was overjoyed when I realized I was pregnant. Then I learned how much of the fashion industry is boring and annoying when you can't drink. When being pregnant became inconvenient for me, I began to despise the little parasite growing in me, forcing me to be different, to be more responsible." Chloe stared at her the back of her mother's head in disbelief.

"I stuck with it though. I was not going to let some little monster get the better of me. I would win that battle, and I did. I gave birth do you, Clasina, and it was one of the happiest days of my life, not because I finally had that child I'd always wanted, but because the damn thing was out of me." Chloe had tears streaming down her face as she silently cried. She believed there was nothing Audrey could have said to her that would hurt her anymore, and she'd been very wrong. She wanted to stop her mother from talking, from saying any more, but she couldn't move. She felt like she'd been nailed to the floor.

"You were a beautiful child though, I have to admit, but then how could you not have been, after all you were my child, but at that point I had no interest in being your mother. I felt the whole concept was ridiculous, utter ridiculous, and so I did not become your mother. You were just a little fashion accessory I could pull out if I needed to, at least for a while. That butler fellow would take care of you, your father would dote on you and given you the love I couldn't give you. As far as I was concerned, it was as near perfect as it could be, but then you started to grown up." Chloe didn't dare sniffle and thus a slime trail of snot ran out her nose and over her lips.

"Of course you flocked to Emilie. It makes sense. I was drawn to her too the first time Gabriel introduced us. I even helped start her acting career." Audrey sighed. "You stopped seeking my approval though when were seven or eight and that irritated me. Still, I didn't mind you not being around me so much. It was nice being free." She spoke in such a wistful manner, Chloe found it hard to not to burst out with her emotions. "Oh yes, I forgot where I was going with this. Yes, that was it, when I learned you were acting, I was surprised. I had assumed you got your rolls thanks to Emilie, but then I saw it noted in one of the news articles, that you actively avoided using your connection to her for roles." She laughed. "That's probably why you didn't get to many speaking parts." Chloe's hands balled up in fists. "I was very conflicted when I read that. I was angry and proud." **_Huh?_** Chloe wondered, on moment away from losing her shit and punching Audrey.

"I was angry that unlike me, you did not use your connections to the fullest, and proud that you were making your own way, your own way, Cleo." Her mother turned around and Chloe noticed that there were a few tears in her eyes. Not like her mother had been sobbing like she'd been, but just enough to convey the woman was feeling some emotions.

"I feel like I was wrong about you." Chloe wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her shirt. "I would like to get to know you better. I doubt I will ever be able to be a real mother to you and I won't even try. If anything, I'm sure I would never be able to compete with Emilie in that regard, but perhaps you would accompany me to have a meal every so often, so we can talk." She suggested.

"I'll think about it, if you call me by my actual name?" Chloe replied. Audrey opened her mouth to speak. . . and it took her more then a week to finally get Chloe's name correct. After that, the pair made it a point to have a meal together every other week or so when Audrey was in town. Chloe continued to live in the Dupain home when Audrey was at the apartment, but at least she and her mother started to have a more pleasant relationship with each other. Audrey did not try to be a mother, or make up for lost time, and Chloe didn't think of her as a mother or even as a friend, but they did eventually get to a point where they could mostly enjoy each other's company

**The End**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

Just to clear up a little on Lila's reference to Meili and Marinette.

I look at at it like this. Lets say you were bullied in school by a girl named Margaret. Years later you meet another girl named Margaret, but will answer to the nickname Maggie. You decide to call her Maggie because you have left over anger issues with the name Margaret. Although when you get made at her you call her Margaret to show your displeasure. That's kind of how it works with Lila, except the girl she disliked and became friends with is the same girl. Also she doesn't even know at that point if Marinette is the same Marinette she knew previously.

Thanks For Reading!

And a special call out for kclinda who's been binging the story.

Don't forget I love reviews, good or bad.

**Peace and Love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Possible Future **

**Part 3**

**The Wedding Continues**

Nino had been one of the few people in the wedding party to see most of the dress Marinette had designed. Sure, Chloe and Lila had seen the sketches and gave their input, but it was he and Alya who'd had a hand in making it. Mostly his part had involved helping Marinette make a dress dummy based on her body. He'd done some special effects work when they did students films in school, Chloe being the director most of the time with Nino occasionally the co-director, so he had some experience doing life casting. Doing a nearly full body one was a new experience for him though.

The day before they'd started, Marinette had used a cream hair remover all over her body to "clean the canvas". Alya helped rub some petroleum jelly all over her body and the thong she was wearing to cover her more delicate bits. Nino would love to have been able to say he'd been the bigger man and not checked out the naked chest of his best friend's fiancée, but he couldn't. He'd been surprised to see how large it was. Not larger then Alya's beautiful bosom, but bigger then he'd expected considering her skin tight superhero costume.

Once shed' been coated with a thick enough layer to keep the molding silicon from sticking to her, but still thin enough to be barely there, he and Alya started to coat her body. Nino stayed at the back and Alya took care of the front. They covered her thighs, torso, neck and arms. The pair coated her with multiple layers of that, before covering it with plaster bandages to support the cast. They had rented a special saw to cut her loose once it was dry, but not before Alya took advantage of Marinette's helplessness and ticked her feet until Marinette was begging her to stop and even beyond that. By the time Alya was done, Marinette was gasping for air with tear streaking down her face. If Nino hadn't stopped her, Alya might have continued until Marinette has passed out. It was the phrase "if she pee's in there it could ruin it", that got Alya to stop.

Once Marinette was freed from her prison of silicone and plaster, she immediately tackled Alya and started to tickle her. Nino ignored the pair and continued to work on creating the dress dummy. He'd built a basic metal armature to use as a skeleton, which would allow some twisting at the waist, arms and thighs. He attached its limbs and neck to the wooden plugs that would be used to seal off the holes in the thighs, arms and neck before putting it into the life cast they'd made. Nino jumped out of the way as Marinette and Alya rolled towards his legs. He shook his head in annoyance as he placed the armature with plugs into the back of the cast before setting the front in place. Using a tie-down belt with a ratchet crank, he secured the two halves together.

"Dudes, could you totally stop messing around and help me lift this?" He asked sounding much like a father talking to unruly children. The pair came over and helped lift it up onto its legs. Nino secured it to a stand he'd put together to keep it from falling over.

He'd mixed together the 2 parts of the filling, adding a little color to try and match Marinette's skin tone as closely as he could. The neck plug had a hole in it, and he started to slowly pour in the liquid. He also had a large syringe he used to finish it off. Once it was done he stepped back. They'd calculated it would be three days before everything properly set.

Days later when they opened it, the model of Marinette's body turned out wonderfully. Nino had kept bubbling to a minimum giving it a nice smooth texture. He attached it to the dummy stand he'd built for it and stood back to admire his handy work. Alya couldn't help herself once it was set up, she fondled the dummy's breasts.

"These turned out great." She commented.

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed sounding a little embarrassed.

"Seriously girl, you need to touch these." Marinette's face took on a red heat as she went over and touched the breasts.

"Wow, they do feel pretty good. You did a great job Nino." She remarked. Nino just stood there staring at the pair of them molesting the dummy he'd just made.

"Okay, I'm out of here." He stated and left the room. "I'm not fixing it if you guys break it either." He called before the door shut.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Standing next to Adrien watching Marinette walk down them isle in that dress with her arm interlaced with Mr. D's arm, Nino felt a few drops of moisture slip from his eyes. He'd had a hand in making that dress, and it had been worth it. It wasn't just the dummy, he and Alya had also helped her pick up the materials she used, dyeing the fabric (and experience he never wanted to repeat again) and some cutting and stitching even. All that hard work they did and she looked stunning. He was proud to have been a part of it.

He watched as Mr. D brought Marinette to the altar next to Adrien. The mostly stoic man, looking like he was nearly ready to become a blubbering mess. Nino smiled at the thought. He watched as Mr. D lifted the veil from in front of Marinette's face and arranged it to fall behind her. He wasn't in a place to see the expression on Adrien's face, but he was betting he was close to being a drooling idiot. Mr. D took Adrien's hand and place Marinette's hand into it before turning and walking to his seat next to his own wife, Sabine.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Bonus**

* * *

Gabriel Agreste had been released from prison six months before the scheduled wedding of Adrien Agreste and Meili Cheng, also known as Marinette Cheng. She'd not taken on the Dupain-Cheng name after her parents wedding, simply because she was about to change it Agreste anyway, or that was the plan. Adrien wanted to discus the possibility of Marinette and himself taking on Dupain-Cheng instead of Agreste since Agreste had so many negative connotations, plus her fashion career was starting. He figured it would be best to not make a major change like that. All that was besides the point though, because sitting in front of him at a café in Paris was his father.

"I was hoping we might be able to develop a relationship." Gabriel suggested. He knew of his son's upcoming wedding and if this meeting went well, he planned to offer his services to design the tuxedos for Adrien and his groomsmen. Adrien had reluctantly agreed to the meeting. Over the years Marinette had filled him in what she'd known of the relationship he'd had with his father in the "Pre-GC" as they started to call the original reality. He frowned, surprised that he hadn't had the same kind of relationship with his father he'd had with his mother. Why wasn't Gabriel Agreste more of a family oriented person like Emilie Agreste had, at least until the end? He always frowned when he thought about how she'd lost it and tried to kill him and Chloe along with Marinette.

"Oh?" Adrien replied.

"I realize that we may not be able to be a family again, not after what happened, but at least we could, I don't know, be friendly. I'd like to get to know you better, Adr. . . er son." He added. Adrien was quiet as he listed to his father speak. He knew that this man had more familiarity with his Pre-GC version, but he only knew the man until age six and barely remembered anything about him at that. Prior to that meeting however, he had the knowledge of what Gabriel had done to Chloe, Nino and Alya.

"Do you believe it alternate realities, Gabriel?" He asked taking a page from Chloe's book when referring to a parent. Gabriel Agreste twitched a little uncomfortably. Adrien had been watching him closely. "What would you say if I mentioned that some people may have had dreams about one such reality?" He asked. Gabriel Agreste remained quiet, not wanting to say anything, not wanting to lie if Adrian knew anything about what had happened before. Gabriel was very uncomfortable with his position. "The thing is, I would have been inclined to forgive you for what you'd done here since you'd been willing to surrender and hadn't harmed anyone, but that's not really true is it?" Adrien asked.

"You weren't there, how do you know?" Gabriel asked. Clearly Adrien knew more about what occurred. Had his son been one of the people with those dreams he'd mentioned?

"My sister was." He stated. He knew that pretty much all of Paris were aware of Chloe's identity. Marinette had informed them of that eventually and their connections to the Miraculouses and how she'd decided who should get them. "When she would have the nightmares about the man in the silver mask, she'd climb into my bed for comfort." Gabriel studied him a moment as he spoke.

"You had dreams too, didn't you?" He asked. Adrien nodded, his face a picture of contempt now. "But how, you weren't there?"

"I wasn't there, there." Adrien stated. Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

"You were Cat Noir, weren't you?" He asked.

"In that reality." Adrien admitted. Gabriel frowned and then laughed.

"I had been correct when I suspected you. I should have trusted my instincts then. Maybe if I had now of that would have happened."

"Or maybe you shouldn't have been a super villain."

"Or maybe that too." He replied with an exasperated sigh sounding a little defeated.

"I'm sure your Adrien would have been more likely to forgive you for what you did then, but I'm NOT your Adrien. I want nothing to do with you and if there were a way for me to prove that you had one of your Akuma's murder people, I would give that information to the authorities. Stay away from me and my family." Adrien stated and got up from the table. He left some money to pay for the drink he'd ordered but never touched and turned his back on his father before walking away. Gabriel Agreste sat in his seat, his jaw working as though he should be talking, but no sound came out. A single tear slipped from his eye.

* * *

**B**

* * *

Adrien was certain that his Pre-GC self would have been conflicted on his father, more then he was, after all, he was conflicted about his mother. She had been a good mother to him and Chloe, a great mother even. Well, she was a little weird at times, but that made her more lovable, except when she and Chloe would gang up on him to dress him as a girl for photos. Then she was extremely annoying.

He sighed as he walked along the sidewalk. The conflict with his mother weighed heavily on him, since she was ready to burn him and Chloe to death and was a super villain. He figured he had about five years before he'd need to decide what to do about her though. Well, him and Chloe. He wasn't looking forward to any of those conversations either.

**The End.**

* * *

**NOTES:**

* * *

So far we have a mostly happy ending, but I wanted to point out that not everything is perfect. After all Gabriel and Emilie do have to get out of prison. They were super villains, but as far as the damage they caused, they weren't exactly going to be lifers. Since no one knows about the one murder they did committee together, and the other murders were all in another realty, they're pretty much in the clear for serious crimes.

I'm using the bonus bits here to just cover some of the things that happened after Chapter 9 or things that happened closer to the events of chapter 10.

The "A Possible Future" chapters are all pretty short.

I hope you're all enjoying it still and not just reading it cause you got this far and figure you might as well finish it off, LOL.

I also hope my description of Marinette's wedding dress was good enough for you to picture it, or about what it would look like.

Thanks Again for reading and remember, I love reviews and comments!

**Peach and Love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Possible Future**

**Part 4**

**Vows**

Alya stood next to Chloe in the line of Marinette's bridesmaids. She was definitely going to have Marinette design her wedding dress for next year. The girl was an absolute genius as far as Alya was concerned, at least with her designs. She was still a little bit of a spaz in her personal life though. She glanced at Lila, the girl she'd considered to be her mortal enemy years ago. Now they were mostly friends after Lila had apologized for her horrible behavior. It was weird though, since Alya had seen all those photos from the other reality and Lila was in a bunch, but almost never in ones with Marinette. If they two girls were in a photo together, neither looked like they wanted to be there.

She'd asked Marinette about the relationships between everyone pre Great Cataclysm. At first she'd been hesitant to talk about it, but eventually she did.

"Chloe was the original mean girl in class and for as long as I had known her." Marinette had explained. "She had these moments though, where she showed her kindness and caring. It is why I let her keep being Queen Bee then. Every time she fought as a hero, she seemed to improve as a person," She paused briefly, "well mostly."

"So you knew who everyone was right, but no one knew who you were?"

"I did not know who Cat Noir was, not until I got here and figured it out." She explained. "But Cat Noir and I were the only ones who kept our miraculouses when we were not fighting. To be honest with you, Master Fu didn't really want to let any of the other ones out."

"Were their any other miraculous users?" She asked. "Sort of. Not one that I had given out yet, but one who came from the future. She will still receive hers in the future if I have anything to say about it."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"It was Alix."

"Cool, I look forward to her joining. When will it happen?"

"When we need her. I have ideas for all of the miraculouses, but circumstances and need will be the real decision maker."

"I understand. So, we were friends then right?" Alya asked wanting to broach the subject.

"You were my best friend, since the first day of class when you showed up. It is one of the things that got you on Chloe's shit list." She laughed.

"That is so weird to hear, you know Chloe being mostly evil and all. Was being on her shit list so bad?"

"Not most of the time. She did frame me for setting off a fire alarm though."

"What about Lila?" This was another subject Alya was curious about.

"Actually, you were friends with Lila and I was her, well enemy."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Marinette went on to explain the situation that started her feud with Lila. Alya just shook her head.

"And I didn't believe you?" She asked.

"No, you did not." They continued to talk about the pre Great Cataclysm world for hours into the night. Since Alya was spending the night at Marinette's, it worked out. For that conversation, Chloe had been hanging out with Adrien, coming home in time to see that Alya had stolen her bed to sleep in. That lead to an incident where shaving cream had been placed on Alya's hand and her nose tickled with a feather. Chloe recorded the result with her phone.

* * *

**A**

* * *

"Marinette, you make my heart purr whenever I see you." Adrien stated as he started his side of their vows. "Like a thief in the night, you've stolen it from me." He smiled at her and she returned with a smile of her own. Alya grinned. The original five were all understood the in-joke that statement referred to. "I couldn't ask for a better partner for my life then you."

"Adrien, words can't express how I feel for you, but I'm going to try anyway." Marinette started. There were laughs throughout the audience. "I may have stolen your heart, but in the process I left my heart behind for you and you nurtured it. Without you, I would have felt lost when I came here. I think I'm the one who gained the best partner for my life."

"I love you." They both said in unison as they slipped rings onto each other's fingers.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Bonus**

* * *

Chloe stood in the security box of the world's most heavily fortified prison. Even with her connections to the Agreste family, having practically been raised as one, trying to get permission to visit Emilie Agreste in person had been an ordeal.

In order to get there, she'd had to strip and have a medical examination to make certain she did not have any inappropriate items on or in her. Then she was given a tight tank top and bike shorts to wear as well as what Audrey would refer to as "those ugly rubber shoes nurses wear" as her only footwear. If she'd had any tattoos those would have been photographed and handed over for study to make certain she had no hidden messages in them. That all happened before she could even travel to the hidden prison.

To get there, she was blindfolded and a bag was placed over her head. A special VTAL transport with a "visitor box", the box being more like a sphere in a gyroscopic cage where she sat, would take her to her destination. The visitor box would rotate every so often to throw off her balance and sense of direction. These little details were just part of the security protocol visitors would be subjected to. It was why most visitors did so through video screens instead. It really didn't take Chloe long to wish she'd just done that. She was sick to her stomach by the time she'd reached the prison.

Chloe figured it must have been anywhere from ten minutes to a half an hour before she was released from visitor box, another twenty minutes she lead around, still blindfolded, being made to turn here and there, going up and down stairs. She heard the sounds of doors opening and closing. Security at the prison was extreme. After having to wait another ten minutes in some waiting area, still blindfolded, still bagged and very glad she wasn't claustrophobic. Once again she was brought through another series of walking, climbing, waiting, and even elevator travel, before her bag and blindfold was taken off. She finally found herself in a meeting room with Emilie Agreste on the other side of a clear partition.

"Hello Chloe." She said with a happy smile. "I'm glad to see you."

"Hello, um." Chloe wasn't sure how to refer to her now to be honest. Emilie didn't say anything, leaving it up to Chloe to decide. "Anyway mom, I wanted to talk to you." She started. Emilie's smile grew when Chloe called her mom.

"I assumed so." Emilie replied sweetly. Chloe rolled her eyes. "But what about sweetie?"

"I'm being asked to star in a movie, but they also want my input, and are willing to give me both writing and producing credits for it." Chloe explained, not sounding as happy about it as she should have.

"I'm very proud of you, but why are you not happy about it?"

"Oh, I am but I'm not sure my character should be sympathetic or not, that's why I want to talk to you about it." She stated. Emilie's eyes went wide and her smile became that of the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, they want you to play me, and you're considering it." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Here's what I want to know." She stated coldly ignoring Emilie's comment. "You never gave up your search to bring your husband back, you always talked about wanting your family together again, that it was your dream, me included, so why was it, then that when it happened, it wasn't enough for you?" The expression that flittered over Emilie's face for the first brief moment told Chloe that Emile had not been expecting that question. Emilie sighed her expression changing so that she might as well have been wearing a mask.

"I suppose it was simply knowing that I was close to being able to rule the world after so many years of wanting to. Wouldn't you want to rule the world?"

"Seriously, that's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Chloe exclaimed. Since she'd started to spend time with her mother in a more pleasant fashion, she'd been using more of Audrey's little phrases. "Rule the world? Who would want that responsibility?"

"Me. I would have made the world a much better place." Emilie explained. "No more poverty, no more people going hungry, no more wealth inequality."

"Oh, so you'd live the same life style as everyone else?" Chloe asked annoyed.

"Well, I would be queen, I would need to live a lifestyle that befits my position and give the people someone to look up to."

"Said every dictator ever." Chloe snarked. Emilie just shrugged off Chloe's comment but it did make Chloe wonder something. "Just how would you do all that anyway, I'm curious?"

"Easy, drop the population down to maybe fifteen percent of what it is now. There would be more resources for those that are left."

"Oh great, now your plotting is based on the MC Universe." Chloe growled.

"It was my idea first, that purple pimple didn't go nearly far enough and least not in the movies."

"At least know I know, you're not a sympathetic Character, you're a vile nut job."

"How dare you speak to me that way, I always loved you, I treated you and Adrien like you were the most important things in my life and you were."

"Yeah, up until you tried to kill us. You know that whole**_ burn them_** quote of yours. It really stuck with me over the years, but at least it gave me a new nightmare to enjoy." Emilie was quiet and didn't even bother to defend herself. Chloe grinned a moment then held her hands up towards Emilie, showing her the fronts and the backs.

"What are you doing that for?" Emilie asked.

"Oh I also wanted to let you know, Adrien got married, and it wasn't to me." Not that she would have been allowed to wear the ring if she'd had one when she got there, but the symbolism was what she'd really been after. The outrage that flashed in Emilie's eyes, warmed Chloe's heart a little, she hated to admit.

"HE WHAT!" She cried. "HOW DARE HE! WHO'S THE LITTLE CUNT HE MARRIED!" Chloe wasn't surprised when she saw a gas fill Emilie's side of the room. She'd been told that if the prisoner started to get too agitated, or what the guards deemed too agitated, a suppressing gas would be used to calm her and knock her out. Chloe kept a straight face, but she had gotten pissed listening to Emilie and was happy to upset her enough to have the gas activated. She continued to watch as Emilie slowly sunk to the floor and once Emilie seemed to be unconscious, she went to the door and knocked on it. A guard came in, blindfolded and bagged her again. She was lead out of the prison in a manner that she was certain was different from they way she'd been brought in before she placed back in the visitor box and taken back to France.

**The End**

* * *

**NOTES:**

* * *

I seriously thought about doing some kind of prison break thing while she was there and have her transform into Queen Bee to fight it, but it felt a little too cliché. Mostly I wanted to do it to make this joke Below.

_"Where did you hide you miraculous to get it in there?" Adrien asked as he, Marinette and Alya listened to the story Chloe told them._

_"You really don't want to know." She commented as she glanced down. Marinette and Alya both cringed especially at the thought of the sharp teeth on the comb._

_"What and I missing?" Adrien asked confused seeing the two women turning a little green._

I had this long list of different security measures I wanted to list and make note the designers of the prison had planned for as many scenarios as they could, including using ones from comic books, animation and movies.

Thanks for reading

**Peace and Love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Possible Future**

**Part 5**

"You may kiss the bride." Chloe heard the words spoken and could feel her tears slipping down her cheeks. Her brother was getting married to one of her best friends and it was making her an emotional wreck, especially with how she'd found Marinette the day before.

Chloe had been stunned when the akuma's transformation suddenly ended, leaving a confused woman behind. She turned away preparing to battle the sentimonster, but it to had stopped and transformed back into it's original form. Virtually every hero had been there to fight. The akuma had been that ridiculously strong. When Ladybug had used her lucky charm and a copy of the Miraculous Box appeared, she'd been excited. She had one Miraculous left and knew exactly who she wanted to give it too.

"I'll be back with help." Ladybug had called to Queen Bee. Queen Bee couldn't help smiled at her leader's excitement. She knew how long Marinette had been waiting for this moment.

"Just don't take too long, keeping this thing busy is not easy!" Queen Bee Called back. Even with Alya's dragon helping, they were having difficulty. The dragon had been a surprise years ago, back when the team had only been half the size it currently was, but it had shown itself to be a big help. It had also grown to the size of a Mastiff. Not big enough to ride, but big enough to scare the hell out of people. Alya / Rena Rouge still referred to it as her little baby or more like her woodle baybee. Ugh, it was so annoying. She hated to think of how Alya would start talking when she and Nino had kids.

"Ladybug and whoever must have found a way to defeat the Akuma from a distance." Viperion had suggested.

"Damn they are good then." King Monkey complimented.

"I can't wait to meet the new recruit." Pegasus added.

"Won't be right now." Bunnix stated. "We're all almost out of time."

"Then perhaps we should get going. A number of us have prior engagements tonight and tomorrow." Ryuko stated.

"Pretty sure everyone here does." Cat Noir laughed. Chloe smiled. Everyone had been invited to the wedding after all and most of them were going to either the bachelor or bachelorette party.

"Everyone scatter." Queen Bee ordered and the superheroes split up in different directions to undo their transformations in secret, even though they all knew each other. After undoing her transformation, Chloe headed back to the apartment where she'd found Marinette sobbing on the floor.

"Are you okay, did something happen to Lila?" She asked. Marinette nodded and shook her head. She wasn't making much sense so Chloe knelt next to her and hugged her until she finished crying. Something had happened between her and Lila when Marinette had come to give her the final miraculous, but Marinette would not go into details. All she said was they needed to cancel the bachelorette party. Chloe nodded and called everyone to let them know that Marinette wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest to make sure she wouldn't be sick for the wedding. A small lie but obviously believable. Chloe stayed with Marinette for most of the night as a shoulder to cry on for as long as she needed. Marinette didn't tell Chloe what had her sobbing though, just that her and Lila were both physically fine.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Chloe watched Adrien kiss Marinette, and continue to kiss her, and continue to kiss her, and continue to kiss her, until she herself moved over to kick him in the ass to get him to stop kissing Marinette. There was more to do then just make out. The crowd laughed again. Adrien and Marinette blushed sheepishly as they turned towards the crowd. They walked down the isle together hand in hand. Alya and Lila moved in front of her as they switched spots so Alya would be paired up with Nino for when they followed the newlyweds out. That left Kagami to be paired with Lila, which made Chloe nearly laugh. Those two never really seemed to get along.

The paired up bridesmaids and groomsmen followed the happy couple down the isle until they were outside and on the steps. After the crowd filtered out and the un-married women crowded around the bottom of the steps, Marinette turned around and tossed her bouquet behind her.

Juleka caught the bouquet. Chloe had been standing off to the side since she didn't currently have anyone special in her life and her catching it would have been a waste of superstition. She watched Juleka turn red, and then become even brighter when Rose winked at her. Chloe laughed. **_Who would have thought that boy crazed Rose would end up in love with Juleka. _**She thought with a smile. The thing was, it made her a little sad to see so many happy relationships around her. She wanted something like that too, but honestly, she had no idea who her special someone was or would be.

**To be continued**

* * *

**BONUS**

* * *

_**Alya's Internship**_

_**Years ago**_

"I've been following your Ladyblog for a while now, and I think you have real potential." Nadja Chamack stated as she sat across from Alya in the Cesaire apartment's kitchen.

"Really?" Alya asked excited.

"Yes, and I'd like you to consider interning for me this summer."

"No way, seriously?" Alya replied. Nadja nodded with her award-winning smile.

"It won't always be glamorous and could potentially be dangerous. Your parents will need to sign off on it as well."

"I don't think that will be a problem." She replied. As soon as Nadja left her apartment, Alya had danced around like a maniac.

Alya's internship started the summer before her last year of high school. As Nadja's intern, she helped out in a number of ways, from getting Nadja's lattes in the morning, to holding the camera, and even writing copy for the non-interview portions of the news.

During a massive storm, when Nadja was inured before the report started, a twisted ankle, Alya ended up doing the report in from of the camera for her. Afterwards the sly smirk Nadja had given her and the lack of a limp clued Alya into true nature of her mentor's injury. After that, Alya found herself being sent out on assignment on her own. At about the same time, Nadja received a news anchor position. She'd done it as a fill in before, but now it was permanent. Well, as permanent as that sort of position was.

"I was thinking about studying journalism in university." Alya said to Nadja one evening while they were having an after work dinner. Nadja shook her head.

"You don't need to, you're already a journalist." Nadja stated.

"Well, I know I'm doing the work, but aside from what you've been teaching me, I've never really learned how do to it."

"That's why I choose you. Because you haven't studied journalism."

"Really? I don't understand. Why?"

"Let me ask you this, what factors do you think are important when it comes to journalism?" Nadja asked. Alya thought about it for a few moments.

"Willingness to report the truth. Um, keeping your opinion out of your reporting, and I guess keeping an open mind." Nadja clapped.

"Exactly, although I might have put it more along the lines of, not letting your opinion get in the way of reporting the story. Keeping an open mind is really important too, but also being at to think for yourself." Alya looked at her confused.

"Doesn't everyone already think for themselves?" Nadja burst out laughing, to the point they were getting a lot of additional attention from the others in the restaurant.

"Oh God no." She managed once she stopped. "Critical thinking, or thinking for oneself is a special skill. You're lucky you went to Françoise Dupont where they do a decent job of teaching critical thinking. " Nadja sighed. "I'm afraid that is a rare thing in this world, rarer still when it comes to journalism."

"I don't believe that. I can't even bring myself to believe that." Alya argued.

"It's true. When you study journalism in university, they don't teach you **_how_** to think, they teach you **_what_** to think. Haven't you ever noticed that the majority of journalists tend to have the same opinions on the news they are reporting?" Alya was about to speak but then froze before she could. She had noticed that. Nadja was smiling at her, as if her mentor could read her mind, because once she thought about, she could see the connection, it was almost as if they were all given the same talking points.

"So then what do you suggest I study?"

"Engineering maybe? Or perhaps mathematics."

"What about politics?"

"Dear God no!" She exclaimed. "That's even worse. No, if you want to study something, take classes that will help you with your own knowledge for when you interview someone."

"But didn't you go to university for journalism?"

"Yes and that's why I'm giving you this advice. It took me years to deprogram myself from the education I received. I don't want you to have to go through all that." Nadja took Alya's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. "It'll be hard. There are a lot of people in high positions in the media who won't like you thinking for yourself, but thinking for yourself is pretty much the only way to keep your integrity intact. You have a natural talent Alya and I will do everything I can to help nurture it." Alya smiled widely.

"Thanks Nadja." She replied.

Nadja Chamack was as good as her word. While Alya did take classes in a number of different fields to learn as much as she could about different subjects for when she did interviews, Nadja used her own rising stardom and clout to help give Alya a boost. Nadja even went as far as protecting Alya from the higher ups, who didn't like the upstart reporter who refused to frame her stories in the narrative that was handed down.

At the time that her friends were getting ready to graduate university, Alya Césaire had become the top, most trusted journalist in Paris.

**The End**

* * *

**Notes:**

* * *

We are coming up to the final chapter of Bluebell World.

To go over a couple of recent comments if anyone is wondering, Yes this Adrien is somewhat different from the one that Marinette had her crush on, but by the time they're getting married, they've had years to get to know one another ( I figure about 6 years). When you think about it in the show, at least up through season 3, they haven't really gotten to know each other much past the superficial level. I think that may be one of the points of season 3, was to sort of deal with Marinette's crush/infatuation with Adrien. I've finished off the season, but I don't want to give out any real spoilers, but man Andre the Sweethearts Ice Cream man, is a dumbass.

If I were to work on more of the stuff that happened between the Halloween Party and Lila being offered the Miraculous, I would do more with Lila and her character development. I started the hinting that she and "Meili" could become friends when I wrote her chapter, but I since I jumped ahead with "A Possible Future" I didnt' really develop it fully, I will admit that.

And this is a possible future, who know maybe if I were to go and write those bits, Lila and Marinette's relationship could turn out differently. Maybe Lila could end up being a more deadly foe the Gabriel had been. In this version, she mostly became bored of being the villain and attacking her friend, but _**what if**_ she had found out the secret of the wish? Maybe she would have made more of an effort at that goal.

Anyway. Thanks for reading. I appreciate the time you've all been putting into my fan fiction.

I'm also working on another short story about Bunnix that doesn't relate to this one at all. I'm just debating posting it as it's own story, or in the short story collection I have set up.

It's probably gonna be titled "Hippity Hoppity, Wibbily Wobbily, Timey Whimey. Hopefully everyone gets the reference. :D

**Peace and Love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Possible Future **

**Part 6**

**The Grand Finale**

Adrien couldn't stop smiling. As far as he was concerned, he'd just married the most beautiful woman in the world. He'd honestly felt like an idiot though when he first saw her in that dress. She'd kept its design a secret from him since she'd came up with the idea, not even a hint as to what it would look like, and boy did it look gorgeous, and she looked gorgeous in it. Adrien had nearly forget how to speak. He was also glad she'd decided to not change out of it for the reception. He couldn't get enough of her in it. He thought of the famous line from Mary Jane Watson in the Spiderman comics, "Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot." That was exactly how he felt.

"May I have this dance, Kitten?" He asked as he held his hand out to her when the music started to play. They were in the grand ballroom of Le Grand Paris, the use of which was a gift from Andre and Audrey Bourgeois.

"Of course My Prince, I would be honored." She replied and took his hand. The pair danced around the dance floor, other couples joining in about halfway though. Adrien twirled Marinette around and dipped her just as the song ended. As she came back up into his arms, they kissed again.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Chloe called from the side. A number of the guests laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, we have one." Marinette replied and winked at her. Chloe stuck her tongue out at Marinette. As they left the dance floor for a slight break, Adrien noticed Kagami off to the side on her own. He and Marinette slipped over towards her.

"Not dancing?" Adrien asked.

"I am Japanese, we do not dance." She remarked.

"Okay, one, I've watched enough anime and J-Dramas to know that's not true." He started.

"And two, you're the one who made me dance in that festival when we visited your mother's home town in Japan last year." Marinette added. Kagami smirked.

"That was amusing watching you flounder as you tried to keep up." Marinette rolled her eyes. "All humor aside, there is no one to dance with." Kagomi mentioned causing Adrien to glance around. Marinette would likely be willing to let him dance with Kagami or even dance with her herself, but honestly Adrien wanted to keep Marinette to himself as much as possible since it was their wedding day. Then he spotted another wallflower.

"Why don't you go and ask Lila to dance. She looks like she's partner-less." Adrien suggested. Before Kagami could remark Marinette interrupted.

"And you're still in your groomsmen tuxedo and she's in her bridesmaid gown. It's a perfect pairing, at least visually." She suggested. This time Kagami rolled her eyes before letting out a little surprised squeal as Adrien gently pushed her towards Lila. He was aware that Kagami and Lila didn't always get along, but what's the worst that could happen right?

"Hopefully they don't start a fight." Marinette whispered. **_Oh yeah, that's the worst that could happen. _**The pair moved a little closer.

"Hello Lila." Kagami spoke startling Lila. "You look very beautiful on your dress. It makes me wish I had been a bridesmaid." Lila gave her a slightly off look.

"Um, thank you Kagami. Maybe after the reception I could let you at least try it on. We're about the same size I think." Lila replied. "Although you do look rather handsome in your tuxedo." She grinned like she was on the edge of sarcasm.

"I appreciate the compliment." Kagami remarked. "Would you care to dance?" She held out a hand towards Lila. Lila looked down at it and then up at Kagami.

"Sure, why not." Lila replied as she took that hand. They slipped onto the dance floor and started to dance.

"Good, now I have you all to myself." Adrien grinned.

"Did you just pair them up to keep us from dancing with them?" Marinette asked with her head slightly canted.

"I did." He admitted.

"Good kitty." She replied and petted his head. "You're all mine tonight."

The reception dinner went well. No super villains interrupted it, no one got ridiculously drunk at the open bar, Nino gave a sweet best man's speech and Lila did her own speech as the maid of honor. All in all, the entire evening was pleasant and with virtually every superhero in Paris in attendance, it was nice that no major crimes had occurred to interrupt anyone's night.

"We'll take care of the clean up." Sabine stated when she, Tom and Nathalie snuck over to the newlyweds. "So you can have a fantastic night before your flight to Hawaii tomorrow evening." Obviously there would be a cleaning staff from the hotel to take care of the mess, but the three of them would stick around to make sure nothing supplied by the guests was left behind.

"That's so nice of you guys to offer." Adrien remarked. "Thanks, um, Sa, erm, mom, dad, Nathalie." He finally managed. He was trying to get use to calling Sabine and Tom mom and dad since that was what they wanted him to call them. Tom smiled and grabbed all of them in a massive bear hug. Adrien wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable Nathalie looked.

"You're welcome son." He remarked with a huge smile and soft tears in his eyes. Tom released them and the pair slipped out into the hallway to head to the suite they'd rented for the night. They hadn't wanted to set up a flight for right after the reception in case anything happened, so they'd planned their flight for the next evening. It would give them a chance to decompress after the wedding and reception, but still time it so they could sleep on the plane.

"Ack!" Marinette exclaimed softly as she turned a corner. She pushed Adrien back they way they'd come.

"What's goin. . . " Marinette put a finger to his lips to quiet him before she poked her head back around. He followed suit and saw a sight he never expected. The pair both pulled back, then he looked again.

"I can't believe it. That's Lila and Kagami making out behind those plants." Marinette stated in a whisper.

"No kidding. I mean, wow, I never thought they would get along that well." Adrien replied.

"So how do we get past them without interrupting them?" She asked.

"That's simple enough. Claws out Plagg." He whispered and transformed. He dragged her to one of the windows and opened it. His staff extended to the ground and he held his arm out to her. She cuddled into his grasp just before he extended his staff to bring them up to the next level's windows. Opening that window they slipped inside before Adrien de-transformed and they headed for their room.

* * *

**A**

* * *

Adrien carried Marinette over the threshold of the room before she kissed him again and he set her down. She started to kiss his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, nearly tripping them both as he headed for the bedroom in the suite. Once there Marinette stopped kissing him, having left a bright hickey on his neck.

"I'm so glad we decided to do a later flight. When we were told how exhausting a wedding was, I hadn't realized just how much it really was." She commented as she plopped on the bed.

"Me too, but now it's just you and me Kitten." He grinned like an evil mastermind. She giggled.

"Help me get this dress off. It looked great, but it's not easy to remove." Her hands were at her back trying to undo the hidden buttons, the numerous hidden buttons. Adrien slipped onto the bed behind her and took her hands in his, giving each a kiss.

"I'll take care of that for you." He whispered in her ear before he started to undo them. It took him a minute before he started to wonder how she'd gotten the dress on and who had done the buttons. It was crazy complicated. He wasn't sure how long it had taken him to finish undoing the back of the dress but as he started to slide her arms out, he realized Marinette had fallen asleep. He looked at her, somewhat annoyed but also just how beautiful she looked when asleep. He finished removing her dress, and gently pulled her up on the bed. He looked at her in her white corset, with its garters slipping to her lacy white thigh highs. His finger traced along the flesh of her thigh up to her silk and lace panties. He took a deep breath, his eyes stalking up to the matching bra, with the thin lace in the front showed off the color variations of her breasts. He whistled softly to himself. He wanted to wake her up, so they could enjoy their first night as Mr. and Mrs. Adrien Dupain-Cheng, but he also didn't want to wake her since she'd been so obviously exhausted. Instead he removed her strappy white stilettoes and slipped the covers over her. He took her dress and hung it on a hanger and put it in the garment bag Marinette had left in the room for it,. After that he stripped to his white and blue silky boxers and slid in bed next to her. He cradled her in his arms until he too fell asleep.

* * *

**B**

* * *

When Adrien opened his eyes the next morning, he was alone in the bedroom of the suite. A moment of panic hit him, making him wonder if there had been a villain sighted and if Ladybug was out fighting crime. The others could handle most everything without them. The team was great, and worked together well. Chloe and Kagami were both good field leaders and would call if they needed for help.

They had already discussed the prospect that Max could use his power to get them, if for some reason Ladybug and Cat Noir were needed while they were on their honeymoon in Hawaii (just call before opening a portal unless you want to catch us during naked happy fun time and you **_do not_** want to interrupt our naked happy fun time!). They weren't even out of Paris yet, so he would have been alerted if something had happened. He doubts she would have left without saying anything to him.

"Marinette?" He called.

"I'm out here Adrien." She replied from the other side of the door. "I felt bad about falling asleep on you last night, so I wanted to surprise you this morning."

"Surprise me how?' He asked as he opened the door and then froze in the doorway. There was Marinette, on the floor in a sort of kneeling position with her legs angled out behind her. It was a pose he saw in anime and manga a lot, the sort of pose only girls seemed to be able to do. It wasn't the pose that knocked his breath away; it was what she was wearing. She had on one those cat lingerie sets, the kind where the shape of the cat's head was cut out of the bralette and showed off a massive amount of middle cleavage. Along with were the matching tiny panties with a little cat face on the front with triangles of fabric for the ears. Cat eared topped thigh highs graced the swell of her legs leading to a pair of mule style heels, with heels far too high to be for anything other then bedroom games. Her neck was graced with a matching choker with both a bell and a tag, that appeared to have "Kitten" engraved on it. Her wrists had little cuffs, also with bells, that matched the choker. In her hair, likely on clips since he couldn't see a hair band, was a set of black cat ears with a little pink on the inside.

Marinette had put on extra long eye lashes, and dark shadow around her eyes, with her liner set to make an exaggerated cat eye look to go along with her plump and very wet and luscious looking lips in a shiny red. He swore his heart had stopped beating. When she looked up at him, tilting her head to look at him sensually through those lashes. Adrien knew his heart was going to burst. She raised her hands up, in a downward fist position, one stopping at her breast line, the other going up to her mouth, where her tongue slipped out and licked the side, before she rubbed it along her hair.

"Nya." She cooed at him with a sweet, yet with a very devilish grin on her features.

"MEWOW!" He exclaimed and pounced at her.

**THE END!**

* * *

**BONUS**

* * *

**The Fate of Fu**

"Meili, I have though a long time about this, I wish to transfer to you, the roll of Guardian of the Miraculous Box." Fu stated the day after Marinette graduated from Françoise Dupont.

"But Master," She started and Fu raised his hand to shush her. She closed her mouth.

"I am getting older and now that Marianne is back in my life, I wish to retire." He stated softly. "Since you've shown a wiliness to work with others, and to be a leader, I believe you have grown into this roll. You already select those you believe will be able to help you and you have made great choices."

"I would be honored to take over as the guardian then." She replied. "But will you still advise me if I need it?" She asked. He frowned.

"That is the problem, I will not. I will loose my memories of everything connected with the Miraculouses when I give it over to you."

"What? No, you can't then."

"I can, and I will, however I believe I have found a loophole at least for you. I will give the Guardianship to the Ladybug Miraculous holder, not Meili. I believe that as long as there is a Ladybug, you will be able to transfer it to her, without the loss of memory."

"Oh Master, I don't want to lose you though." Marinette hugged the old man with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I do not wish to lose you either." He stated. "Marianne and I have been discussing it a lot and have started to put together a video of our time together, so when I loose my memories, I'll at least be able to learn about my relationship with her. I would like you and the others to contribute something as well, just do not mention the miraculouses when you do."

"Of course Master, I'm sure the others will be happy to leave a message for you." She replied. And that's what the original five did. They all left a little video message for Fu.

Fu and Marianne had come up with the story that he would be undergoing brain surgery and that he might loose his memory because of it. They made sure to mention it in the beginning of the video where they themselves sat together and introduced themselves. They asked the others to stick with that story when they recorded their own messages.

"Hello Master Fu," Adrien stated. "I've appreciated the time you took to teach me Martial Arts. Your combinations of Chinese, Japanese and Thai forms were difficult to master, and I don't know if I've done that, but I'll always remember the training and occasional massage and acupuncture sessions. Thank you so much for being part of my life, and I will always think of you as family. Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, I'm Adrien." No one else forgot to mention their name ahead of time after watching Adrien.

"If you don't remember me, I'm Alya. Master Fu, you've brought so much joy into my life, even with the harsh training sessions. I will always appreciate everything you've done for my friends and me. I hope that if the worse happens, you'll still be able to have a happy life." Alya had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Yo Dude, this is your boy Nino talking. I really hope that we'll totally be able to watch this video together and laugh at it after your surgery because you totally kept your memory. If not, well, I wanted to you know, you'll always be my bro and I totally care about you. I hope you and Marianne have a great life together after this." Nino stated for the camera.

"Chloe speaking, master. I'm glad you were able to teach me what you could. The martial arts training was tough, ridiculously so, but it was also fun. Thank you for teaching me about Chinese Medicine. I'm sure I'll be able to use your weird and smelly potions and salves in the future. Peace and Love!" Chloe held her fingers up in the peace sign.

"Hello Master. I'm Marinette, although you use my Chinese name Meili. You taught me so many things over the years that I've known you. You've given me so much." Marinette spoke, her tears started to flow from her eyes. You've been like a grandfather to me, and I love you for being there when I needed you. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

* * *

**C**

* * *

Fu and Marianne made it to the wedding. Even though he didn't remember anything about them or about his life, the video had made such a difference for him though. Knowing that people had cared about him had helped him move on with his life. It had been especially helpful when Marianne had to convince him they were married. It had been a sad time for everyone, seeing Fu without his memories of them, but he did keep in touch with them after he and Marianne moved to the United States.

"Master, I'm so glad to see you!" Marinette had cried out when he'd appeared after the ceremony. She'd hugged him tightly.

"Marianne, it's good to see you again." Adrien smiled and hugged Fu's wife.

"It is good to be back." Fu stated. "It was a very nice ceremony."

"Your dress is breathtaking. Where did you buy it?" Marianne asked.

"Oh, I made it myself." Marinette explained. It didn't take long for Alya, Nino and Chloe to get in on the welcoming action. There had been tears a plenty from the Miraculous users and from from Fu.

**The End**

* * *

**BONUS 2**

* * *

**The Gods of the Miraculous Revisited**

"I believe it is safe to consider this a win for my champion." The masculine voice stated as they watched the wedding. "Your champion gave up both of her miraculouses to my champion. While I admit it was rather anti climatic, it is still a win for my champion.

"I will begrudgingly admit that my champion has lost, even with the benefit of having original knowledge as well as revised knowledge." The feminine voice stated with obvious annoyance. "You win this round."

"I am glad I put my faith in that human female." The masculine voice stated, and if the voices could smile, there would have been a big smile associated with that comment.

"You know though, we do have enough energy left, we could as the humans put it, cause a prison break and start a new contest." The feminine voice suggested in tone that would have been accompanied by a devilish smirk.

**The End?**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

Just to make everyone clear on this, I added the "?" at the end to be cute, not because I have something to continue this story with.

I also gave Chloe my call line at the end too. :D

We've come to the end of the longest Fan Fiction I have ever posted and boy has it been an intense ride. Some parts were really emotional to write, hell Adrien's original dream had me tearful when I was working on it.

I hope everyone has enjoyed my Bluebell tales, but I'm assuming if you made it this far, you must have enjoyed it.

I'd like to give special thanks to everyone who posted a review for it.

**Bluebell Eyes**

Nkemmer777

ChristiRose13

FanBoy01

Fancool

firestorm100

geekqueen2010

glamrayvision

Guest (numberous ones)

Jane the fan

kclinda

leafgreenflower

Lizzy the mlb girl

Mythril Moth

Nevermind

Skittertale

**Bluebell World**

akira-chan

autumn.

Fancool

firestorm100

geekqueen2010

gq2k10cont

Greenwiz34

Guest (multiple again)

InstaMary08

Jade

Jane the fan

kclinda

Light Mega Z

Miraculously awsome fanfics

Nerdly

Spideyfangirl123

I hope I got everyone who reviewed at the time I posted this last chapter. If I missed you, I'm sorry, please let me know.

Without you all, I don't know if I would have kept going. I write for my enjoyment, and if others enjoy it, then it's a bonus, a bonus that makes me want to write more. So again, thank you all for taking the time to read this and especially review.

I have an idea for my next story I'm considering calling "Gabriel's Obsession" dealing with the after effects of season 3. It'll at least partially be concerned with Gabriel obsessing over the girl who manages to keep avoiding akumatization (hence the name), but it'll be more then that. Unlike my Bluebell stories, I don't really have a middle or an end in mind yet, so it'll be pretty episodic story.

**Peace and Love!**


End file.
